


By the Light of Eos

by LilyofAzra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pitioss Ruins (Final Fantasy XV), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: Noctis is fifteen, content after forming pact bonds with his friends. Unaware of what is to come.Noctis is fifteen, and he suddenly remembers being twenty, being thirty. He wakes up to Ardyn, agreeing to a plan that would give them a chance to prevent the ten years of darkness, all of the deaths that happened, and peace.Noctis is fifteen when he enters the Ruins of Pitioss. He is broken when he returns from them.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 108
Kudos: 555





	1. The Chosen King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars, Reflected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499682) by [seki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki). 



> Me: Takes A/B/O, IgNoct, Pitioss Ruins, Time-Travel Fix-it, Bahmut being the worst, and a pinch of parental Ardyn fanfics, places in a blender, hit pulse, add a touch of Carbuncle (He needs more love), and pours it all out into this fic. (Also I had to go and play the Pitioss Ruins. It was hell. I think I was in there for like eight to ten days. Lost track after Chocobo rental ran out. And lost track of the number of times I died. There was one point where I slipped on an easy jump at the end of the skeletal and red hot spike walls of death. And I had to quit for a second.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Takes A/B/O, IgNoct, Pitioss Ruins, Time-Travel Fix-it, Bahmut being the worst, and a pinch of parental Ardyn fanfics, places in a blender, hit pulse, add a touch of Carbuncle (He needs more love), and pours it all out into this fic. (Also I had to go and play the Pitioss Ruins. It was hell. I think I was in there for like eight to ten days. Lost track after Chocobo rental ran out. And lost track of the number of times I died. There was one point where I slipped on an easy jump at the end of the skeletal and red hot spike walls of death. And I had to quit for a second.)

“You can control it?” Gladio asked as he sipped on his root beer. This was the first time that Noctis had managed to convince all four of them to just hang out and grab a burger. 

“Yep.” Prompto grinned, licking his fingers of the last of his meal. “But that’s only after I get a mate. That apparently triggers the baby-making hormones and then bam heats when I want them..”

“Some of the romance novels have it where they are uncontrollable.” Gladio shook his head. “Full of lust and passion.” 

“Yeah, and completely docile.” Prompto rolled his eyes. “Apparently, only the first heat comes as a surprise. After that, I’m totally in charge.” He had just gotten back from his presentation heat. The one that officially establishes that someone is an omega. Though most could tell from the other’s scent if they knew what to look for.

All of this, Noctis already knew. It had been the most awkward conversation with his father to date. Though his father had been insanely pleased in giving it, something about the role of a parent. 

“Well, prince, it looks like you’ll never have this issue.” Gladio slung an arm around him, “Us betas gotta stick together.”

Ignis glanced across the table at Noct when Gladio said that. Another one in the tick box of Ignis knowing. Noctis still wasn’t sure. By the magic in his blood, he could hide the scent that would give him away, could even prevent the presentation heat from occurring. As far as the public knew, he was a beta. 

“We are glad that you are recovered. Are you all caught up on school work?” Ignis reached across the table for the ketchup. The old bite mark on his wrist a silver of an outline. Noctis rubbed against his own wrist, reassured by a matching one. A mark of pact. And a discussion he wanted to bring up with both Prompto and Gladio. 

“Really, Iggy, I just got back today.” Prompto pouted at Ignis. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ignis shot another pointed look to Noctis. One that clearly said ‘ask them.’ 

Both Prompto and Gladio turned to Noctis.

“You’re awfully quiet, buddy.” Prompto scrunched up his nose at the two of them. 

“You were the one who asked us here, Princess.” Gladio also turned to Noctis. 

“Yeah.” Then he glanced at Ignis. Ignis nodded and sent him a reassuring smile. “Ignis and I talked about it and wanted to know if you wanted to join our pact.”

Really Noctis had suggested it, and Ignis had instantly agreed. 

“What really?” Prompto glanced between the two of them. 

Noctis nodded.

“Took you long enough to ask.” Gladio messed Noctis’ hair. “Prom, you should hear about how these two accidentally formed a pact bond as little kids.” The way Gladio said accidentally implied that he didn’t think it was an accident at all.

“Yes,” Ignis nudged his glasses, his cheeks a little flushed, “another time, perhaps.” 

Noctis had been the one who had suggested it then too. 

“So that’s a yes?” Noctis asked, fiddling with his napkin.

“Yes!” Prompto half danced in his seat, looking like he wanted to launch across the table and hug him. He settled for hugging Ignis instead, who merely sighed and patted Prompto’s shoulder. 

“Great.” Noctis smiled. 

“Gladio has taken Prompto home,” Ignis said, checking his phone as he returned the first aid kit to its spot in the kitchen. 

Noctis tugged at the bandaged. Disappointed that they couldn’t use potions, but had to wait. The pact bond will settle as it healed. Though the magic it had taken from Noctis to forge the bond and to grant them access to his magic had left him feeling a little drain. 

“Stop picking at it.” Ignis placed a hand over Noctis’, preventing him from undoing the white gaze wrapped around his left wrist. 

“I still don’t see why we need to let it heal naturally.” Noctis pouted, grabbed Ignis’ hand, and nuzzled into the mark at his wrist. He wanted the other to cuddle with him, to just feel the comfort of pact. “Are you sure you can’t stay the night?” 

“I’m sure your father would be delighted that I shared your bed.” But Ignis didn’t move his hand away. 

“He won’t care.” Noctis tugged Ignis to sit next to him on the couch. Ignis sighed.

“Your father cares about you very much. And he would care that an alpha was in his fifteen-year-old son’s bed.” Ignis’ voice was soft, and despite his words, he leaned into Noctis as well.

“I’ll be sixteen in a month.” Noctis protested. 

“He only just let you move out, Noct. It won’t take much for him to wish you back to the Citadel. No matter how much it overwhelms you.” 

“So you know then? That I’m like Prom?” Noctis leaned into him, basking in the warmth of the other. He half wished that Gladio and Prompto had stayed as well, maybe they could have a cuddle pile. Prompto would go for it.

“Yes. Since we formed our bond.” Ignis traced a finger on Noctis’ other wrist, against the mark he left there. “You can’t hide your scent from pact, Noct. You know this.” 

“Most can’t tell from just the scent.” Noctis wasn’t surprised that Ignis knew. He never treated Ignis any differently when he realized that he was an alpha, and Ignis had always treated Noctis the same.

“Gladio won’t be able to tell from just the scent. Half the time, he isn’t even aware of how much his own smells of sweat.” Ignis wrinkled his nose. Then he paused for a beat. “He was waiting for you to ask to be pact. To give you your space.”

“King Mor’s shield wasn’t his pact,” Noct answered, remembering what his father told him. “But Clarus is father’s. Pact is a mark of brotherhood, not just solely of duty.” 

To remind Noctis that Ignis and Gladio weren’t just friends with him because of their employment. If they were, they would never have formed a pact with him. Ignis had more often than note implied that it was the other way around. Noctis had found him after all. 

“Stay for a little bit, Iggy. I don’t want to be alone.”

“I suppose I can study from my phone just as well.” Ignis pulled out his phone. Tapping on the book app, he scrolled past copies of reports, his textbooks, till he found the primer for diplomatic negotiations he was reviewing. His phone had been secured by the Crownsguard like Noctis’. Thinking about it made him think about the plethora of scents that had overwhelmed him in the Citadel. Apparently, he would be sensitive until he was more fully mature. It was nice to know that Prompto would soon have the same problem. 

Instead, he snuggled more into Ignis, basking in the comfort of his scent, a mix of spices, coffee, and calm warmth. 

“And Prompto was worried you wouldn’t want to cuddle.” Ignis smiled. 

“I don’t like touching strangers,” Noctis mumbled.

“Rest, Noct. I know you’re tired. I’ll stay for an hour or so longer.” Ignis ran a hand through Noctis’ hair, as Noctis rested his head on his lap. At some point he must have closed his eyes, because he became vaguely aware of Ignis shifting him, picking him up, then tuck him into bed.

Noctis snuggled into the pillows, half-purring in contentedness.

“Good night, my prince.” A gentle hand brushed against his forehead. Only to be followed by the sound of a door closing. 

* * *

Noctis dreamed that night or remembered. 

He remembered being twenty and everything going to hell. The shocking pain that gripped him as he felt his father die. The realization of what Luna meant when she spoke of forming a covenant with the Astral. The transference of their seed of power would occur, knowing he must fulfill his duty no matter the cost. He never shared the specifics of his pact. 

He was beginning to feel numb. Pain for power. Gathering the royal arms and trying to hide that it hurt when the blade went through him. The worst of it was the shattering of pact bonds whenever one of them died. Even if it was only for a moment, remedy by use of a phoenix down.

They reforged the bonds. A soothing balm for all the pain, a comfort. 

Until they didn’t. Gladio was the first to refuse, disappearing for a month. Abandoning Noctis. After Altissia, none of them even suggested it. Noctis had felt so painfully alone. Everything just felt numb. Ignis was blind, Luna dead, Prompto depressed, and it was all Noctis’ fault. He deserved every ounce of Gladio’s rage. Dragging him down through the swamp, watching him collect the next to last royal arm. 

He dreamed of running lost and confused. Of the confusing scents and misleading images as he raced to find Prompto. But instead of finding his friend, all he found was the crystal. And he barely touched it, before it sucked him in. Of being in the crystal surrounded by a soothing blue abyss, the gentle glissando of harp music. Of Bahamut appearing and of forming the covenant with him and then having ten years stolen from him.

To run after Umbra from Galdin Quay to Insomnia, dodging demons along the way, pausing once only to rest at a haven. He didn’t know if his pact had abandoned him, had died, or if they still were waiting for him. Noctis didn’t try to meet with them, didn’t want to acknowledge that he had failed them. He knew now what the price would be. To purify the Scourge, he must fulfill his duty and die by his ancestor’s hand. 

* * *

Noctis woke, gasping for breath, a hand against his chest where his father’s blade had pierced him. 

“You finally woke up.” Ardyn sat next to his bed, reading a book in the lamplight. “You do remember, right?”

Noctis nodded as he sat up, gasping for breath as if all the oxygen in the room had fled. He was fifteen. Not, not twenty, even if he suddenly had several months’ worth of memories of being twenty. Just those months, no idea what he did at sixteen or nineteen for that matter, those didn’t carry over. Just the hell that was his life for those three months.

“Good, good.” Ardyn nodded to himself, rubbing the brim of his hat. “What do you say to sending the Astrals a giant fuck you?”

“After they had fucked with us?” Noctis could remember some of that. Currently, he only thought favorably of Shiva and Ramuh. 

“Literally,” Ardyn’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, “I had to form the covenants in my time too.” 

“Why are we back?” Noctis rubbed at his chest, glancing at his hands that seem smaller now somehow. He was fifteen, he could remember forming the pact bond yesterday with Prompto and Gladio. Ignis had even accepted cuddle time, knowing that Noctis sometime needed it. 

“Because Bahamut fucked up. He kept you too long.” Ardyn’s eyes burned as he closed his book. Anger radiated from him. “Shiva managed to send us back. I got here a little earlier than you and found some interesting reading.”

“Any good?” Noctis tried to wrap his head around what happened, he wasn’t even mad at Ardyn anymore, despite all the shit he pulled in that other timeline. His head began to ache.

“Yes. Do you know anything of the second king? Often called the Wanderer.” Affection tempered Ardyn’s tone. 

“He had twin swords? Besides that, not much.” Noctis sat in his bed, in the loose black shirt and stretchy pants from yesterday, having a civil conversation with Ardyn. 

“Somnus never had children.” Ardyn put the book on the bedside table. “He was my son. Mine and Aera’s. We had him out of wedlock and sent him away for safety. We wanted to finish our destiny.”

“Oh.” Wasn’t the fact that Noctis was descendent of Ardyn’s traitor brother, why he hated him? 

“You are of my blood.” Ardyn leaned forward intent. “And Bahamut would have seen fit to have my bloodline destroyed. To have humanity decimated.”

“What?”

“Did you think people were going to thrive after ten years of darkness with most plant life and animal life gone?” 

“No?” Noctis didn’t know that much about how great things could live in the dark. Plants needed the sun. “Why are you here?”

“I don’t feel like waiting fifteen years to repeat everything again, do you?”

Noctis shook his head.

“Good, now how do you feel about a little kidnapping? We’ll pin the blame on dear old Titus, end the Starscourge, and screw the Astrals overall in one go.”

If he could prevent his father’s death and Insomnia falling, then Noctis couldn’t say no.

“No one but us has to die?” Noctis asked.

“Ah,” Ardyn bopped his nose, “you will come out of this alive if it works. I will not see my line end. I will find the peace I seek.” 

“And the ring?” 

“Here you go.” Ardyn dropped a weighted handkerchief in his hand. Noctis didn’t even want to know how he had managed to get it off his father’s hand with no one the wiser. “But do wait till we get there to put it on.” 

“Let’s do this.” Noctis slid out of bed, placing the ring in the pocket of his pants. On impulse, he grabbed the Carbuncle statue that was situated on the other end table. He could still feel the power he had amassed from the other timeline. Did the complete armiger come over as well?

“Just a moment. I’ll leave a note. Don’t want dear old daddy to worry.” Ardyn moved to place the note on top of his book. Noctis glanced at it.

* * *

> Dear Regis,
> 
> Gone to take Noct on an educational trip. We will be waiting for you at the testament of Irfit’s folly. 
> 
> XOXO 
> 
> Ardyn Izunia and Titus Daurtos.

“Where is Titus Duartos at the moment?” Noctis shook his head, a little amused. 

“Why in Niflheim, of course! Though I do believe he said a training exercise to dear Regis.” Ardyn turned off the lamp, covering the room once more in darkness. Noctis finally glanced at the clock. 4:30 AM. Then he shifted forms, no longer Ardyn but Titus.

“Where are we going?” Noctis was realizing, maybe, he should have asked Ardyn more questions before just blindly agreeing to his plan.

“You’ll know when we get there,” Titus-Ardyn said before moving to pick Noctis up, cradling him as a child. “Now, do go to sleep.”

There was a pressure on his neck, and then Noctis was out cold. 

* * *

Noctis woke to the rumble of a Niflheim airship, all too familiar with the noise. One hand clenched at the blanket that covered him, half expecting chains. 

“We’re almost there, grandson.” Ardyn chimed at him, his voice gleeful. Noctis was seated next to him at the front of the airship. In the distance stood Ravatorgh outlined by stars and moonlight. Beneath them was an old squat looking stone tower. 

“What is it?”

“The Ruins of Pitioss. There’s someone in that abyss which can help us. Well, you.” Ardyn pulled the control down, and they began their descent. The sun still hadn’t risen yet. He wondered if anyone would realize he was missing. Sometimes Ignis didn’t come by till the afternoon, though occasionally, he would show up and make Noctis breakfast. “You do still have the power of the kings?”

Noctis focused a moment, summoning the royal arms of the Wander. They appeared in his hands, real and solid. 

“Good, good.” Ardyn landed the airship right before the stairs. “The ruins are sealed. Only those with a connection to the Astrals may enter. Which funnily enough, still includes me.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It’s a complicated place. Don’t worry. I’ll help you through the first part.” Ardyn gave another smile that wasn’t reassuring in the slightest. “Ready?”

Noctis glanced down at his bare feet. He hadn’t the chance to grab shoes, and the clothes he was wearing were more comfort than practical. Thin cotton t-shirt and pants. Well, there was no helping it now.

“I suppose.” Noctis followed him off the airship.

There was a sinking sensation in his stomach as Ardyn hit the elevator. One that grew when they were greeted by moving red hot spikes. Sure, he dodged them, but it didn’t seem the best omen.

Noctis looked around warily, expecting an attack by monsters or demons in the dungeon.

“Don’t worry. The only daemon here would be me.” Ardyn patted Noctis’ shoulder. 

“I suppose that black liquid isn’t Starscourge?” Noctis added dryly. 

Ardyn put a hand against the dripping liquid, then it went into his hand. “Looks like it is. But don’t worry. I don’t think it’ll infect you.”

“This place is merely meant to challenge your ingenuity and dexterity. Look, there is a statue representing Titan, and another for Ifrit.” Ardyn pointed to the cage. “We’ll even stop and gather all the treasure, so you have something to show for our little venture. And a reason why you have scars for wounds you haven’t received in this lifetime. Now, go for that button over there.” 

Ardyn’s cheer began to grate on his nerves. But Noctis did as instructed.

* * *

The first part of the dungeon had been natural, almost enjoyable. Jumping from place to place, hitting buttons. It was fun. Noctis didn’t even care that his feet were layered in dust and a dozen scratches. The pain was nothing compared to how he felt before. 

The giant cylinder started rotating, and things became a challenge. Then Noctis fell. And kept falling, down darker and darker. Just as quickly, he reappeared, but a part of him still felt as if he was falling. 

“There, you see.” Ardyn jumped down to stand next to him, patting him on the shoulder. “Here, you can not die, and I can. The perfect solution, really.” 

It wasn’t. It was a terrible solution.

“Now you can understand what it’s like not to die, despite desperately wanting to. Though hopefully, it doesn’t get that bad. I’ll be here to help you.” 

“Thanks…” Noctis trailed off, eyeing the red spike in the middle room of the rotating wheel. 

“See you there.” Ardyn pointed to one of the squares in the opening. “We can probably stand there to get on top and go forward.” 

They went forward, jumping from impossible distances, balancing on thin metal rods no more than a tightrope. Noctis still fell. Into the abyss, onto spikes. A brief instant of pain, then he would reappear.

He started to feel numb. The same numbness from after Altissia. Falling falling, with all the vast silence and darkness to welcome him. Or the brief flash of burning, of being stabbed, over and over again. At one point, he wanted to give up, to burst into tears or to scream, but Ardyn merely put a hand on his shoulder as Noctis fell to his knees. He had been so close to completing this puzzle sequence. Just barely missing the disc-like button before he had fallen. 

“No time to falter. Just a little bit further now.” Ardyn awkwardly patted his shoulder. “We’re getting close. I can feel it.”

They kept going, past the moving floor and it’s metal spikes of the wall in wait, past the dizzying room where everything was at 45-degree angles. Noctis no longer knew which way was up or if gravity still existed.

Finally, they made it to the lowest point yet.

A statue of a woman bound in chains and holding a sword. Some spec of beauty that Noctis wasn’t expecting in this hell. 

“And we are here.” Ardyn pointed to the platform that was just before the woman. In the center of the platform stood an imitation of the throne room, two stairways connecting together, and a stone throne in the center. 

“Yes, more impaling, how exciting.” Noctis realized that that part he had to do again. Letting all of his ancestor’s stab him so he could play conduit for them and the ring. Noctis was fifteen with memories of being twenty, of being thirty, but he had died so many times at this point that this might not be as bad.

“Well, afterward, you can impale me.” Ardyn grinned, “and since it is you and not the dungeon, doing the stabbing. I ought to die this time.” 

“And this is your wish?” Noctis asked. Somehow between solving the puzzles, falling, and broken bones, he had become fond of Ardyn. 

“Yes, dear child.” Ardyn placed a hand on Noctis cheek. His eyes unreadable. “I know that you shall help in my vengeance against the Astral. We’ve denied them their prophecy, and in doing so. We shall save Eos.” 

Ardyn accompanied Noctis up the stairs. He had fallen bad on one foot and was expecting the issue to be resolved the next time he died.

He sat on the throne and pulled the ring onto his finger. Feeling the power that he was given by the Astrals wash over him. Once again, realizing that he was fifteen. Three months’ worth of memories at a different age didn’t change that. If anything, it meant that he was just sixteen now.

Regardless, he had seen what the future would be wrought, and if they could prevent that, then he would. Looking up at Ardyn, he nodded. The other took off his hat, in a flourish. 

Noctis started to summoned his father’s sword. Then pause. It was still with his father, his very much alive father, who was sleeping in his bed. Or had he awoken? Noctis had no idea how much time had passed. Would he really survive this? Did he want to?

Taking an even breath, he instead focused on summoning his own. The Ultima blade, he wondered if it would be called the Blade of Light. He stabbed it in the ground and commanded.

“Kings of Lucis. Come to me.” 

All around him, the kings of yore materialized. Dignified in their armor, majestic.

“Father?” The armor disappeared, and one king stood. Red hair and blue eyes, his face similar to Noctis’ own. Was this the Wander? Noctis sighed. It looked like the stabbing would wait. 

“Brother?” The Mystic also followed suit. “This isn’t the throne room, and the King of Kings appears to be no more than a child.” 

“Somnus, Tempus.” Ardyn nodded at both of them. “We decided that the Starscourge has gone on long enough and that it is time to end things.”

“In front of the statue of Eos?” The Wander, Tempus?, trailed off, looking at the woman who was illuminated with some source of light that Noctis couldn’t figure out. Then the Wander glanced at Noctis. “I understand.”

“My bright child.” Ardyn merely grinned at the second king of Lucis, his hands folding in on themselves as if he were afraid to reach out for the other. 

“Are we ready?” The Rogue intone. 

“Yes.” Somnus and Tempus answered together. Their forms once more shifting to armor. “We shall gift our power onto the King of Kings.” 

The swords went through, each stabbing him perfectly in one place. Power and pain, side by side. Until there was no more. At last, Ardyn stepped in front of him. Noctis offered the sword to him, knowing what was coming next.

Ardyn grabbed Noctis’ hands, helping him support the blade, as he moved forward onto it. The sword slid into Ardyn with a quit squish. He stepped back. Black liquid flowed from the wound, only to be wiped off on Ardyn’s scarf.

“Are you ready, Noctis?” He placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, holding him up against the throne.

Was he ready? A part of him wanted to shout, to tell Ardyn to wait, but that part had grown quieter, weakened by the many deaths Noctis had experienced. By doing this, he would save his father, save his friends, save Ignis from ever being blind, then it didn’t matter if he lived or died. Noctis nodded. Ardyn stabbed him in the same place that his father had. 

This time, they died together.

* * *

It was not the crystal light that surrounded them. Instead, a bright gentle white washed over him. Ardyn stepped forward, placed a kiss on Noctis’ brow. On impulse, Noctis hugged the other. Whatever he felt for Ardyn, it wasn’t hatred. After summoning the strength from the ring, he granted Ardyn’s final wish. 

The ring shattered on his finger.

Noctis fell forward. His whole body felt fragile as if he too was about to shatter. Ardyn was wrong about him living through this. Then he felt arms wrapped around him, cradling him close as he became solid once again. Noctis opened his eyes.

It was the statue.

No, the woman who the statue was made to represent. She wore the same dress as the statue, white and flowing with pale blues and greys. Broken shackles decorated her wrists and neck, a katana strapped at her side.

“Dear sweet child. It is not your time to go.” She kissed his brow. “And now I have awaken, to set right the wrongs of the past.”

“Who are you?” Noctis asked. 

“You and the First King have saved me. The Scourge is purified, and I am no longer trapped by it.” 

“I don’t understand,” Noctis mumbled, his eyes closing. Who was she? But he couldn’t find it within himself to be tired. Exhaustion ate at his bones that threaten to sweep him away, dragging him down into the dark below. Her arms wrapped around him, lighting his burden, preventing the darkness from taking him. 

“Rest now, oh, King of Light.” Gentle fingers comb through his hair and the first real piece of comfort since he woke up from that awful dream. 

* * *

Noctis woke the giant statue of the Astral. One he didn’t know, one who had slumbered here, trapped here, for a very long time. The blade that pierced his chest, his sword, the ultima blade, was gone. He placed a hand to the wound, and study the blood staining his fingers. This wound wasn’t from the dungeon and could not be healed by the dungeon. 

“I shall grant Carbuncle access.” The voice of the woman resounded in his head, and the air in Pitioss seemed lighter, easier to breathe, not as dank as before. 

A ruby light appeared before him, Carbuncle jumped forward from a perfect flip. Noctis vaguely wondered if this was a dream. If all this, the memories of being twenty, the crazy morning talk with Ardyn was a dream. But if so, where was he? Was he the fifteen-year-old dreaming he was thirty, or the thirty-year-old him trapped in the crystal dreaming he was fifteen.

What was real? Did it matter?

He still needed to get out of here. 

Carbuncle dropped a phone in his lap, climbed onto his shoulder, and licked his cheek. Then nudged his horn against the wound in his chest. The bleeding stopped, and he could feel the rough-textured of a scab.

The phone chimed. Detachedly, Noctis opened it. One of Carbuncle’s texts filled the screen. 

> **We’ll get you home, Noct.**

A Chocobo emoji to accompany it. Distantly, Noctis thought Carbuncle and Prompto would get along great. 

“Thanks Carbuncle.” Noctis just wanted to sit for a moment. Sit on the throne that he had died in. He was fifteen, and Noct lost count of the number of times he died at this point.

Carbuncle hopped down from his lap and ran towards one of the slanted indentations in the wall. Noctis slowly followed. His ankle still throbbing, looks like not even death could cure a twisted ankle. He could feel the wound in his chest, pulling at his skin. Dizziness making his steps sway, perilously close to falling into the void once more. For all the world, he just wanted to lay down before the statue and sleep. Keeping his eyes open felt impossible. 

The phone beeped again.

> **We can do it, Noct.**

“Lead the way.” Noctis followed after Carbuncle, somehow managing to time all his jumps, even with the pain in his foot. Till he landed on the bosom of the statue. The statue’s eyes seemed kinder, somehow, warmer. 

Noctis followed Carbuncle and grabbed the treasure that sat at her navel, then went up to her arm and paused at the hilt of the sword, not sure where to go. His phone went off. 

> **Be ready to slide. It will hurt at the bottom.**

Carbuncle jumped on top of the hilt and nodded towards the stone blade. 

“Some slide.” Noctis picked up Carbuncle. Then leaped forward as the statue leaned back, sliding most of the way until he started falling instead. Somehow, he lived through that. His body pulsed with pain, particularly his chest, and he was wrapped around Carbuncle, who was headbutting side. The pain lessened to an extent, but Noctis had the vague feeling something was broken.

His phone went off again.

> **I’m sorry. My powers here are limited.**

The little fox looked down, his expression crestfallen, eyes closed.

“Don’t worry.” Noctis petted his head, wanting to comfort the small fox. “We’ll make it out of here.”

Noctis moved slowly.

He managed to stand, summoning a spear, one that Ignis favored, to help him. Not his Ignis but future Ignis. Noctis’ head pounded. He felt more and more detached from himself. Carbuncle helped to guide him forward, but their pace was slower than earlier. 

He nearly cried when he realized that he couldn’t use his spear to help him walk on the metal grates.

Noctis fell more times here than he had before to in pain to focus. Though this time, he fell down towards the illuminated Astral, somehow comforted by her presence. Realizing that it was she who caught him, who brought him back to the start of the area. Carbuncle was there every time he came back, rubbing at his cheek. The pain from earlier still present, a terrifying indication that maybe this wasn’t a dream. 

When he got to the thin metal walkway, he sat down and scooted, not bothering to even try to balance or seem dignified. He barely noticed that all the mysterious black liquid had disappeared, along with the red force fields. 

Carbuncle kept leading him forward, accompanied by encouraging text. It kept Noctis moving, focused on the small fox. Time seemed vacant, and Noctis had no idea how long he had been down here, nor how many times he had fallen. Though he had gotten better at avoiding the metal spikes. 

They found the final elevator, Noctis wearily pressed the disc and then crumbled to the ground. Sunlight washed over him through the window. Noctis crawled towards it, idly picking up the item, some black hood, and tossing it into the armiger along with the rest of the treasures he gathered. Noctis didn’t even know what things he collected at this point.

All he cared about was the bright sunlight. 

Making himself stand, using the spear to help, he stumbled forward. He wanted to get as close to it as possible. His phone chimed again, and Carbuncle desperately jumped in front of him. The stone gave way, and Noctis was falling again.

Hitting the ground came as a surprise.

He expected to be teleported back to the beginning. The wound in his chest throbbed in agony. Everything hurt.

He was out.

Out of that hell hole, a worthy contribution to the Infernal. Noctis never wanted to go there again. Knowing an empty throne was seated before a goddess. He wondered briefly if Ardyn was happy, or if this was even real.

“Noct!” Ignis voice carried towards him, then the soft thud of boots on the ground next to him. He could feel Ignis’ hands on his face, gently turning his head towards him. He never saw Ignis look so upset before. 

“Keep your eyes open, Noct.” Ignis grabbed onto his hand. He sounded like he was pleading. 

“Noctis!” His father’s voice. What was he doing here? Then another face swam into view. Wow, his father’s eyes were red. Noctis lifted his other hand towards him.

“Dad?”

“We have your son. You’re safe now.” His voice sounded odd.

Why was everyone so upset? Carbuncle jumped down from the window as well, and rubbed his head against Noctis’. No one else seemed to have seen him. Noctis suddenly felt so very tired.

“Noct.” Ignis sounded so afraid. His voice garbled as if it was coming through water and Noctis missed half of what he said. “Stay with me.”

“Iggy,” Noctis muttered, no longer having the strength to open them. The morning’s light felt warmer somehow, and he felt as if everything would be alright.

He closed his eyes.

  
  
  



	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis regrets his decision to leave. If only he had stayed. He races against time, against fate, and against those who would take Noct from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: How far is Ravatogh from Insomnia? 
> 
> Game: 8 miles and 6 hours. 
> 
> Me: One of those things does not make sense. If Ignis goes about 40-50 miles an hour when driving Noct, then it’s about 240-300 miles. This makes more sense. Also, in an unrelated note, Ignis drives wicked fast in this chapter. Gladio is moderately concern. Don’t try this at home. Also this chapter is just full of Ignis’ rage. 

Ignis stared at the note.

He hadn’t picked it up yet; he had enough peace of mind to realize its evidence. That it meant that Noctis was gone. Really, truly taken. His bed was empty. Ignis stared at it before placing a hand down on the pillow. Judging from the scent, Noct had been gone for almost two hours. It didn’t help that there was another, a stranger’s scent, on top of that of Captain Drautos’. 

He should have stayed. 

Could he have protected Noct? At least make everyone aware of what happened. Noctis was his pactmate. They had run drills if something like this ever happened. But none could have expected Drautos’ betrayal. He had stolen the crown prince from his bed, and none of the crownsguard had baited an eye as he passed. 

He needed to call Gladio, call the king, about the note. But his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, taking an even breath, he pulled out his phone.

“Noct’s been taken.” Ignis was surprised by how steady his voice was. He read the letter to Regis. “What is Ifrit’s Folly?” 

The king was silent for a long moment. 

Pain flared along with the pact bond between himself and Noct. The unimaginable shattering of the constant hum of Noct in the back of his head, letting him know that his pact mate was alive. It was sudden, no build-up to show that Noct was being hurt, just this sudden all-consuming pain. He mentally reached out, trying to grip at the bond. 

To his utter horror, he could only grasp fragments. Ignis glanced at the mark on his wrist. The scar lost the faint shimmer that represented an active pact bond. 

“Ignis. Breathe.”

He took one stuttering breath. Listening as Regis spoke calmly, voice soothing. Did that pain mean...Was he too late?

“He’s alive, probably given a phoenix down. A miracle they even have one.” Regis’ voice was eerily cold and steady. “Try pulling something from the armiger, that connection doesn’t break until the spirit has fled.” 

Ignis reached for his polearm. It appeared in a burst of blue light. 

“Were you able to summon something?”

“Yes.” The word was half choked. He let it go then summoned the weapon again, over and over. Trying to convince himself that Noct was alive. “How-”

“The bond between a parent and a child or between mates is on a deeper level. It does not shatter so quick. He was revived within seconds.” There was a hitch in Regis’s voice. Before he let out a steady breath. “It still hurts all the same.”

“They took him to Ifrit’s Folly,” Ignis repeated, having no idea where that was. “Why hurt him if they want us to go there?”

“Why merely take the ring and not my life?” Regis’ voice still sounded odd, as if he knew why they did it. “The wall has fallen, and we have two hours till daylight. I’m attempting to draw from the crystal directly, but it isn’t responding.”

With the wall gone, all of Insomnia would be exposed to the demons that roamed the dark. 

“I am left with a terrible choice.”

Why was the king confiding in him? Ignis had lost Noct. Ignis had tucked him into the bed, refused his request to stay, leaving him vulnerable for someone to steal him away. His instincts were screaming at him. He needed to get Noct back first. Then he could listen to the cries of vengeance ringing throughout him. While somehow keeping Noct in his line of sight, reassuring himself that he was there. 

“One, I do not know if I can make.” 

Silence echoed over the phone.

Ignis did not know what to say. Still reeling from the sudden lack of Noct’s presence, over the breaking of the pact bond. He wasn’t there. The general his pactmate was gone. Perhaps if Ignis focused enough, he could almost feel a faint hint of Noct. Ignis summoned his weapon again, feeling the connection to the prince’s magic. 

“Call Cor about Ifrit’s Folly. We will get him back, Ignis.”

The phone call went silent.

Somehow that conversation had the king reassuring Ignis instead of the other way around. 

Ignis just stared at it, wrapped in Noct’s lingering scent of sleep, tainted with the brief taste of distressed. Suggesting that Noct had woken up at one point, only to be knocked out cold by that traitor, Drautos. 

He jolted up when he caught a second scent. Gladio’s, accompanied by his heavy footfalls. 

“I already called Prompto to let him know.” The words took a second to register, and if Ignis felt...felt Noct’s brief death, then so too did Gladio and Prompto. “The bond’s new enough that it’s not the same as…”

As the sheer agony that drummed in Ignis’ heart, chasing his veins. Each moment pulling at him with the lack of Noct. Ignis summoned his polearm again. He took an even breath, he was still connected to the armiger. 

Gladio stepped back in surprise, raising both hands up. 

“Noct’s still alive.” He sent the polearm back. 

“The connection to his magic? Guess that didn’t shatter with the pact bond.” 

“They’re two different types of bonds,” Ignis informed, pushing his glasses back into place, as he pulled up Cor’s number. “He only knows how to do both at once.” 

He hit the button.

“This better be important.” Cor snapped.

“What’s Ifrit’s Folly?” Ignis gestured to note. Gladio picked it up, contaminating the evidence. They already knew who their suspects where. Ignis would recognize their scents anywhere. 

“That old ruin?” 

“They’ve taken Noct there. At least, that’s what they said.” Ignis placed the phone on speaker, so Gladio could hear as well.

“The ruins of Pitioss, just north of the Rock of Ravatogh. Old square building. If they’ve taken him there, then it would be by airship.” Which meant that they would already be there by now? Were they waiting at the entrance? Merely stabbing Noct, then bring him back with a phoenix down. 

Or had they ventured inside, wanting some treasure or weapon that only the line of Lucis could get access to? 

“What’s our fastest mode of transport?” How far was Ravatogh? 250-300 miles? 

Silence echoed over the phone.

“The prince’s car.” 

As far as Ignis knew, the prince was just starting driving lessons. He didn’t technically have a car yet. It must be a gift. 

“I’ll drive.” Ignis stood up, gathering his keys. 

“As a scouting mission. We have an additional mode of transport that we can take.” Raised voices could be heard in the background. “The car will be available for you at the southwest exit. It’s currently in one of the garages there.”

“Ravatogh is hours away, Ignis.” Gladio followed after him as the exited Noctis’ apartment. “Even if they went there. They may be gone by the time we get there.”

“I can get us there in an hour.” Ignis locked the door, a gesture out of habit more than anything else. Lock doors hadn’t kept Noct safe. The crownsguard stationed throughout the building hadn’t kept Noct safe. Ignis hadn’t kept Noct safe.

Gladio blinked, paused. Looked at Ignis as they got into his car and took an even breath. “Even so, I doubt there will be signs. It’ll take time to find him.”

“I will find him.”

Ignis droved through mostly empty streets. Night still hung over the city, with only earlier risers getting ready for the day. Already knowing which route was the fastest to the gate. At one point in time, he had memorized a series of emergency routes. Ignis focused on strategy, Gladio was to focus on defense. Not that he was even part of the crownsguard yet. No one really expects a seventeen-year-old to be one of the prince’s primary guards. Ignis’ hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel. 

Beyond irradiated at the guards who just let Drautos steal Noct away. 

“Ignis!” Gladio clenched at the door’s handlebar. His eyes furrowed as he steadily watched the road. 

“What!?” He glared at Gladio as he drifted across one of the turns.

“Y’know.” Gladio’s voice sounded odd. Ignis didn’t have time to deal with whatever was bothering him. “I’m good.” 

“Good.” 

They reached the Southgate in ten minutes. The cries of the Kingsglaive could be heard along the wall, as an array of iron giants and other daemons appeared. No longer stopped by the magic of the king’s wall. All of Insomnia would be vulnerable for another hour or so. Ignis could not find it within himself to care.

Not when Noct was missing.

How far could an airship travel in an hour? Were they even at the Pitioss ruins? Why leave a note? Why tell them? They must want something. Something that only the king could get. What lay within the deeps of the ruin? What were they doing to Noct?

“Took you long enough,” Cor growled out as Ignis opened the car door. 

Gladio opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something, then shook his head, and merely entered the passenger seat of the black car. A beautiful vehicle, the sleek designed promised the speed that Ignis needed. Ignis opened the door.

“I’ve added some back up to the car. They are in the back seat. The king or I will be your main contact.” Cor slammed the door shut as Ignis revered the engine. Then he shot out of Insomnia while taking into account the two crammed into the back seat of the two-door car. 

Nyx Ulric and Crowe Altius.

Kingsglavie. Under the command of Drautos, both notorious for disobeying orders to save their own and even civilians. Ignis pressed down on the accelerator, not even bothering to watch the speed climb. Whatever it was, wasn’t nearly fast enough. The road illuminated by overly bright headlights. EXINERIS brand, the one making a fortune by the light that warded off demons. 

“Now, is anyone going to tell us why we are in this car and not defending the city?” Nyx sounded annoyed. “And why the Marshal took all of our communication devices.” 

Ignis bit back a growl, while keeping a watch on the two Kingsglaive, he focused on what he knew of the route. What was north of Ravatorgh? 

“Route us to Hullngh Pixe.” 

Gladio fumbled with his phone for a moment, then the voice of the GPS echoed in the car. The estimated time was four hours. Ignis ignored it. He pressed the pedal down, eyes watching the road for any sudden appearance of demons. Cor had taught him to drive at night. First, in the city, then just outside of Insomnia. They only had to stop for a demon once. 

“That’s on the other side of Lucis,” Crowe whispered, placing a calming hand on Nyx. 

“Alright,” Ulric took a steady breath, “Who are you? We trust the Marshal, but I am not willing to go into this blind.” 

“Gladio Amicitia.” At his side, Gladio turned in his seat, facing the two Kingsglavie. 

Crowe inhaled sharply. 

“Shit. The prince’s bodyguard?” Ulric asked.

“You are here because you both have seven counts of insubordination.” Ignis had read their files. He read all the Kingsglavie and Crownsguard files, just because he could. He still didn’t know if Cor had realized that he had hacked into the database. It didn’t matter. They may possibly become in charge of his prince’s safety. 

“Crowe?” Ulric turned to the other.

“How do you know that? Those files were classified.”

“I looked you up,” Ignis answered, attempting to keep his tone calm, as he took another sharp turn. The car wasn’t fast enough. 

“Who took the prince?” Ulric at least was quick enough to asses the situation. They were going in blind and needed the backup. Ignis pointedly ignored the orders that this was a scouting mission. He wasn’t Crownsguard yet. The prince was his priority, no matter what. 

“How do you feel about fighting your old boss?” Gladio’s voice was bitter. Ignis had forgotten that Gladio knew Drautos on more than just the passing. The two had spared together with some degree of frequency. To expand Gladio’s repertoire. 

“Captain Drautos kidnapped the Prince?” Crowe asked in apparent disbelief. 

“Watch.” Gladio passed his phone to the two Kingsglaives. 

Ignis didn’t need to watch it. He already knew what was displayed. His hands clenched tighter against the steering wheel, knuckles white. The strength of the prince’s magic coursed through him, responding to his anger. The presence meant that the prince still lived. The broken fragments of the pact bond whipped out at him. Ignis could barely recall not feeling that connection. Now he just felt an aching void with the ghost of Noct’s touch, if Ignis focused a little more, maybe he could reach Noct. Make the pact bond reform. 

Instead, he watched the glaive's reaction, assisting if they might be considered a threat, more than an asset. 

“The hell.” Ulric’s hands shook as he passed the phone back to Gladio. 

“That bastard.” Crowe hissed. The faint taste of magic filled the car. This time not from Ignis. Inwardly, Ignis was pleased that he had managed to keep his magic beneath the surface.

“I suppose the two of you are the prince’s entourage. So that’s why our teenage driver reeks of pissed off alpha pheromones.” 

Ignis tensed. 

“Hell, I would be too. Why would Drautos do this?” Ulric sounded as if he was personally betrayed by the discovery. His scent held a mixture of anger and hurt. Enough of an indicator that Ignis felt that the chance of the two would betray them decreased. 

“We’ll fight him.” Crowe’s angry gaze met his in the rearview mirror. Ignis nodded, trusting the truth in her scent and her dark eyes. 

“You can focus on rescuing your prince. We’ll take out the traitor.” Ulric pulled out one of his own blades, the light of the setting moon reflecting in it. A gleam of promise. Suddenly, Ignis understood perfectly why Cor shoved those two in his car. They knew Titus, would know how to fight him.

Ignis could focus on the prince.

“Do we have enough gas?” Gladio suddenly asked, trying to peer over to the dashboard, while still clinging to the handrail.

“New type of engine.” Ignis guessed, eying the gauge. He only spent a tenth of the tank. “I suppose it’s part electric.”

“Right,” Gladio answered, then his hand went back to squeezing the handrail. 

Ignis merely pressed down on the accelerator, following the GPS’ direction as the travel time dramatically decreased. Not nearly enough.

“Out of curiosity,” Ulric broke the silence, glancing out of the window, “how fast are we going?”

“You don’t want to know,” Gladio answered curtly.

“Not fast enough.” Ignis countered.

“It’s just... we passed the sign for Lestallum’s turn off, and that’s a fair distance away. Not a fifteen-minute drive.” Ulric continued, his voice sounding bright. Almost as if he were enjoying this. “Nice ride. Never gone this fast before.” 

“I live to entertain,” Ignis answered dryly. His mind filled with images of an injured Noct. What if he arrived there too late? What if they did something worse to Noct while they wait? How did they even get one of the elusive phoenix downs? Why injure Noct so severely that they used it on him? Once Noct was secured and tucked away in his den, Ignis would see that they paid. In full, for every hair that they harmed. 

The rest of the drive was quiet. Crowe and Ulric muttered to each other, clearly coming up with a plan against that traitor. 

* * *

Ignis pulled over at the gas station on the northside of Ravatorgh. He filled the car up, having already spoken with the others, in case they needed to make a quick break for it. 

North of Ravatorgh, but not how far, where was Pitioss?

“I asked the locals.” Gladio came out of the store, broadsword strapped to his back. Noct’s. He must have figured out how to summon it. “They say there are some ruins up just over those ridges. It’s a bit of a hike, and dangerous beasts are noted to be on the trail. None had gone that way in a while.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a dark-haired woman with her eyes closed. A second later, a black dog raced towards them. 

Umbra.

Ignis followed. Umbra could find Noct anywhere, and he would take divine help if he must. If it meant Noct would be safe.

“We’re following the dog?” Ulric asked.

“Yes.” Ignis already took out at a run. He couldn’t be too late. Not even pausing in his stride, he summoned his polearm. Noct was still alive. Ulric wrapped ahead of all of them, leaving a brief afterglow image of blue light. They raced down the slopes, an abandoned airship was nestled to one side. A path of white stone and pillars lead upward.

Umbra started towards the path, paused to look at them, and then disappeared.

“Check the airship first,” Ulric ordered. “Crowe, keep a lookout.”

Ignis caught Noct’s scent. It lacked the sour notes of distressed, only that of calm determination. The sort that generally accompanied Noctis’ more reckless decisions. What had Noct plan that would end up in them hurting him so? 

He didn't want to imagine what they were doing to him, not when he was stripped of his connection to his pactmate. Death tore it asunder. Ignis sent the polearm to the armiger once more, confirming that despite what his instincts were screaming, that Noct was still alive.

He had to be. 

“He was here,” Ignis answered as he walked into the airship. 

“I forgot you had a sharp nose.” Gladio turned to him, tossing him the blanket that held Noct’s sleep scent. 

“His scent and that of one of the kidnappers fill the airship.” Ignis clutched on the blanket, the fabric tore in his grip. If only he had stayed. 

“Titus’ scent is duller. He didn’t come with them.” Ulric added. “Either way, they haven’t been on this airship in hours.”

“They must have gone into the ruins.” The ruins where Umbra had shown them. Ignis knew there were some ruins where only the royal bloodline may enter. Some that were spelled to open only at night by some long-forgotten technology. 

“I’ll call it in.” Gladio nodded, then stepped back out of the airship.

“Crowe, status?” Nyx asked.

“There’s no sign of any Niflheim presence besides the airship. No magitek soldiers, no mechanical robots, no frenzied beast. But...” 

“What is it?”

“Something is wrong.” Crowe’s gaze was directed to the sky. Then she glanced at her watch. “The sun should be out.” 

Dread stole over Ignis. He should know this tale. Somewhere it lingered in the stories of the Cosmology that he read to Noct, right after his return trip from Tenebrae. But the memory disappeared. It was important.

“I’m going to the ruins. There may be a way in.” He would get Noct out. 

An airship rumbled overhead, descending towards them. Had they triggered some emergency protocol? Were they here to take Noct? 

The magic in Ignis’ blood boiled. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? You must be the reason why our great chancellor called for backup.” General Glauca’s voice carried down towards them. The General landed with a thud. As the light of the airship illuminated their faces, the general sounded almost surprised. “The Kingsglaives are out?”

Amongst all the layers of magic that hid most of the General’s scent. Ignis caught the faintest hint of something familiar. 

Titus Druatos.

Ignis snapped.

Draggers appeared in his hands, crackling with electricity. He moved faster than he ought to, barely aware of anything but the fact that this man had stolen what was his. Even amidst the rage, Ignis eyed the weak points in the armor, his strike decisive. Ringing out in the night. The helmet splintered straight down the middle.

Ulric followed through with his own attack. Continuing on as one side of the helmet fell off, revealing the identity of the traitor. Electricity lashing out from Ignis’s weapon at the exposed flesh.

The general convulsed, almost dropping his own blade.

“We got this. Go find your pactmate.” A hand shoved Ignis back. “Crowe, help me destroy this armor.”

Gladio grabbed Ignis’ arm, half hauling him away from the battle. They didn’t stop till they were halfway up the pathway, the sounds of battle more a distance clash of blades and booms of magic. 

“I’m fine.” Ignis brushed of Gladio’s grip. His rage settling back down to just below the surface. They needed to find Noct first. He just had to have faith that Ulric and Crowe wouldn’t betray them. 

“Don’t growl at me, Specs.” Gladio hissed at him. “We got a job to do.”

“He’s not a job.” Ignis glared at Gladio at that. Noctis wasn’t a job. He was pact. Ignis would do anything for him. He wasn’t bound by a sense of duty. He had chosen the path that would keep him the closest to Noct, no matter what. 

“I misspoke.” Gladio held his hands up. “Let’s rescued our pactmate.” 

They kept going up the path. A square stone building sat tucked away against alongside one vein of the mountain. The stairs were broken, and parts of the platform were missing. Iron bars covered one side of the entrance, one part was jagged with a gap just narrow enough that a person could make it through. 

Ignis caught Noct’s scent. 

He ran up the stairs and only to pause just before he hit a barrier. Ignis summoned his polearm and stabbed at it. Red light splintered all along the invisible wall, preventing them from progressing forward. 

“Damn it.” Ignis flung a dagger at the barrier. It merely caused a ripple. 

“Calm down.” Gladio’s voice was even. 

“He’s behind that barrier.” Ignis paced in front of it. He still didn’t have the best handle on his magic and doubted that would impact the barrier. 

“I’ll call Cor.” Gladio paused, eyeing Ignis for a moment. “I don’t think threatening it would work, especially when you are in your pajamas, but you did just shock the hell out of that traitor. When did you learn magic?”

“I don’t think magic is going to make a dent in it. The only person who might be able to bring down this barrier is the king.” Ignis said.

“Shit.”

“It’s not safe for the king, not with General Glauca here.” Ignis continued, despite how the words pained him. He would like nothing better than the king to come and shattered this barrier. 

The two stared at the building, a long moment of silence fell between them, stretching to cover them in a blanket of despair. Only the sound of the distant battle, Ulric’s shouts, and Crowe’s chanting. Ignis felt that he should turn back to aid in that fight. Take out at least one of the people who had stolen his prince. 

His prince, who was behind a barrier, just out of reach. 

Eventually, the sound of battle quieted. Ignis and Gladio turned to each other. 

“I’ll check it out.” Gladio offered. “You good?”

“I’ll keep an eye on the barrier.” Ignis nodded, summoning a blade and stabbing it once more with a dagger. Nothing but red flickers, so reminiscent of the barrier that covered Insomnia. 

* * *

“I called it in,” Gladio said as he dropped a knockout Drautos on the stairs. The former captain was missing his thumbs, and pieces of broken armor fell down around him. Ulric and Crowe followed just behind Gladio. 

“My dad, Cor, and the King are on their way. They’re keeping it on the down-low for now. Most of the Crownsguard and Glavies are still fighting along the wall to keep the demons out. Nothing too big has appeared yet.”

“Where the hell is the sun?” Ulric once more glanced to the horizon. The moon had set. 

“Late,” Ignis said dryly, once more stabbing a dagger in the barrier. 

“What’s your name?” Ulric settled against the stairs, there was a cut just above his brow. Crowe didn’t seem to fair much better, a dozen small cuts, and looking utterly exhausted. “Feel like I ought to know after we fought together.”

“Ignis Scientia.” 

“Thanks for the opening would have been a more challenging fight without it. Name’s Nyx, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” 

Ignis nodded.

“How old are the two of you anyway?” Crowe asked, settling across from Nyx. Her position where the cliff’s wall was against her back, and she could survey the area. A tactically strong point. 

“Seventeen.” Ignis summoned a potion and tossed it to Nyx first, then another one to Crowe. It was one the first one Noctis had made from a strawberry kiwi juice pack. Ulric eyed it suspiciously. “It’s a potion.”

“You are the most terrifying seventeen-year-old I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Ulric started drinking out of the pack anyway. “Never seen magic daggers before or anyone drive that fast.” 

“If you would,” Ignis hesitated, “keep that information to yourself. I am merely a future advisor to the prince.” He recalled Cor’s lessons. As long as Ignis didn’t appear threatening, he held the advantage. A backup to Gladio and a counterpoint. He learned to drive early incase Noct ever need evacuation or, in this case, rescuing. 

Both Ulric and Gladio snorted. 

“What I wouldn’t give to have healing magic.” She sighed as she took a sip of the potion. “How do you make things just appear like that? I’ve only ever seen the king managing it.”

“You got any rope or chains in there?” Ulric asked while eyeing the still breathing Drautos. 

“I’ll check.” Ignis focused, pausing to focus on Noctis’ armiger. It had expanded. There were more pockets of stuff then there were sorted in the void that he drew from. When had Noctis gathered all these items? Ignis glanced towards the ruins, were they all from there. Was Noctis purposefully hiding any treasures from his captors? Weapons, healing potions and random remedies, a ton of weird feathers, fishing lines, and… 

“Here.” Ignis handed the metal chains to Gladio. The weight of them felt odd, and they carried a hint of magic. 

Gladio and Ulric went to work binding their prisoner. One who would await the King’s justice. Ignis couldn’t decide if he wanted to kill him or make him pay from what Noct was enduring. 

“What was the King’s ETA?”

“Dad didn’t say.” Gladio shrugged as he sat down next to Ignis.

“Now, we wait.” Ulric got out a set of cards, shuffling them. They got out flashlights to play in the dark. The sun still hadn’t risen. In the distance, Ignis could see the eerie gleam of floating fires and the crackling of imps. 

Ignis stabbed the barrier once more. 

* * *

“Where is my son?” The King’s voice bombed over them. Ulric, Crowe, and Gladio abandoned their game, none of their attention was really in it anyway, as they stood. Ignis caught the wary looks, the constant surveilling of their surroundings. 

“Beyond this barrier.” Ignis gestured, placing a hand against it. Only for it to suddenly disappeared. He turned abruptly. 

A person was falling out of the upper window.

“Noct!” His own voice surprised him. Ignis took off in a run.

He was too slow. 

Noct hit the ground. His body was littered with a dozen scratches, along with a deepening bruise. His shirt was stained dark, and there was a hole in the material over Noct’s heart. 

Where he was stabbed.

Too pale and his unfocused eyes were fluttering closed. 

“Keep your eyes open, Noct.” Ignis reached out, gently grabbing hold of one arm, desperately checking the pulse. Too slow. He was only vaguely aware of the king sitting on Noct’s other side. 

Of Noct whispering to his father, eyes flickering open. His pulse was too slow. He summoned a potion and broke it over Noct. The green liquid dissipating in a shower of green. It wasn’t enough.

“Noct.” Ignis carded his fingers through Noct’s hair, his other hand keeping time of his pulse. The terror that he had been fighting all night washing over him. He couldn’t lose Noct. Not him. “Stay with me.” 

“Iggy.” Noct’s fingers squeezed around his wrist before going limp. His eyes closing. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Ignis’ voice was a whispered plea. “Noct.”

A hand settled against Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis looked up, feeling the sting of salt against his eyes and a chill against his cheek. He hadn’t even been aware that he was crying. Taking an even breath, he waited for the king to speak. 

“He will make it through this.” King’s Regis voice was firm. Ignis nodded. Then caught the odd lines that adore the king’s arm. Tally marks. For what? 

“That is merely a debt to be paid.” The king must have noticed Ignis’ gaze. His voice was oddly cold. The king glanced down at Noct again, kissed his brow, and whispered, “if only I was better at healing magic.”

Then the king stood, directing his attention to the others. “Clarus, he needs medical aid. Call for an ambulance. The injuries are too old for potions to work. If possible, I want him to be transported to the Citadel. Gladio, I am to understand that you have a prisoner for me.”

Ulric and Gladio parted, revealing the unconscious form of Drautos. 

“I see. Cor, you and Nyx will transport our prisoner to a secure location. I’ll leave that up to you. Question him, I want to know those who would seek to betray us. Take the Star.” 

Cor nodded as Nyx started to drag the prisoner down. 

“Altius, you will be with Claurus and I. We’ll be the escort.” The king turned to Gladio. “Gladiolus, I want you to drive the. Ignis, you’ll stay with Noctis in the back.” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Crowe bowed. She glanced at the prince, then turned her face to the east. “The sun is rising.” 

* * *

Ignis only vaguely remembered getting down the mountain. Gladio carrying the prince to the nearest road as he hovered at his side, watching for any signs of distress. The king hovered on Gladio’s other side. At least Cor and the other four kept an eye out for any potential dangers, navigating them around a cockatrice nest. 

He stayed at Noct’s side as the EMTs assess him, proclaiming him stable enough to make the ride to Insomnia. Though they had to double-check with him and Gladio twice to ensure that was where they wanted to go. He still was unsure as to how Gladio managed to convince them to let him drive. 

Ignis was too busy just watching Noctis breath. In and out.

The shattered pact bond played tricks in his head, convincing him that Noct wasn’t really there, despite how much he could scent the other, or feel his pulse. It tore at Ignis, something dark and ugly. As soon as Noct was better, he would insist on remaking the bond. He couldn’t take this horrible agony of having Noct right there in front of him, but unable to draw on the pact bond. It was like he was grasping at thin air, reaching for the reassurance that Noct was there, but finding his hands empty. 

He barely remembered answering their questions, only remembered rubbing at the silver mark against his wrist, the one that was still fading. 

“Broken pact bond?”

Ignis only nodded, then pulled out one of the bottled feathers, recognizing it for what it was, a phoenix down. Noct had dozens of them in his armiger. He must have found them in those ruins.

“A phoenix down?” The EMT took the vial, eyes widening in realization. “One was used on him?”

“Too the extent of our knowledge. He had been held captive.” Then Ignis turned to the medic. “What’s the extent of the damage?”

“Broken wrist, sprained ankle, though the ligament might be torn, and bruised or broken ribs, can’t really tell. Overall bruising. Noctis was stabbed, and a phoenix down could heal such a wound if applied quickly enough. So some blood loss. We put him on fluids just in case.” 

Ignis nodded. It matched his own brief assessment. He still didn’t move his hand from Noct’s wrist. 

“He’s stable.” The medic reassured once again. 

Somehow they managed to get to Insomnia, get through the gates, amidst the chaos and protests on the streets, to the medical wing of the Citadel. Ignis recalled swapping vehicles, remembered the king speaking with him again, but all he could focus on was Noct. Even after they managed to get his ribs wrapped, a cast placed around his wrist and then placed in bed. 

He should figure out the situation with the wall and the city, but Ignis couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Noct.

At some point, the king settled to sit on the other side of the bed, merely nodding to Ignis. All Ignis could do was watch as Noctis breathed. In and out. In and out. Reaching across the frayed pact bond between them, to find only the barest touch of his pactmate. His instincts flared out at each random nurse that came in, a potential threat. Eventually, they only let the doctor whom Ignis was acquainted with, after giving him a long itemized list of what to do.

His grip on Noct’s hand tightened. 

“Eat.” A sandwich was shoved into his face, Gladio stared him down, passing one plate to the king as well. “You too, Your Majesty. Dad’s orders.” 

Regis snorted but took his sandwich.

Ignis ignored it.

“Look, Iggy.” Gladio sat down on the bed, next to Noct. Ignis could feel the concern radiating off of the other. “I know you’re hungry. Can feel it through the pact bond. Hell of introduction to that, by the way. So eat. Or I’ll drag you out of this room until you do.”

Ignis picked up the sandwich and took a bite, chicken salad with a hint of almonds and grapes. 

“Prompto has requested to come to visit Noct as well, now that we have him mostly settled. I told him that tomorrow would be better, though I’ll likely make him spend the night at the manor with Iris and me.”

“Yes,” Ignis felt a little guilty that he had been ignoring Gladio and Prompto in favor of Noct. But he could feel them through the pact bond and knew they were okay. Concerned and a little distressed, but unharmed. He couldn’t feel Noctis. 

“I don’t think there is any way I can convince you to leave his side to go home and get some rest.”

“There isn’t.” Ignis took another bite of his sandwich, pointedly. 

“Well, I’m headed home. Iris is worried, and Dad said he would stay here for the first watch.”

Regis snorted.

“Especially since our prince and king are in the same room, right after an attack. Don’t expect much in the way of privacy, your Majesty.” Gladio gave the king a pointed look. “We are in the process of re-vetting members of the Kingsglavie and Crownsguard. Swore Nyx and Crowe to secrecy about what happened. Currently, they’re the only two of the glaive that we trust. Cor told them to say that Citadel duty was punishment for insubordination. Anyway, I’ll be taking the second watch, and Crowe will be taking the third watch.” 

“Thank you, Gladio,” Regis answered when Ignis didn’t reply. 

“Well, I’ll be off then,” Gladio leaned over and ruffled some of Noct’s hair. “Wake up soon, sleeping beauty.” 

Gladio left, bowing to the king and then nodding to his father, who must be standing just outside the door.

Ignis and the king sat in silence, both watching Noct. 

“There is something I would like to discuss,” Regis started, a thumb tracing along Noct’s ring finger and the circular scar there. 

Ignis nodded.

“I have an inkling about what may have happened. Though for the world, I am unsure of how this had occurred. Crowe, funnily enough, was the one who made me realize it. The sun was late to rise. It only came out once Noct did.”

“I was a little preoccupied to notice.” Ignis wasn’t sure what the king was getting at, only the vague recollection of the cosmology that Noct had made him read over and over again.

“I knew Noct was the Chosen king. I was gifted a vision of it when he was five.” 

“The one who would bring back the light, I remembered the stories.” 

“And purge our star of its scourge,” Regis answered, rubbing at Noct’s fingers, just beside the cast. “I’ve made inquiries at all the hospitals who were treating those with star scourge.” He paused for a moment. “All of them were healed. As if by some miracle. The sun rose a full two hours late, only when Noct emerged from those ruins.”

“You are saying that Noct somehow healed them.”

“I do not know what has happened.” Regis shook his head. “The cost of saving us all was to be his life. After a long night.”

Ignis froze.

His hand that was entwined with Noct’s moved, once again, checking his pulse along his wrist. His heartbeat was steady, his breathing even. Noct was still alive. New scars littered his body, evidence of being stabbed over and over again. The king’s arm still held those tick marks.

“He did die, Ignis. If only briefly.” The king finally spoke.

“Perhaps that was enough. Noctis paid with his life. But I don’t know who it was that brought him back. I did not think it was from just phoenix downs. Nor what is really contained within the ruins of Pitioss.”

“You raised him knowing that this prophecy would claim his life?” Ignis could not help the fury that made his voice trembled. He had already come to terms knowing that Noct may die early, but he was determined to find a way around it. To prevent the drain of the ring to the best of his abilities. He never considered this. Where Noct would be taken from him after he was forced to play out his role. For the first time, Ignis wanted to rage at the Astrals at the King. How could they just be okay with this? 

How could anyone be okay with Noct dying?

Ignis would rather all the world burn, and Noct lived happily. 

“My son was always meant to be king.” Regis’ voice was grave, as he continued. “But I do not think the Astrals meant for him to rule. They wanted a sacrifice to sink their power into, to overcome the scourge.”

“How many times?” Ignis had a seeking suspension about the tick marks on the king’s arm. 

Regis glanced at him.

“How many times did he die? I felt only the one.” Ignis gaze was steady on Regis’ arm, but most of it was covered by his sleeve. 

“One hundred and thirteen.” Regis’ face was blank, but Ignis could taste the static in the air, feel the oppression in the room. Power danced underneath the surface. Reminding him that Regis was the hundred and thirteenth king. “I thought it was done to torture me. I did not know if one of the deaths would take. That I would have lost him forever. I felt him die over and over again, one hundred and thirteen times. Brief flashes. As quick as it happened, he was back again.” 

“I gave Titus to Cor because I do not think I would be calm enough to extract the information needed. Or that I would be able to stop. I thought about one hundred and thirteen different ways to seek my vengeance.” 

“He asked me to stay.” Ignis started, not knowing if he was apologizing or not. “Last night,” Astrals was it really only last night, “he asked me to stay. He wanted the comfort of the pact, and I left after he fell asleep. I could have prevented this.”

“They snuck into my room and stole the ring off of my finger while I slept.” The king rubbed his own hand. “They would have just stolen him from your arms if you had stayed, or killed you outright.”

Ignis clenched his free hand. He hated that he could imagine it, hated the flare of instincts that demand he take Noct somewhere safe, somewhere where no one would find them. He would bring Prompto and Gladio as well. It was an irrational thought. Nowhere was safe, not when Noct had a target on his back for being what he was.

“What if he doesn’t wake?” Ignis couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like. 

“I have faith that he will.” The king leaned over and set something down by the bedside. The Carbuncle statue that Noct loved. “He was holding this when we found him. Carbuncle has always guided him true.” 

The two of them settled to watch Noct together. Ignis uncertain if he were mad at the king or the Astrals. Whose plan was it for Noct to die, that he must be the sacrifice? At some point, Clarus came in and spoke to the king in a hushed voice.

“The people are afraid. There is no wall. Are you certain no demons will come this night?” 

“I am.”

“You need to make an address. It can be brief. But we need to say something to assuage people's fears. It does not help that we’ve received radio silence about what is happening in Tenebrae and Niflheim since yesterday's attack. We’ve not seen a single dreadnought or airship.” 

“You would wish that I leave my son’s side.”

“The people need their king, or we’ll have rioting in the streets. They are terrified, Regis. Several of them have never been outside the city.”

“If something happens to him…”

“I’ll be here.” Nyx appeared at the doorway. “And Ignis isn’t going anywhere. Hell, I wouldn’t want to take him in a fight.” The other alpha winked at him. 

Ignis still wasn’t sure what he did to impress the other. At least he can stay here and fret about Noct, knowing that his other two pact mates were asleep and safe. He would worry about the world’s affairs tomorrow. 

“I want to know the instant he wakes.”

“Yes, Majesty,” Nyx bowed. 

Ignis noticed the second Noctis’ eyes fluttered open. He moved from his seat on the chair to sit beside him on the bed. He nodded towards Nyx as he tossed the guard his phone, mouthing the word king. 

“Carbuncle?” Noctis reached out for the little statue, only to notice the cast around his wrist. 

“Easy there, Noct.” Ignis placed a gentle hand on Noct’s shoulder. 

“Iggy?” Noct’s eyes were still a little unfocused, but that could be due to the pain medicine the doctors had given him earlier. “You can see? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Noct. I am well. You are the one in need of rest.”

“I can’t feel you.” Noct half slurred, leaning back against the pillows. “I’d always feel you when you could see.” 

“The pact bond broke when you…” Ignis didn’t understand what Noct meant, nor what was troubling him.

“When I died.” 

“Oh Noct,” he placed a gentle hand against Noctis cheek. 

“Feels like a nightmare more than anything else. All of it.” Noct grabbed Ignis’ hand, leaning his cheek into it. “I’d understand if you don’t want-” 

“Noctis, you are most definitely wanted.” Ignis tried not to let his pure desperation leak into his words, not wanting to alarm the other as he moved closer to others. He rubbed his thumb against Noctis’ cheek, staring directly into his eyes. Noct nuzzled into his wrist, the same one that held the fading mark. 

“This doesn’t feel real,” Noctis muttered, raising his uninjured hand, brushing gentle fingers against Ignis’ cheek, offering his own wrist. 

“You are sure.” With his free hand, Ignis gentle cradle Noctis’ wrist.

“I need you, Ignis.” The words ghosted against the skin of Ignis’ wrist. A part of him wanted to surge forward, to cradle Noct head as he placed his mouth against the junction of Noct’s neck. To claim him fully as his, where not even this temporary death could separate them. Instead, he gently bit down on Noct’s wrist, careful to prevent more injury than necessary. He felt a matching pain on his own wrist. 

The bond surge between them.

Frayed strands reconnecting and rebounding back stronger. Ignis could feel Noct. Could feel the pain he was in, his exhaustion, a primary physical indicator for how he was doing. 

Ignis moved forward, unable to stop, and hugged Noct close.

Reassuring himself that finally, Noct was safe. That he was here with Ignis, and Ignis wouldn’t let anyone steal him away from him again. He held tighter as Noct started to shake, and he felt tears gather on his shoulder. His own fell against Noctis’ hair. All of a sudden, feeling overwhelmed. He shifted the two of them on the bed, letting Noct leaned against him. 

The apparent agitation that haunted him settling. Ignis leaned back against the headboard, wrapping one arm loosely around Noct. Nyx silently re-entered the room, pointing at Ignis’ bleeding wrist and mouthing ‘I left you alone for five minutes.’ Ignis couldn’t bring himself to care.

He closed his eyes, content.

* * *

Ignis woke with Noct half sprawled against his side. A quick glance around the room placed Crowe attending by the door and the king asleep against the chair on Noct’s other side. Gladio must have come and gone already. The reason why Ignis woke made itself known, he gently shifted Noct to rest against the pillows, to quickly make use of the restroom.

When he came back to the room, the king and Crowe had disappeared. Instead, a woman sat at Noctis’ bedside.

The Messenger.

Gentiana’s fingers combed through Noctis’ hair. She shouldn’t be here. Not when Ignis now knew the truth. The Astrals had doomed Noct to die. Ignis clenched his fist closed, silently reminding himself why it was a bad idea to punch the Messenger. 

“Would you like to know?” She didn’t turn to face him but still glanced down at Noct. 

Ignis rapidly crossed the room. Hesitating, when he reached the two of them, he wanted to pull Noct out of her grasp, but his prince was asleep. Was she keeping Noct that way? 

“Know what?” Ignis bite out. His nerves fluttered on edge, and magic flickered just beneath the surface, ready to come at his call. 

“You would fight the gods for him.” The messenger smiled as she said that, setting Ignis’ nerves on end. She was right. Ignis would. Ignis had nearly snapped at the king over it earlier. 

His prince destined to be a never king. 

The mere thought of it burned him. Noct raised only for the slaughter, a sacrificial lamb destined to serve some prophecy, destined to be stolen from him. 

A cold hand touched his face. 

Ignis glanced down at Gentiana. Her eyes were still closed. 

“You blaze.” The Messenger finally removed her hand from Noct, instead choosing to cradle Ignis’ face in both of hers. Her touch beyond just chilled, but caring the slightest bite of frost. Ignis was missing something. Something beyond just cold hands.

“Why are you here?” Pushing her hands away, Ignis sat down next to Noct. 

“And he was stolen away.” The words were soft, sending a shiver along his back. Ignis shifted Noct to be closer to him, disturbed by his continued slumber. He reached out, placing two fingers against Noct’s wrist, chilled but with a steady heartbeat. Ignis couldn’t help but recall when Noct had slumbered for two weeks, trapped in a coma after Marilith attack. Had Gentiana done something to him? 

“You have nothing to fear from a dying god.” Gentiana rose from her spot, standing before him.

Ignis didn’t understand. 

He just wanted her gone. Gone and away from Noct. He pulled Noct closer to himself as the air around them gained a chill. Ignis resisted the urge to summon a dagger. Gentiana’s formed shimmer and shifted. Where the Messenger once stood, now stood Shiva.

“I thought to give you my blessing.” An icy touch trailed against his cheek. “But, my love’s would be more appropriate.”

“Shiva.” Ignis studied her, as Noct shivered in his arms. He pulled the blanket around him. 

“I’ve come with both an offer and a warning.” Frost started to dance across the floor, swirls and frozen ferns coating the rug, giving everything an adoring blue shimmer. 

“I will not let him be your sacrifice.” Ignis pulled Noct tighter against him. The prince still slept, for all that he shivered with the chill of it. He was beginning to suspect that Shiva was the source of it. 

Shiva laughed. The sound was at once the chiming of bells and the raging howl of a winter’s storm. 

“It is far too late for that.” Snowflakes started to drift in the air. Shiva reached out to brush a strand of Noct’s hair away. Ignis let out a low growl, part of him wanted to rise ready to defend, the other part was terrified that if he let Noct go, then she too would take him. All Shiva did was smile. “I offer you what I have given the King of Light.”

At Ignis’ blank look, she continued.

“The three months of memories from time rewound. A world, now, that will never be.”

“Is this what troubles, Noct?” Had Shiva done this to him? Plagued his charge with nightmares from another timeline. Noct’s eyes gained a haunted edge, and new scars littered his body. Old injuries, not just from his most recent ordeal.“You did this to him.” 

“Would you rather he were dead?” 

Ignis stilled.

Perfect and coiled, magic rose within him. A hair’s trigger away from the surface. He could almost feel the flames dancing beneath his skin, wanting to come out, wanting to lash out at the Astral who dared threaten what was his. Instead, his hand once more against Noct’s wrist, reassuring himself. Listening for every breath. Noct was alive. 

“I did not mean to distress you.” An odd fond smile crossed her face as if Ignis reminded her of someone else, and her tone was gentle. “Eos is freed by the Chosen Kings.” 

“Kings?” 

“That is not my tale to tell.” Shiva glanced at the moon through the window.

“Why offer me these memories at all?” Would his knowing even help Noct? If Ignis could find some way to soothe his pactmate, to ease Noct’s nightmares, then perhaps it isn’t so terrible of an offer. “What is the cost?”

“It is both a gift and a curse. Three months of memories to convey what would happen if the True King had not ventured forth into Pitioss with his Ancestor.” Shiva reached out and traced a light pattern around Ignis’ left eye, avoiding his glasses. “The price is to carry the scars from that world. Faint though they may be.”

“Will this help Noct?” Ignis demanded. 

“I cannot say.” 

“Why offer at all?” Would Noct even want him to remember? Did Ignis wish to know? Would this ease the weight from Noct, to share in his burden?

Shiva was silent for a long moment, her gaze directly on Noctis. 

“He is over young yet.”

“You were the one who did this to him,” Ignis spoke each word crisply, desperately trying to remain calm. “And now you regret it.” 

“I could not control it.” Shiva snapped back, her voice echoed with cold fury of northern winds. 

“What?” 

“Such is the way of magic. Even we are limited by it. Though one may deny it.” Shiva glanced up, the temperature in the room plummeted. Ignis started to shiver, pulling Noctis closer to warm both of them. 

Shiva took an even breath. The chill abated in the slightest.

“The winds are changing.” Shiva’s voice gentled as she sat down on the chair across from him. Her form shifting once more to that of the Messenger. “While the young king has filled his role. I fear another may be asked of him.” 

“Why not just leave him be?”

“It is not I who would ask. I come when summoned.” Then Gentiana once more glanced at the moon, as if she were the one looking for answers from the Astrals. “Perhaps you are right. Both of you are over young to deal with the manner.” 

“Is Noctis in danger?” 

Dread settled in his stomach, the type of danger that Shiva feared would not be the run of the mill that Noct faced every day. That Ignis and Gladio could handle. This was something far greater. Though what it was, Ignis did not know. 

“Take my hand and see for yourself.”

Ignis started to reach then hesitated. A part of him couldn’t help but feel that this was a trap. Another part of him did not want to experience a world where Noct had died.

“Without you, some aspects of the future past may repeat.”

“Very well, then.” Ignis took her hand, bracing himself for the worse. His free arm wrapping tighter around Noctis.

“One more thing,” Gentiana leaned forward, whispering into Ignis’ ear. “The Hexagon is a lie.”

She kissed his templed.

The world faded to black.

  
  
  



	3. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis was seventeen, his only concern over the trauma that Noctis must have endured. He remembered being twenty-two. Remembered the world falling down around him and the constant terror that Noct would come to harm. The fear that lead to the recklessness and bargaining with the kings of old. Ignis stared blankly out in the room, eyes drinking in his surroundings as he remembered being nothing more than a blind hinderance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a Noctis chapter, but felt like Ignis' POV should still be fleshed out. Especially one that remembers the bad ending. So next chapter shall be from Noctis' POV.

Ignis didn’t remember much of his parents. There was a faint memory of being held, a woman’s perfume. A man’s hand holding his. His memories of his uncle were fading. All that was left of his biological family were a few distant cousins. 

It didn’t matter to him.

He had Noctis.

His dearest memories were always that of Noctis. From the moment they met. Where Ignis, whose uncle was at a loss of what to do with him and brought him to the Citadel. An urgent matter and being unable to leave a five-year-old alone. A maid volunteered to watch him until she too had been called out in search of a missing prince. He said he would be fine on his own.

Ignis had shamelessly wandered off to the garden. 

He was weaving blue flowers, their scent reminded him of his mother when a black hair toddler peered over his shoulder. Then immediately dashed to hide in the bushes when Ignis turned his head like a skittish kitten. Curious and shy. Ignis resume his weaving determine to finish but kept a constant watch as the nervous kid came closer and closer. An odd game of stop and go, only moving when Ignis wasn’t looking.

Until he was right next to Ignis.

He didn’t hide fast enough.

Ignis offered a hesitant smile and held out a hand. The boy moved slowly. One step at a time till he finally reached out, both hands grasping his. 

The slow smile that crossed the boy’s face stole Ignis’ heart. 

He placed the flower crown he had woven, a gift for a mother he couldn’t quite comprehend was gone, on top of black strands of hair. It suited the boy, who was still grinning up at Ignis. Then held his hands up demanding to be held, Ignis found he couldn’t refuse. He picked him up, swaying a little while trying to support the weight. He wasn’t that much older. The boy promptly nuzzled into his neck, an odd mix of hair and flowers tickling his skin.

A click sounded in the garden.

“Oh my.”

The King stood before him, tucking away his phone. For one moment, he simply stared, wondering why the King was here, a walk in the gardens. Ignis almost dropped the boy as he suddenly realized he held the prince. The prince of his country. 

“Daddy,” the boy waved, but still clung to Ignis. 

“Did you make a friend, Noctis?”

“Yes. He’s mine. Smells nice.” Noctis chirped as he squirmed out of Ignis’ hold. Then he turned to Ignis. “Friends, right?” 

Ignis just nodded, a little blown away. 

The prince dashed off, the flower crown that Ignis had made still in his hair, matching the same shade of blue as the prince’s eyes. 

The next day he officially met the prince.

His uncle, relieved, sent him to the citadel tutors to be instructed in his future post as a potential aide to the prince. Ignis wanted more, studied, and strived so he could support Noct. The image of that shy, sweet smile had started something in Ignis.

He wanted to protect that smile.

Ignis had failed.

The memories of the future past were like perfect snow globes, each holding a crisp snapshot of the scene that flooded his sense as they all shattered in his mind. Showing darker and darker memories until they revealed one horrible truth.

Noct had lost that smile. 

Amongst all the desperation and struggling to keep up as the world fell down, the steady trauma of pact bonds breaking over and over, had taken away the part of Noctis that was rarely seen. Ignis could not bring himself to ask for Noct to reforge the pact bonds, not when he was a blind failure. He had barely managed to save the prince’s life. His blindness had been a small price to pay if it meant Noct would live. 

Only in doing so, find that it may all be for nothing.

Noctis was to be sacrificed.

Ignis had been so blind, even when he could see. The future where he was always at Noct’s side, helping to bring a stop to Niflheim and live in peace, was a dream of a naive fool. They lost Prompto, and Ignis felt as if everything was about to be shattered. That no matter what he did, he could not alter the future. Only to try and help Noct in the time he had.

He never knew what forging the bonds with the Astrals had cost Luna, had cost Noctis.

Not till the end. 

Not until they had stolen Noct away.

He hadn’t known what happened to Noct when he disappeared briefly to form a covenant with the Astrals. Nor understand what the act of being seeded with their power meant. The chosen King needed to be an omega to fulfill his duty. 

It burned him. 

A hot infernal burning that made him want to bring down the gods. His calm barely a smokescreen for the pyre burning inside of him. It was as if the pain, the burning power from the Ring of Lucii, never left him. Blinding him as he had been blinded to Noct’s fate. Nothing he did would reach the Astrals. Instead, all that he had left were hordes of demons and magic burning beneath his skin, waiting to be unleashed.

He didn’t remember the long night.

The ten years where Bahamut stolen Noct, stolen his sun. Ignis didn’t remember striving to live in the dark.

The fury at the Astrals never left him.

They were the ones who let this happen, who demanded Noct to be their sacrifice after everything they did to him. Ignis remembered his rage. Still, he held hope that he would be able to just touch Noct once more.

Just once.

He felt the shock of the sun’s warmth before he found Noct.

Dead.

A sword pierced through the chest.

Like the vision had shown, Ignis wanted to howl his rage, to destroy the crystal that had stolen Noct away. Instead, he held fingers over Noctis’ wrist praying, begging, he would forgive the Astrals if they just brought Noctis back.

He never felt a pulse. 

All he wanted was just to see Noct, to hear him. If only for a night. Placing a hand against Noct’s cheek, skin far too cold, he had been denied even that. 

All he heard were the sounds of Prompto’s wailing and even Gladio’s quiet sobs. His fury over Gladio’s behavior for all that Ignis knew it stemmed from grief and feelings of inadequacy had not abated. Gladio had crushed the remains of that smile. Ignis said nothing to Gladio. Both knowing the truth, not even Gladio could forgive himself. The rage of his grief had cost them what little time they had left with Noctis. Rushing Noctis off to duty all the time, to get over himself, to not take enough breaks. A flare of resentment had surged through when Noct had been stolen and even ten years later still linger. 

The dawn had come. 

They were lost in the darkness of their grief, unable to feel anything but despair at their loss. The complete shattering of their pact and a dream that would not be. Ignis didn’t know what happened after that day, but he knew his own thoughts. The horror of having to face reality without Noct in it was too much. His purpose, his being, all of it had revolved around Noctis. 

* * *

Ignis eyes snapped open. 

Noct, a very much alive Noct, was sprawled out against him. His broken arm on top of Ignis side, an extra pillow, had been tucked underneath it for evaluation. Noctis’ legs were intertwined with Ignis’ own, the injured foot once more on top of his own. Ignis carded fingers through black silken strands, just to reassure himself that this was real. 

Noctis was here.

Alive, after being kidnapped and killed once more. Shiva had rewound time. Ignis did not forgive the gods. Noct had been stolen from him again to die again as their sacrifice. The gods had not saved Noctis from his fate. Only doomed him to face it even earlier.

Ardyn had saved him.

Ignis held Noctis tighter, mindful of the broken or bruised ribs. Noctis just shuffled a little closer in his sleep, nuzzling against Ignis’ neck. Ignis in turned to nuzzle against Noctis head, reassured by his sleepy scent that was just a little like the sweet taste of Ultwa berries. 

A slight cough made Ignis stop.

Realizing the highly compromising position, he peeked one green eye opened and made out the slightly blurry form. The King. 

Ignis was in bed.

With his son. 

The Prince. 

With Ignis snuggled up against him while Noct nuzzling against his neck, it was all highly suggestive. Worse of all, Ignis couldn’t even untangle himself without disturbing the injured prince, who most definitely needed his rest. Ignis didn’t even know if he could bring himself too.

The memories of Noctis being dead haunted him.

If Ignis let go, then it felt like this reality would be shattered, and he would have to go back to that other world, that different timeline. It didn’t help that Ignis was a teenager again. His hormones and protective instincts in overdrive. Screaming at him that his prince, his pact, was in danger. 

“Your glasses are on the end table.” The King informed him, accompanied by the sound of shuffling papers. Reports.

Ignis managed to sneak one arm out of Noctis grasp carefully not to disturb the prince as he reached for his glasses, knowing he did not place them there. He carefully put on his glasses, feeling his cheeks heat up. What could he say? That he woke up from a horrible nightmare that began with the King Regis’ death and ended with Noctis’. 

As if sensing his distressed, Noctis moved even closer, a soft content hum accompanying the motion.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Ignis reminded himself to act compose like he wasn’t shamelessly embracing the prince. The King just smiled.

Was it a smile of a parent waiting to ambush Ignis with threats with accusations of feeling more than a Chamberlain should for his charge? Was it a smile because Noctis made that adorable noise? Was it a friendly smile?

Ignis didn’t know. 

The King was the hardest to read out of the entire court if he chose to be. 

“Cor wishes to speak to you,” the King continued, placing the papers to the side and looking Ignis dead in the eye, “and I wish for my son to be comfortable.”

“I’ll get up-” though he was loathed to do so. Not with the not-memory of Noctis being dead with a sword piercing his chest and the recollection of the pact bond snapping yesterday. Noctis had too many close calls as of late. Ignis couldn’t let go. 

Not that it mattered. After any kidnapping attempts, the Citadel would be on lockdown. Noctis was safe. Ignis just needed to find it within himself to believe that.

“He looks pretty comfortable to me.” The King leaned back in his chair, still smiling. Ignis’ cheeks heated up. Did he just receive permission to keep cuddling the prince? Ignis also had the sinking realization that if the King saw him holding the prince, then both Gladio and Clarus must have as well.

Oh, he was never going to live this down.

Ignis had always been so careful whenever he gave into the desire to cuddle with Noct, and it was still at the Noct’s request. Always in the privacy of one room or another. They hadn’t been caught cuddling in the open in nearly a decade.

“This reminds me of when he would sneak off to your bed to cuddle in the middle of the night,” the King mused with a soft smile. “When the two of you were kids.”

Ignis flushed. He remembered that, especially after Noctis came back from Tenebrae. 

“There was one time when we found the two of you curl up beneath a tapestry from 500, the one full of stars, in the north tower, clenching a telescope.”

Ignis definitely heard Gladio snicker. 

“I still have the picture on my phone, if you would like to see Gladiolus?”

Twisting his head, he leveled his best glare at Gladio. The memories of that wretched almost future still crystal clear. The differences between the two were stunning. The other Gladio, the one consumed with grief, anger, and duty, would have glared back at him, skittish eyes continually roaming the room. His Gladio, the one who he could feel over pact bonds, this Gladio, was more relaxed despite being on guard. A level of tension was missing from him, and he dared to wink at Ignis. 

Ignis glared at him, daring him to come over and look at all the ridiculous photos of him and Noct on the King’s phone.

“Maybe later, your Majesty,” Gladio’s grin widened even further, “with Prompto. He would love to see pictures of the prince when he was younger.” 

A flash of guilt struck Ignis, he hadn’t even thought about Prompto. He could feel Prompto through the pact, but the bond wasn’t nuance. Just trust Prompto was feeling a little anxious, and that was all. He should see about getting Prompto here as well. The thought of his pact all in the same room soothed a part of Ignis. 

Noctis shifted in his hold. 

“Iggy? You stayed?” 

“Noctis.” If only he had that night, and all of this was nothing more than a bad dream. That the two of them were back to that night, and there was never any star scourge or chosen kings. That none of this had ever happened. Ignis could almost see the realization hit Noctis, the light dimming in his eyes. 

“Everything hurts,” Noctis whined, burying his face against Ignis.

“Noct.” Ignis combed fingers through his hair, gentle, soothing. Entirely aware that their every action was being watched. He didn’t know if he should announce the King’s presence or not. “You should eat something. Then take your pain medicine.” 

“I don’t wanna move.” The words were mumbled into Ignis’ shirt. 

“Not even for your father?” 

“Dad?” Noctis immediately rolled over, wincing a little as he did so. “You’re here.” 

“Where else would I be?” King Regis leaned over, brushing Noctis’ bangs away. Knowing that the moments Noctis had alone with his father were precious to him, Ignis carefully unwound himself from the other.

Or he would if Noctis’ right hand wasn’t clenched to his shirt. His knuckles were white.

“Don’t you have a kingdom to run?” 

“I’m also your father.” Regis’ tone was an odd mixture of firm and gentle. “Now then, if you please, Ignis, Gladio, Cor wanted to speak to you. Clarus, if you would get us something to eat.” 

Ignis recognized the request for what it was. Gently, he gave Noctis’ hand a squeeze as he moved off the bed. “I’ll be back afterward.”

“Sure.” Noctis still looked so vulnerable. One arm was broken, the other wrapped in bandages, ankle braced, hair a mess, and bags under his eyes for all that he slept the entire day. Ignis wanted to stay, to cook Noctis’ lunch himself, to ensure that he ate, that he was still there. 

A hand landed on his shoulder. 

“His highness will be fine.” Gladio gave him a smile. One, he wanted to punch right off his face. He wasn’t angry at this Gladio. The one who had accompanied him in that mad race to get to Noctis, who had carried Noctis to the ambulance and driven them back to the Citadel. 

“Yes.” Ignis could keep his calm, was trained to keep his composure under stress. 

Then they both turned to the two royals in the room and bowed. 

They left through the door. Two Crownguards, both of whom Ignis recognized, stood in the sitting room, on either side of the door. Were they re-investigated? How many other traitors were there amongst the Kingsglavie and Crownsguard? Ignis wasn’t naive. He always expected the possibility. It’s why only those who were trusted stood guard over Noctis or the King. 

Titus Drautos had been trusted.

Ignis tensed. Cor would have re-vetted everyone. At least he knew who he could trust from time re-wound. Unfortunately, that pool was somewhat limited. None of the Crownguards that were present were in it.

“Specs, the doc said he’ll be fine.” Gladio could still read Ignis. Their pact bonds still set. For someone so keen on the insights of others, he always had issues with judging Noctis’ feelings. Gladio admitted to hoping that forming a pact bond would help with that. Knowing that they’ll need to do training exercises soon to better coordinate. 

“He was taken.” Ignis didn’t need to say while under guard. From his apartment where he should have been safe. The building was half full of Crownguards, cameras, and a doorman. Key card access. It was as secure as they could make it. 

It just wasn’t safe enough.

“He asked me to stay,” Ignis admitted. Why was he admitting things to this Gladio? The one who still held potential to hurt Noct, to betray his trust in the name of duty and blinded by his own grief. 

“That night?”

“They stole the ring from the King while he slept. Ignis, they may have still taken Noctis. Knock you out before you could do anything.” Gladio being reasonable. Had they somehow swapped places? But Gladio didn’t know what type of person Ardyn was. 

“You heard the king’s speech?” 

Ignis shook his head.

“Too busy cuddling with the prince?” Gladio smirked, as they turned a corner, more Crownguards. “Basically, the King said Noctis somehow managed to stop the Starscourge, by himself. Destroying the source of demons.”

This Ignis knew Gentiana had told him. He should have realized. He needed to be on top of things. The world didn’t stop spinning just because he let himself give in and sleep by Noctis’ side. He should have his tablet out, should be checking the media. “The king made a speech about it?”

“Yep. Said the prince was a big hero. Though none of us have gotten the actual story from the prince. Unless he said something to you?”

Ignis paused. What had Noctis said? 

“Not in so many words, no.” Then he glanced at his wrist. Realizing that someone must have bandaged it, along with Noct’s now that he thought about it. It was something he wanted to discuss with Gladio. “We reforged the pact bound.”

“Yeah. I noticed the matching bandages. Real stupid that. You should have waited till he was feeling better. Pact bonding takes a lot of you.”

“I suppose you’re an expert with having a pact bond for all of a single night.” Ignis couldn’t get the image of Noctis’ eyes out of his grip. The fear that Ignis didn’t want to be pact. That Ignis didn’t want him. He didn’t understand it at the time, but with the memories Shiva gave him. He understood what he hadn’t then. When Gladio told him to wait, with Ignis so out of sorts, he had listened.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Maybe you should ask him? About the pact bonds. Instead of just assuming.” 

“I’m not the one who lost my cool.”

Ignis froze, halting right before Cor’s office. The truth of it shook him. When he drove, when he attacked Drautos, and when he attacked Ardyn. Directly before he went blind. A sacrifice that he thought was worth it. But if he had kept his cool and try to play Ardyn, would things have changed?

Ignis didn’t know.

He entered the office. 

“Do you know where you fucked up?” Cor didn’t pull punches.

“Yes, sir,” Ignis answered, preparing for a lecture. Cor was the one who taught him how to drive. Even the one who encouraged Ignis to cook for Noctis. He also agreed to act as a sort of guardian after his uncle had died in the Marilith attack. Ignis had wanted to go with Noctis, and his uncle had compromised to go in his stead. 

“Well.” Cor waited. 

“I lost my composure.”

“At the first test, you lose it. You let your instincts control your actions. Why?”

“You already know why.” Ignis did not want to think about. Did not want to think about the hundreds of times that Noctis had died, however briefly, only to be revived by a phoenix down. Or the one time, where it didn’t work. The wound too old. They were too late. 

“Humor me for a moment. Why did you lose your composure?”

“I felt the prince die.” 

“Gladio,” Cor turned his attention to the shield. “You informed me that you and Argentum also form a pact bond as well. Did you feel it break?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Yet, you maintain control?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Gladio side-eyed Ignis. 

“Ignis?”

“As far as I could tell Gladio focused on the mission,” Ignis answered honestly. This current Gladio wasn’t the one who had betrayed Noctis’ trust. He couldn’t judge this Gladio for actions not yet taken. Not when Gladio had focused on the mission. 

“Gladio, how would you say Ignis performed?”

Ignis had no idea where Cor was going with this. He was aware of where he made a mistake. Though everything had worked out. They had Noct, the Starscourge was gone. It just felt like a hollow victory, a narrow miss. He almost lost Noct all over again. 

“He got us there fast. Gave Ulric the opening needed to take down the traitor.” Gladio’s voice was hard and sharp. Ignis suddenly remembered, Gladio had trained with Drautos, had admired the man. “Found where Noctis was though we couldn’t get to him.”

“Do you think he made a mistake?”

“No, sir.” Gladio shook his head. Standing up for Ignis. Surely Gladio realized that Ignis had utterly lost his temper, had driven that at dangerously fast speeds.

“Do you think you did?”

“I shouldn’t have left the prince. As shield my job is to remain at his side. His highness was vulnerable because I wasn’t there.”

“You’re both wrong.” Cor gave both of them the patent disappointed look. “Neither of you can blame yourself for not being there. Everyone thought the prince was secure. This Ardyn even managed to steal the ring from the King’s hand. He could have just as easily killed his majesty and his highness both.”

Ignis and Gladio cringed at the same time.

“But that is a different conversation. Drautos,” Cor spat out the name as if it were a curse, “has permanent nerve damage. You need to work on your magic control. But Ulric informs me that it was a good strike.”

Cor paused as if waiting for something. Ignis didn’t know.

“You have the prince’s magic, Ignis. Untrained magic, all the same. Now, why wasn’t I aware of this fact.”

“You suggested I practice training in secret.”

“Your martial skills, yes. I didn’t want all of the crownsguard knowing your talents when we want you as an extra barrier of protection for the prince. Your magic however will need to be trained. Fortunately, we can be assured of Ulric’ and Altius’ loyalties. They’ll train you. Which,” Cor sat back down in his chair, folding fingers together, “leaves me to the second issue. Teamwork. The two of you are lucky it turned out well. Starting from this point onwards, the two of you are going to be training together as a team. The prince will also join you.”

Cor held up a hand as Ignis opened his mouth to protest. 

“When he is up to it. Our security has been tested and found wanting. We are beyond fortunate that Noctis pulled a miracle from nowhere. One that I’m not sure the two of you understand. I have confirmation from all the treatment centers. The Stascourge disease is gone. None of my patrols, including those of the hunter association have seen a demon in the past night. I sent Monica to the Crestholm Channels. There are no demons. However, we desperately need to know what happened.”

“He’s still recovering.” Ignis didn’t want to stress out Noctis. Not when he was dealing with memories from that future. On top of what had happen to him in Pitioss. All he could think of what that look in his eyes. How Noctis even believe he wouldn’t want a pact bond with him? That he wouldn’t want him. 

“He saved this star. The wall is gone. The ring is gone. With Drautos’ betrayal, we don’t know who we can trust in our own ranks. And I do not have time to launch a full investigation.”

“We’re expecting an attack?” Gladio asked.

“Yes. We are in a vulnerable position. Niflheim is at a technical advantage. Who knows how many others would betray us? It would be a perfect. Only they haven’t moved. Absolute silence. Not a single airship seen in the sky. Either news of wall breaking hasn’t been heard.”

“We still have the crystal. Can it not protect us?” Gladio asked, still standing in full attention. 

“The crystal isn’t responding to Regis.” 

“What of Noctis?”

“No.” A pit of dread settled in Ignis stomach. What if he was stolen away again? He hadn’t seen it the first time, none of them did. It wasn’t until Gentiana confirmed, did they stop looking. Then the memories jumped to ten years later, with Noctis dead. Gentiana warned him of growing danger. 

He didn’t think it was Nilfheim. 

“Ignis?”

Half a dozen excuses came to mind. Ignis couldn’t lie to them, but he hadn’t spoken yet to Noctis. How would he even breach the subject? Noct seemed fragile, wrapped up in bandages, bags under his eyes, and insecure. All Ignis wanted to do was bundle him up and hide him. He would never let the Astrals touch him again. 

“Did his highness say anything?” Cor asked after a beat.

“Not in so many words, no.” Noctis had said next to nothing about what happened, and Gentiana had given him enough of the memories, which seem more like a vision now then any reality. Or Ignis just didn’t want to acknowledge it as a reality. 

“If you know something-” Gladio started.

“It has nothing to do with Niflheim.” 

“The crystal?” Cor’s gaze was steady, eyebrows furrowed.

Ignis nodded. “I have my suspicions and wish to confer with Noctis, before saying anything. A false impression, in this case, may lead to mistakes.” 

“I’ll trust your judgment on this. Anything else?”

“Perhaps we should also move Prompto.” Gladio mused. “He’s not secure where he is at. Neither of them made it a secret that they became pact.”

“Noctis formed a pact bond with Prompto?” Cor’s voice was far too steady. “When did this happened?”

“Day before last,” Gladio answered. 

“And none of you thought to mention this to us.” Cor pinched the top of his nose. “We’ve given him some security clearance. Though the pact bond would have dissolved after yesterday.”

“He might be targeted.” Gladio insisted. “And Noctis would like to see him. Especially because I don’t think he’ll be leaving the Citadel anytime soon. It would be easiest to bring the kid here.” 

“We’re on lockdown. No one in or out. Furthermore, you want me to bring in a fifteen-year-old kid with no prior training.”

“Once the lockdown is lifted.” 

“Which will probably be lifted soon with Drautos incarnated, and Izunia never made it out. Our only hesitation is the situation waiting to see what-“

“Marshal. You need to turn on your radio.” A woman rushed in hair slightly out of place and somewhat out of breath. Then she rushed to the radio on the desk and turned it on.

The crackling voice of the reporter echoed through the office.

“In the surprise coup, long-ruling Emperor Aldecapt has been assassinated. Leaving Nilfhem under the military rule of Commodore Highwind.”

Ignis remembered Aranea Highwind though he never met her in this timeline. She cared about her people, people who had disappeared due to Starscourge, likely turning into demons. What drove her to revolt against the Emperor? Why now, when she hadn’t before? What changed?

Noctis had defeated the Starscourge at fifteen instead of thirty. 

“Holy shit,” Gladio whispered.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!! I love hearing from you and what your opinions are.


	4. The Ringing of Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis speaks with his father and Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!

“Are you comfortable, Noctis?” Regis passed the pain meds to Noctis as he finished the last of his soup.

“I suppose.” Noctis shifted back against the pillows, trying not to think about how much his whole body throbbed. Potions, unfortunately only worked on fresh wounds, limited time to administrate. Incidentally it meant that Noctis was going to be stuck hurting for a while. Unless by some miracle, Lunafreya appeared to heal him. 

Would she still be in Tenebrae at this time? Would she know what he had done, what had happened in Pitioss and that other timeline? Noctis hoped not. She didn’t need memories of the world he had failed. 

“There is something I wish to speak of,” Regis had moved to Ignis’ previous spot, sitting besides Noctis in the bed. “Though perhaps it’s easier to show you the speech I made yesterday evening.”

His father handed him his phone, a link to the news pulled up.

Noctis hit play.

A video of his father in the throne room appeared. A public address.

“ _To the people of Insomnia, I will not deny that chaos has stolen into our beds this past night. My link to the crystal shake. The wall, fallen. In the midst of this, our prince taken._ ” Regis paused and Noctis caught the subtle movement of a clenched fist. The cold glint in his father’s eyes. There were only a few instances when he had seen his father angered.

“ _This was made possible by a most devastating betrayal._ ” 

At least Titus wasn’t mentioned by name. The raw wound that he had been the one to kill the king had never left Noctis. None of the deaths in the other timeline had. Ones he could have prevented. Ones he hoped that wouldn’t come to pass now.

“ _For one moment, all that we have fought for the safety of our people, of our country was in danger. As the Kingsglaive ensured the safety of Insomnia’s walls, a select team raced to secure our prince. In the midst of the ruins of Solheim, Prince Noctis fought off his kidnappers_.”

His father’s hands trembled, though held together as they were, it was hardly noticeable. Noctis hadn’t actually done any fighting. He barely even managed to get out of Pitioss on his own. All he had done was followed the bare bones of a plan.

“ _Blessed by the Lucii, his highness did what was long thought impossible. He found the source of the Starscourge, of the demons. And vanquished it. The wellspring of this darkness is gone. The threat the demons posed is no more. The wall will not return. There is no need of it now. Prince Noctis has done what none before him could do, at a great cost to himself, not only save Insomnia, or his country, but all of Eos._ ” His father sounded so proud of him.

“ _A new era is upon us_.”

The news cut over to a female anchor. Her expression smooth, professional. She shuffled her papers for a moment and Noctis recalled that the recording was live. 

“ _We have taken the opportunity to confer with the hospitals that treat Starscourge. If you would Fred_ ,” she spoke after a long moment. Noctis realized that they didn’t believe his father. The king told them a centuries old threat had been vanquished in the space of a single night. And by Noctis’ hand alone. 

If Noctis hadn’t lived it, he wouldn’t have believed it either. 

The reporter was a dramatic contrast. A wide grin for all he was dress professional and he was practically radiating energy. The hospital behind him had a stream of people coming in and out.

“ _They’re all_ cured!” The man practical bounce with the words.

“ _Without the Oracle, all the patients, everyone of them, are healed in the stroke of a single instance. According to the hospital staff, it was at dawn. Though they will keep the patient overnight for confirmation, all traces of Starscourge in the blood are gone. This really is the dawning of a new age, Sarah_.”

“ _Thank you, Fred._ ” When they cut back over to the anchor, she was smiling. A hesitant cautious smile, but there all the same. “ _While this is all sudden and a little hard to believe, we eagerly anticipate a bright future. And wish his highness a speedy recovery_.” 

The video cut off.

“You made me sound like a hero.” Noctis muttered glancing down at his hands. At the cast wrapped around one forearm, the material white. An outside representation of how very broken he was.He hadn’t been thinking about saving all those afflicted with Starscourge, or the cities that lay vulnerable to demon attacks. He hadn’t been thinking about his people when he agreed to Ardyn’s plan. 

All he had wanted…

What had he wanted? To prevent that terrible future.The one where his pact rejected him. The one where his father died and Insomnia was destroyed while Noctis slept until the comfort of Galdin Quary.

“Noctis.” Regis placed his hands over Noct’s.

“Shiva showed me a vision of the future.” Noct paused, eyes still downcast. He couldn’t let his father believe that lie he spoke. Noctis wasn’t a hero. He hadn’t been able to save anyone. Not his father, not Luna, and not Prompto. He pushed his best friend off a train. Even if it hadn’t happened in this timeline. “Well, more like let me experience what three months of it were like.”

He took an even breath, unable to look at his father, to admit to his total failure in that timeline.

“Luckily, it wasn’t just me. That she showed the future to.” Or he probably would have screwed it up too. Keep calm, he could do this. “Did you know Ardyn’s real name?”

“I suspected he was the Accused.”

“It’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” Noctis continued. Speaking of Ardyn was easier than talking about what a mess he had made of everything when left on his own. “He was the _first_ king. He was meant to be the original King of kings, savior of the star. His plan is what stopped the Scourge.”

“Noctis.”

“All I had to do was die.” 

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight against his father. Noctis didn’t deserve this comfort. He had failed. It had taken Shiva rewinding time and Ardyn having a change of heart to change his fate.

Noctis had done nothing. 

“He’s the one that made sure I lived this time.” Noct mumbled against his father’s shoulder. His arms still at his side, unable to bring himself to wrap them around, to give into this comfort. “So, you see, I’m not a hero. I didn’t even save myself.”

The scent of salt filled the air and his father’s arms around him shook.

“Dad?” 

His dad just held him tighter. Noctis slowly wrapped his own arms around him, careful of his injuries. His mind not picking up… oh, he said he died. His dad must have felt it, like Noctis had felt his father’s death during that terrible night. The one that happened when he was twenty and Gladio had held him down, preventing him from rushing back to Insomnia. Despite the fact that Gladio must have felt his own father’s death. 

Only, he had never seen his father _cry_ before.

He had kept going through Pitioss, kept moving because of Ardyn and Carbuncle. Blanketed by a sort of numb distant feeling, the one where he was disconnected from reality. With each fall, he simply felt less and less _real_. 

This though, hearing the gentle sobs in his ear, feeling the grip his father had on him made him realize.

It was all real.

Noctis had _died_. Multiple times, each fall, each pierce of a metal hot spike. The dozen of swords going through him as his ancestors gave him their power.

It had happened. 

His biggest worry a week ago were exams and the fact that his father started using a cane. He was only fifteen. At fifteen, he lost count of the number of times he had died. All in a single night. 

Ardyn dying. Everything from the horrid future memory to his father _crying._

It was too much.

Noctis clung tighter to his father as eyes burning, a gentle sob tore through him, hurting the broken rib. 

* * *

Noctis woke, his eyes feeling grainy and swollen. He must have cried himself out, which was embarrassing. Until he remembered that his father had cried as well. 

He glanced around the room. Ignis sat on the other chair, glasses reflecting the screen of the computer he was working on, graceful fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed. A pillow and blanket were tucked on the end table next to him. Noctis had the distinct impression that it was late and Ignis should be asleep.

“Iggy,” Noctis half croaked, his throat drier than he realized. Ignis’ attention immediately snapped to him. 

“Let me help you,” Ignis closed the computer and move to aid Noctis, half carrying him to the restroom. Once his business was finished, he hopped out of the bathroom, despite the dull throb of pain that was just everywhere. Only for Ignis to immediately hover over him again, expression scolding. He obviously expected Noct to call out for help.

Noctis let him fuss. Appreciating the fluff pillows, an aromatic chicken soup, and a warm glass of tea, he felt the dull throb of pain, from his rib, his arm, his leg. He didn’t want to take the pain medicine on the side of the plate, even if it would make him feel less shitty. Those would knocked him out, and he would like to stay awake longer than thirty minutes for a change. Even if it was the middle of the night.

Purposefully sipping his soup slowly, he studied Ignis. His features were mostly that of the seventeen year old Ignis. The one from this timeline, young, whole, and healthy. But something was off, Noctis attention narrowed to Ignis face.

Had the lamp light not reflect as it did, Noctis would have missed it. Faint scars, a white that was just a touch off from Ignis normal skin tone, surrounded one eye. They were familiar scars. And one that this Ignis shouldn’t have.

“What is it Noct?” Ignis sat down beside him, moving the dinner tray away as Noctis finished his soup. He held out the pills for Noctis. “You should take your pain meds.” 

“How?” He reached out a hand to trace the faint scars, ignoring the offered hand. Feeling the slightly raised skin, as Ignis took off his glasses.

“Medicine first. Then I will answer your questions.” Ignis placed the pills in Noctis’ hand. Waited as Noct popped them into his mouth, only to chase them down with a gulp of tea. 

“Happy?”

“Very.” Ignis traced a pattern in the quilt, not quite looking at Noctis. “I’ve spoken with Gentiana.” 

Noctis went still. 

Surely not. The Astral wouldn’t do _this_ to Ignis. Give him the memories from the timeline that Noctis so thoroughly screwed up. The one where he was stuck in that crystal for far too long and woke to a world in ruin. Not after everything they already _did_ to Noctis.

“What did she say?” Dread twisted the water in his stomach, as he reached out for Ignis. Tracing the scars, scars that he knew. The ones from when Ignis went _blind_. Blind because Noctis had hesitated in forming the covenant with Leviathan. He should have just given into the Astral and not anger the Tide Mother. His lapse at fulfilling his duty had cost him Luna and Ignis his sight. 

“She confirmed that the Starscourge was gone.” Ignis leaned into Noctis’ touch. “And she offered me a bargain.”

“What did she _do_?” The note of fear in his own voice surprised him. Noctis had adjusted to fulfilling his duty. But what if something similar had been required of Ignis. 

“The same three months of memories from the other timeline. In return, I would bare traces of those scars.” The rich tenor of Ignis’ voice soothed Noctis, always unwavering calm. “I do not regret my decision, especially if my refusal would have left you to suffer alone with that burden.”

Noctis’ eyes stung. He couldn’t look at Ignis. Not when everything that went wrong existed in the silence between them.

“Noct.” Ignis placed a finger under his chin, turning his head back to him.

Noctis had never seen that look before as if a fire flickered behind emerald eyes. Was it anger at him? He knew he hadn’t done enough, hadn’t given enough. His reluctance to form the covenants with the Astrals had delayed them greatly. 

“Look, I know I failed. That I took too long,” he ignored the voice that sounded suspiciously like Ardyn’s in his head. _Bahamut shouldn’t have kept you that long._ Noctis didn’t remember his time in the crystal.

He didn’t want to.

He recalled the beginning of it. The memories burned in his mind too much for him to take.

All power came at a price.

Warm arms wrapped around him, bringing his head to lean against Ignis’s neck. 

“No, Noct, we had failed you.” 

“You went blind because of me,” Noctis choked on a sob. He couldn’t cry again. Ever since last night or was it the two nights ago, he was a mess. Constantly crying. To his father, to Ignis. A needy omega like all the stereotypes represented.

“I was blind to you.” The low rumble of Ignis’ voice comforted him. “I couldn’t see how much you needed us. Needed the reassurance that we were there.” 

The pact bond. The one he could feel, between Ignis and himself. Another level of confirmation that he was here. In the present and not some terrible future. A future where Gladio had said it was better to spare everyone the constant pain of feeling the pact shattered. Ignis and Prompto hadn’t agreed until after Altissia. After Ignis went blind.

Noctis couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He had needed the bond. Desperately, especially after Luna died, after Ignis went blind, knowing it was his _fault._ If only he had acted sooner.

Shiva had somehow given him a second chance. This present, showing him the future. Everyone was saved. A part of Noct wished he had fade away with Ardyn in the darkness of Pitioss. The part that was afraid that just by being here, he would destroy his present. His friends, his pact, would they suffer from just by being at his side, because he couldn’t manage to do the one thing he was meant to do right?

Maybe Pitioss had been the retribution for all his mistakes. 

“Noct,” Ignis drew back slightly, eyes studying him. “What happened in Pitioss?”

Shit, he said that out loud hadn’t he?

“Please Noctis, help me to understand.”

Noctis glanced down, tracing the rough edge of the cast along his wrist. Ignis merely waited for him to speak. Calm, without judgement. Finally, he mumbled, “I couldn’t die.”

“What?”

“That’s why Ardyn chose it. He knew somehow what Pitioss actually was. Who was imprisoned there.” Leaning back into Ignis, he hid his face in his shoulder. “Ardyn just wanted someone to understand what it’s like _not_ to die. Falling through darkness for what felt like forever, only to start back at the beginning, I don’t even know how many times I died.” 

“Do you want to?” Ignis’s voice washed over Noctis as Ignis held him, one hand rubbing circles on his back, quiet and listening. 

“Who would even-“ Noctis paused, pure horror washing over him. He felt his dad die when Insomnia had fallen. “Dad? I thought that,” but children didn’t have to from pact bonds with their parents. It was there, by their own blood. 

“He told you.” Noctis glanced at Ignis, pulling away slightly. Why would his dad even say anything? He never thought of Regis and Ignis as particularly close. 

“After I figured it out.” Ignis nodded, that odd fiery look appeared in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to know.” Noctis couldn’t take it. Knowing his carelessness, his clumsiness, had been felt by his father. The king must have thought Noct was being tortured. 

“It’s okay, Noctis.” Ignis nuzzled the top of his head. “Tell me what happened.”

How could he? How could he place into words the horrors of Pitioss? That there weren’t any monsters to fight, just impossible jumps on twisted metal and crumbling rock. Of how he didn’t know which way was up or down and if it hadn’t been for Carbuncle he would have been entirely lost. Noctis didn’t think he would have made it out on his own. Closing his eyes, he could once more see the horrors of Pitioss, the twist of that dungeon that defied gravity.

“Sometimes, it feels like I’m still there. That all of this is just some dream, and when I wake up. I’ll be there, lost in the dark.” 

“Noct,” Ignis rubbed a half circle into his back. “If you-”

“I think a part of me hopes that it was the dream. That the vision of the future was just that. But I can still feel the weight of all of the scars, the pulse of power from the Astrals.” Noctis voice wavered. He didn’t want to think about how he received that power. Clinging to Ignis, he reminded himself that he was real, that he was _here_. Not trapped in darkness, not falling into a void, not in a world of ruin. 

“There was a throne in Pitioss.” Noctis could bring himself to talk about this, to let Ignis know that they had managed to end it. The starscourge was gone, purified. That Ignis didn’t have to worry about Noctis mucking everything up again. He had to let Ignis know that they succeeded. “The ring still held the power of the crystal from that timeline.”

Ignis stilled in such away that reminded him of a courel amassing magic for an attack. 

“I managed to receive my ancestors’ blessing once more.” Noctis rubbed at his chest, still feeling the sharp pain of being stabbed. Over and over again. The pain of Ardyn stabbing him, that brief flicker of betrayal before settling into acceptance. Noctis would accept it. Knew he must. 

“Noctis.” Ignis placed his hand over Noctis, over his heart. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Noctis try to reassure. He almost felt used to dying by now. A part of him wondered if that was how Ardyn felt. The cold numb acceptance. 

Ignis made an odd half strangled noise, before he pulled him into a hug.

“Iggy?” Had he said something wrong? He tried to pull away, but Ignis only held him tighter. Firm enough that Noctis couldn’t get out, but not so much that his injured side hurt more than the constant throb, he felt since waking. 

“A moment, Noct.” Ignis’ voice sounded rough. 

Noctis rubbed Ignis’ back with his good hand. At a loss of what to do. He never seen Ignis upset before. Frustrated with Noctis on occasion, sure. First his dad and now Ignis. Why were they so upset?

“I’m tempted to check your wounds.” Ignis placed a hand over Noctis’ chest, at the point that had been pierced by that blade. “To see for myself that you a whole.” 

“I’m fine-”

“You have three broken bones. You were kidnapped, regardless of what Ardyn’s intentions were. He still stole you away and dragged you through hell.”

“He stopped the Starscourge.”

Ignis let out a low growl. Noctis immediately tried to back away, but Ignis stopped him, gripping his shoulder, pulling him back towards him.

“My apologies, Noct.” Ignis let go of his shoulder, placing both hands at his side. 

“Was,” Noctis glanced at Ignis’ face, at the faint barely there scars around his eye, “Was Ardyn the one?” he helpless gestured, wondering if that was why Ignis might dislike Ardyn. 

“It does not matter.” Ignis shifted away from Noct. “The questions about what happened can wait. I should be letting you get your rest.”

“Stay.” Noctis grabbed Ignis’ wrist, before the other could get off the bed. 

“Oh, Noct.” Ignis sighed, as he brushed back some of Noctis’ hair. “I really shouldn’t.”

“I don’t want to be alone.” Noctis admitted. Images of Pitioss haunted him, of the future that wasn’t. Having Ignis here, feeling the pact bond, would help him realize that he was _here_ , at home.

“I’ll stay.” Leaning over, Ignis turned off the lamp.

Noctis immediately curled up to the other. Ignis’ scent, a mix of spices and a hint of coffee washed over him, drowning out the fear that being in the dark meant he was still in Pitioss. Fingers combed through his hair.

It didn’t take Noctis long to fall asleep. 

* * *

Noctis blinked sleepy eyes up at Prompto. It took a minute for him to realize that Prompto was _there_. 

It felt like a century since he last saw his friend. At least at fifteen years old. The memory of him falling off a train at twenty, of Noctis pushing him off. Betrayal had shown in Prompto’s eyes. Noctis had never saved him. He left all of his friends as he disappeared in the crystal. Had they even live through the ten years he was stuck in the crystal? Ignis hadn’t said.

Noctis reached out and dragged his friend in a hug. 

“Hey, bud.” Prompto ruffled his hair.

“Hey, Prom.” He smiled back at his friend. Glancing around he took inventory of the room. Ulric stood by the door, in basic attention. It still wasn’t _his_ room, but one of the more secure ones. It lacked windows, and all the walls and doors were reinforced. No Ignis or his father. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“Let’s see.” Prompto chirped as Noct leaned into him, “Specs said that your dad is wrapped up in a council meeting and Gladio dragged Specs away for training.”

“Are we out of lockdown?” 

“Restricted access, your Highness.” Ulric filled in from his point. 

Noctis glanced at Prompto. How had he been allowed in?

“Pact mate.” Prompto lifted up his wrist, grinning. “For all that we’ll need to reforge it. Ulric was the one who drove me too. And he agrees with me about Ignis. He’s the first person who does.”

“Kid has got my respect is all.” Ulric grinned.

“Ignis isn’t scary.” Noctis shook his head, smiling a little. He’s forgotten that Prompto was scared of Iggy for the first few weeks they were hanging out. Gladio, who most found intimidating, he had no problem with.

“That’s just what he wants people to think.” Prompto mocked whispered. “Now, I’ve strict instructions to get you to eat.” 

“Help me to the restroom first.” 

The two of them ambled the short distance from the bed to the bathroom. Noctis tried to ignored how his whole side _throbbed_. 

Prompto hesitated as Noct grabbed the crutch. “You need help or something?”

“Thanks but I can manage, Prom.” Noctis pushed the door closed. 

After going about his business and clenching his teeth at the pain, he stared at himself in the mirror. Despite the fact that he was doing nothing but sleeping and eating, there were bags underneath his eyes. His hair looked a little greasy. Honestly, he needed a shower. Which meant his cast, Noctis glanced at his foot. He could have sworn that it had been braced yesterday, for all that it was wrapped in a cast today. Had he slept through that? 

In fact, he hadn’t been awake when any of the doctors came. Which, he was fine with. He hated talking to them. Though sleeping so much, seemed odd. Especially because he could remember only being awake for a couple of hours in the past day. 

“Noct.” Prompto knocked on the door. “You okay, bud.”

“Yeah,” Noct paused, once more taking note of how greasy his hair was, “Actually, could you help me with something.” 

“I can come in?” Prompto asked even as he was opening the door a crack. 

“Yeah.” Noctis hesitated. He hated when people saw his back, but he knew he could trust Prompto. Prompto deserved his trust, especially after Noctis had failed to save him. Even if that wasn’t this Prompto. “Can you help me wrap my casts? I want to take a shower.”

“Are you sure you want me to help?” Prompto asked, half fluttering as he walked in, all nervous energy. 

“It’ll be fine. Just grab some plastic bags from under the sink. I’m not supposed to bend down.” The thought of the pain from getting back up again if he tried stopped him. His rib already ached. Noctis wasn’t sure what would happen if he pushed it. “There should also be a change of clothes.”

He hoped.

“Yep.” Prompto pulled up a couple of towels, plastic bags, and basic black pajamas. “Um...Would it be easier to get undress first? I mean, use a towel to cover the important bits and everything. But putting on plastic bags first then undressing just seems like an extra level of challenge.”

“No. You’re right.” Noctis half wobbled on his the single crutch. The battle between wanting to be clean and wanting out of how awkward this had gotten. 

“Here, sit.” Prompto helped Noctis moved to the chair in the bathtub, and then placed a towel over his lap. He hated needing the help. It made him feel like that useless child stuck in a wheelchair again, unable to do anything. 

“Oh, so Sally and Mark at school, finally hooked up.” Prompto started chattering about what Noct had missed as he helped Noctis undressed, placing the plastic bags around the cast, and mostly keeping his eyes away.

He paused after Noctis shirt was off. A brief keen escaped Prompto’s throat as distressed tinged his scent. 

“Prompto?” Noctis glanced down. His good hand touched his chest, right over his heart was a series of scars that matched the strikes from the swords that impaled him. Huh, they formed an asterisk. 

“Everything alright?” Ulric called out. He must have moved closer to the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Noctis called out, before glancing back at Prompto.

“I knew that you died.” Prompto muttered, eyes shimmering, “Gladio told me. But I hadn’t thought…” 

“I’m fine, Prom.” 

“The king said you stopped the Starscourge.” Prompto continued, moving his gaze from staring at the scars to Noctis. 

“It’s complicated. But yeah, no more demons, no more scourge.” Noctis tried to find enthusiasm for the accomplishment, but it didn’t feel like one. Not after he had failed his friends in that other timeline. He didn’t want to know how the public was responding. Noctis should care, should care about his people, about the ongoing war with Nilfhelm. All he felt was tired. 

“Help me turn the water on?” Noctis didn’t want to talk about. Not about Pitioss. He just didn’t want to go back there. All he wanted was to feel warm water that would soothed away the aches. 

“Sure thing, bud.” Prompto’s voice wavered, and the smile didn’t reach his eyes, but he turned the water on. “You good?”

“Yeah. I’ll call for help when I’m done.” Noctis waved him off. Resting his head against tiles already saturated with steam, as the water just poured over him. He wanted to just close his eyes for a moment, but knew if he did, he might fall asleep again. He wished he knew about the scar on his chest before hand. Was there a matching one on his back? One to accompany the large scar that ran across his entire back.

It’s not like it mattered. He simply wouldn’t let anyone see. 

Then he remembered the Astrals.

Well, anyone else. At least he never had to form covenants with them again. A wave of relief washed over him. Besides Shiva and Ramuh, Noctis would be perfectly happy never seeing the others. 

The blood of the storm ran in his blood. All he had to do for Ramuh’s covenant was merely touched one of his sacred stones to wake it up. Noctis hadn’t known that the power was already there, dormant inside of him, carried in his blood from the first king, from Ardyn. They were after all, children of the Storm. 

The others had not been so easy.

Noctis shut his eyes. He didn’t want to remember that. It was over. It was done. It had happened in another timeline. No one else would know. Though this Lunafreya would likely figured it out. But she had never judged him, always had steadfast faith in him. A faith he didn’t deserve after he let her die. 

Luna would know. 

Had Shiva given Luna memories of the other timeline as well? Torture her as she had done to Ignis. Why? Why had Shiva given Ignis those horrible memories of Noctis’ failure? Of that ruined world? Maybe he should have stayed dead. He fulfilled his duty. His father should live for a while yet, a capable king. Noctis feared what would happen when he became king. He would fail. Why had Ardyn saved him?

_‘O’ King of kings.’_

The crystal. Bahamut. Was the Astral calling to him? Or was it just his imagination. A voice in his head.

‘ _Come to me, once more.’_

Why would Bahamut want to see him? Couldn’t the Astral just appear if he so wished it? Surely, he was imagining it. Noctis couldn’t think of a reason the Astrals would want anything to do with him.

“Noct!” Prompto shouted, knocking on the door.

“Yeah.” Steam covered the bathroom as thick as a heavy fog. “Give me a sec.”

After awkwardly scrubbing at himself with one hand, shampooing his hair, he shut off the water, ignoring how his ribs protested the movement. 

“I’m good.”

“Man, it’s a sauna in here.” Prompto turned on the ventilation, the fans kicking on. A hand reached out offering Noctis a fresh towel. He dried off the best he could, then draped it over his lap. Getting dressed went faster, Prompto did mentioned that he brought Noctis school work for the week. But the teachers didn’t expect him to get it all done right away.

“Hey, Ulric. Are Gladio and Ignis still sparring?” Noctis was tired of being in this room, and he wanted to go outside. Away from the voice that had echoed in his head. It was just his imagination. Bahamut wouldn’t be interested in him. The scourge had been defeated. Noctis had played his role. Unless Bahamut wanted to demand his death. 

“They’re fighting Crowe at the moment.” Ulric grinned. 

“Wanna go see, Prompto?”

“You bet. Gladio’s been suggesting a take a few self-defense lessons and pick up a weapon. It’ll be cool to see them in action.”

“You know you have access to the armiger.” Noctis maneuvered the crutch to limp ahead, aiming for the door, even if it was at a hobble. The pain wasn’t that bad. He managed through worse.

“What!?” Prompto raced to his side. “Here let me at least help you walk bud.” Prompto took Noctis bad arm, slung it over his shoulder and supported half of Noctis’ weight. Ulric trailed after them, clearly amused.

Looks like he had a babysitter. 

A few of the crownsguard sent them wide eye looks as they passed. Noctis waved them off, he didn’t need an entourage to the salle. And Ulric had said they weren’t on lockdown anymore.

“How’d you get babysitting duty, anyway, Ulric?” Generally the kingsglaive was sent out on missions. Noctis generally wouldn’t engage his guards, but he was curious. Ulric’s reputation, equal parts valor and disobedience, had proceeded him. 

“Went for a bit of a joyride with Ignis and ended up fighting a traitor on the way.” Ulric’s grin turned fierce more teeth than anything else. Oh, Drautos. Somehow, in all the chaos, Noctis had forgotten about him. About his father’s murder. Some son he was. He remembered hearing about Ulric, how he wore the ring and defeated the traitor. 

Even in this timeline, he fought Drautos. 

“So I got reassigned to making sure you stayed safe.” Ulric almost sounded fond.

Noctis doubted it. Perhaps Ulric was fond of Ignis, which he could understand. Ignis probably had kept his cool and wowed everyone with his levelheadness. He couldn’t imagine his advisor being anything else. 

They reached the doors for the path through the garden. A short cut that Noctis prefered to the Salle. Two crownsguard held the doors opened for them, then followed them outside. Great, more guards. 

Noctis took a moment to bask in the bright sunlight, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust. Birds chirped, darting from tree to tree, in the bright doom of the garden. It felt like ages since he saw the sun, even if he couldn’t quite feel the wind on his face. The patch of flowers from Tenebrae were in bloom, along with a dozen roses.

“You can warp right?” Prompto added, once they were on the path. “Does this mean I can wrap? Noct, can I do magic? Wouldn’t it be wicked cool if I could just shoot magic bullets, like bang ice, bang fire?” 

“You could always sign up for the crownsguard, they generally screen for magic as well.” Ulric sounded a little off when he said crownsguard, and there was a brief scent of slight bitter scent, mostly linked to resentment or animosity, but it was so fast. Noctis couldn’t be sure. Though he had heard the mumblings and knew the crownsguard and kingsglaive didn’t see eye to eye. Had the fact that Captain Drautos being a traitor got out? Would that make it worse? How many traitors were there in the kingsglaive or even the crownsguard?

Noctis didn’t know.

“I could. What do you say Noct? Want me for a guard?” Prompto’s voice was flippant, but Noctis knew he was insecure. Maybe he wouldn’t have realized it without the memories, but he could tell now.

“Do what _you_ want, Prom. I thought you liked photography.”

“As a _hobby_ . I doubt I’m that good. Plus magic, Noct. Real _magic_.”

“Ah, I see how it is. You only want to hang with me for the magic.” Noctis mocked being hurt, teasing his friend.

“What, no.” A flash of the scent of emotional hurt, before Prompto smiled again. “You’re my best bud. Clearly, I hang out with you so I can win in King’s knight.” 

“Hey, last time I recalled I had a higher score.”

“Not anymore, you’ll have to catch up.” 

“Well, we’re here anyway.” Noctis opened the back door for the salle, making a motion for silence. It was a little awkward sneaking in, especially when the ache in his body was making itself known. He probably should have taken at least one pain pill, but he wanted to be awake. Exhaustion was already pulling at him again. A part of him wanted to sit down, lean against Prompto and take a nap. Or better yet, Ignis. They could nap in the garden. 

Ulric ended up holding the door open for the two, as they attempted to sneak into the Salle.

Noctis caught sight of Ignis, blades crackling with lightning, launching an attack on Crowe. A shield shimmered between them, placed within seconds, though spiderweb cracks could be seen on it. The way light reflected off it gave Ignis a fierce appearance. A second later, Crowe launched a fireball at Ignis, only for him to roll out of the way as graceful as a cat. Gladio used the distraction to swing at Crowe. She leapt up as high as gazelle, throwing an ice spell at Gladio and Ignis. Ignis summoned a barrier.

That was new.

Noctis had never seen him make one in the past. It flickered out a second later. Not strong enough to take the spell, but gave them enough time to move out the way. 

“Stop!” Ignis glanced his way. Both Gladio and Crowe halted mid attack. 

“Noctis! What are you doing?” Ignis rushed towards him, as Prompto helped him to sit on the wooden bench. He sort of wished it had a backing. Suddenly, it felt like sitting up would take too much energy. 

“Have you eaten anything?”

Noctis shook his head.

“At least tell me you took your pain meds.” Ignis sat on Noctis’ other side, hands fluttering as if he wanted to take Noctis temperature. 

“Whoops. I knew I was forgetting something.” Prompto flushed.

“The two of you should have stayed in the room, not amble out.” Ignis scolded, moving Noctis to lean against him. Now that he had stopped moving, he realized how tired he was. At least Ignis smelled nice, even with a little sweat. 

“I wanted to go outside.” Noctis protested. “Felt too long since I’ve seen the sun.”

“You still need to eat something. And you’re hair is still damp. You took a shower then?”

Noctis nodded. 

“I can send someone to the kitchen.” Ignis hesitated. Noctis distaste for Citadel cooking was something Ignis had caught on early. One of the reasons why Iggy cooked for him half the time.

“Maybe sandwiches, we could all eat outside in the gardens.” Noctis suggested. 

“I’ll get them. I know how princess likes his.” Gladio offered as he neared, hovering almost awkwardly. Noctis was too tired to try and figured out what was bothering his shield. “The white table should be a good location. It’s got walls on three sides.” 

“We’ll meet you there.” Ignis nodded. “If you would get me an ebony as well.” 

“Sure thing, Iggy.” 

“Ready, Noct?” 

“Just need a second.” Noct just needed to brace himself to move again. The dull pulse of pain was giving him a headache, and he didn’t have much of an appetite. 

“Are you hurting?” Ignis asked quickly, a hand rubbing against his back.

“Just a little.” Noctis admitted. He could never lie to Ignis. The other was too perceptive and would find him if he denied it. 

“Prompto, could you run back and grab his pain medication?”

“Wait.” Prompto patted down his pockets and pulled out a small baggie. “Ah ha. I placed the two you gave me earlier in here.” 

“Excellent. Would you like them now or after you eat, Noct?”

“It isn’t that bad. They make me sleepy though. Rather wait.” Noctis made himself sit up straight. “I’m fine. Let’s head out.”

“I got you bud.” Prompto moved to help Noctis walked again. His height more leveled with Noctis’ than Ignis, making it easier for him to stabilize against the other. Ignis walked at his other side, eyes darting between watching Noctis and then their surroundings.

“Hey,” Noctis turned his head back to Crowe Altius, “you and Ulric should eat with us.”

“Okay.” Crowe blinked at him, then muttered something to Ulric. Ulric tossed his head back and laughed. 

“It wasn’t funny.” Altius stomped on Ulric’s foot. 

The five of them made their way towards the back of the garden. Noctis caught sight of crownsguard patrolling the area, even more than usual. Everyone still on high alright, for all that the official lockdown had been lifted. He had a vague feeling that he wouldn’t be allowed to leave the Citadel for a while. Noctis forgot how overprotective his dad was. 

Gladio had already set down a picnic blanket over the table.

“Thought we could just assemble our meals ourself.” He gestured to a jug of lemonade, slices of various meats, different breads, and even a few pieces of lettuce.

“Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis helped Noctis to sit, then proceeded in assembling a sandwich for Noctis. Everyone else started on making their own. Crowe and Prompto added a disgusting amount of lettuce and tomatoes to theirs. 

“No problem.” Gladio sat down on Noctis other side, position to get the best view of the open parts of the garden. Overly alert. 

Noctis chewed slowly on his sandwich. He only made his way through half of it before exhaustion washed over him. All he wanted to do was nap in the sunlight.

“Medicine.” The two white pills were placed in his hand.

“They make me sleepy.” Noctis shook his head, placing them on the plate.

“Noct.” There was something unreadable in Ignis’ gaze. “You spent too much magic. You’re suffering from severe stasis. It’s why you’re so tried. The pain medicine only helps with the broken bones. Please take it. I can feel that you are hurting.”

Oh, the pact bond. Noctis kept forgetting that Ignis could feel physical pain, that any of his pact mates could. Just as how he knew when his father’s knee was bothering him. Dad, he didn’t want to worry him. Especially in the middle of a council meeting. Everyone must be so worried with the new wall being gone.

“Alright.” He swallowed the pain meds and took another three bites of his sandwich. 

Then he leaned against Ignis as the others chattered around them, the other running fingers through his hair, half habit now. Gladio teased Prompto for skipping classes to visit Noctis. Crowe and Nyx laughing, before starting on a story about a friend of theirs, Libertus, and an unfortunate encounter with food too spicy even for him. 

The story even got a small chuckle from Ignis

For the first time, in what felt like ages, Noctis allowed himself to hope. Hope that afternoons spent in good company and laughter would continue. The night had come and he had weathered it. 

Then he heard it, once again. Bahamut’s voice rang like a thousand swords.

‘ _Come to me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Maybe I'm a bit too cruel to Noctis...


	5. A Birthday To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter three times. Also I drew from Kingsglavie a bit. And I was inspired by the fanfic Stars, Reflected. So there’s a scene that leans on that head canon.

“I can’t stand being in this room any longer.” Noctis finally groaned at Gladio. 

“I’m not stopping you from leaving.”

“Ignis took my scooter.” He folded his arms up, wanting to pout. The wheeled cushioned scooter made traveling a breeze, but he may have overdone it the other day. His brief hobbles about the room left him trembling with exhaustion as if he would shake apart, shattered into a million pieces if he wasn’t careful. 

‘ _Come to me_.’ 

Bahamut’s call haunted Noctis. It’s not like he could climb the dozen of stairs necessary to reach the crystal, and no elevator lead to it. He was tempted to go just to see what Bahamut wanted. Every time he began to ask someone to take him, the words froze on his tongue. The memory of being dragged into the crystal against his will, stopped him cold. 

Noctis rubbed at his chest. A phantom pain lingered as if he would blink and once more find himself impaled, surrounded by the ghost of his ancestors and waiting to die. 

“Noctis.” Gladio loomed over him. Fresh face, no scars. He caused so much harm in that other world, so much death. Gladio wouldn’t look at him so concern if he knew. “Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine.” Noctis sighed. 

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Cold.” 

How could he tell Gladio what happened? He still couldn’t get over this careful Gladio, one who encouraged Noctis to rest instead of pushing him to get going, to go back to princely duties or school.

“It’s a warm day. I’ll take you outside if that is what you want.” Gladio offered a hand. Noctis still couldn’t quite adjust to this Gladio being so kind to him. No glares, no pressure, just the occasional joke. He hadn’t even pestered Noctis for details about Pitioss yet, nor mentioned the pact bond. 

“Yeah. Maybe to the koi pond in the garden.” Noctis took the hand, using it to stabilize himself as he stood. 

“You and fish.” Gladio shifted his weight on his feet, a small movement. “I could just carry-”

“Don’t you dare.” Noctis bit out. At least the pain was more subdued, but that could be his willingness to actually take his pain meds now. He still swore they made him sleepy. 

“Alright, but if you show an ounce of pain.”

“I know.” Noctis leaned his weight against Gladio, already knowing the other would be half carrying his weight anyway. The two of them made their way awkwardly to the gardens, the crownsguard on duty hadn’t batted an eye, still more on guard than Noctis remembered seeing.

A late summer breeze carried the scents of gardens flowers and the dozen of scents of the crown guards. Reminding him of why he had moved out of the Citadel, to begin with. The cacophony of scents gave him a headache. It was too much all at once. Noctis sat on the bench right in front of the koi pond, someone had put cushions on it.

“There is something I wanted to talk about.” Gladio started as he sat next to Noctis. Noctis hummed, as he watched the fish darted about, a shimmer of red, a splash of gold.

“About pact bonds.” 

Noctis kept his eyes on the pond. Had the koi pond survived in that world of ruin? Would the fish forgive him for letting them die? Or maybe they would reject him, swarming to the other side of the pond, disgusted by all that he failed to do. 

“I would like to reforge the bond.”

Noctis stared. There was no amusement in Gladio’s eyes. 

“Why?”

“You’re still recovering, so I understand if you wanna wait. But something about what Specs said got me thinking.” Gladio hesitated. “I can’t access your armiger.”

“Oh.” It had never been a problem in the world of ruin. 

“The magic didn’t take, not when the bond was broken so quickly.” Gladio put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis flinched out of the grip, leaning away from his shield. “I am proud of carrying my family’s legacy. My job is to stand by your side, to shield you. And I have failed. I need to be stronger to be better.” 

“Look. I get it. You can’t do your job properly without access to the armiger.” Noctis paused and focused on his magic. “I can link you to the armiger now without renewing the pact bond.” 

“I thought you couldn’t.” 

“Got a vision, learned a few things.” Noctis shrugged. His reservoirs had not returned to full strength, but he had enough to do what he wanted. “Look do you want access or not?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Noctis!” Prompto’s voice shattered Noctis’ concentration. The blonde raced through the gardens while being followed by Nyx and Crowe, who wore plain clothes and waving on the Crownsguard. One of them muttering into a headset.

“Quick, Noct put this on.” Prompto rushed forward, with a baseball cap, some dorky glasses, and a fake mustache. Noctis was not going to wear a fake mustache. 

“I am not fast.” Noctis made a pointed gesture at his broken foot and arm. 

“Point. Point. I’ll help you. But we got to hurry.” Prompto plopped the hat on Noctis’ head.

“What’s the rush for anyway?” Noctis added. 

“We’re bustin’ you out of the Citadel for some proper fun.” Prompto chirped as he looped an arm through Gladio’s, ignoring the tension that must have been noticeable in the air between them. 

“And how’d you manage to convince anyone of that. Last time I checked, I was still under house arrest. Not even allowed back to school.” Noctis stared, expecting Gladio to refute Prompto’s statement, but all he did was smile. 

“Eh, you aren’t missing much. Everyone is distracted by the wall being gone, no demons, et cetera. Good, you’re ready.” Prompto adjusted the fake glasses on Noctis’ face, as he pulled the other off the bench. “Just lean on me, buddy. I got your super-cool scooter thing for you already in the car.”

“Where are we going?” Noctis peered at Prompto as they shuffled out of the garden, into one elevator. Nyx and Crowe filled in, their posture still on guard. Gladio hit the button for the garage.

“It’s a surprise.” Prompto grinned as he helped Noctis hobbled the car.

Noctis had to admit as he settled in the backseat, squeezed between Prompto and Gladio. He hadn't expected to be allowed out of the Citadel today. Not by him and Gladio. In all honesty, this was the sort of thing Ignis liked to pull. Though Ignis rarely involved others when he scheduled a break for Noctis. It was always a secret between the two of them. 

“Where’s Ignis?”

“He’s still stuck in a council meeting and will meet up with us later,” answered Gladio.

“That sucks.” Whenever Ignis wasn’t with him, he was at a meeting. Noctis wasn’t entirely sure that Ignis had even gone home since Pitioss. After finding Ignis on his computer there more than once after a particularly bad nightmare, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t grateful. 

“Ready to enjoy your last day of anonymity, highness?” Nyx asked as they pulled out of the Citadel.

“What?”

“Please tell me you didn’t forget.” Gladio sighed. 

“Big coming-out party, reaching your majority, turning sixteen.” Prompto listed, ticking off his fingers. 

Noctis had forgotten. In between sleeping and dealing with an imaginary Bahamut’s voice, the day had slipped his mind. 

His birthday was tomorrow. It’s not like he’d forgotten about the party that was being hosted in the Citadel. His dad had mentioned it to him when they had lunch. Noctis just sort of forgot what day it was.

“Media finally permitted to publicize your picture. Any of this ringing a bell?” Gladio asked.

“Prompto takes my picture all the time,” Noctis answered. 

“Ignis shoved a dozen NDA agreements at me. I can’t post any of it online or share it. Hell, he secured my camera. Speaking of which, let’s take a pic to celebrate the occasion.” Prompto pulled out his camera and leaned into Noctis, taking a selfie of the three of them.

“The picture is half your head.” Noctis glanced at it. His eyes looked too shallow despite all the sleeping he has done for the past two weeks. His hair was a total mess. 

“Gladio looks good.”

“Got that right.” Gladio swiped the camera. “I’m photogenic.” 

“And we’re here.” Nyx pulled into the side street. One that Noctis recognized.

“The arcade?” It felt like he hadn’t been there in ages.

“Let’s play the shooter game, Noct.” Prompto half danced as Gladio shoved the baseball cap back on Noctis’ head. Noctis had no hope of winning a shooter game against Prompto. He never missed it. 

“Sure, co-op, then we could play Justice Monster five?” It was the only game he could remember playing in the other timeline, even if they only played briefly. 

* * *

“How’d you get so good at this?” Prompto asked as they put in another quarter for Justice Monster Five. 

“Back in Galahd. It was my sister’s favorite game.” Nyx leaned forward, hitting the button to start the game. Within moments, he outpaced Noctis’ high score again.

“What’s Galahd like? I’ve never been to before.” Noctis asked. 

“Warmer. It’s a bunch of islands, so a lot of fishing and spicy cuisine.” Crowe smiled, but her eyes were still trained on watching the entrance. 

“Fishing?” That almost sounded nice. A vacation somewhere warm, somewhere not haunted by bad memories like Altissia was. 

“Groupers and sea basses mainly. Crowe, remember that time Libertus caught a scorpion grouper?” Nyx hit the pinball, taking out one of the bosses in one spectacular move. 

“And none of us knew how to cook it.” Crowe chuckled, her back towards the wall and her eyes on the entrance. “We should have asked Yamachang.” At Prompto’s confused look, she clarified. “He’s a chief we know, and has a food stand in the south district.”

“Does he make those Semur Skewers?” Noctis asked as he sat down on the cushion part of the scooter. Ignis had never gotten the recipe for those. Maybe he could ask. 

“He does. Best Galadhian food in town.” Nyx hummed. 

“Great, let’s go.”

“Noct. That’s not in the plan.” Gladio folded his arms. 

“I thought you said I was free to do what I wish.” Noctis challenged the pain in his side, making him irritable. Did Gladio just cared about Noctis as his job, as nothing more than a duty? He had caught sight of all the crownsguard in the arcade, two sat at the table sharing a shake, even if they were out of uniform. There had been kidnapping attempts before, but this was excessive. 

Was it his dad being paranoid about his safety? Gladio generally had faith in his ability to protect Noctis himself. 

But that was when Noctis wasn’t injured. 

“A bunch of Kingsglaive frequent the place.” Crowe offered as she stood a little straighter. A smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “We get homesick sometimes.”

“Normally, I would agree. But…”

Drautos. If the Captain of the Kingsglaive was found to be a traitor, then who else? Noctis had never gotten the full report about what happened in Insomnia’s fall. Ignis probably had. 

“I thought there was an investigation,” Noctis asked, watching the ball ping about.

“Nothing concrete,” Gladio answered, voice low. Nyx missed one of the remaining sub-bosses. 

“Guys.” Prompto slunk down to sit at the edge of Noctis’ scooter, slinging an arm around him. “This is supposed to be fun.” 

“Are you not having fun, Noct?” 

“Iggy.” Noctis felt lighter just by having the other there, his warm scent was always a comfort. “I thought you were at a meeting.”

“Just working out the logistics of a small issue.” Ignis stood, perfectly polished as ever, hair gelled back and shirt crisp. Too well dressed to truly fit in at an arcade filled with teens. “You aren’t too tired?”

“Nah. I’m good. We were thinking about getting Semur Skewers.”

“You’re willing to try something new?”

“As long as it’s not vegetables.” Noctis couldn’t help but smile. 

“Iggy.” Gladio started.

“Where’s it at?” Ignis asked, directing his attention to Nyx.

“Down in the lower south side.” Nyx turned his attention to Ignis. ‘Game Over’ appearing on the screen. The score was at least double Noct’s. “We know the restaurant owner.” 

“Alright.” 

“You never tell him no.” Gladio sighed. Noctis could pick up the irritation in Gladio’s scent. He must still think Noctis was a brat. Their conversation from earlier, repeated in Noctis’ head. He doubted Gladio would ever want to be pact. 

“Now is not the time Gladio.” Ignis’ voice was cold. 

Prompto put a hand on Gladio’s arm, shaking his head. 

“Y’know, one of us could just pick up the skewers and bring them,” Nyx suggested, glancing between Gladio and Ignis.

“I’ve been stuck inside for two weeks.” Noctis only now realized how much of his city he did not know. Had never been to, how little of his own country he hadn’t seen. No wonder others thought so poorly of him. “Plus, as you said earlier. It’s my last day before my face gets plastered everywhere.”

“I did speak to your father about that.” Ignis started. “We can prevent it if you would prefer.”

“No. It’s fine.” It’s not like they wouldn’t capture an image of him eventually or start complaining if he refused. Most of them still didn’t believe that he had a hand in stopping the Scourge. He caught the whispered words of the Crownsguard outside of his room, knew what they were worried about. “Let’s get some skewers.”

* * *

“It is a local business. Don’t expect too much.” Nyx reminded them as he parked down a side street, there were more food stalls, and some of the buildings had a few had broken stones, paint-chipped or cracked cement. 

“I’ll check in with Crowe,” Nyx stepped out of the vehicle and waving to one of the incognito Crownsguard that sat on the back wall. Crowe and Gladio had gone ahead, scouting the place out. Yeah, a day of freedom. Maybe Noctis should just have gone back to the Citadel. His broken bones had settled into a dull throb, and he felt exhausted. 

But then he remembered the ruined Insomnia, streets desolate, and cars twisted into the carcasses. Empty and silent. 

All of it, his fault.

Parts of the city, he had never even seen. He wondered how many people died in Insomnia’s attack, during the decade of darkness. How many deaths had he caused?

“Noct, don’t zone out on me, man.” Prompto nudged him, then turned to take into account their surroundings. “Oh, that looks cool. Mind if I take a quick pic?”

“Go for it.” Noctis shooed off his friend.

“Noct, if you are tired, we can go back.” Ignis offered.

“I think I want to understand them better. Nyx, Crowe. The war was always invisible.” Noctis watched through the window as Prompto snap a few shots. 

“Until it wasn’t. What happened in that other world wasn’t your fault.” Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder, turning Noctis to meet his gaze. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

“If I had acted sooner then, done more, then so many deaths could have been avoided.” Noctis shook his head. 

“It didn’t happen here. You saved them, this city, your father. They are all alive.” 

“It did happen.” Then without thinking, he summoned Prompto’s digital photo reel from his armiger. It was filled with pictures of future them. He handed it to Ignis.

Proof of the existence of that ruined world.

“Not just visions then.” Ignis scrolled backward, looking at the last pictures Prompto took, his face carefully blank.

Prompto knocked at the window, grinning at the two of them. Ignis cast the reel back into the armiger as Nyx approached the back door. Noctis managed to maneuver out of the vehicle, get half guided through the narrow back alley to a set of stairs. He stared at them. He might be able to hobble up half of them, but doing so would exhaust him. 

Gladio stood at the top, eyebrow raised.

“There’s not a ramp is there?” Noctis turned to Nyx. Nyx shook his head. If his magic was working, Noctis would be tempted to make one out of ice. But his reserves were still low. And that little bit he had, he wanted to save for trying to link Prompto and Gladio to the armiger. Spare them an unwanted pact bond. 

“I got you, bud.” Prompto maneuvered himself to one side, lifting Noctis' bad arm over his shoulders. “It’s just a few steps.”

Ignis walked beside him, carefully placing a hand against his back. Ready to catch Noctis if he stumbled. 

He made it up those steps, remembering climbing the heated slopes of Ravatogh or all those horrible inclines and insane jumps of Pitioss. This was nothing. His body still ached in protest. Noctis never felt so frustrated for being so weak. Like he was eight and helpless again. 

Crowe was seated next to two men. Both Noctis recognized as Kingsglaives.

“Yo! Nyx.” 

“The hero returns.” The other greeted, voice deeper, probably Libertus of who the two talked about the most. “With an entourage of trainees.”

“They wanted good Galadh food.” Nyx shrugged, as he strolled up after Noctis. “Hey, Yamachang. We’ll take a round of skewers.”

“Make them with the proper spices,” Libertus called out. 

“Feel free to sit with us,” the other Kingsglavie grinned at them as they sat, “friends of Nyx are friends to us. I’m Pelna. Generally, Luche joins us as well, but he hasn’t been by lately.” 

“So has Nyx been putting you through your paces, teaching you all his crazy stunts?” Liberties asked as he passed Nyx a drink.

“Don’t tell me you had a bad fall because of trying to mimic this bozooho?” Pelna gestured to Noctis.

A bad fall.

Noctis snorted. Then he started to outright laugh. A bad fall. It wasn’t even that funny. It was just right. So right, all he had done was fallen to get the broken leg and wrist. Such a simple statement for what happened in Pitioss. All of it together was just a bad fall. All that darkness, plummeting into the unknown. His chest started to hurt. Somewhere in the midst of it, he’d forgotten how to breathe.

“Breathe.” Ignis squeezed Noct’s hands, making Noctis focused on him instead. Noctis took in a deep breath. “Come on, in and out.”

“Bud?” Prompto placed a hand on Noctis’ arm.

“I’m fine.” Great, now he was going to seem crazy. Tomorrow, Nyx’s friends, from the way they were pushed together all on one bench, they must be his pact, would realize he was crazy. The mad prince of Insomnia. It sounded like a horrible joke.

“You kids refugees as well? You got the look of city folk.” Yamachang asked as he delivered the skewers, walking away back towards his kitchen before they could even reply.

Libertus shook his head. “No wonder, you’ve taken a shine to them, Nyx. I guess Citadel duty isn’t so bad if you get to mentor some of the fresh recruits.”

Noctis nodded. His whole body was covered in a clammy sweat. Prompto offered him a glass of water, and he took it. It sloshed in his grip.

“Any word yet about what’s gonna happen?” Pelna asked.

“You mean to that traitor?” Libertus cut in, voice all growl. “I still can’t believe the Captain would harm the Prince.”

Wincing, Noctis wished they had chosen some other topic. It hadn’t even been Drautos who attacked him. But then again, Drautos was the one who had killed his father. A betrayal he hadn’t found out until Altissia.

“Let’s not scare the trainees,” Crowe nudged Libertus. “They’ve got enough to worry about without listening to Citadel’s gossip.”

“It’s not just gossip. With a temporary ceasefire, no idea what’s going on Niflheim and our entire force under investigation, things are in turmoil. Don’t act like the Crownsguard hasn’t been giving you a hard time while your own duty.” Libertus waves one hand, gesturing with an empty skewer as he spoke.

“Do you not like being Kingsglaive?” Noctis asked, biting into one of the skewers. It was good. Garula meat. As long as he didn’t look at his hands, he could ignore how they shook and how he had lost most of his appetite. Ignis would worry if he didn’t eat.

“I wanted to fight for my homeland. The King gave us a chance to fight back against those who destroyed it. But now?”

“Libertus,” Nyx started while looking at Noctis. Noctis shook his head. He wanted to hear the other’s opinion.

“Nilfheim’s emperor is dead, and all we got is this temporary ceasefire. Why are we letting them sort themselves out when we could attack?”

“We’ve no wall for one.” Gladio started, finally focusing on the constatation and not watching all the people passing by.

“Most of Lucis has been without the protection of the wall.” Pelna countered. “And we have magic on our side. They no longer have demons, according to the king. We could launch a surprise counteract.”

“What if we could have peace?” Noctis interrupted the growing argument. If he let this continued, his headache would get worse.

The four Kingsglaive members stared at him. 

“I mean. I don’t think they have Magitek soldiers anymore, and there’s been no reported sighting of airships,” Noctis glanced at Ignis for confirmation. Ignis nodded, a small smile on his face. “So Lucis may be able to manage a peace treaty with Niflheim and Tenebrae, there’s someone new in charge. Maybe she just wants the fighting to stop as well?”

At least, he suspected Aranea would want peace. From what he learned about her, he couldn’t help but admire her spirit and drive. She cared about the people of Niflheim. 

“So what would you do if we made peace? You know all lands of Lucis being returned, Tenebrae being freed.” Noctis slide another piece of meat off the skewer. He really did like the taste. Spicy but not where he’d tear up or be troubled by it later. 

“What?”

“You could do anything you wanted. What would it be?”

“I’d help rebuild Galadh,” Libertus answered. “Startup a bar.”

“Put it on the beach, with a fishing spot, and I’d come for a visit.” Noctis grinned as he finished off the rest of his skewer. Ignis put another one on his plate. His headache had gone away, and he finally felt like he could breathe normally. 

“Sure, kid. I’ll even put a cover over it.” Libertus took another sip of his drink. “What about the three of you?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Pelna started. “Maybe help rebuild, but after that…”

“I’d want to protect that peace.” Nyx looked straight at Noctis. His expression was unreadable. Noctis wasn’t even sure what assignment would be able to grant Nyx that job. Maybe guarding Luna? “To safeguard the future.”

“Can’t stop being a hero.” Libertus pat Nyx on the back. “The Kingsglavie’s very own.” 

“They should make you Captain, Nyx. Instead of making our report to the Marshal.” Pelna added, taking a swing of his drink. 

“I’m content with my current assignment,” Nyx answered

“Babysitting me?” Noctis stared at Nyx in disbelief. Undoubtedly, the Kingsglavie had other jobs he wanted to do. The past week mostly consisted of Nyx watching him sleep, or chauffeuring Prompto in and out of the Citadel. 

“I wouldn’t call training babysitting.” Pelna chuckled, but Libertus was staring at Noctis.

“The two of you said you would be overworking this week,” Libertus glanced between Nyx and Crowe, “said you’d be on guard duty tonight. You’re the pr-” 

Crowe swiftly covered his mouth before he could finish the statement.

“Oh. Whoops.” They didn’t know who he was. Noctis hadn’t believed that wearing an old hoodie and a baseball cap was enough to fool anyone. But if people weren’t in the know, then it, apparently, worked.

“You’re sleuth rating is terrible, bud.” Prompto teased. 

“We should get going.” Gladio stood. “You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“You can update Libertus, Crowe.” Nyx hopped up from his spot, dodging Crowe’s and Libertus’ reaching grasp. “I’ll see them home,” Then Nyx plucked Noctis from his seat and raced off out of the restaurant. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis following at his heels. 

“Ulric, I know where you sleep!” Libertus hollered after him.

Nyx only laughed. 

* * *

“Are you up for a little more, or would you like to go to bed?” Ignis asked. It was just the two of them in the elevator. Noctis sitting on his scooter and Ignis watching him as the elevator chimed with each floor. 

“A surprise?” This was more of what he was expecting from Ignis. Though what sort of surprise Ignis had managed in the Citadel was beyond him.

“A gift. From myself and your father.”

“Now, I’m curious. Surprise me then,” Noctis waved, making his best impression of a certain posh councilman that even Ignis found annoying. Ignis chuckled. Noctis snickered at his own joke. 

“As you wish,” Ignis’ eyes sparkled as he hit the top button on the elevator, even swiping his pass. Now Noctis was curious. It’s been a long time since he’s been to the top of the Citadel.

In the back of his head, he heard Bahamut’s call. It wasn’t real. Just his imagination. He was going to enjoy whatever Ignis had set up. The crystal had no need of him. 

“So, what’s the surprise?” Noctis asked as the elevator ascended. “Can’t be food, since we just ate dinner. Cake?”

“Would you like cake?”

“No. I’m good.” Then he paused. “Did you like the skewers? You said you wanted to try them, but didn’t know the spices.” 

“That was from…” Ignis started, and the amusement in his eyes dimming. Oh, the other timeline. When they had gone camping and reminisced about all the food, they missed. “Thank you, Noct. I did recognize the spices.”

“I’m turning sixteen tomorrow,” Noctis said, reminding himself. He wasn’t twenty. Or even that brief instant of thirty and dying. The elevator chimed and came to a halt. A cold wind blew in, even at the end of summer, the top of the Citadel was always cold. The chiming call of the crystal seemed louder. Noctis ignored it. 

They were in the southern tower. He couldn’t get to it from here even if he wanted. He didn’t have enough strength to wrap. Noctis didn’t know why, even after two weeks, his magic had yet to recover. He could feel the potential there, the pool of his power, but it was still drained. The crystal was secured from him for now.

“And we are here.” Ignis gestured to a metal fire pit and two lounge chairs, long enough to easily lean back and glanced up at the sky. A telescope sat on top of one of them.

“Stargazing?” Even with the wall gone, the brightness of the city below made it impossible to see the stars. He remembered Gladio and Prompto turning in, with just him and Ignis sitting by a fire, late at night, naming the stars. A bright memory in the middle of the tragedy from that other timeline. 

“Since I couldn’t take you to see the stars. I thought I would bring them to you.” Ignis snapped his fingers, and all the lights in the city turned off. The bright halo of light pollution disappearing.

The world seemed dark only for a moment, and then Noctis looked up. The sky was a tapestry of millions of stars. Vast swathes of them that almost seemed to form a blanket going straight up. He recognized the constellation for Carbuncle, the first one he ever learned. The easiest to find in the night sky.

“How?” For his entire life, Insomnia had never once gone dark. A constant buzz of noise and light, the city that never sleeps.

“A secret.” Ignis just smiled. “Would you like a fire for warmth?”

“I got us covered.” Noctis grinned and summoned a sleeping bag from the armiger. The pull of magic taught, and he doubted he would have the strength to put in back or grab a second one. “Pull yours closer, and we can share.”

“We’ll be more comforter that way.” Ignis nudged the chair closer, as Noctis draped the blanket over both of them. 

Noctis snickered. 

“Speaking of fire, there’s the one for the Infernian.” Ignis pointed up as he passed him the telescope. This close and Noctis could feel the warmth radiating off the other, his scent the only one he could catch. Noctis snuggled a little closer, as he gazed to the star cluster. He could see the distinct blue stars topped with fire red ones, dozens of stars outlining a figure.

“The stories say he was birth from star song long before any of the others.” Noctis could almost see it, the beauty of millions of distance fires that lit the night sky. Luna’s voice telling him stories that weren’t in the Cosmogony. Those had always been his favorites. “Before even the planet came into being.” 

The two sat on top of the Citadel, pointing out constellations, arguing over a few of them for what felt like hours, cuddling together when the wind picked up. Noctis steadfastly attempting to ignore the calling. It wasn’t real.

“Noct.” Ignis placed a hand against his shoulder. Noctis hadn’t realized he’d put his hands over his ears. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just…” How could he explain it? That he imagined Bahamut’s voice? Maybe he was going crazy. Somewhere between Pitioss and the ruined world, he lost all sanity. “I think my head gets a little messed up when I’m tired. It all felt so real. Not just someone else’s memories or visions, but as if it all really happened to me. I’m afraid I’ll forget when I am.”

“The photos?” 

“And a dozen other items. How can I have them if it hadn’t happened? Along with the power. It wasn’t just memories. It happened. Maybe I had failed to bring back the light in that other timeline.”

“You hadn’t.” Ignis’ voice was tight as he placed a hand against Noctis’ chest, over the spot where he was stabbed. “Dawn broke.” 

“It’s not just that.” Noctis glanced at the center tower. Was the crystal calling for him? Or was it just in his head? He didn’t want it to be real, didn’t want to acknowledge the fear in the back of his mind that he might need to reform the Covenant. But what if it was necessary? “I think I messed up again. I keep hearing him, Ignis. A thousand blades chiming in my head. Telling me to go to the crystal. I thought I imagined it at first, but it’s gotten louder. I can’t tell if it’s just in my head or not.”

“Bahamut’s?” Ignis asked. There was an odd look in his eyes, and the air tasted a little of ozone.

Noctis nodded. “What if I failed to destroy the Scourge? What if it’s only vanished for a brief amount of time?” What if he should be dead? But he couldn’t bring himself to voice the question to Ignis. “Maybe I should just go.”

“No.” Ignis launched forward, hugging Noctis almost too tightly. “Don’t go.”

“Ignis,” Noctis wrapped his arms around him. An odd mix of scent came off of Ignis, a sharp tang that tasted like anger or distressed. Ignis shook as he simply held him. Noctis rubbed his hand against the others’ back at a complete loss. 

“I swear to you, Noctis.” Ignis pulled back, his emerald eyes blazing. “I will not let them have you.” 

Noctis’ heart thudded in his chest. 

“So promise me,” Ignis cupped Noctis’ cheek, his face close enough that their breaths mingled, “that you will live. Your life is yours and yours alone. You have fulfilled your destiny. The Astrals have no right to you.” 

Speechless, all he could do was nod.

* * *

Noctis blinked the sleep out of his eyes, wondering when he dozed off. He glanced around. Ignis had one arm loosely wrapped around him. Glasses slightly askew on his face and eyes closed, Ignis’ fingers were curled around Noctis’ wrist. This was the first time Noctis remembered seeing the other asleep in a while.

“I hope I'm not intruding.” His father grinned down at him, silhouetted by a small fire. His knee brace clicking as he moved. With a wave of his hand and a shower of sparks, a camper chair appeared. 

“Dad.” Noctis moves forward, but Regis held a hand out.

“No need to get up on my account.” His father grinned at him, voice low. “Plus, he needs his rest,” he gestured to Ignis. “He hasn’t been sleeping well and absolutely refuses to leave your side.”

Had Ignis not gone back to his own room at all? Noctis knew the other stayed the first week. It just hadn’t occurred to him, but it should have, “Pact likes to stay together when one is injured.”

“Yes.” His father glanced at the fire. “That is true. I do not mind Ignis staying at your side. When I lost your mother, Cor and Clarus slept in my room for a week. Cor changed your diapers the entire time.” 

“Dad.” Noctis shook his head, “I can’t see it.”

“Yep. Though he did try to swing it so that your first word was his name. He’d repeat it over and over to you. I still won out in the end.” Regis' eyes sparkled, then glanced at Ignis. “Do not worry about having your pact stay with you while you are ill. We’ll accommodate them.”

“Thanks.”

Noctis stared into the fire for the moment. The fire shifted. For one second, it was as if a face was peering out at him from within the flames. Then he blinked, and it was gone. Just his imagination then. At least now, his head was silent. As if his father’s presence warded of Bahamut’s call. With Ignis’ weight at his side and his father’s steady present, a wave of contentment washed over him.

“What was mom like?” Noctis couldn’t help but ask, he usually wouldn’t worried about seeing the saddened expression on his father’s face. 

“Aulea would be so very proud of you.” Regis reached out and gripped Noctis’ hand, fingers lightly touching the cast. “You look so much like her at times. You have her smile. She loved you so much. And I imagine she would approve of your friends. We snuck out our fair number of times. One time she even managed to get Sylva Fleuret, myself, and Cor to go for a midnight boat ride, despite the dangers. She loved the stars as much as you do. Now, refresh an old man’s memory. What constellation is Carbuncle’s?” 

Noctis’ handed him the telescope. The stars overhead never seemed brighter than they did at the moment. 

* * *

Noctis rested his head against Ignis’ lap. They were arriving in style apparently, and he could see the flashes of light that signified cameras. Showing up with a broken arm and a leg for his first public appearance maybe wasn’t that grand of an idea. Especially when everyone was expecting some sort of hero. Not like Nyx and Crowe, or even Gladio.

Noctis was short, broken, and paled. 

“You look handsome, Noct.” Ignis placed a hand on his chest, fixing a button, before just resting there. Once again, that odd fluttery feeling took root in his chest. The fierce look in Ignis eyes from last flashed in his mind.

“Thanks.” He took an even breathe in. All this attention just for his birthday seemed a little ridiculous. Sure Noctis had agreed to having a party when his father asked him about it. But the reality of it had sunk in. He didn’t even know who half the people in attendance would be.

Prompto wouldn’t be there. Neither would Luna. The tentative ceasefire with Niflheim still dangling in the air, and he had no idea how she was doing. Umbra had yet to make a visit. 

Was she safe?

He couldn’t imagine anything terrible happening to her with Aranea in charge. But it seemed that she and Ravus had basically led a coup. The dust hadn’t settled yet. 

“And we are here.” The limo rolled to a stop. Noctis sat up as Ignis dusted his suit jacket, and fixed Noctis’ hair. He could hear the noise of the crowds. So many people for his first official public appearance as the crown’s heir. And after his father had told them, he saved the world.

He wondered how many people believed the king. None of them had experienced the long night, which Noctis was grateful for. Ardyn had managed to prevent all those deaths by acting when they did, instead of later. 

Gladio opened the limo door on Noctis’ side. Nyx flanked Gladio’s side, just a little off. 

There were dozens of lights, and people creating an excited chattered. The why was beyond Noctis. He went to public school, which was common knowledge. All that had greeted him there were whispers in the hallways and a lot of staring. Leaving Noctis with no idea how to interact with most people. He schooled his face into a blank mask. Ignoring the sinking sensation of nausea, realizing that he was still expected to eat at this event. 

Gladio offered him a hand, his mask safely in place. Noctis took it and attempted to stand up with as much dignity as possible. A second later, Ignis was beside him, offering him a very fancy crutch. 

Somehow he made it to through the glass doors of the hotel and up the elevator. He was deaf to the reporters' questions, to people calling out to him, and half-blinded by the lights. The constant ache of pain almost familiar to him by now. This was the furthest he had managed walking in two weeks. Maybe he should have just bought the damn scooter. Instead, he focused on making sure no one could tell he was in pain, especially Ignis. 

The party had already started. 

Noctis chose to arrive late, hoping that by the time he got there, people might forget who the party was for. That wasn’t the case at all. He recognized his father’s councilman as they greeted him. Familiar faces from the few meetings he had been present for. Ignis was quick to dissuade one curious council member from questioning him about Pitioss or how exactly the Starscourge ended. Most couldn’t believe that the demons were gone.

Refusing to sit down, Noctis hobbled over towards one of the aquariums. Mentally he listed which fish he recognized. 

“Count Scientia, you’ve given me a PR nightmare.” A council member called out to Ignis, cheeks flushed from the wine. Wine Noctis hadn’t been allowed to have, Ignis diligently swiping ever glass offered to Noctis. 

“Will you be fine, Highness?” Ignis turned to Noctis.

“I’ve got him, Specs.” Gladio stood next to Noctis. 

“Very well.”

Noctis waved him off, before slinking around the fish tank, expecting Gladio to follow. There was a perfect location that he could hide in and be out of sight of most of the party-goers. 

At least the fish didn’t seem to care. He watched them swim about in the aquarium, his eyes were drawn to a painting placed in the middle of the tank. Kept fresh by some work of magic or design, Noctis didn’t know. 

The woman dressed in swathes of grey and pale blue. There was something about her. Her face was familiar. He had seen it before. Where though? Noctis stepped back. No. He didn’t want to think of Pitioss, of the statue in its depths. Of the way, everything would turn on its head, and the ground beneath him would rotate by some unseen mechanism. 

He was safe. 

He was in Insomnia. Turning away from the painting, he studied the city, all lit up like stars scattered on the surface of the planet. In the distance, a storm was brewing. It would probably hit later in the night. His gaze was pulled to the Citadel. The crystal’s presence called out to him, reminding him of the faint light that enshrouded him. Why did it call him? Maybe he had failed in Pitioss as well. What if all the demons had just been banished for a time? Could they return? Was that why?

‘ _Come to me._ ’

Something laid within Bahamut’s words. An urgency. Maybe the voice wasn’t just Noctis’ imagination. Perhaps Bahamut was genuinely calling him because the Scourge was still a threat. Because Noctis had failed and the Astral knew it. Why else would he hear him?

Noctis stepped forward.

Then stopped, Ignis’ words from the previous night resonated in his head. ‘Don’t go.’

He could ignore the crystal, just focus on something else. Glancing down, the busy lights of the city blended with the darkness. As if the stars above were also below him. For an instant, the lights fade from his sight, overlayed with the image of the abyss. Endless and pitch black. Ground so far, he never even saw it. In the depths was the statue of a woman. The same woman in the painting. 

“Noct,” Gladio put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the railing. Noctis glanced up at him. There was an odd look in his eyes as he spoke, “We didn’t really get to finish our conversation from earlier.”

“Oh, about the armiger. Give me a sec.” Something for him to focus on. Something, not the crystal, not about his birthday or a woman trapped in darkness. He could at least do this right. 

“What? Now?” Gladio started. “No wait, that’s not what-”

“I get it, Gladio. And now’s as good a time as any, just give me a moment.” Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He could feel the link he shared with Ignis, how the armiger link was interlaced with the pact bond. The link gleamed between them. He searched within for his connections, feeling the one between himself and his father, steady and constant, written into his blood. In the depths of himself, glowing golden and rich with the power of the Astrals were the Covenants. Noctis ignored those.

Instead, he focused on his magic. Only the barest dregs of it had returned. It would be enough. He couldn’t fail them as he had before. Reaching out, he followed the shattered pact bonds and the broken armiger link. He grabbed the thinnest strands of his magic and found the barest sense of Gladio.

“Noctis.” Gladio’s voice sounded muffled. A weight pushed down on his shoulders. “Stop.” 

He couldn’t. If he let go of his fragile hold, he didn’t know if he would be able to manage it again. He concentrated, blocking out Gladio’s voice, ignoring him as the other shook him. He needed to finish this to correct what he had set wrong. Only their connection in this timeline was not as secure. Noctis grasped the threads of magic, trying to weave them to Gladio. 

His magic snapped from his grasp.

He used too much of it, too much of his own energy. 

Something felt wrong.

Noctis tumbled forward. Pain blossoming in his chest, sharp and familiar. Had he hit a spike, but he was falling. Dodging as another spike that reached out for him, no that was a hand, he tumbled further down. Darkness surrounded him. His head filled with images of the abyss. Of falling, continually falling. Down, down towards the darkness. A part of him knew he wasn’t in Pitioss. That he was really and truly falling.

But his body curled into itself, unable to fight the sensation. 

A voice screamed out his name.

Distant and familiar. Ignis. Gladio. Dreams of comfort given to him in the madness as he waited to restart, to die once more, in the depths of the dungeons. Wondering if he had ever left, if all this was an illusion.

It didn’t matter.

Noctis was falling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost ended this chapter after the conversation between Noctis and Regis. But I wanted the next chapter to be from Ignis' POV and for this to happen. Also thank you for all the comments and kudos! Please let me know what you think.


	6. A Promise Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote Chapter 5 on 1/26/2020. So it's a little different. Mostly just decided to bring Luna into the story in this chapter instead. I also wanted to get this chapter out on 2/7 for Ignis' birthday but it's a little late.

Gunshots silenced the gala.

Around him, the crowd turned to chaos, yelling, screaming, but Ignis was deaf to all but a single shout. 

“Noctis!” 

Ignis blood ran cold as he race towards where he left the Prince and Gladio. Too far away, too late again. He made it to the ledge. Only to have Gladio wrapped an arm around him, preventing him from leaping over in some mad rush to catch Noctis. Noctis’ dark form was silhouetted by the light of the city. 

Falling beyond Ignis’ reach. 

There was nothing he could do. Magic buzzed underneath his skin, but it was useless. He didn’t know how to warp, didn’t know if he could. Or if he could bring Noctis back with him. Had they come this far only for Ignis to lose Noctis like this? After everything the Astrals had done to him, they would let him die like this? Broken against the ground beyond repair. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue shimmer where Nyx was a moment ago. 

Nyx reappeared, wrapping an arm around Noctis’ still form. But the two of them were too far for them to reach the roof again. They wouldn’t make it. Maybe Nyx could aim for one of the balconies, anything at all. Please, he thought for an instant of the Furgian just plucking Noctis up from danger. Even if the covenant was form in the world of ruin, maybe it would be enough. He couldn’t lose Noctis again. Not like this.

Just as Nyx threw the dagger out, a brilliant flash blinded him as deafening thunder resonated around them.

Ramuh.

Magnetic sparks danced in the air as Ignis rapidly blinked. Then a large hand came into focus, holding both Noctis and Nyx. He looked up into the god’s eyes as he placed the two of them at Ignis’ feet. Nyx pressing palms down against the darkness that spread against Noctis’ suit, staining his tie. 

Ignis reached for the strongest curative they had, not having anything in particular in mind. Work. He willed as he crushed it in Noctis’ palm, magic flooded the reception, green crystals dancing in the air around them. The curative soothed his own aches. 

“Dearest,” Ignis whispered as he leaned his forehead against Noctis, willing the wound to get better, for him to make it through this. More than anything, he wanted Noctis to wake, even if it were for a moment, to reassure Ignis that he would be alright. “Please.”

“Was that the Fulgurian?” Gladio whispered next to him, voice awed. 

“Yes.” Ignis cut away part of Noctis’ shirt, wanting to get a look at the wound. His chest was wet with blood, but the wound had formed a scab. The curative worked. Maybe not entirely, but it had stopped the bleeding.

“We need to get him to safety.” Gladio carefully picked up Noctis. Ignis’ earpiece crackle as Clarus’ voice came over the line. “Status on HRH.” 

“Alive. Bullet shot. Leaving now.” Gladio returned, pressing in his own earpiece.

Ignis took hold of Noctis’ wrist, counting the heartbeats as they made their way down from the reception. Nyx flaking their side as other Crownsguard moved to guard their ascent. All Ignis could focus on was Noctis’ pulse.

One beat, two beats. Steady, even.

“Doctors will be on standby.” Then a pause. “Follow Protocol Zed.”

Shit, the King was shot as well? Alive, at least. Noctis didn’t have to go through losing his father again. Not after they both thought that everyone would be safe. Ignis had almost forgotten about the mundane horrors, what men themselves were capable of, after fighting demons for so long. 

But all demons were once just people.

The trip to the Citadel went in a daze. Ignis was vaguely aware of news reporters. They had allowed a few to attend the event itself, and more were surrounding the hotel at the base. Even if Crownsguard stood at attention and prevented them from getting to close. They were unable to sneak out of the hotel. Not if they wanted to the King’s passage to go undetected. 

“You want to carry him?” Gladio asked as they arrived at the Citadel. Ignis still hadn’t let go of Noctis’ wrist.

Ignis nodded. Gladio would be more suited to defense anyway. He got out of the car, and carefully took Noctis from Gladio. His back flank by Nyx. When they made it through the first set of double doors, a medical doctor and Prompto awaited them, a white stretcher being held by the later. Ignis didn’t have time to question how or why Prompto was there, not when Gladio had handed Noctis to Ignis. Gladio only grabbed the other by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him with them, leaving the stretcher behind. Prompto had the good sense to be mostly silent, only making a horribly worried coon when he saw Noctis. 

“Prompto, even or odds.”

“Evens.” Prompto squeaked.

Gladio turned them towards the library. They turned down aisles of books until they reached a statue, which Gladio lifted, revealing a keypad. He scanned his card and typed in a code, followed by a fingerprint scan. 

There were three sets of bunk beds and a single full bed. An equally small bathroom, and a stock kitchenette with a single table. All the safe rooms had medical equipment. Ignis moved the Noctis to one of the beds, where the doctor immediately went to check his vitals. 

“The bullet missed his lungs and went clean through. What curative did you administrate?” The rest of Noctis’ shirt was cut away. The wound rested above, almost near the joint to his shoulder. Scabbed over and still an angry red, contrasting sharply with pale skin, though there was still noted bruising near his ribs.

“A type of elixir.” Ignis summoned one, feeling the magic embedded in the curative. 

“I have no idea what this is.” The doctor sighed, “but the wound looks to be two weeks into healing.” His hand glanced over Noctis ribs then he touched the cast along his wrist. “I would suggest getting another x-ray done just to check on his prior injuries as well.”

“We’re under lockdown in this room for at least 24 hours. Maybe longer depending.” Gladio sat backward down on a chair, tapping his earpiece. “Probably longer.”

“Is there enough food for all of us?” Prompto glanced at Gladio, then Ignis, before looking at the three additional Crownsguard that were stationed in the room and Nyx. “There aren’t even enough beds.”

“We’ll sleep in shifts,” Gladio answered. Ignis resumed his place besides Noctis, sitting on the edge of the bed. There was still blood on the Prince’s face. He knew that he should check the media, to determine what the public had seen of the incident and what would be the best way to advise Noctis. But none of that matter until Noctis awoke.

“He’ll be happy to see you when he awakes.” Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair then turned to the set of monitors tucked away in one corner. “I want all the feeds pulled up. Does anyone know who assaultants were?”

“It’s his birthday.” Prompto sat on Noctis’ other side as the doctor went to fetch a washbasin. “Why would someone do this to him on his birthday?”

“What do we do now?”

Ignis watched the steady rise and fall of Noctis’ chest, haunted by how familiar this was becoming. Finally, he turned and answered Prompto, “We wait.”

Memories of almost eight years ago played through his mind. 

* * *

“I’m glad you requested a meeting.” Cor’s long fingers were folded together. 

Ignis, at ten years old, had mustered all the bravery he could. “I wish to go to Tenebrae.” 

“With the king and prince?” Cor raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Noctis might wish for company. I can not think of a reason why I am not allowed to accompany him.” Even at that age, Ignis knew he was meant as a companion to the Prince, someone his age that could befriend him. It felt like a temporary position, even after his uncle arranged for Ignis to receive palace tutors to gear him for a career as an advisor. His uncle, who had died in the same accident where Noctis had been injured. Noctis was all he had left.

“Ignis, you are still too young. And the information of where the King was headed was kept secret,” Cor paused, studying Ignis, “which leads me to wonder how you found out in the first place.”

“Secondly,” Cor shuffled some of the papers at his desk, “you are now without both a guardian and pact. Leaving you in a particularly vulnerable position.”

“Sir, I have a pact.” Ignis pulled up his sleeve and tugged his glove down, showing the mark on his wrist. 

Cor leaned forward, grasping Ignis’ wrist. Then he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t tell me that you and His Highness formed a pact bond.”

“Umm…” Even at the time, he knew he shouldn’t have been swayed by Noctis. But there was just something in the other boy’s eyes as he spoke about school. He never mentioned any friends. Ignis acknowledged he didn’t have any school friends either, not when most of his schooling consisted of tutors and accelerated programs. “It was entirely my suggestion, sir.”

“How long?”

“That night, we ventured up to the top floor of the north tower.”

“Of course, it was. At some point, we need to have a talk on how you have subverted my security three times now.” Well, he was caught three times. Ignis needed to be more careful in the future. “But, most importantly, you have kin in Tenebrae, under the circumstances, they may have more claim to you than Lucis does.”

Was Cor saying they would send him away? 

“With all due respect, sir, I do not know them. My place is on Noctis’ side. Lucis has spent valuable time and money to mentor me into an advisor.” Please don’t just be a temporary position, let him be right in his judgment. Ignis knew Noctis listened to him, that Noctis was fond of him. Proven by the mark on his wrist, Noctis would not have wanted him otherwise. 

“Simply put, I’m too valuable of an asset for you to let any kin I have in Tenebrae claim me.” Speak with confidence, even if Ignis didn’t believe it. 

“I agree.” Cor smiled at him. “Which is why you can not go.” 

“Why would my going change anything? I do not have to meet with my kin or even see them. I plan not to leave Noctis’ side.” He did not want to go to unknown relatives. Not again. When there would be no Noctis to distract him, to occupy his time and make him realize what it was he lost. That his parents were gone, that his uncle had fallen, dead because he had accompanied Noctis in place of Ignis. Ignis didn’t need a distant family, all he needed was to stay at the Prince’s side. To protect what little family he had left. 

“The politics of it are complicated. Just trust that it would. Now, your lessons will continue as is. Everything you have inherited from your uncle and parents will be set aside for your eventual perusal. Under the circumstances, we’ll move your rooms in the Citadel to be closer to Noctis’. Once you are sixteen, you have the option of moving out if you so desire.” 

“I desire to stay by his highness’ side.” Ignis insisted. He didn’t want to think about his uncle’s death. He’d spent two weeks carefully not considering the result of the attack. Instead, he stayed by Noctis’ side. “As I should be at this instance, to Tenebrae.”

“The King and Prince have already left. No one else can take you and we will not let you go on your own. They will return.”

Ignis had no choice but to wait.

* * *

**Renegade Kingsglaive Smote by the Might of Ramuh.**

Gladio handed him his phone, the headline to the paper pulled up. An image of Ramuh grabbing Noctis, and then another of lightning hitting two of the Kingsglaive. One of them, Luche Lazarus, he heard about from Nyx. These two men were responsible for injuring Noctis again. 

“The assassins are dead, but we don’t know if there are any more. Whatever the hell you used, worked on the King. Ignis, you saved both of their lives.” Gladio continued once Ignis had read the paper. 

“It was an elixir.”

“Those are rare. Only the Kings can make it and Dad says King Regis has no talent for curatives. How do you have one?”

“It was in Noctis’ armiger. I just pulled it out at random.” Ignis paused, studying the last little bit of coffee he had left. He would rather have an Ebony, but they didn’t have any of that brand in the safe room. The image of Noctis falling still haunt his thoughts. Ignis felt that if he closed his eyes, it would be all he could see.

“What happened, Gladio?” Ignis wanted to know why Noctis fell when Gladio was right next to him. 

Gladio stared down at the paper at the image they’d captured of the Prince’s falling, of Ramuh sweeping Nyx and Noctis in a single grip. In a lower voice, he finally asked. “What’s wrong with Noct?”

“What?” Ignis knew he was tired, but he didn’t think he was so exhausted that he missed what Gladio said. He needed another cup of coffee, something to help him stay focused.

“You know Ignis. Don’t pretend ignorance. What happened to him?” Gladio sat down opposite Ignis, taking a slow sip of his coffee, “What made him dodge my attempt to catch him.”

“He did what?” Ignis glanced at the bedroom door and focused on the fact that he could still feel Noctis through the bond. Weaken, magic entirely exhausted, and the bitter touch of pain lingering from his injuries, but there all the same. Noctis was alive. There was no entrance into that bedroom besides the one from the small kitchen. 

“He phased out of my grip. Falling, bullet shot through him and he phases out of my reach. Doesn’t warp. He was staring right at me, Ignis, but seeing something else.”

“I don’t know what happened in Pitioss. He didn’t really explain.” Was it Pitioss that Noctis thought he was dodging or Gladio? Or perhaps something else? A small thought intruded in Ignis’ head, what if Noctis had wanted to fall?

“I don’t think that’s the sole reason. Funny thing is. You’ve been acting weird too. Exhausted all the time, I don’t think you’ve slept in your own bed since the first incident.”

“I’m fine, Gladio.” 

Gladio snorted. “No, you are not,” he tapped his wrist, the pactmark there, “Ignis, I want to know what happened. Noctis somehow gets all that power to summon Ramuh, to stop the Scourge. I’ve read the legends too. And something is not matching up.”

“Noct had a vision-“Ignis started, he wanted Gladio to just drop it. Maybe he should go back to the bedroom and check on Noct. He wasn’t hungry anyway. 

“Visions alone wouldn’t explain it.” Gladio rebuked.

Ignis wanted to curse. He’d forgotten how bright Gladio could be when he wanted to. They’d taken the same classes, had the same tutor, knew the same legends surrounding the throne. Everyone had heard of the chosen King. A distant sort of reality, a myth. Ignis glanced at Noctis, moving his hair out of his face. A sixteen-year-old boy didn’t fit that image. 

“Tell me what happened because something clearly did.” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, causing him to turn to the other. “How’d he get the power of the Astrals when he’s still working on the basics of warping?” 

How could Ignis tell Gladio? That they all apparently had done this once, and then time was literally rewound. Did Gladio even have a right to know? That other Gladio had blamed Noctis for so much of what went wrong, had pushed the Prince until he broke until he was stolen from them for ten years. Ignis had feared that Noctis just didn’t want to return, wouldn’t want to come back to save a world when his closest friends had abandoned him. A small part of him blamed Gladio for it. 

“Your knowledge of what happened won’t help him.”

“So you do know?” 

“Yes, Gladiolus, I know.” Ignis drained the last dregs of his coffee, briefly wondering if he should get up for another cup and retreat from this conversation. Or maybe he should try to cook something from the saferoom’s meager supplies. Cooking felt almost like too much work, and what would be the point if Noctis wasn’t awake to enjoy it. 

“Look, you don’t have to tell me everything. Just tell me why you’ve been so angry with me. Cause whatever it is-”

“He died.” An inescapable truth. 

“I know. I felt that.”

“No, Gladio. He _died_.” Ignis rubbed at his wrist. He could still feel Noctis. The Prince was fine. Just sleeping, even if it’d been over twenty-four hours. What if he didn’t wake up? Ignis couldn’t entertain that thought. Still, the image of an older Noctis pierced through the heart by his father’s blade on the throne, wouldn’t disappear. No matter how much Ignis begged, he never woke up. Not in that world of ruin. Ignis could feel his eyes sting. If that world of ruin really truly happened, then Noctis had been sacrificed. A mere puppet to the Astrals whims. He didn’t want to think about the vision he received from Pryna, thought of feeling blood and steel under his fingers, and the silence. A terrible silence had echoed in the throne room. 

“Iggy.” Gladio placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t get it.” Ignis stood, turning away from Gladio, moving back towards the bedroom. “How utterly and terribly, we failed.” 

“Then tell me.” Gladio reached out, grabbing Ignis’ elbow. 

“I can’t.” Ignis couldn’t take this conversation anymore. He didn’t want to revisit those memories. Not the ones that were still so fresh, the darkness that consumed his vision. He would have given anything to protect Noct. 

“Stop fighting.” A weight landed against Ignis, as arms wrapped around him. Ignis glanced down, Prompto. He should have been able to dodge that tackle or at least aware of enough of Prompto to see it coming. He just needed another cup of coffee, something to steady him. 

“We weren’t fighting.” Gladio folded his arms together and looked down at Prompto. 

“I’m fine, Prompto.” Ignis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, but the other refused to let go.

“Then why does distress coat your scent?” Prompto only held onto Ignis tighter. 

Ignis kept forgetting that he couldn’t hide his scent from the pact, even if he used this fact to read Noctis half the time. But Prompto had given him an idea. Focusing for a moment, he summoned the digital frame that held the pictures from that other timeline. 

“Here. I haven’t looked through them myself, but,” Ignis gave the frame to Gladio, “you’re right. It wasn’t just a vision. I don’t know what else to call it.”

“That’s my picture frame.” Prompto glanced between the two of them. 

“Prompto should see them as well.” With that Ignis left the room. He didn’t want to be pestered with questions. If they wanted to know so much, then they could piece the story together from the photos. Or perhaps Gentiana would fill them in on their memories as well.

Ignoring the handful of Crownsguards who were sleeping in the bunk beds, he headed straight for the full. Noctis eyes were closed, and the bed still held Prompto’s scent. An IV drip hooked up to his arm. Ignis sat in the bed next to him, grabbing his wrist and started to count his pulse: one, two, three. 

“Dearest,” Ignis whispered, leaning his head against Noctis, “please wake.” Ignis’ own eyes felt so heavy. He couldn’t let himself sleep yet, not until he knew that Noctis would be okay. Still, he could rest his eyes for a moment and count Noctis’ heartbeats again.

He repeated a single mantra over and over to himself. 

Noctis was alive. 

* * *

“Where is Noctis?” Ignis opened his eyes, immediately knowing that his pactmate wasn’t there. 

“Wow, easy.” Prompto placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Prompto, where is he?” Something was wrong. The room was empty of everyone except himself and Prompto.

“The lockdown was lifted, and the doctor was worried that-” 

“He’s in the medical wing.” Ignis reached for his coat and shoes, resisting the urge to just run to the medical wing. 

“Gladio and some others took him up. They thought the crystal might-”

“The crystal.” Ignis turned to Prompto, placing both hands on the other’s shoulders. “They took him to the Crystal?”

“Yes. They said the crystal may wake him.”

“We’ve got to stop them.” Ignis debated for a split second if he should bother with his shoes. He didn’t. “How long ago?”

Was he too late? 

“Not long, maybe ten minutes. The coma isn’t natural. That’s what the doctors were saying. Someone suggested that the crystal might help.” 

“It won’t. We’ll lose him if they take him to the crystal. Quickly, Prompto.” 

Ignis started to run. What was the quickest route to the crystal, the central elevator, then the stairs? Would anyone stop him? Had they taken the Prince that direction. He needed to be faster than the elevator. 

He pulled out his phone. 

“Nyx, are you with his Highness?”

“ _No. But I am in the Citadel._ ”

“Get the crystal chamber as quickly as possible. Stop Noctis from touching the crystal. I’ll handle any complaints.”

“Shouldn’t you try Gladio and tell him to stop?” Prompto asked, running at his side. “Why, Nyx?”

“You’re right.” Why hadn’t he called Gladio? It, this Gladio’s, wasn’t fault. Noctis falling hadn’t been his fault, nor everything that happened in the other timeline. Ignis had fallen asleep before they even spoke about those photographs. “I’ll call him.”

His finger scrolled to Gladio’s number.

The phone rang. Again and again.

Silence.

“Who else was with him?”

“I don’t know their names.” Prompto shrugged. “They asked me if I wanted to come, and I said I’d stay with you.” 

Ignis nodded at Prompto as they turned another corner in the Citadel. He ignored the Crownsguard that were on duty throughout. He didn’t care if they would mention this later, that gossip would follow his actions. It didn’t matter.

Noctis being safe was all he cared about.

They slide into the central elevator. Ignis swiped his key card and hit the button, hoping he had access to the top floors. The light turned green. Ignis hit the override to prevent stopping at any of the levels in between

It dinged as it passed them. 

Higher and higher.

“Was the crystal why he disappeared in the other timeline?”

Ignis turned to Prompto, he didn’t think the photos would have shown that. He was pretty sure Prompto hadn’t taken any more pictures on that data chip after…

“There was one photo where the date jumped.” Prompto shrugged. “And Noctis was wearing the exact same clothes. We figured it was some sort of alternate timeline. Only,” Prompto glanced up at Ignis, “are you our Ignis or that other Ignis? I mean, the pact bond is still in place, but you’ve got those scars.”

“It’s complicated.” 

“Gladio wouldn’t stop looking through the photos. Last night, he kept clicking away at them. He finally gave them to me this morning,” Prompto handed the digital frame back to Ignis. Ignis immediately banished them to the armiger. “You really didn’t look through the photos, did you?”

“Besides the first few, no.”

The elevator came to a halt. 

Ignis didn’t wait for Prompto before he started running again. Clearing dozens of steps in a single leap, feeling an odd mix of being weaker than he thought he was and realizing that he was just younger. 

The room glowed with the crystal’s light, shimmering in brilliant blues. 

“ _Bring Him to Me!_ ” The voice resounded through the room, the clanging of a thousand blades. So loud that it felt like each one was piercing into his skull.

Ignis blinked back against the light as he took into account the room. Nyx stood in front of the crystal, both blades raised, Gladio circling him. Noctis was on a stretcher that was set on the ground. Two Crownsguard had their hands over their ears as if that would stop the sound of Bahamut’s voice.

“Bring him to me, and the Wall shalt be restored.” Bahamut’s voice thundered in his ears. The two Crownsguard looked at each other, and moved towards the stretcher. Ignis reached Noctis first, picking him up from the ground. He was still too light, and even Noctis shouldn’t have slumbered through this. What held him in sleep? Clearly not Bahamut, unless his ploy was to get Noctis through others since he hadn’t come on his own.

A moment later, Nyx appeared at his back. Ignis turned his return to the crystal and headed for the stairs.

“ _The King of Kings does not belong to the mortal realm._ ”

“You can not have him.” Ignis held Noctis tight in his grasp, glaring directly at the crystal. 

“ _He once was mine, and he shalt be mine again._ ” 

“Never.” Ignis hissed. “I will see you destroyed first.”

“ _Then suffer the consequences._ ” The crystal glowed a brilliant blue, wrapping around him, magic sinking into him, then dissipating.

Ignis kept a steady pace as he descended the stairs. There was nothing that Bahamut could do that Ignis wouldn’t gladly give to see Noctis safe. At least he could still see. He’d gone blind in the past. Even if such a thing happened again, that would never stop him from being at Noctis’ side.

Nothing would.

Ignis hit the doors for the elevators, steadfast ignoring Gladio, Prompto, and Nyx. A part of himself wanted to whisk Noctis away, maybe to a cabin in the Vesperpool, where Noctis could fish all day, and Ignis could cook for him. Just the two of them, no kingdoms or gods to worry about. For however much, Noct might be slow when dealing with reports, he took his role as Prince, as future King, seriously.

Ignis could always try to tempt him, though. 

“What the hell, Iggy?” Gladio thundered once the elevator doors slid closed. 

“Did you just threaten the crystal?”

“It was Bahamut.” Ignis glanced over Noctis. He didn’t seem any worse for wear, just asleep. Taking a moment he focused on the bond, trying to get a read on his magic. Still mostly drained. Those levels should have regenerated but hadn’t since Pitioss.

“The ruler of the Astrals?” Gladio stared at Ignis. “You threatened a god.”

“It is not an empty promise.” Ignis shifted Noctis closer. 

“You seriously mean to kill Bahamut.”

“He threatens Noctis’ safety.” And he, and what the Astrals did to Noctis. Ignis had never viewed himself as exceptionally devoted. After learning what happened to Noctis, the price of the Covenants, had squashed all reverence he held for the Hexagon. They could all burn.

“Is that even possible?” Prompto shared a look with Nyx, both giving a slight nod of their heads. 

“Even gods can die.” Ignis glanced down at Noctis, and thought of all that power he held. Was it possible? Would Noctis even agree? Was this the danger that Shiva had implied? What was the lie in the Hexagon? But the question that plagued Ignis the most was: Why hadn’t Noctis waken? 

The rest of the elevator ride was in silence.

The doors chimed open.

A dog barked.

Lady Lunafreya and Crowe stared at them with Umbra and Pryna on either side of them. 

“All of you have your comms down!” Crowe immediately scolded, poking Nyx in the chest. “None of us knew where the Prince was, and what with the King still,” Crowe glanced at Lunafreya, “occupied, we were worried.”

“Noctis!” Lunafreya placed both hands on him, a golden glow surrounding the Prince. What was she even doing here? Had Nilfhelm released her or had she escaped? Ignis remembered that Aranea was in charge of Nilfhelm now, perhaps they had just sent the Princess of Tenebrae to a safer location? Ignis would worry about the details later. The Oracle’s primary talent was healing. She had woken Noctis from his coma when he was eight, perhaps she could wake him now. 

“He won’t wake.” Ignis met Lunafreya’s eyes. 

“I’ll do what I can.” Lunafreya glanced down at the white dog. Pryna nosed Noctis’ hand, then disappeared.

A shimmer of hope blossomed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ignis, he's going have so much trouble sleeping after this (and feel paranoid about leaving Noctis' side). I'm sort of tempted to write little short stories with kid Ignis and Noctis getting up to random shenanigans together. Maybe after I finish this. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love hearing from you!


	7. Fields of Forever Flowers

“Noctis!” Ignis? His voice sounded as if it were muffled by water. “Dearest, please.”

Noctis wanted to reassure him, but he couldn’t find the strength. His chest burned, and he felt hollow. Maybe he would disappear this time, magic spent. He slipped deeper within himself, pulled towards something. 

Whiteness consumed his vision. 

In the midst of it, Carbuncle appeared. The world filled with color, a golden path surrounded by sylleblossoms, lilacs, iris, and a dozen other flowers that Noctis couldn’t hope to identify. 

“Follow the path?” Noctis bent down, offering an arm to Carbuncle, who leaped up and nuzzled his cheek. The pain that pulsed in his chest reduced to a dull throb. Carbuncle rode on his shoulder as he found the strength to walk. A woman swathed in pale greys and blue stood amongst the flowers. Turning towards Noctis, she seemed familiar. 

He faltered as he stepped towards her, falling forward.

“O’ King.” Hands caught him, guiding him to lie on the ground. “What hast thou done?”

Noctis felt tired all over again. All he had done was…

What had he been doing?

“Something with magic.” He muttered as he stared up. Carbuncle curled against his stomach, a comforting weight. She had the face of a mother, kind concern eyes gazing down at him. It made Noctis long for someone he never had the chance to know. 

“You should not have done so. Not when you are still so weak.”

“I don’t understand.” His eyes felt heavier with each second. The scent of flowers calmed him. He wanted to sleep, to just let go of everything. What had he been doing that felt so important? 

“We need you to live.” A hand brushed against his forehead. 

“I thought my duty was done.” Noctis looked up at her. He caught sight of the scar against her neck, angry and raw from being bound for so long. There were matching ones on both of her wrists. She was free. What else did she need?

“There are three things We need from you.” Her voice was a lullaby. “And We have already started taking one of them.”

“S’okay.” Noctis slurred. Maybe he should be more worried about it. About what she was taking from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t help but want to please her. There was just something about her.

“Perhaps I should keep you here to ensure your rest.”

What awaited him in the waking world? Worries that he would fail his father, his friends, destroying everything all over again. He wasn’t suited to be a prince, never less a king. Maybe he should just stay here. Let the woman take what she needed. A shiver went through him. 

Had he done this before?

“Do you know how to kill a god?” the woman asked, breaking Noctis’ train of thought.

“Didn’t Niflheim re-make a weapon to kill them?” Noctis had read something about it, in that other timeline when he searched for Prompto in Zegnautus Keep. It was how they killed Shiva. Was this the type of discussion he should be having? Wasn’t this all just a dream? Everything felt hazy.

“Is Shiva truly dead? Is Ifrit? They still roam the land.” She gazed out towards the fields of flowers, longing.

Was she an Astral?

But who? He had never heard of her. Why wasn’t she in the Cosmogony? He studied that book back to front and front to back in a mad attempt to impress Luna. Then again, a year later, to find out what the Chosen king was supposed to do precisely. 

It had done nothing to prepare him for his role. 

“Who are you?”

“You have an answer,” She glanced down at Noctis. “Imprisoned in the Abyss, We have forgotten even ourselves. He destroyed the laws of nature to kill Us.”

“But you are here. You’re alive.” Noctis wasn’t sure where here was. Maybe they both were dead. The scenery was peaceful enough, but he was too tired to be dead. He would shatter all over again. Who had stopped him before? It clicked. “The woman from Pitioss.” 

“Pitioss.” She said the word as if she were testing the taste of it. 

The two of them sat in silence. Noctis’ eyes drifted shut for a time. He wanted to help her. Nothing came to mind.

“I bet Ardyn knew who you were.” Noctis mumbled eyes half-closed as he glanced up at her. In the back of his head, he couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. 

“The First King. He has passed beyond Our reach.” She considered Noctis for a moment. “His own child has not.”

She placed a hand against Noctis’ chest. 

Something moved within him, then she lifted her hand.

Pain, ripping tearing pain, the glowing handle of a pair of swords appeared in her palm. 

Noctis screamed as she pulled the swords out.

“Come to us.” She cast the royal arm out. The glowing blue blades transformed into a man. Red hair with blue eyes that matched Noctis’ own. Ardyn’s son, Tempus. The Second king of Lucis. 

“What have you done to him?” Tempus stepped forward, kneeling down over Noctis. 

“He requires rest.” She moved a hand through his hair. Noctis wanted to close his eyes again. Everything was so quiet here, so calm. He wanted to stay. Still, his chest felt raw and each breath hurt. He never had someone pull a royal arm from him before. “We summoned you to tell us, who are we?”

“You ripped my being from him, for your name?” Lightning crackled around Tempus.

“Son of the Storm, control yourself.”

“How is it, you know what I am, but do not know yourself?” Tempus bent down, placing a hand over Noctis’ chest. Noctis could feel power seeping into him. “You are draining the life from him.”

“We are taking only what We need and ensuring his rest.”

Tempus' face shifted to such a put upon expression that it would put Ignis’ to shame. Frustration particularly radiated from him. Noctis felt as if he should say something, to defend himself, but everything felt like a cloud. 

“You have taken enough.” Tempus pick him up, a sleeping Carbuncle rolling into Noctis’ lap. The other’s gaze in that instance almost reminded him of his father’s. Dad. Suddenly, Noctis wanted to see him. And Ignis. Ignis seemed so worried lately, and Noctis had noticed the bags underneath the other’s eyes. “Any more, and you spite the sacrifice my father made to save him.”

“What happened to your father was not Our fault.” The woman stood up as well, her clothes dancing in some unseen breeze. “We require the King of Light.”

“I know the truth of it.” 

“Tell Us, who We were.” The woman stepped forward, closer to Tempus. Noctis head lulled. What a bizarre dream? 

“Stop stealing his energy. You are already restored. The Scourge no longer infects you. You did not need to drain him.”

“And let ourselves be vulnerable to the invader?” The woman paused, considering the two of them. Vaguely, Noctis wondered who the invader was. Some part of him knew there was more to this conversation, but what... “If you speak our names, we shall stop.” 

Suddenly it clicked. The woman in the painting. An artistic rendering of what? He could almost see the label.

Tempus replied, but the word resonated as an odd sound. Noctis couldn’t make it out. The slow smile that crossed the woman’s face gave her an odd sort of ethereal beauty.

“Our thanks, King of Lucii.” She placed a hand against Noctis’ chest. “It shall take you some time to recover still, but We have been Restored.”

She vanished. 

Noctis glanced up at Tempus, feeling a little silly to be held. Knowing he hadn’t the strength to stand on his own, even in this other world, he said nothing.

“I do not know how to return you to the surface world.” Tempus met his eyes. “On this, I agree with my father, all Astrals are foolish in one way or another. That is why we found a way to defeat the Star Scourge without full reliance on them.” 

“What do you mean?” Noctis could have avoided forming the Covenants? All that he went through was it all for nothing?

“You never did collect all one hundred and thirteen of the royal arms.” Tempus gently set him to his own feet, Noctis catching the still sleeping Carbuncle. 

Noctis shook his head. He only managed thirteen. “I don’t know where they are.”

“Find the others before you depart the mortal realm, or they may forever be trapped in slumber, never to move on.” Tempus placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Great that sounded great, another thing he was supposed to do. Carbuncle jumped to his shoulder and headbutt his cheek. Noctis idly petted him. 

“Do you know how to return the King?” Tempus asked the little Messenger. 

The sound of barking broke through the clearing.

“Pryna.” Noctis stared at the dog, as she trotted straight towards him, noising at his hand. Then she turned, going back in the direction from whence she came, head turned to look at him. “She knows the way.”

“The Line of Lucis was always meant to go with you.” Tempus vanished, becoming his royal arm. Noctis didn’t even wince when it went through him once more. He merely rubbed at his chest.

Pryna barked at him, as Carbuncle nudged his cheek. 

Noctis got the message, and slowly moved after her, feeling unsteady on his feet. He wondered how long he’d been gone this time, lost in some dream world.

* * *

Noctis shifted a little as he woke. His eyes almost felt too heavy to lift. The call of sleep still sung to him. Bits of the dream he had were nearly drifting away. Just the odd appearance of the woman and the last message from Tempus remained. Noctis didn’t want to think about it. 

“Noctis?” Ignis’s voice was soft, scarcely there at all. Noctis peered one eye open just to confirm he hadn’t imagined it. Ignis leaned above him. Silhouetted by moonlight and the faint glow of a phone, he almost looked ethereal, untouchable. 

“‘ey, Iggy.” Noctis grinned at the other, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. 

“Noct.” Ignis cupped Noctis’ face, thumb trailing across his cheek. An odd look flitted across Ignis’ eyes. “Oh, Noct.”

“Something wrong?” Noctis started to shift to sit up but stopped. There was an arm across his chest, one that definitely didn’t belong to Ignis. He followed it to see Promtpo sprawled out, arms and legs wide, taking up most of what was Noctis’ bed for himself. There was even some drool coming from his mouth. For someone so small, he certainly liked to take up as much space as possible by any means necessary. Noctis did not like being kicked in the middle of the night. Carefully, Noctis pushed Prompto’s arm away. 

“Nothing pressing.” Ignis moved his hand, a gentle smile on his face. “Do you need anything?”

“Hmm,” he gestured towards the bathroom and mumbled.

“Certiantly.” Ignis reached out as if to pick him up when Noctis grabbed one hand and was pulled up instead. One arm wrapped around his waist, tucking Noctis up against Ignis’ side, tighter perhaps than needed. The two made their way to the bathroom. Noctis slipped in, flicking on a night light, not wanting to be blinded by having the fluorescent lights on and managed his own business. Even going so far to brush his teeth since it felt like pure fur had taken residence in his mouth. 

As he opened the door, Noctis stumbled directly into Ignis. Two arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight against the other.

“Ignis?” Noctis tried to look up at the other, only for Ignis to nestle his head against Noctis’ neck, saying nothing.

Something was wrong. The thought pierced through the sleepy haze that lingered over. 

Was it his dad? Taking a moment, he concentrated on that bond. All he got from it was a moderate aching pain and sleep. Was it Ignis? He only felt exhaustion bleed over the pact bond, enough that it would knock Noctis out.

“What’s time?” Noctis mumbled into Ignis’ shoulder. Maybe it was just late?

A beat of silence washed over them filled only with the steady beating of Ignis’ heart against his cheek and the quiet whistling snores from Prompto. Noctis closed his eyes, half-lulled to go back to sleep, safe where he was at.

“Three,” Ignis muttered and shifted away. “You should get some more rest.”

“Yea,” Noctis yawned, then glanced at the bed, still leaning his head against Ignis. Prompto was sprawled entirely on top of the covers. Noctis shared a look with the other, “Burrito?”

“Very well.” Ignis guided Noctis to the chair. Then rolled the blanket around Prompto, neatly tucking him in and on one side of the bed. In between the time it took for Ignis to grab a second blanket and return, Noctis had closed eyes, only to vaguely wake as Ignis coaxed him to bed. 

“Bed.” Noctis reached out and grabbed Ignis’ sleeve. 

“You are in bed.” Ignis placed a hand over his.

“No, you need sleep.” Ignis’ exhaustion pulled at Noctis. Why was he even still awake? Noctis tugged the other closer. Ignis shook his head, then climbed in next to Noctis. The moment Ignis started to scroll on his phone, Noctis swiped the phone and pushed it into the roll of blankets that cushioned a still snoring Prompto. He looked at Ignis in challenge.

Ignis sighed, but pulled part of the blanket over himself, as Noctis curled into the other. Cozy warmth wrapped around him once more, Noctis closed his eyes. 

* * *

A distant thud and colorful cursing woke him up. Noctis was half tempted to ignore it, roll over and go back to sleep. However, he realized it was probably Prompto still engulfed in a blanket burrito. He opened one eye, surveyed that, yep, Prompto wasn’t on the bed anymore, neither was Ignis for that matter and rolled over to look down at the blonde thrashing around in his blanket cocoon. 

“Noct!” shouted Prompto. Launching himself, blanket cocoon and all, at the bed, he fell short and end up half dangling. His eyes narrowed with mock suspicion. 

“You did this to me?” Prompto flailed as he tried to untucked himself. 

“Guilty,” grinned Noctis, even though it was really Ignis. Noctis had suggested it, and if he knew how to make such an inescapable blanket burrito, he would have. Just to watch Prompto squirm as he was now.

“I knew it!” Prompto plucked up a pillow with his teeth. With an overdramatic flick of his head, Prompto tossed it at Noctis. It flew by. The pillow bypassed Noctis and, just as the bathroom door opened, knocked the glasses out of Ignis’ hands. 

Ignis blinked. Prompto and Noctis were dead silent. Such an odd mix of surprise and appalled crossed Ignis’ face that a bubble of laughter escaped Noctis.

“Laugh at my misery!” Prompto took advantage of Noctis’ distraction to launch fully out of the blanket cocoon with a pillow aimed for Noctis. Still snickering, Noctis grabbed his own pillow just in the nick of time. A shower of white feathers flew out, one twirling down to land on the top of Prompto’s nose. He sneezed, sending a dozen or so scattering up. 

“Duck.” On instinct, Noctis dodged out of the way. A pillow whizzed by, smacking Prompto dead in the face.

Prompto fell back. A cascade of feathers danced up once more. 

“A real nest, you’ve made,” Ignis deadpan.

Noctis chortled. Watching as Prompto started to laugh only to inhale a feather, spit it out. Even Ignis chuckled at that. Noctis hadn’t realized how much he missed hearing it. It made Noctis laugh even harder, worse yet as Prompto joined in. The other laughing so much, he kept snorting up feathers each time funnier than the first.

“I think this battle is a feather in my cap.” Noctis grinned.

“Though you’d winged it.” Fingers carding through his hair as Ignis brushed the feathers out. 

“That’s your pinion.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Prompto barreled into him. 

“What do you mean-" Noctis started but paused. Had he forgotten? Everything felt distant all of sudden. Shouldn’t he be in pain? The constant ache of his body was so familiar that it’s absence felt strange. He pulled up his pajama sleeve, but the cast was gone. Instead, an odd assortment of silver scars laced his arm as if he had been dosed in fire. He trailed a finger over the circular burn on his middle finger. 

Everything hit him all over again. His chest felt tight, and for a moment, he had to remind himself to breathe. 

“You were shot, Noct.”

Noctis places a hand against his chest. There was a distinctive bump of a gunshot wound, but he couldn’t remember it. Nothing. He remembered standing next to the aquarium and staring out at the Citadel. 

“The Furagian rescued you, man.” Prompto bumped into him. “Then,” he made a fist and slammed in it his hand, “bam! He literally smote the men that shot you and your dad.”

“Prompto.” Ignis scold.

“My dad was shot?” Noctis took a moment to process the information and ignored the bit about Ramuh and smiting. He vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night and feeling an aching pain across the bond. Had there been an assassination attempt? 

“Yeah. But Ignis used a potion, and Luna’s here-.”

Noctis held up a hand as he turned to Prompto, then glanced at Ignis for confirmation, “Luna is here?”

Ignis nodded. 

Noctis felt torn, a part of him wanted to go check on his dad, while he also wanted to meet with Luna. To see for himself that she was alive, that she hadn’t died trying in vain to save him. Had Gentiana gifted her with the memories as well?

“Nyx and Crowe are guarding her.” Ignis continued on. “We have her and-”

“Pryna,” chirped Prompto, slinging an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, “best dog ever.” 

“And Pryna to thank,” Ignis glanced down for a moment, his fingers lancing together, “you’d slipped into a coma and wouldn’t wake.”

Pryna had appeared in his dream. Noctis could remember that much of it, along with Tempus’ request. But there was something else he was missing. Someone who had kept him and needed something. Help. She needed help. After being imprisoned for so long and she had been taking something from Noctis. What had he been doing beforehand? Before all that?

Falling, forever falling.

If Noctis closed his eyes, he could still feel like he was descending into that darkness, deeper and deeper into the Abyss. Had that been real? Was any of this real?

“Noct,” Ignis reached out, grabbing his hand. 

Noctis looked up at the other. He wanted to latch onto Ignis and ignore everything. Not debate on where or when he was. Just as long as Ignis was there, he could manage. But he wasn’t a child. He needed to face this, to deal with whatever this weakness was. Still, the thought that he ruined everything, that if he could just focus, maybe he would have noticed the assailants. He’d been too busy, doing what? Noctis couldn’t remember. Instead, he glanced at Ignis and asked the question he was dreading the answer to, “Did I fall?” 

Prompto latched onto him, hiding his face, squeezing him tightly. 

Ignis’ grip on Noctis’ hand tightened. “Forgive me, Noct. We should have canceled the festivities.”

Shaking his head, Noctis placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. He had agreed to it. Maybe he hadn’t paid enough attention to all the conversations about the event, but he remembered agreeing to them. He knew how important it was for the public to finally see him, especially after everything that happened. “Nah, I made a grande public appearance.” 

Prompto snorted. “Yeah, you got style. Less dashing prince and more damsel in distress-” Noctis elbowed him. “Seriously though, I’m glad you’re okay. It’s weird, knowing your pact and being unable to feel you. Do we have to reform the bond or something for it to go back to normal?” 

Noctis stilled. “You wanna be pact?”

“I am part of your pact, right?” Prompto glanced up at him under his bangs. 

“Yeah,” Noctis grinned. “Give me your wrist.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Ignis moved. Noctis immediately missed the dependable warmth of the other. 

* * *

After a quick nap, a shower, and his latest, only wound tended to, Noctis debated. His father was still on bed-rest from being shot. But Luna was here. Alive and well. He wanted to see both of them. Leaning against the chair, he took a small sip of the tea Ignis had made. They were waiting for food. Ignis wouldn’t let him out of the room till he’s eaten. 

“I’ve brought food.” Gladio half-sang holding up a bag that wafted with the scent of french fries, and sandwiches. 

“Hi Noct!” Iris popped out from behind the shield, bright ribbons in her hair holding a moogle doll. She’s ten. The thought echoed in his head, disjointed from the image of an older Iris tensed and trying to smile despite everything. 

“Hey, Iris.” Noct lifted a hand as the girl bounced to sit on his other side, slurping away at her smoothie.

“I see sleeping beauty is awake.” Gladio’s smile seemed a bit strained as he handed Noctis his own bag of fast food. There was an odd scratch along his forearm, recent and hadn’t been seen too. Noctis wanted to ask about it, but Gladio just pulled his sleeve down, then sat down across from them, eyes darting to the door, posture ridge. 

“I don’t know if fast food is appropriate.” Ignis tsked as he dug into the bag, pulling out one of the fries. 

“Mine.” Noctis moved forward and bit into the fry that Ignis was holding. 

“I suppose just this once.” Ignis handed Noctis a few more fries, before nibbling into one himself. 

“Yay! Food!” Prompto grinned, pulling up an ottoman to sit next to Gladio at the table. Prompto digging into his sandwich, mouth stuff. Iris hummed at his side, just kicking her feet. 

For a single beat, nobody said anything. Noctis slowly bit into another fry, glancing between the four of them. He felt like he was missing something. 

Both Ignis’ and Gladio’s phones chimed. Noctis read the message over Ignis’ shoulder.

**Nyx: Princess incoming.**

A moment later, the doors flung open. Both Gladio and Ignis stood, a flash of silver in their hands. Umbra and Pryna dashed towards him. Noctis bent down to greet them, laughing as they both licked his face. The last he saw of Umbra was at the foot of the ruined Citadel, right before he died, before time was rewound. The click of heels on the paved stone made Noctis lookup.

Luna.

She stood there in a simple white dress, hair braided on the top of her head. Her hands folded in front of her, trembling together. For all that she smiled, Noctis could almost taste her sorrow and her guilt.

She knew.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The words tumbled out of his mouth. He didn’t mean for it to sound accusatory. He was delighted to see Luna. He was. She was the last person he wanted to hurt, to distance himself from. She had always known, in that horrible future and now. That she would die for waking the Astrals and what they would do to him. All she had given him was a clue, written in their notebook. Seeded with their power. Maybe, she thought that was telling him, and Noctis had been stupid to figure it out. 

“Dearest Noctis, if I could have spared you the pain, I would have.” Luna knelt. The space between them never felt wider. 

Anger coursed through him, and he didn’t understand it. Noctis took an even breath. He shouldn’t be angry with her. “No, it was my duty. You’ve done so much.” 

“In time altered, I may have truly fulfilled my role as Oracle. In this time, I have done nothing, but gained everything.” 

“You’ve healed people of the Scourge since you were sixteen.” Luna had taken on the task of draining away bits of her life with grace. Something he hadn’t known till after she had died. While Noctis had struggled. He could never match her achievements. 

Luna met his gaze. Her blue eyes were fierce as she reached out between them, grasping his hand in hers. “The world is saved by your hand.”

“Noct,” Iris slurped the last of her slushie, as she hopped down from her chair, squatting down next to Noctis to pet Umbra, but her gaze was on Noctis. “What does she mean? What’s going on? Gladdy just said you were sick.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis ruffled Iris’ hair. “Luna fixed me up. Iris this is Lunafreya. Luna this is Iris.” Then he glanced around, realizing that Luna hadn’t officially met any of them. “Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto.” 

“Greetings.”

“Hey.”

“Hi!” Prompto chirped, kneeling down next to Noctis, reaching out to pet Pyrna. “You wrote to me.” 

“Prompto.” Luna smiled. “I did not forget the aid you gave to Pyrna. It is an honor to meet all of you. I feel that I know you already from the way Noctis’ speaks about you.”

“All good things?” Prompto fidgeted at his side. 

“Especially Ignis.” Luna turned to Ignis. “Noctis missed you most terribly when he visited Tenebrae. You are such a dear friend to him.” 

“Indeed.” Ignis sounded fond. “He is dear to me as well.” 

Noctis glanced down at Umbra, feeling his own cheeks heating. He admittedly rambled on a bit to Luna, of Ignis’ first attempt at making the Tenebrae dessert. He hadn’t ever really considered her being there and meeting every one or telling them what he said. He just needed to make sure she wasn’t alone with them. 

“You healed him?” Iris clung to Noctis’ arm. Noctis had never been more grateful to the curious ten-year-old. 

“Just his physical injuries.”

How could he have forgotten about his father’s injury? 

“Luna!” Rising to his feet, Noctis offered Luna a hand as well. “Would you be willing to see my father as well?”

“Of course.” Luna clasped her hand in his.

“Thank you.” Noctis helped her to her feet. Only the Oracle could treat old aliments though she had specified in the Scourge, which was now gone. Healing at a significant cost to herself. The words echoed in his head, something from a memory. One that hadn’t happened. Noctis knew Luna well enough to question her now that she had agreed would be an insult.

“Cor said the king is receptive to visitors.” Ignis interrupted Noctis’ thoughts. “Gladio, would you and Iris keep Prompto company?”

If Noctis hadn’t looked in Gladio’s direction, he would have missed that brief tightening of the brows or how Gladio wouldn’t meet him in the eye. Had Noctis done something to upset Gladio? His memories of being shot were dodgy at best mixed with an odd colleague of darkness and that horrible feeling of free falling. 

“If I’m not mistaken, Cor mentioned wanting to speak with both of us. Iris can guard Prompto,” Gladio reached down and ruffled his sister’s hair. Prompto made a soft ‘hey’ in protest but didn’t really disagree. 

Okay. Noctis realized he was definitely missing something. 

“I wanna go with Noct.” Iris protested. 

Prompto placed a weight on her shoulder. “I imagine that Pryna and Umbra will be staying here. Why don’t we play with them for a little bit?”

“Fine.” She folded her arms. “But you’ll be right back. I haven’t been allowed to visit for weeks.”

Noctis didn’t really understand why Iris was so keen on visiting him. Or why she even liked him in the first place. She really shouldn’t be able to remember the whole cat incident. “After we’re done talking. I’ll head here.”

Gladio moved around him, opening the door. Nyx and Crowe stood in attention on either side of the door, clearly guarding the entrance. 

“Highness, you’re awake!” Nyx grinned, patting Noctis on the shoulder. To his surprise, Crowe gave him a quick hug. Both smiled at him, generally pleased to see him. 

In short order, the six of them walked the winding corridors. Noctis leg stiffening up, reminding him that while the break was mended, he still needed physical therapy to restore the strength. Ignis moved to his side, offering him silent support as Ignis and Luna made idle conversation, mostly speaking about Tenebrae deserts. They did climb into an elevator instead of taking the stairs. Even if Noctis felt silly taking it for a single floor.

Crownsguard stood along the hallway, and just outside the king’s door. Some stared, their gaze heavy on Noctis’ back. A few of them smiled as he passed. Nyx and Crowe took the lead, opening the door to the king’s suites for them. 

Noctis vaguely noted Cor and Clarus standing on either side of the entrance in favor of his father. His father was prompted up long ways on the couch a dozen pillows behind him, bandages peeking out from black silk pajamas. His face was paler than usual as he placed down a stack of summarized reports. A startled smile crossed his face as he glanced over Noctis, “Noctis.”

“Dad!” Noctis didn’t bother to bow or wait on formalities. Instead, he rushed to the couch only to hover over his father. Regis reached out and dragged Noctis into a tight hug. 

“They did not say you had awakened.” Regis muttered against Noctis. He could almost imagine the baleful look that the king sent his retinue. 

“Thought you would enjoy a pleasant surprise.” Clarus’ deep voice rumbled from nearby.

“A surprise, indeed.” Regis slowly moved back, tugging Noctis down to sit next to him. A shaking hand cupped his cheek, and his father’s eyes shimmered. Noctis couldn’t remember his father ever shedding tears. 

“Luna’s here as well. She woke me up.” Noctis gestured towards Luna. 

Standing posed as ever by the door, she offered the king a quick bow. “It is an honor to meet you again, your Majesty.” 

“You are most welcome here. There are not enough words to convey my gratitude for healing my son.” 

“I offer my services to you as well.” 

Noctis started at his father expectantly, just daring him to try and refuse. 

“I find that I can’t refuse your aid.” Regis places an arm around Noctis’ shoulders, movements stiff. 

Luna knelt before the two of them grabbing the king’s hands. “Blessed stars of life and light.” A golden light shone around them, brief before disappearing. “I have done what I can, but you should still rest for a few days more.”

“Thank you,” Regis clasped both of Luna’s hands, helping her to stand.

“There is something I wish to discuss.” Luna glanced at Noctis, her smile a little tighter. “While my brother has sent me away from Tenebrae during the empire’s upheaval, they also want to convey that they know that my burden as the Oracle is lifted. Our destiny fulfilled.”

With everything that happened, Noctis almost forgot about that. The demons were gone. If Luna said it, then it meant he was successful. But he hadn’t thought that the other countries would realize that he was the cause.

“They wish to offer an olive branch.” Luna continued. 

Peace. Real peace between all nations, the type that hadn’t been seen in decades.

“What would that entitle?” Clarus stepped forward, a hand on Regis’ other shoulder. Placing himself close enough to the two royals as if Luna was a threat. 

“To my knowledge, a summit to discuss the terms. Though,” Luna glanced at Noctis, “Ravus wishes to thank Noctis in person.”

“You have our thanks for conveying the information. There is a pressing matter on my mind, and I would like to know the thoughts of the Oracle. How much of a threat is Bahamut to Noctis?”

What? Had something happened? Had he slept too long again? How much time had he lost? Still, now that he thought of it, he hadn’t heard the crystal calling to him since he woke. Noctis stared at Ignis, then glanced at Gladio. His shield wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, his hands were clenched. Anger simmering just underneath the surface. Then Gladio straightened his back, pivoted on his foot, and directed his attention to Luna. 

“Why hasn’t the Astral just come for Noctis?” Gladio turned to Luna. “What does he even want with the prince?”

“The Draconian-” Luna started.

“The Advisor heeded the warning.” Gentiana appeared with one cold breeze spreading in the room. Ignis immediately tensed and subtly positioned himself closer to Noctis. 

“Shiva?” Noctis stared. He hadn’t seen her yet in this timeline. Why would she rival herself now?

“The Glacian?” Gladio whispered as he moved closer to Ignis. Cor and Clarus reflected the action. The four of them standing in between Gentiana and the two royals. The taste of magic gathered in the air. 

“The Father wishes to know the cost of this peace, to know of time rewound?”

“I want to know what Bahamut wants with my son.” 

Noctis had never heard his father speak that way. For one instance, he remembered his father coming to save him when he was eight. He remembered the look in his father’s eyes before he passed out. His father held that same look now.

“For this knowledge, the price of the Covenants must be known.”

“No.” Noctis spoke, a horrible dread settling in his stomach. Shiva wouldn’t speak of that surely not. The Covenants had slowly drained her life away. But- What was worse was the look that Luna was giving him, but she said nothing to even attempt to stop Gentiana from speaking. Shiva couldn’t tell his Dad the price Noctis had agreed to pay. 

She _wouldn’t_.

“The King of Light requires rest.” Gentiana moved forward, approaching Noctis. 

“Leave him be.” Ignis immediately stepped in front of her, daggers in his hands. The waves of heat gathered around him. 

All Gentiana did was smile, eyes still closed. Calm, horribly calm, for that terrible truth, she would reveal. Would his father ever look him in the eye again knowing what it was the older Noctis had done, had agreed to do? It was his duty. His destiny. He had to, in order to save everyone, in order to get the power he needed. “I need not touch him.”

She snapped her fingers.

Darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

Noctis shot up. Wanting to stop someone, only to be half-blinded by the late afternoon light.

“Easy.” Gladio put a hand on his shoulder.

Noctis looked wildly around his surroundings. Outside, in the gardens, he could hear Prompto’s and Iris’ distant giggling along with Pryna and Umbra barking, but didn’t see them. A blanket had been tucked around him, and he was on one of the benches.

“Do you know?” Noctis asked, feeling desperate. He had hidden it in that other timeline, fearing what the other’s reactions would be. Unsure what they would think. For it all to come crashing down around him now, now that everything was said in done. 

“I know,” Gladio moved from sitting next to him to kneeling on the ground in front of him an arm crossed over his chest, “that I have failed you. I should have been able to prevent your injuries on both occasions.” 

Holy shit. Gladio had never bowed to him before. Why was he doing it now? Where anyone could see where the other Crownsguard must be able to see. Noctis couldn’t understand. 

“How-” Noctis started and shook his head, “Look, Gladio, I didn’t- That thing with Ardyn, you couldn’t have prevented it. Even if you were there, I’d still have gone with him. It was necessary.” Hell, with his memories of the world that wasn’t, he’d expect Gladio to support his decision. It was Noctis’ duty, after all. A sacrifice to stop the Scourge. Noctis hadn’t believed Ardyn meant to save him, only to end the Scourge earlier, not wanting to do everything again. If he closed his eyes, it felt like he would be back there. On the throne with the blade coming for him, waiting for him to pause long enough for him to wake up from this dream. A phantom pain lingered in his chest as if he should be, or perhaps he was embedded on his father’s sword. 

“I don’t know what happened.” 

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. 

“But Iggy showed me those damn photos, and I can’t get that image out of my head. You’re telling me that the whole Chosen King business was meant to end with your death?”

Noctis nodded, “I was never meant to rule.” 

Gladio placed two hands on Noctis’ shoulder. “Fuck that shit.” 

What? Noctis looked up at Gladio and was thrown by the look in his eye. Why would Gladio tell him to reject his role? When all he’d done in the past, no in the future, was to push him towards it? 

“Not ruling. Dying. Fuck that. I don’t know what happened in that other timeline, but I get that it’s messing with your head. Hell, it’s even throwing Ignis for a loop, and I’ve never seen him lose his cool.” 

“Ignis is always calm.” Even when he went blind. Noctis couldn’t imagine the other ever being phased. 

Gladio snorted. “Sure, kid. He just never gets angry at you. But Iggy got one hell of a point, we’re, the four of us, are pact. And I’m not gonna sit back and wait for you to ask again. So what d’ya say. Wanna be pact once more, prince?”

“You’re not obligated to. I’d get that you wouldn’t want to feel the bond shatter-”

Gladio held up a hand. “I understand what my role is as an Amicitia, as your shield. I take pride in it. This ain’t got nothing to do with this.”

“Gladio. I-Yeah. Pact.” Noct offered out his wrist. The one scared by the ring, by burned all silver and still tingled with the magic. “Just, promise, that if I die again-”

“Like hell, are you gonna die again." Gladio met Noctis’ eyes, a hand still on his shoulder, “You have saved us twice over. There are no words for how proud I am to serve you, to be your shield, to be your brother.” 

Damn, Noctis hid his face in his arm, biting his lip. It was too much. Remembering Gladio leaving in that other time, his harsh words, always telling Noctis how much more he could be. How disappointed he was in him. Only for this Gladio to kneel before him and saying he was proud of Noctis. A part of him wanted to desperately believe that Gladio meant it, but he feared that it would evaporate. That this whole world would disappear and he would be back in the crystal, dreaming of a world he didn’t fail. This couldn’t be real. But he desperately wanted it to be. 

Gladio reached forward, pulling Noctis into a rare hug.

This time Noctis really did cry.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of got away from me a little, and I needed to split it up. *stares at outline, and planned ending of chapter* Well everyone should enjoy the next chapter (which will likely also be in Noctis' POV). Also I'm thinking of changing the age of the characters for all of them to be a year older. Mostly for future plans. (I.E. Noctis would start the story at sixteen and just turn seventeen). Does anyone have any opinion on this? Basically the only thing that would change would be their ages, everything else would remain the same. Also did you like the pillow fight? Those puns took me a while to come up with. I almost made a 'Your feather will disapprove' joke but decided against it.


	8. What Dreams May Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis reflects. Ignis has nightmares. Noctis has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions of all that happened. Just as a warning, the emotional fallout of the dub-con stuff from the other timeline is mentioned in the first part of this chapter. Also a nightmare. But hopefully everyone likes the end of the chapter. *grins*

Silence, blessed silence. He hadn’t realized how much the crystal-no Bahamut- had been calling out to him until he stopped. Giving Noctis sometime to actually think, before he simply been too tired, too stressed by everything, but now.

He could take the chance to consider everything. Take into account what happened, first by just looking at himself. Noctis stared at himself in the mirror. A month ago, the only scar he had was the one from the Marilith’s attack. A horrible slash across his back, one that he rarely looked at, could avoid seeing, if he wanted, pretend it didn’t exist. 

Just one scar, nobody would ever see.

Now. Noctis traced a finger along the scar where the ring once was, a perfect circle around his finger. Then touched the rough skin of the silvery scars that traced his right wrist and up his arm, burns from the power unleashed by the. Was it a scar from the other timeline or this one, when he killed Ardyn for the second time? 

Did it matter? 

He placed a hand over his chest, tracing the scars there. All thirteen of them, only intersecting in the center. The number of royal arms he held. Only thirteen. He died at the hands of his ancestors. Twice over. 

The Line of Lucii was always meant to go with you.

Even so, he had failed. How was he supposed to collect all one and thirteen, well hundred and twelve royal arms? The dream he had was still mostly vague, but he could remember Tempus’ message. But the thought of being stabbed a hundred more times made him hesitate. Could he even do it? If he didn’t, he’d doom his ancestors to remain forever entrapped in their tombs.

Noctis didn’t even know where to start.

His father would know. All Noctis had to do was ask him. Something simple, an easy question. Hell, he could ask Cor even. But-

They _knew_.

Gentiana had to have told them. Dad, Cor, Clarus, Luna, and Ignis. Noctis clenched his fist, hand digging into the scar on his chest. Ignis knew. Not in some abstract way, but he knew the other timeline as well. Regardless of whether he was fulfilling his destiny, Noctis hadn’t wanted anyone to know. The Astrals had always given him a choice. Hell, the Archean had even shown him visions of various options. Noctis knew that he needed power. He was too weak to stop Nilfheim on his own, too weak to save anyone. 

So he agreed.

Every single time, he agreed. But told no one. Now, they knew. Noctis wasn’t sure if he could face his father’s solemn disappointment, Cor and Clarus would follow the king’s lead. 

It was Ignis’ reaction that Noctis didn’t know.

How would he look at Noctis, knowing what it was Noctis had done for power? How could Noctis even face him again? He couldn’t. Couldn’t take that disappointed look in Ignis’ eyes, or worse disgust. Knowing what Noctis did. Would Ignis even want anything to do with Noctis again?

Would his father?

He had to leave. Get some fresh air, someplace where he wouldn’t have everyone’s eyes on him. He couldn’t take those looks. Not after two weeks of all the pitying glances that he got for being injured. What if more people found out? What would they think of him now? How much worse would those looks be, would they all turn to disgust? 

A quick rap against the door broke Noctis’ thoughts.

“Hey, bud, you okay in there?”

“Yeah,” Noctis called out, quickly pulling a shirt back on, long sleeves. “Just give me a moment.”

At least Prompto didn’t know. Didn’t know about the other timeline, about Noctis’ what Noctis had done. Maybe if he could just get out of the Citadel, just pretend to be normal for a little bit, things would be better. He needed something that wasn’t magic, wasn’t royal responsibilities, wasn’t the fear of what the others would think. 

Noctis opened the door and considered something. He would rather be alone, but just chilling and mindless shooting things with Prompto could be okay. “Wanna go to the arcade?”

Prompto stared at him. “Dude. I thought you were under lockdown.”

“I haven’t heard anything about that.” Which was true, he hadn’t been given any specific orders from his father. So technically, he was free to come and go as he wanted. Even if it wasn’t the best idea. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Gladio and Specs?” Prompto glanced at the door. “They’re still training.”

“No.” Noctis didn’t want to wait for Ignis, and Gladio would definitely say that he shouldn’t go. At least he was back in his rooms again. He grabbed Promto’s wrist and headed for the balcony. The sky was more twilight than night, that soft purple-blue. “How do you feel about warping? I think I can manage two people.”

“While warping sounds super cool, don’t you think this is a bad idea?”

“Stay here if you want.” He let go of Prompto’s wrist and summoned a dagger. He hadn’t tried wrapping since Pitioss, but he could feel some of his magic returning to him. Tossing the dagger, he glanced at Prompto. “I gotta get out for a bit.”

Noctis disappeared in a shower of sparks, leaving his friend searching from the balcony. A tinge of guilt colored his emotions, but he wanted to be on his own for a bit anyway. Especially since he hadn’t had a moment alone in weeks. 

Ignis was going to be mad.

If he even wanted to speak to Noctis again. Pulling out the odd hood he picked up in Pitioss, Noctis covered his head, before wrapping away. He’d avoid the arcade now, maybe just go to the park in the middle of Insomnia. He ignored the part of himself that was screaming that he was an idiot. 

Once clear of the Citadel, Noctis took the path to the park, choosing to walk the streets rather than take the probably safer route of warping between the tops of buildings. Just the thought of falling, of messing up his warp and plummeting to the ground, stopped him. 

He walked.

Warping on occasion when his leg started to hurt again and remembering the path that he and Ignis took whenever they wanted to sneak out. He made it through the city before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ignis? Spinning around, he stared at Nyx. 

“Yo, kid.”

Not one single moment alone. 

“Here to take me back to the Citadel?” Noctis asked, turning back to half-walk half-limp towards the park.

“I’m not your jailer, kid. Not even assigned to guard you.” Nyx walked beside him. “The Princess asked that I checked on you. She was worried.”

“Do you know?” Noctis didn’t look at Nyx. He couldn’t remember if Nyx was in the room as well. Had all the guards heard? What would they think of their Prince? He knew most of Insomnia didn’t even believe he did anything. They’ve never seen the demons, or suffer from the infection. They just blame him for the disappearance of the Wall. The one thing that kept them safe from the Niflheim. 

“You’ll have to be more specific, Highness.” 

“What Gentiana said? Did you hear?” Maybe he should run. If everyone knew, how could he look them in the eye? He remembered that stupid, embarrassing talk with his dad. How he was a prince and should value his virtue. When Noctis figured out how to control his scent and to stop himself from ever experiencing that first damning heat, he told his dad it wasn’t a problem. That he just wasn’t interested in anyone. That he could control himself from feeling that type of thing, even if he wondered from time to time.

‘Not even Lunafreya?’ His Dad had jokingly asked, teasing Noctis about the brief and embarrassing crush he had on her when he was eight. After regularly writing back and forth, he realized that friendship was all he wanted from her.

“I did not,” Nyx answered, keeping an even pace with him, as they turned down another road. Noctis didn’t say anything in return. Instead, he merely kept walking to the park. It wasn’t like he could shake the glaive. At least someone could get back to his Dad and let them know he hadn’t gone off on his own. 

Eventually, they made it to one of the more popular fishing spots. Empty, no one was out just to fish. And no one would expect some kid in a hood, wanting to fish. Noctis stepped out on the pier, summoned a camping chair and his reel. 

“Nice trick.” Nyx stood in attention, eyes glancing around their surroundings. 

Noctis plopped down, pointedly ignoring Nyx. He cast out his reel and waited for a bite. One nibble, if he reeled in now, he could catch it. Noctis didn’t move the line, letting the fish getaway. He’d catch the next one. Expect he let that one go as well. Not so much interested in catching fish as just wanting a moment to himself. A part of him wished Ignis was here. He’d always come up with an idea on how to cook any of his more impressive catches. 

“Look, I don’t get what happened. Astrals, prophecies, that’s all beyond me. I’m simple.” Nyx started. “But, kid, if you think for one second that whatever they heard, would change their love for you-” 

“What do you know?” Noctis cut him off. Sure his dad obviously cared for him, but that wouldn’t change the fact that he was ashamed of him or disgusted by him. 

“I was with your Alpha when you were kidnapped.” 

His Alpha? Ignis would be considered his _pact’s_ alpha. But the modern implication was more intimate. Which wasn’t the case. Ignis probably only felt responsible for Noctis or thought of him as family. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Drawing in the line, he pointedly turned away from the Glaive. Couldn’t he tell that he wanted to be alone? He didn’t want to think about the others. Just fish, with only the distant chirping of crickets for sound. 

“Alright.” Nyx merely leaned back on his feet, once again just glancing around the pond. “Just give them a little more credit.” 

“Fine.” Noctis cast the reel back out. If it'd shut Nyx up, he would agree. 

After catching a few fish and tossing them back, Noctis sent his reel set back to the armiger. Nyx shuffled behind him, but Noctis didn’t move. If he thought about going back, he couldn’t handle their reactions.  Instead, he just gazed up at the stars. Not as bright as they were that other night, drowned out by light population. 

At some point he must have dozed off for the next thing he knew, he was being picked up. Too tired to bother opening his eyes and realizing he probably overused his magic earlier, Noctis half-nuzzled into the familiar scent of spices. 

Nyx asked Ignis something in a low mutter, but Noctis didn’t listen. Why was Ignis here? Shouldn’t he want nothing to do with Noctis after what Gentiana said? Though Noctis didn’t know precisely what Gentiana had said. Maybe she hadn’t told them? 

“You should just tell him.” Nyx’s voice came from somewhere to his left, a little closer.

“I don’t know what you mean.” It was Ignis’ polite dealing with politicians voice. Ignis could redirect conversation about a topic, spinning council members round and round till they forgot what they were talking about or ended up agreeing with him. Incidentally, trying to get Ignis to open up about his emotions was like herding cats.

“Sure.” 

The steady pace of Ignis’ steps lulled Noctis into a doze as they headed back to the Citadel. He kept his eyes closed as he heard mutters from Crownsguards, Gladio’s deeper voice, and Prompto’s more frantic one. Yeah, he probably screwed up, but that wasn’t anything new. 

“You mad?” Noctis reached out, grabbing Ignis’ sleeve, as he was placed on the bed. 

Ignis moved to sit down next to him. He gently detached Noctis’ hand from his sleeve, holding it in both of his. “Noct,” a thumb guide across his knuckles as Ignis paused. “I don’t think you understand how important you are.”

“Yeah. Prince. I got it.” Noct closed his eyes. He was too tired to argue.

Ignis sighed, “Rest Noctis. We can discuss this in the morning.” 

* * *

The aroma of coffee and the buttery scent of pancakes woke him. Though Noctis pointedly rolled over and attempted to ignore it. Only his stomach started to rumble, reminding him that he skipped dinner last night. He had the vague impression of being woken in the middle of the night to a frantic Ignis. He couldn’t even remember Ignis being that frazzled in either of the timelines.

Sliding out of bed, still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, sans shoes, he could smell the vague traces of fish and pond on his hands. After selecting a new long sleeve and pants, both royal black, he took a quick shower sans light. 

Maybe Ignis would be gone by the time he finished, and he could avoid that promise talk. Even if Noctis could feel how exhausted the other was, Ignis was more patient than him. Noctis had also never honestly tried to avoid Ignis before. But he didn’t want to talk about his walk yesterday or about whatever Gentiana had or hadn’t said. Maybe he could ask Luna what Gentiana had revealed? She likely already knew anyway and would understand that he was only fulfilling his role. Especially when she had awakened the Astrals by draining her own lifeforce.

Tentatively, he cracked open the door, fully expecting Ignis standing beside plates of pancakes. 

It was his dad.

Reading a report and clearly waiting for Noctis, the plate in front of him untouched. Ignis was in the kitchen, fingers tapping against the mug in his hands. Both of them turned to him. His solid plan of avoiding everyone who might know had meant a quick death. 

“Ignis, if you would, I like to speak with my son alone.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ignis bowed. He glanced at Noctis, something unreadable in his gaze, but he left through the door all the same. 

“Noctis, have a seat.” His father gestured across from him. Ignoring the horrible sense of dread in his stomach, he sat down across from his father. The full force of Regis’ gaze was on him. “Eat.”

Noctis stared at the plate in front of him. The butter was still melting on the pancakes at the peak of fluffiness, truly beautiful. Eating when he knew that his father wanted to talk was impossible. His stomach felt far too uneasy. Any thought of hunger quickly dissipated. Instead, he reached out and sipped the juice. Even that felt like lead in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” Noctis blurted out, unable to take the tension or meet his father’s gaze.

Regis cut through the pancake, the force of the knife clanking against the plate. He ate a single bit, letting the silence sink in around them. Noctis fidget, not bothering to try and eat his own. Not when his chest felt this tight. 

“Within a month, you have been kidnapped, killed, resurrected, possibly tortured, shot, and fell off a building.”

When it was put like that, it did sound pretty bad. And it wasn’t even the complete list. It also felt like it happened to someone else, not him. Noctis was mostly okay now, only a sore leg. He’d probably need physical therapy for that, and probably his arm as well, but that was it. Not anything that suggested that all that had happened.

“You also apparently gained memories of a timeline where I died, Insomnia fell, and-” Regis paused, face pinched. “You had dealings with the Astrals.”

He _knew_.

Gentiana had told him. In her manner, truthful and evasive at the same time. It didn’t matter. His dad knew. 

He couldn’t breathe.

“Noctis.” A hand came down on his shoulder.

Noctis skidded out of his chair, back against the wall, all the while trying to remember how to breathe. 

The door slammed open. A moment later, Ignis was crouched down in front of him. Hands reached out for his, holding them tight. Noctis struggled backward, but there was nowhere to go. No escape. 

“Noctis, focus on me.” 

Ignis had to know too.

“Breathe in.” Ignis’s voice was firm. Noctis took a gasping breath. 

“Breathe out.”

Ignis repeated the directions over and over. Calm, collected, just breathe. Something so easy. Noctis struggled to follow the instructions. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he do such a simple thing?

“It’s okay, Noct.” Ignis started, hesitant to reach out for him. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” 

It took an eternity before he could just breathe again. His whole body felt like it would shake apart. Noctis took one steady breath before he could focus on the room again. His father hovered slightly behind Ignis, a glass of water in his hand. His eyes stung.

Great. Now his dad saw how pathetic he was. 

“Forgive me, Noctis. I didn’t think.” His dad sat down on the floor next to him. His brows furrowed with worry. He offered him the water. 

The cup sploshed as Noctis took it, spilling onto the king’s pants. Which were probably expensive. His hands shook as he drained the cup, trying to smother the lump in his throat. He didn’t think he could speak even if he wanted to. 

“Noct?” Ignis squeezed his hands, and he was still in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” The word came out more like a sob than he wanted to. Noctis wished to hide his face in his hands, but Ignis was still holding them. Instead, he just turned away and closed his eyes. He needed to just rip off this bandage, to just get over it. Fully expecting both to leave in disgust, he muttered that simple truth. “To form the Covenants, it was always my choice.”

Noctis waited.

Waited for sounds of disgust, for words of disappointment. For all their horrible reactions. For them to hate him. Noctis just needed to brace himself for the fact that they might not want anything to do with him now. He never heard of a Lucis Caelum who was disinherited, but that left plenty of room for him to be the first.

They were alive. It would have to be enough. 

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. Noctis opened his eyes, only for his face to be buried against Ignis’ neck. Fingers tenderly threaded through his hair in a soothing motion. 

“Noctis,” his dad started, placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to pull him away from Ignis.

Ignis did not relinquish him. 

The clink of the knee brace hit the ground, as his father knelt beside them. “Noctis, do not doubt my love for you.” 

A sob broke from his throat and another until he couldn’t stop crying. His dad rubbed soothing circles into his back as Ignis held him tighter. 

“I’ll table the rest of the conversation for later.” Regis stood.

“I’m fine.” Wiping his eyes, he pulled away from Ignis. His dad was busy, especially if he’d been on bed rest for a few days. He wouldn’t have time later. 

“Noctis, you are overwrought.” Regis placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry. I will not ask you about the past. A king pushes onward, always-“

“Accepting the consequences and never looking back,” Noctis muttered, glancing up. Here he was stuck in the past, focused on something that hadn’t even happened. No wonder he had been such a failure. The only Lucis Caelum never meant to be king, never meant to rule. He couldn’t even follow a simple motto.

“Good. Now there are excellent pancakes in need of eating.” Regis once again sat down at the little table, cutting into the pancake, “And we need to figure out what to do about Lunafreya’s birthday. Glaive Ulric has informed me that it is today.”

“It’s September fourth?” Had he been asleep for that long? How could he forget his friend’s birthday?

“No worries, Noct.” Ignis rose to offer his hand to Noctis, “I have a plan.”

Ignis really was the best.

“You got my back?” Noctis took the hand. Ignis pulled him close, barely any space between them. 

“Always.” 

Noctis was caught by the way light reflected in Ignis’ eyes as if emerald flames burn beneath. 

“Cor might be right after all.”

Noctis swirled on his foot. His dad smiled at him as he sipped his tea. Noctis’ whole face went hot. Which was ridiculous, there was no reason for him to feel embarrassed. Ignis was just being Ignis.

“What’s the plan?” Noctis sat down across from his father and motioned Ignis to sit as well. His hands trembled as he cut a slice of pancake. He felt fragile like he was about to break. Or maybe he was already broken, and he was still feeling ripples from the fall. Noctis half-listened as Ignis outlined an evening: a walk about the gardens, dinner. They talked about what Lunafreya’s favorite meals were and what flowers she might like.

“Maybe roses.” His father suggested.

“I don’t think Luna likes roses.” Noctis finally added, taking a tentative bite of his pancake. His stomach was an odd mix of feeling tight and hungry at the same time. A part of him just wanted to crawl back into bed, still worn from earlier. At least both his father and Ignis were willing to ignore Noctis’ freak out. 

“Sylleblossoms.” Ignis supplied. His voice sounded a little odd.

“Flowers and dinner sort of seem,” Noctis paused, usually Ignis came up with great plans, but all of this, “too romantic.”

“I thought,” Ignis stared at Noctis, brow furrowed, “you mentioned that you were fond of Lady Lunafreya.”

“Yeah,” Noctis focused on his pancakes, not looking at Ignis, “like a sister.”

Ignis let out a soft, “oh.” 

“Perhaps a road trip,” Regis suggested. Noctis wanted to cling to the change of topic, but he couldn’t have heard him right. He didn’t think his father would let him out of the Citadel, nevertheless Insomnia. What on earth could cause his father to change his mind? Oh. Maybe he was just disgusted with Noctis. Didn’t want to look upon his face.

“What?” Noctis didn’t want to leave Insomnia, not after all that happened. 

“Noctis,” the king glanced between prince and advisor, “I find myself at an impasse. I do not know how to keep you safe.” 

“It wasn’t your fault that I was hurt.” Noctis rushed out. 

“Isn’t it? My failure of foresight led to your injury.” His father raised his hand when Noctis moved to protest. “The country is in a state of change and disbelief. The people need a sense of reassurance that the Scourge is truly gone. An official road trip will serve a dual purpose.”

“When would you suggest we depart?” Ignis’s face was a mask, and his voice polite. Noctis couldn’t guess his thoughts. 

“In a week. We are still going over the intricacies of the peace summit.”

“Peace summit?” A chill ran down Noctis’ spine. This was too familiar, too, similar to when everything went wrong. “You aren’t planning on having it here?”

“No. Possibly Altissia. We will have a council meeting to go over the details.” His father paused, studying Noctis for a moment. Noctis squirmed, worried that his father might still change his mind, might decide he was disappointed in Noctis instead. “Please attend.” 

* * *

Noctis groaned and buried himself against the warmth, as he ignored the voices coming from the antechamber. Maybe they’ll just go away.

The shrink of a sword woke him. Along with the sudden disappearance of his warmth. What the hell? Rising, he stared as Ignis growled at Cor. Daggers appeared in his hand. With one fluid movement, Cor’s sheathed katana was thrown high in the air as Cor hit the ground with a thud. A dagger in his hand placed against Cor’s neck. Cor, in turn, had summoned his own and held it raised against Ignis’ side.

“Well, I see why those cowards didn’t want to wake the two of you. You’ve improved.” Cor laughed. 

“What are you doing here?” Ignis asked, voice still rough as he stood.

Noctis stared, his stomach twisting and his throat dry. He never heard Ignis sound like that. Or seen him go so quickly to threatening someone. Maybe Ignis hadn’t gotten enough sleep.

“I wouldn’t be here if you had answered your phone.” Cor stood up. “You have thirty minutes before the council meeting.” 

“It’s nine?” Ignis blinked and checked the watch on his wrist. 

“You missed our training session.” Cor sounded grumpy.

“My apologies,” Ignis stood. There were still bags underneath his eyes. Noctis couldn’t help but wonder if Ignis had slept at all. 

“Your Highness is also expected to be at council this morning,” Cor moved quickly to collect his katana from the couch and strapped it onto his belt. Noctis caught that he was wearing that black cloak his father had purchased for Cor, purely for Council, the one inlaid with black embroidery of a skull. “I’ll request some pastries for a quick breakfast.” 

“Thank you, Marshal.” Ignis nodded. “I’ll see that we make it there on time.”

Noctis blinked, he would prefer to go back to sleep, but- Ignis was giving him a look. He’d better get up.

* * *

Noctis leaned his head against his hand, attempting to ignore how heavy his eyes felt. He hadn’t expected the meeting to go on this long. The talk of how the sudden longer days may impact farming was dull. Most of the council hadn’t asked for his input yet, or at all. Why was he here again? He closed his eyes for just a moment. 

Ignis lightly tapped his foot against Noctis, disturbing him from his doze. 

“Can His Highness not try to persuade the crystal?” Councillor Isobe inquired. 

His father did not freeze at that comment. Noctis had been all but ordered to never go into the crystal room. But the furrowing of the king’s brow was telling, and the way his hands clenched at the armrests.

“The wall is not needed. The threat of demons and the scourge is gone.”

“What of Niflheim? What prevents them from launching an attack?”

“A new leader sits that throne. A temporary ceasefire has been called. Commodore Aranea Highwind of Niflheim is willing to relinquish power over Tenebrae and Accordo.” 

“In light of recent events,” Luna smiled directly at Noctis, “everyone hopes for peace. The Starscourge is gone. His Highness has saved, not only Lucis but all of Eos.”

“A peace summit had been called,” Regis smiled at Luna.

“Where will the summit take place?” One council member asked.

“In Accordo. We are hoping to convey in a month.” Luna answered from her place next to Noctis. She clearly had still been in communication with her brother. Noctis wasn’t sure how he felt about Ravus. The only image that came to mind was the dead body, cold on the floor of Zenatus keep and the odd mix of emotions he felt when he claimed his father’s sword. 

Regis turned to Noctis, “We shall send his Highness as our representative for negotiations.”

“Wait. What?” The words flew out of his mouth, no proper decorum, just pure surprise. Which was terrible since it would be seen as questioning the king.

“His Highness is recently recovered,” Ignis spoke up. 

The council’s gaze weighed on Noctis. His mistakes would mean war resumes. He hadn’t the training for this. He always thought that he would focus on his schoolwork initially, then royal duties. But Ignis had been tutored for as long as Noctis could remember. Ignis was more adept at making decisions about treaties and international negotiations. Why hadn’t he been trained?

The thought struck him.

His father had never expected him to live. 

The realization snuck into him like lead. He was never expected to serve on the council. It was why he had such informal tutoring, why he went to school. A normal life for a boy destined to die. Noctis needed to leave. He couldn’t be here. Not when everyone was staring at him. A foot tap against his. Noctis glanced at Ignis, then reached out for his hand under the table. Ignis squeezed it. 

“Peace.” Councillor Izme, her gaze on Noctis.

“How do we know it is not a trap?” Clarus asked, eyes on Noctis. 

Noctis remembered Aranea. He liked her relaxed demeanor, her willingness to defend her pact. “I do not believe it to be a trap.” Did he even want to go to Altissa? With all that happened there. Would the Leviathan awaken? Angry once more. 

The king turned to Noctis then, brow furrowed. Worried. Noctis hated making his dad worried. Did the King think Noctis couldn’t do it? Couldn’t find some way to negotiate peace for the kingdom? Or was he worried about Noctis himself? 

“If it would mean peace, I am willing to go,” Noctis spoke with far more confidence than he felt. He did not know if he could succeed, or if this would come crashing down upon his head, the war worse than ever before. And it would all be Noctis' fault. He closed his eyes. The terror that everything would fall apart, that Insomnia would once more be destroyed, and that it would all be his fault, seeped into him.

* * *

Days later, Noctis had taken just ignoring his fears. Instead, he wanted to soak up all the goodwill from his friends while it lasted. He was currently curled on the floor with a blanket in his lap as Luna painted his fingernails. Noctis stared at his hands in amazement. He didn’t know Luna could get the Lucian crest painted on his nails. Golden skull against a black polish. Hers was a pure white, all that Noctis had the skill for.  A giggling Prompto painted Crowe’s fingernails ruby to match the pendant around her neck. There were blotches of yellow polish on the floor from Prompto’s enthusiasm earlier. A drop of it even splashed on Pryna’s ear curled up next to the blonde.

“This is nice.” Luna grinned at him, feet nestled beneath white pajama bottoms. “I haven’t had a slumber party before.”

“I can’t take credit,” Noctis admitted, feeling sheepish as he carefully placed a hand on Umbra’s slumbering head. “It was Iris’ idea.” He gestured to the slumbering girl on the bed. She had insisted on joining them and fell asleep halfway through their Disney marathon. 

Luna smiled up at him. “I am glad to see you are well, Noctis. For all that, I could only heal the physical ailments. Along with restoring the state for your natural hormones.” 

“Thank you, Luna.” Wait, what did she say? “Natural hormones?”

“Someone had placed a barrier from you developing as you should. Such would interfere with your magic, energy levels, and mood. Though there will likely be an adjustment period as you once again stabilize.”

Noctis blinked, took a moment to think through what she said and what she meant. 

It clicked. 

Rapidly focusing, inwardly, he realized that, yeah, the little barrier that he made to prevent himself from actually experiencing the full set of omega hormones was gone. Vanished, erased. 

“Noct, you okay there?” Prompto waved a hand in front of his face. “You’ve looked like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis reassured, trying to remember not to be short with Prompto. Especially after what happened last night. He didn’t want to make the other cry on him again. “Just. Luna, I did that.”

“You did that to yourself?” Both of Luna’s brows shot up. “That is terrible for you. You mustn’t persist in hindering such a central aspect of you, not without medical guidance. Do you wish to change your nature?” 

“No. No. I’m fine being what I am. It's just...” Noctis hand waved. How was he supposed to explain that most of the Lucian kings had been betas or alphas? There was no record of an omega king. None. He had Ignis double-check. 

“What are the two of you talking about?”

Noctis considered Prompto. His friend was part of his pact, and he doubted the other would betray him. Luna nodded at him, encouragingly. “I’m an omega.” 

Prompto just stared at his full mouth. Then grinned as he launched himself at Noctis. “You’re like me?”

Noctis nodded.

“Yes, finally, someone who can empathize. Everyone at school is such a tight lip about secondary genders.” 

“If you could keep this on the down-low,” Noctis shrugged, feeling relieved that it wasn’t such a big deal to Prompto. “Technically, dad didn’t want it to be common knowledge.” Actually, his dad had never said anything about it. Something about it being Noctis’s decision who knew and who didn’t. Most people didn’t share their secondary gender with strangers. Though week absences at school were almost always a dead give away from someone was an omega. 

“Honestly, bud. I am now officially more afraid of Ignis than your father.” 

“Seconded,” Crowe added as she picked up the nail polish. “He’s even scarier lately.” 

Okay, perhaps Ignis had been a little grumpy for the past few days since he hadn’t been sleeping well. He even stopped sharing a bed with Noctis. Something about him not wanting to disturb his rest after Noctis woke up to Ignis having a nightmare. Noctis was at a loss on how to help him.

“He isn’t scary, right, Luna? He’s just been having nightmares.”

“He is sweet on you,” Luna answered. 

“That’s not the same thing.” Prompto protested. 

“He’s also probably standing guard at the door,” Crowe added a small smile on her face. “Likely with Nyx.” 

“I told him to just keep me company if he was guarding,” Luna folded her arms. “Also, Noctis, why don’t you just ask Carbuncle for help. You mentioned that he still visits you during your nightmares.”

Noctis blinked. “Why didn’t I think of that?” Standing, he turned to Prompto. “Hey, do you think you could take Iris back to Gladio?”

“Sure, thing.” 

“Oh, you should bring him the rest of the pastries as well.” 

Prompto swept up a sleeping Iris, took the pastries, attempted to wave good night before disappearing through the door. There was a skip in his step as he left. It was nice to see Prompto cheerful again. Noctis had worried that his friend would be mad at him for just ditching a few days ago. 

“Good night, ladies.” Noctis grinned and gave them a half bow, feeling a little light-hearted. “I have an alpha to save.” 

The three of them giggled. 

Noctis left the rooms, not really surprised to see Ignis sitting against the wall next to the door. Crowe might have a point. Ignis hadn’t really gone far from his side at all in the past few days. Noctis hadn’t thought much of it.

Nyx nodded at him. 

“Luna wanted a word with you.” Noctis pointed towards the room. Nyx sighed but disappeared into the room all the same. 

“Noct.” Ignis smiled as he set aside the reports he was reading through. Noctis could see the bags underneath Ignis’ eyes and frowned when he saw the empty can of Ebony next to Ignis. Honestly, looking at Ignis made Noctis want to take a nap. “Are you done for the night?”

“Yep. Look.” Noctis fanned out his hand, showing off the little gold skulls that Luna had painted on his nails. 

Ignis grasped one hand in his, thumb lightly stroking over Noct’s knuckles, as he brought it closer to his face. Warm breath ghosted against his fingers as he turned Noctis’s hand every which way. If Noctis reached out, he would be touching Ignis’s face. Glancing up at him, Ignis smiled, “Lovely.” 

Noctis’ heart pounded. His mouth felt dry. 

“Luna’s idea.” He swallowed. “Up for some late-night cocoa and movies?” 

“As you wish,” Ignis grinned up at him, as he took the Noctis’ hand. 

The two of them made their way through the hallways. Occasionally, Ignis ran into a corner. Making Noctis worried at his lip. He wasn’t sure if he could trick Ignis into getting some sleep, but he was going to try. Maybe he should talk to Carbuncle first to make sure that he could do anything about Ignis’ nightmares before talking to Ignis about it.

“Say Noct,” Ignis asked as he opened the door to Noctis’s set of rooms. “Have you heard the crystal calling you lately?”

Noctis blinked. Now that he thought about it, “No, not since Luna and Gentiana came. Maybe he changed his mind?” Now that he thought about it, Gentiana had knocked him out before she said what the Draconian wanted with him. 

“As long as you’re safe.” Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder as he moved to the cupboards. The can of spiced cocoa fell out of his hand. “Blast it.”

“Ignis,” Noctis moved into the kitchen, picking up the can, then leaning against the counter. Maybe if he fell asleep around the same time as Ignis, he could get Carbuncle to help him, “you need to sleep.”

“I am fine.” Ignis picked up the cocoa, measuring out the proper amount then adding it to milk. “Please don’t worry about me.” 

As soon as Ignis was distracted once again, Noctis swiped his phone, typing in the passcode and turning off the morning alarms. Part one completed, now he just needed to put on the sleepiest movie he had. There was one about star exploration and how aliens started life on Eos. The music was all classical, and it never failed to make him fall asleep. Maybe it would work for Ignis? He set it in.

Noctis pulled out his coziest blankets and several pillows. Then after a moment of deliberation, he got the Carbuncle figurine out. He never actively thought of trying to summon the little fox. 

“Ready, Noct.” Ignis raised an eyebrow as he set down the two mugs of hot cocoa before settling next to Noctis.

“Yep.” Noctis curled up next to Ignis on the couch, “Could you do me a favor and hold this?” 

“Noctis, you aren't subtle.” Ignis took the Carbuncle figurine anyway, and placed an arm around his shoulders. 

“Sleep, Iggy.” Noctis took a sip of his cocoa and turned his attention to the movie. During the first space flight scene, he fell asleep nestled against Ignis, focusing on trying to contact Carbuncle. 

* * *

A small fox placed a phone in front of him. 

“Carbuncle.” Noctis greeted as he petted the fox’s head. “Ignis has been having nightmares. Do you think you can help him as you helped me?”

Noctis glanced down at his phone, as Carbuncle sat in front of him, long-tail swishing back and forth. 

‘ **Only through you** .’

“What do you mean?” 

‘ **We go together.”**

Noctis paused. A part of him felt that this was a massive invasion of privacy. Ignis had never once spoken of his own bad dreams to Noctis though it was clear that it was why the other hadn’t been sleeping well. “Would I see his nightmare?”

‘ **For a moment, then we can shift the dream.’**

“Great.” Noctis grinned down at the small fox. “Lead the way. Once we end the nightmare, we can leave.”

Carbuncle chirped and rushed forward. Noctis realized he was in that central place of himself and could see them racing along with the pact bond Noctis held with Ignis. The fox stopped as an iridescent gate swirled before them. 

Noctis stepped forward.

Everything was darkness. 

A sound tore from the void, somewhere between an anguished cry and a scream. Noctis’ heart twisted. Was that sound from Ignis? Noctis had never heard Ignis in such agony before. 

He ran and raced through the darkness. Only he couldn’t tell which direction the screams were coming from, couldn’t see where Ignis was. Not where the only things he could see was himself and Carbuncle. Everything else was pitch black, and all he heard was screaming. Loud and terrible. His phone went off, but Noctis ran forward, ignoring Carbuncle’s message. He couldn’t be too late, couldn’t let Ignis suffer. Not when Noctis could stop it.

“Carbuncle, take me to Ignis.” 

The little fox dashed forward, bursts of light radiated outwards in a ring with every step they took. Noctis wasn’t sure how long he ran amidst the darkness and screams until he saw something.

A blue light showed over an older Ignis with longer hair and scars covering his face, but still Ignis. As Noctis glanced over, a terrible taste of dread settled in his stomach. The chains wrapped around Ignis binding him to a Y shape stand, blood seeped down his sides, and burns littered his skin. A gag fitted around his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

“Ignis!” Noctis tossed out a weapon, warping to Ignis’ side. He immediately cut through the chains, and they disappeared in a shower of sparks. 

Ignis slunk forward, falling into Noctis’ arms.

The screaming still resounded in the background. It hadn’t been coming from Ignis. Noctis didn’t have time to ponder who as Ignis started to struggle, a muffled scream. Reaching out for the blindfold, he pulled it off. Ignis stared at him with a blank gaze, emerald eyes glazed with white. Blind. 

Noctis’ phone went off again as a frantic Carbuncle headed butted his leg. They needed to go. 

“Lead the way.” Without a glance back, Carbuncle ran. Noctis grabbed Ignis’ wrist and tugged him forward. Ignis wouldn't move still. In the background, the cries increased. “Come on Ignis, we gotta go.” 

Ignis would not move.

Well, it was a dream, maybe Noctis could pick him up? Noctis took the arm he was holding and hefted Ignis awkwardly over his shoulder, maneuvering him into a fireman’s carry like Gladio had taught him once. 

The screaming was so loud that Noctis almost missed the clanging of swords in the distance. But he didn’t, and he didn’t want to wait to see what new terror would appear. He ran in the direction Carbuncle had gone. A white portal shimmered into being just behind Carbuncle. The little fox leaped first. Noctis followed. For a moment, they were engulfed in light and falling. Noctis held on tight to Ignis, half terrified that they would fall forever again. 

Only to have Ignis move, pulling Noctis against himself as they descended through the sky and into the ocean. A great wave washed them ashore. As the water lapped at their feet, Noctis moved to rise, but Ignis wrapped him closer, tucking Noctis neatly beneath his chin. Noctis wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to turn his head and asked what was wrong, but he didn’t. What could he say that would make that better? He wasn’t even sure whose screams they heard. What would Ignis say to him?

“It’s okay.” Noctis traced his fingers over Ignis’s hands. Remembering that Ignis might still be blind, he grabbed the other’s hand, bringing it up to his face, so that he could feel that Noctis was there. “I’m here.”

Ignis still said nothing, but his fingers trailed against his cheek then slowly traced over Noctis’ face. Just the briefest of touch against Noctis’ lips, before settling to cup his cheek once more.

“I’m here.” Noctis repeated, placing a hand over Ignis’. 

“Noct.” The way Ignis said his name tore at Noctis’ heart. Wrapping himself around Noctis, Ignis just started to shake, repeating his name over and over again. Noctis simply let the other hold him, his own heartbreaking with each anguish plea. How long had Ignis been having nightmares like this? Why didn’t he say anything?

The familiar chime of his phone caused Noctis to smile. He probably should leave. This was Ignis’ dream, after all. He just wanted to help him. Glancing down at the message, he froze. 

‘ **Something is causing the nightmares** .’

‘ **Can you stop them?’** Noctis texted back. 

Carbuncle shook his head. 

‘What about?’ Noctis mouthed then gestured towards his eyes. Even if it was only a dream, the guilt for what happened to Ignis never left him. Carbuncle stepped carefully forward, resting his horn against Ignis’ head, as Ignis jerked, rolling protectively over Noctis.

Ignis blinked rapidly.

Such a gentle smile crossed his face as his emerald eyes once more showed the spark of sight. That smile with the sun rising behind them stuck at Noctis. 

“Noct,” Ignis breathed out as he cupped Noctis’ cheek.

“Hey, Iggy.” Noctis kept his tone even half afraid that Ignis might break out into tears again, also vividly aware that Ignis was on top of him. He also resisted the temptation of running his hands through the older Ignis’ hairstyle. It was just so poofy that he wanted to mess it up. 

“Let’s watch the sunset.”

Ignis moved off of him, though he kept one arm wrapped tightly around Noctis as the two of them sat on the beach. Listening to the seagulls and watching as the sky was painted in an array of pinks and golds, Noctis leaned his head against Ignis, closing his eyes. At least, he could give him this, give Ignis a good dream. Even if he was intruding on something that should be kept private.

“Noct.” Ignis fingers traced over Noctis’ shoulder. “Look.”

Noctis blinked up at the other. 

Ignis was once again his younger self. Not the older version. Was that a good sign? After Ignis gestured once more, Noctis turned to the sky. Millions of stars glowed brighter than he ever thought possible. Almost as if they would descend from the sky and surround them with luminescence. The chirping of crickets transformed into a moonlight serenade, complete with the rising melody of a violin.

Ignis stood, bowed and offered a hand to him

“A dance?” Noctis raised his eyebrows, remembering his disastrous attempts in his apartment as Ignis tried to teach him.

Ignis just smiled, keeping his hand out.

“I’ll step on your feet.” Noctis took the hand anyway. Even if he hadn’t been any good, learning to dance with Ignis had been surprisingly fun. Plus, he glanced down as Carbuncle leaped out of his lap, this was a dream. Maybe he’ll have some moderation of skill.

With a swirl, Ignis brought Noctis to his feet, making him laugh when the other half picked him up. A hand was placed against his hip, the other laced between his fingers. Together, they stepped into the pattern of a waltz.

“Let’s dance in the water.” Noctis tugged them towards the waves, half stealing the lead from Ignis. Only they didn’t sink. The music swelled from an unseen orchestra as they danced upon the waves. Till the a phrase of the music calmed, the ocean became a perfect mirror of the night sky.  Flickers of glowing balls of blue, purple, and white appeared around them. Small fires that moved to swirl in time with the beat and their spins. Noctis couldn’t help but glance around. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Look at this,” Noctis reached out and grabbed one, warm orange flickered in his palm, and smiled up at the other, “the stars have come to join us.”

The look Ignis gave him caused Noctis to pause. The flames reflected against emerald eyes, burning between them. The hand at his waist pulled him tighter to Ignis, as the other moved to cup Noctis’s face. Noctis’s heart hammered in his chest. The space between them both stretched on, and all at once, was too close.

“All the stars in the night sky,” Ignis traced his thumb against Noctis’s cheek, “pale in comparison to the radiance of your joy.” 

Ignis kissed him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Never Enough is what pops into my head for their dancing amongst the stars dream. Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I love hearing what you have to say.


	9. The Fire Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Implied Dub-Con is mentioned in this chapter. And some fluff. Also one of my favorite scenes is in this chapter! *claps hands with glee*
> 
> I also hope that all of you are doing well. I know fan fiction gives us the chance to stay inside and read. (avoiding people). Wash your hands, stay safe and stay well.  
> And enjoy this chapter!

Ignis placed a hand to his mouth and studied the sleeping prince. His mouth slightly opened and head laid across Ignis’s chest, right over his heart. He could so easily lift the prince’s chin and chase after that phantom taste. Noctis slept so trustingly against him, unaware of his desires. Instead, he gently ran fingers through Noctis’s hair, admiring the blue highlights glowing in the morning light. 

Small familiar touches.

It was all he ever dared allowed himself as he pushed away deeper desires. He didn’t need more. Being pact was enough. As long as Noctis was here with him, alive and well, Ignis could sustain on just this. But how? How was he to destroy a god? Did he have enough time to get stronger to find some hidden reservoir of strength? What of destroying the crystal? Would that take ensnared Bahamut out as well or finally free him to appear in their plan? The Draconian was trapped in the crystal for now, but he could influence those closest to it. Insomnia simply wasn’t safe. No place was. 

His watch chimed. Today they would once more leave Insomnia.

“Good morning, Noct.” Gently nudging the sleeping prince moved in his arms, bearly blue eyes opened. Noctis blinked up at him once. Red dusted his cheeks. Cute. The pact bond flickered in between them as Noctis was likely examining it. 

“You slept.” Noctis smiled at him, that rare bright smile. The memory of the dream flooded Ignis mind. His heart pounded. His hands clenched tighter, grasping the little figurine that Noctis had lent to him. He couldn’t think about it. 

“Thank you,” Ignis picked up the Carbuncle statue and returned it to Noct, “Carbuncle guarded my dreams last night.”

“Yeah.” Noctis reached out for the figurine, their fingers touched. The golden skulls on his nails shimmered in the morning light. Ignis couldn’t help but catch his hand to admire the polish. Fitting, a tribute to the prince, and a dead give away to his identity. 

“I’m up!” pulling his hand away, Noctis rolled off the couch onto his feet and dashed towards the bathroom. 

Amused, Ignis picked up the discard mugs of cocoa and busy himself in the kitchen. Grinding fresh coffee beans, and pulling out the ingredients for cinnamon rolls, he double-checked their inventory. The armiger held enough food to last them two months if necessary, along with their luggage. Ignis ought to fuss Noctis for storing so much in that space, but couldn’t deny the convenience. As long as the wallbreaker wave disruptor that Nilfheim had wasn’t used.

Had that even been made yet? 

Perhaps he ought to tell Cor about it before they set off. Ignis double-checked the time. They still had a few hours before they needed to leave. 

“Smells good,” Noctis said as Ignis took out the rolls. “What time are we leaving today?”

“A little after lunch.” Ignis handed Noctis his coffee, sweet with just enough cream. The other smelt of fresh soap with the faintest trace of Ulwaat berries. No lingering scent of distress, injury, or illness. He was fine. Still, if he closed his eyes, he could remember bits of the most recent nightmare. Pitch black, accompanied by Noctis, screams.

“Yep. Don’t worry, Specs. Who wouldn’t want to go on a road trip instead of attending school?”

“If you are worried about your education, we could always arrange a tutor to accompany us, or I could assist in seeing to your schooling.” Ignis grinned.

“No. I’m good. I’ll catch up when I get back.” Noctis sipped his coffee, still not meeting his eyes. Cheeks still flushed with the shower. Honestly, Noctis would probably use up all the hot water in the Citadel if he could. 

“Is that cinnamony goodness I smell?” Prompto and Gladio entered the room, already dressed in their official Crownsguard outfits. All Ignis knew of Prompto's induction was a bet between Cor and Noctis that resulted in 80 potential Crownguards and Prompto playing a paintball game. Pity no one had the sense to tape it. 

* * *

After the flurry of activity in the morning, Ignis studied the passing scenery with Noctis’ head slumped against his shoulder. The whole arid region was flushed with patches green from the fresh rain. 

“Ignis, please look after him.” Regis interrupted his thoughts. “I had thought we were protected in Insomnia.” The king brushed away a strand of Noctis’s hair out of his eyes.

“Imma awake, y’know,” Noctis mumbled. 

Regis grinned. “Are you?”

“Hmm.” Snuggling closer to Ignis, Noctis glanced at his father. A sly grin crossed his face. “You need more looking after than I do.”

From the passenger seat, Clarus snorted. Cor in the driver seat kept his silence. Though his shoulders were tense and his eyes focused on the road and all possible danger. Ignis could sympathize. Having both king and prince in one vehicle with only two cars as the guard would agitate the older Alpha. 

It would only take one well aim strike.

The thought was too familiar for comfort, too similar to that world of ruin. This trip was different. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder at the next to a last-minute decision of the king’s to see them off to Hammerhead. He didn’t believe the reason was that it would comfort the citizens to see the royals unafraid of the Outerlands' dark. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Noctis started studying his nails, but didn’t say anything more.

“A dangerous endeavor,” Ignis teased.

“Iggy,” Noctis lightly pushed against him. 

“Did you wish to share, Noct?”

“Luna made a point,” Noctis fiddled with his hands, “I’m tired of hiding my nature, but I don’t think I’ll advertise it either.”

Ignis froze. Noctis had never let anyone know in that other timeline, had never indeed confirmed that Ignis knew. A selfish part of him wanted to protest. That if others knew, it would put the prince at a higher risk, just from the stereotypes alone. And they would find out. Even if it was only gradual, someone would eventually let it slip. 

“The decision has always been yours, Noctis.” Regis smiled.

“It’ll likely get out into the public at some point,” Ignis warned. 

“You’ve got me covered.” Noctis grinned at him, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Ignis couldn’t help but return the smile. 

“Is it a security concern?” Cor’s voice rumbled from the driver seat. His gaze met Ignis’ through the rearview mirror. The other alpha had such control of his scent that Ignis could never tell what he was feeling or thinking half the time. 

“Decide for yourself.” Noctis’s scent filled the car. 

The sweetness of berries mixed with sylleblossoms, and something else. Ignis leaned forward, half burying his nose in the other’s hair, unable to stop himself from basking in it. Noctis rarely projected his scent. The car drifted as Cor turned to stare at Noctis. A loss of control uncharacteristic of the Marshal, anybody else would have swerved. 

“Cor.” The king’s voice was firm. 

“Highness, please resume control over your scent.” Cor focused on the road once more. “Regis, I want a few words when we get there.”

Clarus glanced at Noctis and sighed, “Do I even want to know?”

“Your nose is as terrible as your son’s.” Cor turned towards the road that led to Hammerhead. “I take it, Gladio doesn’t know?” 

“No. He can figure it out for himself. I just wasn’t gonna hide it.” Noctis leaned against Ignis, his scent once more muted, returned to the levels where only pact could detect it. Ignis felt off, and couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling briefly into Noctis’ hair. Cor’s eyes flickered in the rearview mirror. Ignis met them. 

“Then we shall support your decision. The people will adjust.” Regis encouraged.

“What do you think, Specs?” Noctis looked up to him. His eyes flickered.

“It is your choice.” Ignis didn’t dare voice his unease. When no one had known, he still had lost Noctis. It mattered not. If anyone dared to use this against the prince, he would simply correct their impressions.

“Now that you are awake,” Regis’ attention focused on Noctis, “we can go over the specific aspects of the peace negotiation.”

The two royals went over aspects of trade. They debated whether or not to demand any recompensation from the decades-long war. Ignis chimed in on occasion. The memories of the hollowness of Gralea as they fought their way into the fortress. 

Had they saved any of those from Nilfheim as well?

They would be negotiating with Aranea, a mercenary turned ruler. Ignis honestly didn’t know what to expect. What had driven her to kill the emperor in this timeline? The loss of the demons and all that was powered by that energy? What did Aranea want? In the past, she had just wanted to save her people. Did she believe that Noctis had saved them all? A lot of how the negotiation would go depended on how the other countries perceived his prince. 

“What if they wish for a symbol of peace?” Noctis stared at his hands, fiddling with his hands. 

Ignis paused. The farce of an engagement, a wedding that would never happen. Despite being told over a week ago, Ignis was still wrapping his head around the fact that Noctis wasn’t in love with Luna. Ever since Noctis came back from Tenebrae, he only spoke fondly of her. 

“We’re here.” Clarus immediately opened his door. Ignis shortly followed, leaving out of his own, eyes glancing over the horizon. A few hunters were hanging out near the garage of Hammerhead. He caught the tail end of Noctis and Regis’ conversation as they exited from the other side.

“Remember this Noctis,” Regis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, “that should the choice come before you, you choose your heart.” 

“Thanks.” Noctis’s gaze briefly met Ignis’s. With reddening cheeks, Noctis glanced away and dashed towards the others. Prompto rushed up to greet the prince, speaking a mile a minute about all the animals he saw, and something about Chocobos. 

What was that? 

Perhaps the prince was embarrassed by the topic. He always acted flustered in that other timeline whenever they mentioned the arranged marriage. Still, Ignis’s heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. The memory of the promise of that dream was clouding his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Ignis focused on grabbing Noctis’s forgotten jacket, while keeping half of his attention on the others. Lunafreya, Nyx, Crowe, and two other Kingsglaives exited the car that had followed them. 

Nyx nodded at Ignis. 

A set of keys were tossed at him. Ignis caught them on reflex.

“You know the rules.” Cor nodded at him as he walked past. “Majesty, you owe me a conversation.” Ignis had a sinking feeling that Cor wasn’t speaking in regards to the Regalia. 

“Where are we all going to sleep?” Prompto glanced around Hammerhead. The small store, Cid’s garage, and the Crow’s Nest were all there really was. 

“Under the stars tonight, baby.” Gladio threw an arm around the blonde

“Hence the camping gear.”

“Unless you want to fight Luna for the caravan,” Noctis added, grinning at his friend. 

“Nope. I’m good. Just gonna sleep outside. Where dangerous beasts roam. That’s not scary at all.” Prompto glanced around skittish. Then brighten up, “Who wants diner food?”

* * *

“I thought he would want me to do it,” Noctis started from his spot, sitting cross-legged by the fire. 

“Do what?” Ignis hummed as he poured himself another cup of tea, then leaned against the small table to watch the orange glow reflected off Noctis’s face. He loved the quiet out here. With Prompto and Gladio settled down, Ignis could even let himself just pretend it was just him and Noctis. At least with the fire, the slight chill in the night was bearable. Also, if he preferred to turn in for the night in their own tent. Gladio had agreed a little too quickly on sharing a separate tent with Prompto. As long as it didn’t become an issue, Ignis didn’t care. 

“The whole symbol of peace. If such a proposal popped up, shouldn’t I agree to it?”

“No.” Ignis offered Noctis a cup of tea as he stood next to him. Despite whatever grievances he currently held towards the king, he did agree with him on this. One day, Ignis might even be able to understand why he hadn’t fought to save Noctis from the fate of being a sacrifice. Of having to not only give up his life but a moment that should have been intimate and filled with love. Not just business. The Astrals would demand everything of his prince. 

Ignis would watch them all burn, starting with Bahamut. 

“Are you saying that as my advisor or as my pact?” Noctis leveled a look at Ignis. Their fingers touched as Noctis took the cup from him. 

“As your advisor, I would suggest that if your heart isn’t in, such a thing will not last, which might have worse implications down the line.” Ignis sat down, uncaring that both of them were sitting on the ground. “In truth, you have already given enough for your country, for the world. You do not owe anyone this.”

“They’d probably won’t even suggest it.” Tossing another stick into the fire, Noctis leaned back. “Luna and I always sort of felt inevitable, even if we were just friends. Never really thought about having a choice before.”

“In this regard, you should do what you want. Love who you want to.” Ignis didn’t dare hope that it would be him. Still, Noctis dodge his gaze, likely embarrassed by the topic more than anything else. 

They lapsed into silence. Companionable as Ignis split his attention between the stars and sneaking glances at Noctis. 

“What about you, Iggy? What do you want?” Noctis leaned forward. Barely any space between them. 

‘ _ You _ ,’ Ignis wanted to confess. Of everything in this world, Ignis simply wanted just one thing. Or better yet, he could lean towards Noctis, tilt his chin and claim his lips. Had Noctis even been kissed before? After everything, that single want had remained true in both timelines. But he only dared entertain such possibilities in dreams.

“I have everything I could want.” Push the desire back. This was enough. 

“What is that?” Noctis’s gaze weighed on him. His face closer to Ignis’s own. All Ignis had to do was reach out, to touch, to speak of what he dreamed. 

“Being by your side.”

Their gazes met. 

Dark blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, holding him captured in that gaze. The flicker of something in between them. The sweet scent of Noctis’s grew beneath the waft of smoke from the burning wood. Leaning a little closer, Ignis could catch a different note within his scent. One which Ignis couldn’t categorize.

Neither of them moved. 

Ignis clenched his gloves, holding his own hand from reaching out to touch. Not sure if he could control himself to maintain their current level of comfortable contact. He could almost hear the hum of magic, rising within, but with a different purpose.

‘ _ Who do you want _ ?’ The question danced at the tip of his tongue. He knew who Noctis wasn’t interested in. Did Noctis have any desire at all, after everything? Was there someone he wanted to reach out and touch like Ignis wanted to reach out to him? Ignis feared the answer. Feared the jealous rage that would shimmer beneath the surface, one that he would spend every day crushing. 

Noctis looked away. “Do you think I can do it? Negotiate this peace?” 

“I know you can.” Ignis reached out, grasping Noctis’s hands. “You are more than capable of it. Take this time to decide what you want. There is no rush, Noct.”

“I made it out of Pitioss. What are a few stuffy politicians compared to that?” Noctis squeezed Ignis’s hands. 

“You’ll definitely Noct them out.” Ignis grinned at Noctis. “Let me put up the dishes, and we can turn in for the night.” 

“Thanks, Iggy.” That smile crossed Noctis’s face, the one that was like a ray of starlight in the darkest of nights. Rare and only one Ignis ever saw. “You’re the best.”

Ignis’s heartbeat too quickly in his chest. All he could do was stiffly nod, gather the cups. Moving swiftly to the table, he put away their dishes and pans. If he had lingered, he didn’t know what he would do. Noctis, no longer actively repressing his scent was messing with his head.

With the table cleared, Ignis turned back to Noctis.

His heart stilled.

Ifrit.

The Fire-bringer bent over Noctis. The prince sprawled out on the ground, eyes closed. This was his first time encountering this Astral. He also heard that Ifrit was dead. As dead as Shiva supposedly was. Still seeing the great horns that spiraled from the top of his head, and the way the mane of hair was as wild as dancing flames. Wilderness lingered around this Astral more than the others. 

Ifrit’s fingers trailed down Noctis’s face. 

Touching what was his. 

The campfire roared higher into the sky. Rage washed through him. How dare the Astrals interfere in their lives? Ignis clenched his fist, magic burned beneath his skin as he grounded out, “release him.”

“He has not received my Covenant.” The Inferian combed through Noctis’s hair as blazing red eyes met Ignis’s gaze. 

“And he shall not. Release him.” Ignis summoned his daggers, magic danced beneath his skin, rising with his fury. He would not let them touch Noct. Not again. Ignis refused to let any of the Astrals use his prince. Noctis had suffered enough at their hands. 

In one instant, Ifrit went from his place by Noctis’ side, to standing in front of Ignis. A clawed hand caressed his cheek. “How you  _ burn _ .” 

Stepping back, Ignis blocked the touch. Whirling his blades in ready, he stared down the god. Ice. He needed frost to take on fire. Frost magic always required more focus. Calm. Visualize ice amongst the blades, morph the magic to follow, he wouldn’t let Ifrit get off easy.

Ifrit grinned at him. “Tell me, Ignis Scientia. What is the easiest element for you to command, which comes fastest to your call?”

Ignis stilled. His grip on the ice element shattered. “What do you mean?”

“Can you not feel the fire within you?” Ifrit shifted to just behind him, placing both hands on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I can hear it humming beneath your skin, see the flames that would enshrine you as a child of the Inferian.”

Flames burst out, leaping from the campfire to swirl around Ignis. 

“And I see for whom it all burns.” Ifrit vanished once again, only to appear bent down over Noctis, one finger trailing along the prince’s cheek. 

“Do not touch him!” The flames surrounding Ignis danced higher. 

Laughing, Ifrit picked up the sleeping prince. 

Ignis growled the fire around him, swirled in an array of colors, brilliant purple, white-hot blues, climbing higher and higher. The flames lit within him beyond his control. The magic in his blood unleashed. 

“There is a way.” Ifrit walked to Ignis, unafraid of the flames burning around them. Noctis was out cold, limp, head lulling to Ifrit’s shoulder. A flash, an image of Noctis on a throne, blade through his chest, so still, unmoving. Ignis reached out, attempting to pull Noctis to him, watching as the other breath. He wouldn’t let them have him. Not again. Noctis wasn’t theirs.

“Where I won’t touch him, but still can form the covenant.” Ifrit fully released his grip on Noctis. 

Ignis cradled his prince close. 

The offer felt like a trap.

“You want him.” A clawed finger trailed down Ignis’s cheek. “Passion burns in your eyes. Why have you denied yourself so, my child?” 

“Why form a covenant now?” Ignis tried to derail the Astral. 

“I can make him burn for you. Ignite the heat in his blood.” Ifrit’s hands twisted over Noctis. 

The sweet scent of Ulwaat berries, ripe for the plucking, emitted from Noctis. A way of want washed over him. Every instant where he denied desire, watching as the other licked jam off his fingers, the way Noctis nuzzled into Ignis’ neck, resurged within him. A primal voice in his head clambered within him. 

Noctis was  _ his _ . No one else's. 

Noctis moaned, low and needy, full of the promise for something more. A sweet scent wafted over him, crafting a hazy cloud over Ignis’s thoughts. His eyes trailed down. The slight flush on Noct’s cheeks, the way firelight reflected on him bathing him in dazzling hues, giving him an ethereal appearance. Ignis wanted him, wanted to wrap himself fully in Noctis. To have him always close by. To have the secret desire of his heart, to let Ifrit’s magic pave the way for him. 

Pure temptation.

“No.” Ignis stepped back, carrying Noctis away from Ifrit’s touch. How could he even think to do such a thing? 

“Consummate what you feel for him. Unless you rather simply sate your desire for him. Shiva can take his memories of it if that is your wish.” His words hinted at something. Shiva had stolen memories from Noctis. 

“I will not.”

“Than would you prefer that I form the covenant myself?” Ifrit’s claw hand reached out through the flames for the prince. 

“You need not form one at all. Leave him be.” Ignis held tighter onto Noct. Fire whirling around him, completely uncontrolled, but not touching Noctis. “We do not need your power. The world is already saved.”

“Is it?” A thumb brushed Ignis’s cheek. “Perhaps, it is. But it is not the world you wish to save.” Ifrit’s gaze met Ignis, something infuriatingly knowing shown in those eyes as if Ifrit could see straight to all those secrets Ignis hid in the depths of his heart. Not just the desire for Noctis, but the want for something more, the absolute need for Noctis to stay in his life. 

“Without my covenant, you will lose him.” Ifrit kissed the temple of Ignis’s head. Power burned through him, shifting something in his core, and finally to settle somewhere deep within, lying in wait.

From one blink to the next, Ifrit vanished. 

The fire still raged. Swirling around him, faster and faster. Breathe. He needed to breathe. Noctis was safe. Unharmed, he could feel his heartbeat, a steady thrum. Nothing had happened. He hadn’t failed and broken the quiet vow he made in his heart. He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his fury. He wouldn’t lose Noctis. Not this time. 

Letting out a breath, he opened his eyes.

The enveloping flames held no real heat, just a welcoming warmth. He could not calm. Even breaths. He attempted to remind himself, as the colorful flames were almost caressing Noct.

“Iggy?” Noctis blinked up at him, his expression dazed. 

Calmness washed over him. The fire around him dispersed. Till even, it was just the crickets chirping and the stars. Not even the campfire remained lit. 

“My apologies, Noct.” Ignis couldn’t bring himself to let Noctis go. He only turned away for a second. One blink and Ifrit had come, knocking the prince out. How? Did the Astrals have some power that they could make anyone they pleased to fall into slumber? How could Ignis fight that?

“Hmm.” Noctis leaned his head against Ignis’s shoulder. “Sleepy.”

In a daze, Ignis settled the two of them down in the tent, barely letting go of Noctis longer than necessary. He eventually just maneuvered their two sleeping blankets into one large one, took off both of their shoes, and curled up around Noctis. Ignis buried his face into the other’s hair, trying to let Noctis’s scent calm him. The sweet scent of Ulwaat berries still lingered. 

* * *

Bahamut stood before him, amongst a void of crystalline blue. The dragon armor hid a figure that was more man than beast. Though the curving horns and long tail emphasized how alien this Astral was. 

“ **_A mere mortal can not stand against me_ ** .” The voice thundered in his ears like hundreds of hammers on metal. 

“I will stop you.” Ignis attempted to summon his daggers.

Nothing happened.

“ **_What can you do_ ** ?” Bahamut held out a hand.

A force knocked Ignis backward. His back crashed against a metal stand, chains snaked out and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Bound and helpless. Before an Astral, what could he do?

Just sit back and let Bahamut win?

With enough heat, even metal would melt. Flames burst around Ignis, barely requiring a thought. He would not let Bahamut hold him captive. Not after hearing what Shiva had said and knowing some of what Bahamut had done to Noctis. Fire danced forth at his call.

The metal burned hot at his wrists. Ignis did not care. He would see Bahamut extinguished if it was the last thing he did.

A word thundered through him. One that Ignis could not make out. The metal that held him in place morphed into crystal, glowing that iridescent blue, so similar in shade to the meteorite at the Disc of Cauthess. 

“ _ Ignis _ !” 

Noctis appeared in the endless landscape. Far, impossibly far, a dark figure amongst the blue scape. Noctis threw a dagger towards Ignis and appeared in a shower of blue light. The fire that raged around Ignis quelled by the fear that he might harm his prince.

Summoning a dagger, Noctis tried to chip away at the crystal cuff. The clank of metal against crystal, over and over again. Nothing happened. Noctis glanced down at a small fennec fox. “Carbuncle, help me.”

“Noctis,” Ignis started, “you must run.”

“I’m not abandoning you!” Blue eyes flashed with anger. 

“ **_Mine king._ ** ” Bahamut appeared. One claw hand wrapped tightly around Noctis’s wrist, pulling Noctis away from Ignis.

“Let him go!” Ignis grounded out as he struggled against his bonds. He couldn’t let this happen. Couldn’t let Bahamut just steal Noctis away again. Magic rang under his skin as flames rose to consume him. 

“I need to free Ignis.” Noctis attempted to turn out of Bahamut’s grasp.

“ **_O’ king_ ** ,” Bahamut spoke as he pulled Noctis closer, “ **_you are not meant for the mortal plane. Providence courses through you still. The King of stone is equal to us and meant for grandeur_ ** .”

“I do not want it.” Twisting in Bahamut’s hold, Noctis’s gaze met Ignis’s. 

“ **_It is already done. In this, you are meant to be mine_ ** .” Bahamut placed one claw hand against Noctis’s cheek as the other held tight to the small of Noctis’s back. Bile turned in Ignis’s stomach.

“Noct! Free yourself.”  _ Fight _ . Ignis willed. He might be unable to escape from the bonds of crystal, but Noctis could fight off Bahamut, long enough to at least escape.

“ **_That is enough._ ** ” Bahamut raised his hand. Crystal formed around Ignis’s mouth, effectively gagging him. Hundreds of swords appeared in the air, surrounding Ignis. All ready to fly towards him, to impale him.

“ _ No _ !” Noctis screamed, reaching out towards Ignis as Bahamut pulled him back. Noctis’s eyes flared red. The infinite blue danced with magenta sparks, magic thick in the air. 

A summoning.

The shrink of a single sword reverberated in the air. A woman stepped forward, katana raised. The tatters of a white, grey, and blue robes flared around her. The swirling blue void shook with her steps. The hundreds of swords disappeared with a wave of her hand. 

A weight landed on his shoulder. Ignis glanced down, momentarily distracted. The blue fox titled its ruby horn to the crystal gag. It shattered. The fox,  _ Carbuncle _ , ran along Ignis’s arms and repeated the motion for each wrist.

Ignis turned his gaze back to the woman. He could feel each step in his bones as she approached. 

“ **You can not be** ,” Bahamut pulled the dazed Noctis to stand behind him. “ **_You are dead_ ** .” 

“ **_We_ ** **are** **_Death_ ** .” The woman dashed forward, all lithe and slim muscle. Her blade clashed with that of Bahamut’s. Only to leap back, dodging Bahamut’s wide slash. The metal rang as she darted forward once more. “ **_And can not die._ ** ” 

This was his chance. 

Ignis ran with all possible silence. Noctis stood in stupor eyes glowing red as he watched the two clash. Not bothering even trying to drag Noctis with him, Ignis swiftly pulled Noctis over his shoulder. 

“No,” Noctis weakly pushed against Ignis, his voice sounding off. His gaze focused on the fight between the two ethereal beings. “We should help her.”

“She can manage on her own.” Ignis shifted Noctis to be held in his arms as he raced forward.

Carbuncle appeared in front of him, barked once, and dashed away. Ignoring the sound of clashing swords behind them, Ignis followed. A circular portal appeared with the image of another land. Ignis rushed towards it. Carbuncle kept darting forward, summoning portal after portal. Ignis kept an even pace, even into the portal that appeared in a twilight sky.

He leaped forward.

Faling, falling, falling. 

* * *

Ignis shot awake. Cold sweat bead across his brow, and his heart thundered in his chest. Noct. Ignis turned to the other. Surprised when wide blue eyes met his, breathing equally as fast. 

“You’re okay.” Arms wrapped tight around Ignis, as Noctis latched onto him, burying his face against his neck. Ignis rubbed circles into Noctis back, soothed by the closeness of the other. Had Noctis had a nightmare too?

Was that even a nightmare?

It felt far too real. He had never seen Bahamut, Carbuncle, nor that woman before. All of which should be impossible for him to even dream about. The curse Bahamut set upon him as he carried Noctis away echoed in his mind. Had this, all of this, been the work of that blasted Astral?

“Noct,” Ignis started after a while. Noctis merely clung tighter to his shirt, fingers digging into the material. Grabbing those hands, Ignis put a little distance in between them, wanting to see Noctis’s face. “Noctis, were you  _ in _ my dream?”

Not meeting his gaze, Noctis studied their entwined hands. The action in itself suggested that yes. Somehow Noctis had entered Ignis’s dream. 

Ignis released one hand, in favor of titling Noctis’s chin up to meet his gaze. “Please, Noct, answer my question. Were you in my dream?”

“Yes.” Noctis’s eyes met his, wholly defiant.

“It was a trap.” Ignis let go, his hand falling in his lap. The week of nightmares, all of it, was a trap meant for Noctis. Bahamut had turned Ignis into the bait, using him to steal the prince. It was laughable how little power Ignis had to prevent this from happening. “You should not have done that.”

“I wasn’t about to let you suffer,” Noctis reached forward, cupping Ignis’s cheek in his hand, “not when it was in my power to prevent it.”

“And I am not about to let those bloody gods have you!” Ignis grabbed Noctis’s shoulders. There had to be some way he could make him understand the danger he was in. How Ifrit and Bahamut both could have whisked Noctis away, and there wouldn’t have been anything Ignis could have done to prevent it. 

“Why do you care so much?” Noctis glared back, “You were all set for me to fulfill my calling to those gods last time.”

“I was  _ not _ ,” Ignis growled low. 

Noctis’s face crumpled in confusion. 

Ignis pulled back. He needed to calm down. Leaning his forehead against Noctis’s, he spoke carefully, “I  _ never _ want to lose you.”

All the reasons why this was a bad idea flew out of Ignis’s head, as he wrapped an arm around Noctis to bring him flush against him. His tongue darted out, licking at Noctis’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth to him. Pushing Noctis down against the bedroll, Ignis chased the sweet taste of him 

Responding in turn, Noctis’s fingers pulled at Ignis’s hair. Ignis’s fingers ran down Noctis’s side desperate for greater contact. Heat coiled within, as his magic sparked beneath his skin. 

A low moan escaped Noctis’s throat.

Ignis’s control shattered. Trailing kisses from Noctis’s mouth down to the junction of his neck, Ignis licked at the spot. Noctis’s scent grew around him. Magic flaring out to encompass both of them, wrapping tighter around them. 

“Ignis,” half rasped, half moaned Noctis as he titled his head, giving Ignis better access. Ignis sucked at his neck, tongue lathing the gland there.

“Iggy!” Noctis pushed against him. His scent turned to the bitter notes of distress. “You’re on  _ fire.”  _

“What?” Ignis blinked, feeling desire pound through his veins. His thoughts clouded. Heat enveloped both of them. Forcing himself to pull away, Ignis realized that it wasn’t heat but flames, all in a cascade of colors, reds, yellows, blue and white.

“Huh.” Noctis reached out to touch it and pulled back his fingers. 

Ignis couldn’t turn his gaze away from the slow smile of amazement as Noctis’s fingers twined with the fire. Still wrapped up in the moment, Ignis moved to taste that smile. 

“Noct! Iggy!” Gladio’s booming voice broke Ignis out of his reverie. 

While their clothes and bed roll had been spared, Ignis dryly noted, “The tent is on fire.”

“I got this.” A flask of white shimmering magic appeared in Noctis’s hand. Breaking it against the ground, at the same instant Gladio rushed forward into the tent. Shield out, and broadsword ready. The cold blast quenched the flames. Ignis shivered, as he fought to regain his senses. 

Gladio stood there, mouth agape, staring at the two of them.

Ignis realized he was still directly  _ over  _ Noctis. Shifting to the backs of his heels, he glanced at Gladio, “Um, yes, morning, Gladio.”

“What the hell was that?” Gladio gestured towards the charred walls of the tent with scorched holes, scattered throughout. Ignis would be unable to patch this up. The tent was completely ruined. Unless they didn’t mind having improtou windows. 

Noctis met Ignis’s gaze, eyes sparking with mischief and a slow grin crossing his face. Noctis turned to Gladio, “We’re just too hot for this tent.” 

“I suppose it did get a little heated.” Ignis couldn’t resist.

Gladio groaned, as he dispelled his weapons.

“Real steamy,” Noctis nodded as he placed a single finger on Ignis’s shoulder and went, “ _ psst _ .”

Ignis losted it. Laughing so hard, his side hurt. Noctis quickly joined in, falling into Ignis as he cackled. The two of them giggled even harder when Gladio smacked his face. Noctis shook against him in mirth. Catching his breath, Ignis’s heart swelled with joy. If he could only take this moment and make it last. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ignis and Ifrit confrontation scene is one of my favorites. (I also wrote it long before I wrote the rest of this chapter and edited it like ten times.) Ifrit will be making a few more guest star appearances.


	10. Royal Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For peace, Noctis travels to Lestallum and Altissia.

They drove from Hammerhead to Lestellum. Ignis taking the wheel. Everything felt all too familiar, only with Luna sitting in the back with Noctis. Nyx, Crowe, and the others had driven ahead and were scouting out or something in the area. Noctis suspected that the Kingsglaives were just going to be haunting the rooftops. Noctis resumed watching Ignis’s shoulders, his thoughts going back to that kiss. 

To both kisses.

Even if Ignis didn’t remember that first dream. His heart pounded at the memory of what Ignis had said. “All the stars pale in comparison to your joy.” The phrase repeated in his mind. He wanted to ask. Was he ready for that answer? What did all this mean? He had to blind to not realize what Ignis felt. Why now?

“Noctis, are you feeling well?” Luna placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Noctis turned his gaze back to the scenery. “We’re almost there anyway.”

Cheers greeted them as they pulled into Lestallum. Banners were strung around the city, and people were flocked together along the sidewalk. The cacophony of noise and scents were almost overwhelming. Maybe an official visit hadn’t been the best idea. In the other timeline, they did their best to travel under the radar. Even in Insomnia, Noctis had mostly avoided the media.

“Lady Lunafreya!”

“Prince Noctis!” 

Noctis kept his head up and put on a smile. They were here to comfort the people, to let them know that the Scourge was gone. Though from the shouts and cheers, along with the scent of various festival foods, Noctis didn’t think they needed much comforting. 

All he had to do was walk out and make a speech. It was simple. He went over the details with Ignis at dinner. His stomach felt tight with nerves. He hadn’t even managed to give a speech on his birthday. Instead, he took a dive off a building. If Noctis felt this tense, then both Ignis and Gladio must also feel the pressure. Why had they even agreed to this?

The memory of clashing Astrals echoed in his head. 

Ignis opened the door for him, his eyes on their surroundings, still he held a hand out. Reaching for the offered hand, Noctis stood. Offering, Luna, a hand in turn. Prompto bounced to Noctis’s side, chatting a mile a minute about the sights so quickly that Noctis barely caught a word. Gladio had a hand to his ear, likely conferring with Nyx. Noctis focused on his pact’s scents and tried to block out the overwhelming smells. His head ached.

Amidst the cheering, the five of them made their way towards the main street. Noctis and Luna took the lead and climbed the steps to the podium, the crowd hushed at their approach.

He could do this.

Noctis stood in front of the microphone. Everyone stared up at him. People expecting a leader, someone who could comfort them, to explain what was going, and give them the truth. He opened his mouth and closed it. The speech he reviewed, the one penned down by the both of them, escaped his memory. How could he lead the people? He was only ever expected to die for them. Not meant to be their king. 

The silence grew, the crowd shuffled. 

Noctis couldn’t get the words out. Nothing would come. His stomach twisted, and he could taste bile on his tongue. Speak, damn it. All he had to do was say the words. It shouldn’t be so hard. He went over it with Ignis, hadn’t stuttered once then, but now. Now the words wouldn’t come out. His chest tightened. Breathe. 

Luna stepped forward, grasping Noctis’s hand. “Dear friends, we can not thank you enough for the reception we have received. By the Light, the blessing of the Astrals, and by the sacrifices of his Highness has the star been purged of darkness’s perils.” The crowd cheered. “Today, we set forth on our long journey to see peace between our nations after decades of war.”

“Please,” someone approached the two of them as they descended, “we’ve still have injured from a hunting accident. Is there anything you can do for them?”

“Of course,” Luna moved forward, grasping his hand. Gladio and Ignis both tensed. “If it is in my power to help, I shall offer assistance. We will visit the local hospital.”

Noctis nodded. After his epic failure, he could at least offer assistance here, though he hadn’t attempted to craft so much as a potion in a month. He didn’t even glance at Ignis and Gladio. They must be so disappointed in him. 

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya. May the Astrals bless you.” The man nodded before disappearing back into the crowd. 

The five of them turned down a side street. The posters were new. Noctis paused, just staring at one. The paint wasn’t faded, and there weren’t dozen of tears on it. It was only a new poster advertising the power plant. He paused, placing a hand on it. The texture was glossy. Why? Why did this surprise him? He’d been to Lestellum in that other time, spoken to people who lived here. Why couldn’t he talk to them now? Why did everything feel so different?

Because he was never meant to rule them.

He just hadn’t known it till the end. But now? He knew it. Could feel that certainty haunt his thoughts. Noctis had spent his whole life pretending to be normal. Whenever he had any royal duties, it had only reminded him of the fact that his dad was dying. Even with everything worked out, Noctis still couldn't follow through with his duties. He failed to give a speech.

“Noct,” Ignis spoke at his side. Noctis didn’t turn to the other. He didn’t want to see the disappointment Ignis must be feeling. He bet the other regretted what happened that morning. Why was Noctis even here? 

“This wasn’t in the plans.” Nyx appeared in a flash of blue right next to Luna. 

“I do as I wish.” Luna walked past Nyx, not giving him the barest of glances. Nyx immediately dashed in front of Luna. “As per my duty as Oracle, I must see to the ill and hurt.” 

“Far be it from to give you orders, Highness.” Nyx dropped into a mock bow. The two of them outpaced Noctis as they turned down the street towards the clinic. 

* * *

Ignis spoke to the receptionist at the front desk, asking for any soda or vitamin drinks they had. Noctis could make a potion out of almost anything, except for water.

Water was just water, there wasn’t anything there for him to morph, to purify. 

“He can what?” The receptionist shot up from her chair and stared directly at Noctis. Ignis, in turn, swiftly moved to block her view. While Gladio tensed next to him and Prompto stopped fiddling with his phone. Luckily the reception area was mostly empty, not that Noctis cared. He thought it was common knowledge that the king of Lucis could make potions and other remedies. Not that his father had any talent for healing magic, nor the energy to spare when he was maintaining the wall. Noctis learned half from desperation while after some of their trickier fights.

Neatly dodging Gladio, Noctis summoned a potion from the armiger and placed it on her desk. 

“Oh.” The woman leaned back. “I suppose you can. Of course, we would appreciate it if you crafted some curatives for us. I can guide you to one of the storerooms and bring soda?”

“Anything that isn’t water will do,” Ignis added, hovering at Noctis’s side. Noctis nodded in agreement.

“Of course.” The woman stood. “If you would follow me, Your Highness.”Noctis moved to do so, but Gladio took the lead. Shaking his head, Noctis caught Prompto’s eyes, tilting his head to Gladio. Like anyone would attack him in this clinic? Prompto grinned, slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Buddy, you can really make potions and stuff? Did ya learn it in that other…?” Prompto gestured with his hand, treating anything that dealt with the other timeline as if it were half-taboo. Noctis nodded. Prompto grinned in turn and said, “that’s super cool! I can’t wait to see it.”

The room the woman guided them to must have been an empty storage room. Gladio immediately went in and glanced around before waving them in. There were a dozen chairs lined up against the wall, some of those cheap rolling chairs that couldn’t be comfortable, and an old bulky television. Against the other side of the wall were boxes of Jetty’s and different types of soda. Noctis kept forgetting that newer things weren’t that commonplace. Insomnia closed its borders when his grandfather brought back the wall, limiting the trade of goods within his own kingdom. It also meant they likely had next to no potions as well. Hell, Noctis didn’t think Insomnia’s hospitals had a ready supply. He needed something after that terrible non-speech. But what if this wasn’t such a good idea? 

“Thank you once again. Making just a few will be helpful.” The woman glanced back down the hallway, “If you don’t mind. I need to get back.”

Noctis nodded and waved her off. 

“Noct,” Ignis touched Noctis’s hand. Noctis glanced up and couldn’t read the expression in those eyes. Suddenly it felt like there was no space between them. Did Ignis want to talk about earlier, about that kiss? They didn’t have the chance while he was driving, but why would he talk about it now. Or more realistically, did he want to speak about how Noctis had bombed his speech. By the way, Ignis was biting at the side of his lip, he was clearly worried about something, or maybe he was just trying to hide how frustrated he was at Noctis. 

Was this a bad idea? 

“Noct,” Ignis repeated as he gently squeezed Noctis’s hand, “will you be okay for a few minutes? I need to go over some of the official guidelines for potions use with her advisor.”

“Geez, Iggy.” Gladio placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Prompto, and I can keep an eye on him. Plus, those three glaives are positioned around the clinic, keeping an eye out for trouble.” Ignis leveled a glare at Gladio. Gladio, in turn, held his hands up. 

“Just don’t overdo it. If you feel tired, stop.” Ignis met Noctis’s eyes once more Noctis nodded, trying not to think about the fact that Ignis still held his hand. Ignis let go of his hand, but paused, hand hovering in mid-air as if he were about to reach out. Instead, he just stared at Noctis for a moment. Noctis’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“I’ll be back shortly,” Ignis abruptly turned and left. 

“Duude,” Prompto said as soon as Ignis left, appearing at Noctis's other side. “What’s up with the two of you?”

He didn’t know. Didn’t know if Ignis wanted to scold him about the speech, or if he had that morning in mind. If Noctis closed his eyes, he could almost still feel the lingering heat of Ignis’s touch, the pressure against his lips. How for one moment, he hadn’t thought, just responded. But what had it meant? Despite all that he did to receive power from the Astrals, he hadn’t kissed anyone. Why now? Why did Ignis act like this now when they went through all that hell in the other timeline? Why did he kiss him now, when Noctis was pretty sure Ignis had never shown signs of being interested in him like that before? 

Shaking his head, Noctis stepped around the two of them, grabbed a chair, and dragged it in front of the soda. Tearing opened one of the boxes, only for it to be filled with the 24 packs of soda, he dug out a soda and held it in one hand, then raised a hand over the boxes. At least this would require his focus, and he could forget about all the stupid things he did today. 

Reaching for his magic, he considered his levels. Not fully recovered, traveling through the dreams had drained it more than he thought, but he still had enough to make the boxes into potions. Noctis pulled at it and fed the bottles power, shifting the components and lacing them with healing magic. Then he thought of how useless potions were if the wound was too severe or too much time had passed and fed more power into it. Enough people had suffered.

He swayed in the chair, distantly aware of Gladio catching him while cursing. Still, Noctis knew he could make them stronger. The distant image of a phoenix arose in his mind.

“Noctis, stop.” Ignis crouched down in front of him, cool hands cupping his face.

Bleary looking up, Noctis leaned into the other’s touch. The curative in his hand tumbled out of listless fingers. His arms felt like they were weighed down with rocks, and his eyes were heavy. Ignis caught him as he slunk forward, his warm scent wrapping around him, completely covering the horrible underlying smell of antiseptic that lingered in any hospital. 

“These aren’t potions, are they?” Gladio said from somewhere behind Noctis. 

“No.” Ignis picked up Noctis. Blissful warmth and Ignis’s familiar scent, Noctis leaned his head against Ignis’s shoulder. “You overdid it, Noct.” 

Noctis just hummed in response.

“All of them,” Prompto added, accompanied by the sound of tearing open another box, “are like this.” Noctis blinked, opened his eyes and caught sight of the glowing bottle that Prompto held, glittering as if flecks of starlight danced in the bright green liquid. Distantly, Noctis thought it was sort of pretty. Too bright a green to match Ignis’s eyes, though. 

“We have some normal potions in the armiger.” Ignis stepped forward, shifting Noctis, “I can just reallocate some of those, and maybe a few of the high potions, and leave them to have a box of the elixirs.” There were six boxes. 

“Here. I’ll take him, Iggy. That way you can deal with this,” hands attempted to pull him away, Noctis let out a low whine and curled his hands into Ignis’s vest. He wanted to stay. “Or not. I guess Princess wants you.”

“It’s fine.” Ignis’s grip tightened. 

Too drained from worrying, Noctis closed his eyes and gave into sleep.

* * *

Noctis drifted in a sort of hazy over the next day. Noctis was vaguely aware of being coaxed into getting dressed, of half-cling to Ignis as they went to the car. A small part of him worried that Ignis wouldn’t stay. 

“Is he okay?” Prompto’s voice sounded from far off with the distant purr of the Regalia’s engine. Noctis just curled tighter against Ignis. 

“Just overdid it,” Ignis spoke as fingers carded through Noctis’s hair. Noctis hummed as he nuzzled against the other’s neck, surrounding himself in Ignis’s scent, his arms wound loosely over the other. Ignis said the next word so softly, Noctis barely heard them, “I think.”

“Does making curative really take that much out of him?” Prompto asked.

“He drained his reservoirs.” A cold hand rested against Noctis’s forehead. “Though he does feel a little warm. Hopefully, he didn’t catch anything from the clinic.”

“He does get sick easily,” Gladio added from Noctis’s other side. 

“How many elixirs did he make again?” Nyx’s voice sounded from ahead. 

“About four hundred.”

“Damn.” A low whistle. “Think he’ll be up for the negotiations?”

“Hopefully, he’ll be more awake tomorrow. Though it’ll take two to three days by boat to get there. We’ll probably end up spending a day fishing.“ Ignis’s fingers trailed against his hair. Noctis merely kept his eyes closed and soaked up the attention. His limbs felt oddly heavy, and his stomach still felt tight. Maybe he should wake up properly and reassure everyone that he was fine, but he was too comfortable in his spot. Ignis would probably want to drive if Noct was awake. Though why wasn’t he driving now? Not that Noctis was complaining. 

The conversation drifted away from fishing to the book Gladio was reading. 

Fishing sounded excellent, especially out on the open water. Noctis didn’t think they ever paused to just enjoy being out on the boat in the past. Still, he sort of wanted to speak to Ignis about the kiss. But at the same time, he wasn’t sure.

What if Ignis regretted it? 

The intensity of what happened had unnerved Noctis. Why had Ignis caught fire? Sure, he made puns about it. Afraid that Ignis would deny it or worse apologizes. Generally, Ignis had excellent control over his magic and emotions. Noctis couldn’t think of ever once seeing the other falter. That question burned at him, why now? What drove Ignis to act now?

He didn’t hold the dream of the two at the beach, but after they woke from that second dream. It was almost as if something had snapped. 

Ignis made a humming noise, bringing Noctis out of his thoughts. Noctis let himself just breathe in the other scent, allowing himself to be comforted by it. He still felt so tired that sleep washed over him again within moments.

* * *

Noctis leaned against the railing, ignoring how the rain lashed out on his face. The rain felt almost refreshing against his heated skin. The inside of the cabin had been too warm. Waves rose high. Prompto immediately rushed to the side to throw up. Noctis felt his own stomach squirm and was half tempted to join him. His stomach had been getting upset more easily. Noctis blamed the vegetables Ignis tried to sneak into his meals and stress. It was always this way when he was stressed. 

Instead, he focused on what he could make out of their surroundings. The stretch of oceans full of rolling waves tipped with white crests clashing against the few distant islands that dotted the horizon. If he squinted, he could swear that he saw the gates of Altissia. 

Almost there. Was he ready to try and negotiate on Lucis’s behalf? 

When he couldn’t even manage to speak with Ignis about that kiss. There had been one moment when the two of them were alone sitting by the lighthouse of Cape Caem and staring out into the ocean as the sunset. Ignis had turned to him, finger’s trailed against Noctis’s cheek. The gesture had sent Noctis’s heart racing. His thoughts had gone back to that kiss, but he couldn’t get himself to ask. When Ignis looked like he was about to speak, Prompto rushed out, exclaiming about the lighting and wanting to take photos. 

It had been five days since that kiss, and he hadn’t gotten a single chance to speak with Ignis alone after that. Though they did spend one day fishing with Ignis reading, as Noctis leaned against his side and the others just lightly chatting around them. Noctis never managed to stay awake long enough at night to try and speak to Ignis alone then either, as soon as he hit the bed, he was out. Ignis, at least, still slept next to him and didn’t seem to mind when Noctis curled against him. 

“We’re almost there, aren’t we?” Prompto asked, half shouting against the wind. His friend still looked a bit green. Noctis just nodded, not bothering trying to shout back, instead he just pointed to the distant gates. They would be in Altissia within a few hours, for all that they were arriving in horrible weather. Maybe they shouldn’t have delayed so long just so Noctis could fish.

“Let’s go back in and tell the others.” Prompto pulled at Noctis’s hand. Only for Noctis to shake his head, sling bits of water as he did so. “You’re soaked to the bone, Noct.”

Which meant Ignis was going to worry. Noctis was half surprised that the alpha hadn’t come out and dragged Noctis back inside ages ago. Noctis followed Prompto back inside.

Both Ignis and Gladio stood waiting on the upper level. 

“You look like a drowned cat, Noct.” Ignis promptly dropped a towel on Noctis’s head as Gladio passed Prompto some more motion sickness medicine. 

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis moved to take the towel from his pactmate, only for Ignis to shoo him off, insisting on patting him dry. 

“You’ll have to change clothes. We’re almost there by Cid’s estimate.” Ignis tsked as he draped a larger towel around him. Cid had, of course, volunteered to drive them to Altissia, either that or his father had asked him. Noctis hadn’t paid much attention to Cid, Regis, Cor, and Clarus’s reunion. It wasn’t his business and something his father hadn’t really talked to him about. He also didn’t want to think about the worried phone call he received when his dad found out precisely what he did in Lestallum. Noctis had thought Ignis told the king but ended up just ratting himself out. At least, he hadn’t said how many he made. Just mentioned the seventy or so elixirs they left the hospital. A minor fortune in its own right.

Noctis consequently had been ordered not to make any more curatives after that.

The rest of the boat ride had Noctis being rushed into a quick shower, a change of clothes, and dealing with listening to Prompto lose his stomach. At least with the onslaught of rain, there shouldn’t be too many crowds out in Altissia to greet them. He still couldn't get over the oddness of the official traveling. Not having to hide who he was in case it would set more of the magitek soldiers on his tail. 

Ignis was patting down Noctis’s suit, as they pulled into the docks of Altissia. At least the waves in the harbor weren’t nearly as fierce as the ones in the open ocean. Prompto looked a little less green around the gills. Still, he couldn’t help but think that the last time he saw the city, it had been all but destroyed and everything had fallen apart. 

“You need not worry, O’ king. Leviathan sleeps once more.” Gentiana's crisp voice carried through the air as the boat docked.

Noctis immediately found himself being half-hidden behind Ignis, one hand latched around his wrist, the other holding a blade. He could even feel heat wash over him, and the taste of magic dancing in the air. Gladio stepped next to Ignis, summoning out his own sword.

“Gentiana!” Luna grinned as she rose from the stairs, Umbra and Pryna appearing next to her. A gentle smile crossed Gentiana’s face, and Noctis had the feeling that she was here mostly to speak with the Oracle and not so much him. “It is good to see you.”

“I am gladdened to see everyone doing well.” Gentiana reached down to pet Umbra and Pryna. “And I mean no harm, please dispel your weapons.” Gladio did so immediately. Noctis tried to move around the other, but Ignis only moved him back, not letting him go in the slightest. 

“Your brother,” Gentiana directed her attention to Luna, “and the Dragoon have arrived. Please be prepared to meet them. ”

“I didn’t think the gods cared for the fate of mere mortals.” Nyx stepped slightly in front of Luna. His entire posture was tense, and Noctis could almost feel the build of magic in the air. Were they really going to try and fight Shiva? “Why interfere now?” 

“I am merely a messenger.” Gentiana gave a slight bow and then disappeared. Noctis could feel a cold blast of air wrapped around him, a parting gesture.

“So Ravus and, what was her name,” Gladio snapped, “are both here? I guess we’re starting the summit a few days early.” 

“Aranea.” Ignis dispelled his dagger, swirling where he stood. Ignis’s hands shook, though, as he went back to straightening Noctis’s cravat. Noctis wanted to reach out. Why did Gentiana bother Ignis? It wasn’t like she hadn’t randomly appeared to give them messages in the past.

“They probably wanted to beat the weather. It will be stormy for the next few days.” Ignis summoned his umbrella. “Are you ready?” 

Noctis nodded, and duck under the umbrella, standing next to Ignis as they disembarked the boat. Luna and Nyx followed behind them. Gladio and Prompto were walking just ahead of them. Prompto glancing every which way, clearly taking in the sights despite the rain. Accordo’s security lined the dock. The rain pounded down on them as they did their best to keep dry, immediately dodging into the building. 

Camelia Claustra stood waiting in the reception area, her expression as stern as ever. Her hair was a mixture of brown and grey instead of pure grey, and she wore a professional suit. The woman carried an air of professional intimidation. Noctis was surprised to see Cid chatting with Weskham. He didn’t think his father’s old acquaintance would greet them. 

“Welcome, Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya.” She gave a brief bow. 

“Thank you for having us.” Noctis nodded in turn, at least he knew how to deal with politicians, even if most of the time he let Ignis handle it.

“We are pleased to host the Summit.” Camelia gestured for Noctis to proceed as she began to walk. “If you would follow us. We’ve placed all the dignitaries within the main estate. How was your journey?”

“Calm seas save for today,” Luna added, taking Noctis’s other side. Nyx and Ignis shifted to walk behind them. Gladio moved to take Noctis’s left, holding an umbrella like he would a broadsword, ready to swing it. Honestly, he thought their constant maneuvering was a little ridiculous. Noctis had recovered for overdoing his magic early in the week. They were fully capable of dealing with any threats himself. Even if it still felt like he would be rocking with a boat instead of walking on even ground. 

While the streets were mostly desert, Noctis was surprised to see some of the balconies lined with people. They held umbrellas as the wind whistled by, drowning out any continuing conversation or the faint sound of cheers. He wondered if Camelia had ordered their route to be clear. Altissia would be bustling even with this torrential rainfall. 

“Lord Ravus and Lady Aranea have both turned in for the day. We will begin the summit in the morning, after breakfast.” Camelia gestured to a pair of attendants. “Please follow them to the suite of rooms we have available for you.” With that, Camelia left.

“Lady Lunafreya, we’ve placed you next to your brother.” One of the attendants stepped forward. “We have two additional rooms for your attendants.” 

The four kingsglaive shared brief looks. Crowe and Nyx moved to follow after Luna and the attendant. Noctis felt an odd sense of relief, a part of him couldn’t help the nagging fear in the back of his mind.

Leviathan was asleep.

“Go with her,” Noctis spoke directly to Pelna and Libertus. He wasn’t worried about his own security, but the flash of Luna stabbed, bleeding out in front of the altar played in his mind. 

“Right.” Both placed their hand on their chest before moving to catch up with the other two. Noctis turned to see Gladio frowning at him, leveling him a concerned look at him.

“Highness,” the other attendant stepped forward, “if you would follow me.” 

The attendant led them to a set of rooms. An antechamber connected to three rooms. One holding a single bed that took up half of the room, draped with silks and a view of the water and waterfalls. The other two held double beds clearly meant for his retinue.

“We will bring you some dinner. If that is all?”

“Yes. Thank you.” The attendant departed.

“Sweet Digs!” Prompto immediately flopped onto one of the beds, letting out a slight moan. “Oh, soft beds, how I miss you, and dry land.” 

“It’s raining,” Noctis added, as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of a small table. He felt drained just from walking with Camila. Had he even behaved correctly? He couldn’t get a real read on her, though he remembered that she did care for her people. Was Accordo still under Niflheim's control? 

“You know what I meant. I can’t handle the rocking seas, Noct. You must have a stomach of steel to manage without taking any meds at all.” Prompto whined. “I still think I’m going to fall over.”

“I’ll make us some tea.” Ignis nodded, immediately fiddling with the small kitchenette area. Noctis merely leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Noct,” Ignis stood above him, with a hand on his shoulder. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Just tired.” Noctis yawned, then blinked. Dinner was spread out in front of him, a variety of different seafood, including clams and oysters, along with fresh sea bass. The aroma was enticing. Hunger gnawed at him. “This looks great.”

“Yes. Feel free to dig in.”

The four of them made brief conversation over dinner, mostly wondering if they’ll try to sightsee or not after the summit. After dinner, both Gladio and Ignis had to deal with phone calls from Clarus and Cor, respectively. After texting his own father, Noctis changed to pajamas in his own room. They started up a brief phone game with chocobo pajama-clad Prompto. It wasn’t King’s knight but some chocobo racing game.

“I’m dating, Gladio.” Prompto started, passing Noctis’s black chocobo with his sunshine yellow one in the game.

“Oh. Cool.” Noctis blinked. “As long as you’re both happy about it.” 

“We are.” Prompto nodded, tapping against his phone as his character lapped Noctis’s. “It happened after that paint ball game. So, um, thanks, dude. I know I complained a ton about it, but it was fun and got your hunky shield to notice me.”

“Eh.” Noctis shrugged and blurted out, “I think Ignis likes me.” 

Prompto stared at him. “No, duh.”

“No, I mean, _likes_ me.” Noctis felt entirely childish saying it that way, as he glanced at the door. That it failed to encompass what had happened. They had shut it, and Ignis always knocks.

“Once again. No dub. I’ve known that since that day, he interrogated me.” 

“What? Did he say something?” Why would Ignis confide in Prompto when they had just met at the time? It didn’t make sense. 

“Dude, I got home, and Ignis was sitting on the couch, skinning an apple.” At Noctis’s look, Prompto waved his hands, “No, you don’t understand. I don’t even know how he got into my apartment, and he was just sitting there. In the dark, _skinning_ the flesh off of the apple in a perfect ribbon. Then he twirled the knife with one hand, tossing and catching it. It was insane.” 

“Okay,” That sounded like normal Ignis things. “Iggy twirls his knives when he’s anxious. I don’t get how this shows his feelings for me.”

“It just does.” Prompto made a noise of frustration. “Like he seemed extra scary cause he cares about you. Not just as some advisor to the prince.”

“Ignis and I are pact, have been since we were kids.” Noctis shook his head, not understanding Prompto’s leap in logic. “Of course, he cares about me. I just don’t see how you jumped from playing with knives to mean he likes me.”

“Alright, don’t believe me. But what makes you think he likes you?”

“He kissed me.”

Prompto immediately sat up, the game was forgotten. “What?”

“Twice.” Noctis felt his cheeks heating and muttered. “Though I don’t know if the first time counts since I sort of snuck into his dream.”

“Wait.” Prompto held up a hand. “You went into his dreams? You can do that?”

“Through Carbuncle. I got the idea from the other night to stop his nightmares. So the first kiss doesn’t really count, but the other one happened after we woke up.” Noctis didn’t really look at Prompto. Maybe just invading Ignis’s dreams wasn't the best idea. Primarily since he hadn’t heard from Carbuncle since the one where they ran until they were conscious. Nor had he really dreamt of anything in particular lately. “Apparently, Bahamut might have been giving him bad dreams or something. So I’m not really sure if Ignis meant to kiss me, or if it was just relief from getting free from that nightmare.”

“Oh,” Prompto hummed and grinned. “I definitely think he meant to do it. I know you’ve got all this stress on you about the Summit, having an Astral stalking you…” Noctis looked up when Prompto said that. It hadn’t really occurred to him that what Bahamut was doing was stalkerish. “Look, bud, do you even know how _you_ feel about Ignis?”

“I-” Noctis paused. He’d been so caught up in the revelation that Ignis _liked_ him that he hadn’t really thought about it. Of course, he was fond of Ignis and preferred to cuddle up next to him. Ignis’s scent always soothed him. But he hadn’t considered that Ignis would ever like him. Especially after everything Noctis did. 

“Noct?” Ignis’s voice carried over as he knocked on the door.

“Come in, we were just playing that Chocobo racing game,” Noctis called out, watching as Ignis entered. He wore a set of dark coeurl print pajamas that frame his shape, the top button was undone to expose his throat. 

“Yeah, Specs, not having any deep conversations about feelings like a bunch of preteens at a sleepover.” Prompto retorted. That was precisely what they were doing. 

“Let’s play cards.” Noctis quickly summoned the deck and called out. “Gladio.”

Out of the four of them, Noctis was the worst at cards. He lost his hand far quicker than the other three, who merely riled each other up. Though they didn’t have anything really to bet with. Giving up, Noctis dragged a pillow and laid his head down on Ignis’s lap. Maybe Ignis would play with his hair, and Noctis could just enjoy their company. 

How did he feel about Ignis? His heart fluttered in his chest. Maybe, he thought as he closed his eyes, he probably liked Ignis back. Fingers carded through his hair as Ignis’s scent surrounded him, luring him into a sleepy state of contentment. 

At some point, they must have finished their game, because he felt Ignis try to leave. Noctis merely let out a low whine, before clinging tighter to the alpha. 

“Looks like you’re dealing with octopus prince again tonight, Specs,” Gladio spoke as he ruffled Noctis’s hair. Noctis merely turned his face into Ignis’s stomach, arms circling his waist.

“I was a little worried about letting him sleep on his own anyway.”

“Still concerned, the Astrals might try and whisk him away?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Ignis muttered darkly.

“Well, just give me a shout if you do run into trouble.” Gladio paused for so long that Noctis was almost asleep again. “You should just tell him.”

The door clicked shut with Gladio’s heavy footsteps.

“I know,” Ignis muttered, gently pulling Noctis so that his head was against Ignis’s chest. Noctis just sleepily nuzzled against him, almost entirely asleep once more.

“My prince, what am I going to do?” Ignis whispered, sounding so defeated that Noctis almost made himself get up to see what was wrong. Fingers combed through Noctis’s hair once more, and he was wrapped in the other’s warmth. 

* * *

“Morning, Prince Charming.” Aranea greeted him with a grin as Noctis, and his retinue entered the conference room. She looked younger, cheeks fuller, and eyes less weary. The others had yet to arrive. 

“Hey, Aranea,” Noctis answered with a wave. He still felt a little out of it, probably just lag from travel, maybe he should have asked Ignis for that cup of coffee after all. “Heard you killed the emperor.”

“Only after he doomed his nation, if nothing was done.” Aranea shrugged, “heard you defeated the Scourge and stopped the vanishing sickness. Twice, I might add.”

“So, you remember as well?” Ignis stepped next to Noctis. What? Noctis stared at Aranea, replayed their conversation, and almost groaned. He really was out of it. Technically, he hadn’t met her in this timeline. Aranea totally was on the play with determining if they knew with a simple greeting. Though given that the Scourge ended early, she probably suspected. 

“I do, and I owe you for saving my people.” Aranea bowed and then teased. “Oh, True King from legends.” 

“Are you really ruling Nilfheim?” Noctis asked, ignoring that second comment. 

“Yep.” Aranea nodded, “and with the country's full support. I shamelessly aired out the emperor’s dirty laundry. Apparently, people aren’t fond of being turned into demons. Most of the combatants in the war were magitek, anyway. So not too many of them bear a grudge against Lucis. Especially not against the Light of Eos.”

“Wait. What?” Noctis blinked at Aranea. It sounded so pretentious. Though being called the savior seemed equally as bad. All Noctis really did was die. This time around, it had been far easier than the first time. Ardyn had practically held his hand through it. 

“Your exalted nickname, Majesty. Though I didn’t come up with it.” 

“I like it!” Prompto chirped. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, um…”

“Aranea is fine, Prompto. I haven’t exactly come up with a title for myself yet. But I don’t want to be royalty. We’re currently thinking about some type of democracy, sort of like they have here in Accordo actually. So I take it, not everyone remembers?”

“Just the two of us.” Noctis gestured to himself and Ignis.

“So that makes four. Sounds fair, especially with the price that the memories cost. At least you were able to keep your sight.” Aranea nodded at Ignis. 

“Yes.” Ignis nodded. Noctis wondered what Aranea had traded for knowledge.

The doors swung open once more. Ravus and Lunafreya were speaking to each other, arguing from the looks of it, and by Ravus’s glare at Nyx and the glaive. Noctis didn’t need to guess to know what it was about. They both paused when they caught sight of Noctis.

“Majesty,” Ravus bowed, before resuming his argument with Luna about necessary protection details and going off wondering all around Eos on her own. Noctis stared at Ignis. Did that really just happen? Ignis nodded, looking a little baffled himself. Neither of them had expected Aranea to remember the other timeline or anyone else for that matter. 

Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought?

“Good.” Camila started as she strolled in, and immediately took her own seat, waving for everyone to do the same. Ravus, Luna, and Aranea didn’t move. Noctis only gripped the back of his chair. “Everyone, please take a seat, and we can get started. Erica, if you would provide coffee.” 

Ignis pulled out Noctis’s chair for him, as soon as Noctis sat the others did as well. Ignis taking the chair on his right, and Luna sitting next to him at his left. Her brother and Aranea sat across from them. Camila looked uncomfortable sitting next to Ravus, but brought out several folders and passed them around. Noctis took a sip of his tea, hoping it would ease the tightness in his stomach and the way he knew his hands would be shaking. What if he froze up again? 

Ignis tapped his foot and offered Noctis a smile. A part of Noctis just wanted to curl up against his advisor and go back to sleep. He still felt exhausted from the trip. 

“Now for the first order of business,” Camila started, then went into a detailed list of everything she wanted for Accordo in the folders. Independence was one of the critical items. Noctis was a little impressed by the sheer gall of her demands, but Ignis jolted a quick note of their import and exports, and he understood. 

“I don’t want people to have to get papers to travel anywhere.” Noctis interrupted. Recalling something, he said to Prompto in the other timeline. “We could do a free trade and travel agreement for our people.”

“Would that expand to taxes?” Camila immediately asked. 

“We would only plan to include the necessary sale tax, though I expect the price of transport might be leveraged into the cost.” They ended up negotiating what percentage would be, with Noctis deferring the discussion to Ignis, who had looked up some of this information beforehand. 

“I like the idea of having easy travel and trade.” Aranea seconded. “And my country is fine with giving Tenebrae and Accordo both back their independence. The two countries have been functionally independent anyway. I’ve only two requests. First is that we keep the currency in gil, which would include all of Lucis. It’ll just make things easier for barter.”

“Insomnia is the only city that has a different money system, and we were working on converting it to gil anyway. We could probably fully integrate within a two to three-year time frame.” Noctis nodded. It had been one of the topics he brought up with his father. “What’s the second?”

“I have told my people the truth about what happened from what the emperor did to who saved them. Not to mention that after I gave that announcement, the Cosmongy became beyond popular both in Niflheim.”

“And in Tenebrae,” Ravus added. Both he and Aranea gazes were intent on Noctis. 

“Please,” Camila started, “you can’t mean to say that you actually believe…” The first secretary trailed off as everyone at the table turned to her. Noctis could understand her doubt. He still didn’t believe it, and that was with the Astrals calling him King of Kings or whatever titles they want. Honestly, he wanted a nap. He did his job. Why had he agreed to this meeting again? Then he recalled the conversation with the glaive before his birthday. 

Peace still sounded nice.

“Regardless,” Aranea continued, “our people look up to you, Noctis. For saving them from both the terrors of the night and the scourge. I know that you are still young. But when are you going to ascend to the throne?”

“There are those who still harbor ill thoughts of Regis, and peace would be easier to maintain if it was with you, as king,” Ravus added. Clearly, resenting his father even now. At least, he didn’t seem to blame Noct for what happened in Tenebrae. No wonder Luna had encouraged him to represent Lucis at this Summit, even if Noctis felt horribly and inadequately prepared. At least Ignis and Luna were here to help him if he stumbled.

They wanted him to be king? 

He recalled the conversation he held with his father the day before they left. 

‘Whatever you say,’ Regis had said, ‘I’ll support.’

He doubted that his dad would support him in this, saying he wanted the throne. Noctis wasn’t ready. Hadn’t had the training, was never meant to actually rule his nation. Before he realized that he was going to die to save everyone, Noctis had acknowledged that one day he would have to bear the weight of the ring, of the crown. The ring was gone. But the crown still loomed before him. He just thought it wouldn’t be for a much longer time now, with his father no longer being drained by the crystal. 

He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this. Couldn’t say he was going to be king in some specific time frame. Noctis’s stomach felt tight, and he felt a little dizzy. Desperate, he shot Ignis a look, knowing anything Noct said would be taken as fact.

“While we can guarantee that Noctis will be handling any affairs related to Niflheim and Tenebrae,” Ignis started, “the specific matters of the crown are confidential.”

Noctis nodded, acting for all the world as if that was the definite and planned reply. Not that Aranea and Ravus had sent him a curveball. Ignis really was the best.

“As long as Accordo is to be a free nation, independent of Niflheim’s or Lucis’s control.” Noctis stared at her. Had he said anything that implied that they wanted to control Accordo? Honestly, he just wanted open borders and people having fundamental rights. “I do not care who sits on the Lucian throne.” 

“I have no issue with that. Lucis is content with Lucis.” Noctis then gestured to Ignis. “However, we thought of sharing a ratified document of basic human rights. If anyone has any objects.” Ignis passed out the sheets of papers they worked on in Insomnia with his father. From there, they went over specifics of what would consider the general human rights that each country would follow. The key point was that no experiments were to be conducted on people without clear and precise consent. Something that Nilfheim’s previous rule had been guilty of and what led to the vanishing illness. 

Noctis attempted to focus, nodding at the appropriate places, but he still felt a little off. He was vaguely aware at some point they brought up arranged marriages or some symbol of peace, only for Ignis to shoot it down immediately. Noctis made sure to agree with his advisor. He only ate a few bites of his lunch when they paused for food. If he thought he could get away with going back to his room to sleep whatever this was off, he would. It was probably just nerves. 

“Noct, are you alright? You look a little flush.” Ignis placed a hand against his forehead. Noctis shamelessly leaned into the cool touch. Ignis smelt so good that he just wanted to curl up around his alpha and go back to sleep. He was having a hard time focusing. Hell, he was having a hard time controlling his scent, and that should be second nature to him. 

“Noct,” Ignis repeated, moving his chair closer. 

Noctis swayed, directly leaning against Ignis. The tight feeling in his stomach returned, almost burning, and he felt a weird wet sensation in his clothes.

“Somethin’ wrong.” He slurred, as he buried his face into Ignis’s neck. 

“Noctis, what is it?” 

Shit, what was happening, he was struggling to control his own scent. It felt like an emptiness was growing inside of him. And that wetness kept seeping into his pants. Noctis had endured, being stabbed, falling into an endless abyss. That he could manage, but he had no idea what was happening to him. He felt like he couldn’t control himself. The grasp he had on managing his scent vanished.

Distantly, he heard the chair across from him shuffled. 

“He’s in heat,” Ravus growled. 

Ignis moved so quickly that one moment Noctis went from leaning against him to being cradled in his grasp. A low growl rumbled from his throat. 

Heat. Noctis repeated the phrase in his head. Why was he in heat? Shouldn’t he be able to stop that? His thoughts felt disjointed, repeating over and over again. He was vaguely aware of Ignis speaking with Prompto and Luna, of being carried back to his rooms. 

“Noct, I need you to let go.” Ignis set Noctis on the bed. Noctis’s fingers dug into Ignis’s suit shirt, half terrified to let go. Ignis was safe. He needed Ignis to stay. Especially when he felt so out of it. Ignis had to stay.

“No.” Noctis shook his head, struggling to even get that much out. 

“Noctis, _please_.” Ignis was looking down at him, pupils were blown wide, and his voice was rough. 

Noctis let go. 

Ignis was out of the door in a flash, his weight slamming against the other side of it. Noctis was left in a foreign bed without any familiar scents. Why had his alpha left? His thoughts felt more and more clouded, harder to distinguish, as he stumbled to the door. It opened out, not in. He couldn’t move it. 

“Ignis!” Noctis leaned his head against the door, fingers digging into the wood. Magic shimmered in his blood, quick and volatile. He could just destroy the door. There was an important reason why he couldn’t. Noctis couldn’t remember it. Even as he reached for his magic, his whole body trembled, and his thoughts clouded. 

Something was terribly wrong with him.

Everything spun. Something felt like it was clawing through his stomach, igniting him from the inside. 

“Ignis, please.” He slid down against the door. Overwhelmed, tears stung at his eyes. He knew Ignis was on the other side. Why wasn’t he here? “Ignis,” His voice caught in a sob, fingers still digging into the wood. Splinters stung at his hand. Damn it. “Please, Ignis. I need you.”

The door remained shut.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I like cliffhangers. Next chapter will be from Ignis's POV.


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated encounters, till an agreement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you suspect, this chapter does get a little heated.

Ignis’s mind tore at him as he leaned against the door. His hands curled in a fist. Everything in him wanted to fling that door open. The scent of salt interlaced with Noctis’s intoxicating scent, sweet enough that all Ignis wanted to do was comfort the source. His. His. The thoughts repeated in his head.

Bloody hell.

Since that damn kiss had ignited the fire in his veins, all Ignis had wanted to do was continue that moment. He had managed to deal with Noctis being more cuddly for the past week, certain that it was just a product of stress. Ignis didn’t deny that he enjoyed the closeness. How all he wanted to do was soothe the anxiety that came when Noctis wasn’t near. As long as Noct was close, he had been content. For all that Ignis knew without a doubt what he felt, he couldn’t get a solid read of what Noctis wanted. Ignis had pushed it off, knowing that Noctis needed to focus on the Summit and not worry about that kiss. Ignis could wait.

A low whine echoed from the other room, along with Ignis’s name.

Ignis shut his eyes, biting his lip. His. The alpha within him was tearing at him, to go to his mate. To claim him fully, to not let others, like  _ Ravus _ , get him. A low sound rumbled out of him at the thought. The door did nothing to block the sweet scent. His senses were overwhelmed. He clenched his hands, nails digging into his palm. He couldn’t go in. Unwilling to go in, and unable to go any further. 

The lights flickered above him. Then burst, flames leaping and condescending into a single being. Ifrit loomed over him. “Why are you out here?” 

“Leave.” Ignis growled, feeling his magic respond in turn. His control nearly shattered. He still hadn’t learned to manage this new magic that Ifrit had  _ gifted  _ him with since the last time he saw the Astral visit.

“He calls you and still you do not act.” Ifrit glanced at the door. 

“Leave.” Ignis moved to block it. 

“As you wish.” Ifrit gave a mock bow. “I am willing to fulfill my obligation to the King of Light. The Covenant may even lead to something else. A child with red hair and Lucian blue eyes.” Ifrit vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ignis flung the door open.

Noctis tumbled forward, immediately latching onto his legs. The waft of heat scent combined with salt and the bitter scent of distress. Silently, Ignis helped Noctis up from the floor, pushing him between him and the wall, as he scanned the room for Ifrit.

No one.

Had the Astral disappeared as soon as Ignis opened the door? Ignis paused and turned to study Noct. Light glinted off the sweat beading on Noctis’s forehead. His pupils dilated. The sweet scent of heat surrounded Ignis. 

“Stay.” Noctis leaned into him, his breath ghosted against Ignis’s skin. 

“Noct.” Ignis took a step back as shivers raced down Ignis’s spine. His heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t help but reach out, moving Noctis’s hair out of his face. The skin was warm to the touch. Noctis leaned into the touch stepping forward. 

“Please.” Noctis titled his head to the side, exposing his neck.

What was Noctis asking of him? Ignis stared transfixed at the smooth expanse of skin. It would be so easy to bring Noctis closer, to bite into the gland there, marking Noctis as his. 

No. They still needed to talk. Ignis attempted to take a clear breath of air, to center himself, but he was surrounded by Noctis’s scent. Steady. Focus, he needed something to focus on. 

Noctis’s suit crumbled at the sleeves and couldn’t be comfortable. Not with Noctis overheated as he was. It would be better just to remove the outer garment. Ignis traced a hand along the sleeve, then paused at the collar. Fingers touching warm skin. Then he started to trace the gland right at the junction of Noctis’s neck. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting against Noctis’s neck. Noctis’s scent wrapped around him, Ulwaat berries and Sylleblossom. For one moment the two of them just swayed against each other. Ignis tongue darted out wanting a taste.

“Iggy,” Noctis moaned. 

The sound rang through him. Heat pooled in his stomach. Ignis caught the collar of the jacket and pulled. Noctis stepped forward, pulling at Ignis’s own. Ignis caught both jackets and tossed them aside. Entranced, Ignis couldn’t help but touch Noctis. His fingers trailing against Noctis’s neck till he pressed down on that gland again.

A small whine escaped Noctis. The other moved forward, his mouth was hot against Ignis’s neck. Ignis hands moved of their own accord to help unbutton Noctis’s shirt, wanting to touch more of that soft skin. 

Noctis sucked against his neck.

A flash of desire raced through him. Ignis lifted the other against the wall within moments. Noctis’s legs wrapped around his hips. Lips clashing against each other. Their bodies pressed against each other. Ignis hands trailed underneath Noctis’s shirt, trailing against smooth skin, lightly running over the scars on the other’s back. Ignis deepened the kiss. Noctis tasted like honey. Ignis lapped at the taste, distantly recalling the honey dessert at lunch. Noctis clung against him, pulling at Ignis’s shirt. Fingers digging into his back. Ignis became more and more wrapped up in the sensation.

Vaguely he felt his magic rise to the surface. He should stop. It was important.

A low moan sounded between them. 

The thought disappeared. Ignis focused on eliciting more of those responses as he moved the two to the bed. Noctis rose against him, once their mouths clashed together. Heat coiled in his stomach as his hand trailed along Noctis’s chest. Magic danced between them. Flames wrapping around them, cocooning them in a gentle warmth. In a daze, Ignis trailed one hand down, watching the flickers of fire along his fingers. The way the light danced against Noctis’s skin, casting the star shape scar above Noctis’s heart in sharp relief. 

Stabbed. Ignis mind swirled. His mate, they had hurt him. Who? Fire danced along his hand, white, oranges, blues. Fire. Ignis fought to grasp at reason. A threat. There was a threat.

“Noct.” Ignis panted. They needed to stop.

Noctis rolled his hips against him. Ignis inhaled sharply, unable to stop himself from moving against that heat. His. Fingers trailed against Noctis’s neck, touching the glands one again. He leaned forward, licking that spot. Another soft pant, as Noctis clung against him. A part of him roared for him to claim, bite, mark as his.

Ignis shook his head. He was forgetting something. Important. He couldn’t think straight with Noctis’s heat against him. Heat.

“Oh stars, Noct.” He moved off of him abruptly. 

Noctis whined. Dark blue eyes half lidded as he gazed up at Ignis. His hands grasp his arm, pulling him back down. Ignis attempted to take an even breath, to calm his racing heart. Noctis’s scent wrapped around him. The flames that had engulfed him rose higher, moving towards Noctis. Gently lapping at the other. 

He had to stop this.

How? Think. He needed to think. Noctis moved from his spot, wrapping arms around Ignis as he settled in his lap. Ignis’s mouth went dry. Think. Noctis mouthed at his throat. Ignis took slow breaths, as he steady the other. What he really needed was a cold shower.

That was it. He snapped his fingers and focused on summoning a blizzara spell.

“Cold.” Noctis chattered, and curled against him. No longer as intent as he was earlier. The chill worked to stop the fire that had surrounded Ignis. Again. Reminding him of why he was here in the first place. Ifrit had threatened.

But Ifrit had never appeared.

The light overhead flickered once, then the Astral stepped out from underneath it. A threat. Ignis summoned a dagger and launched it at Ifrit without much thought. Ifrit caught it.

“Oh come on!” Ifrit dropped the weapon on the floor. Ignis dispelled it, and summoned a second, holding it with one hand, as he brought Noctis closer to himself with the other. 

“Leave.” A noise rumbled from Ignis’s throat.

“After all that work I did to ensure you wouldn’t be distrubed.” Folding his arms, Ifrit looked entirely put out. Had Ifrit done whatever he said so that Ignis would act as conductive to form the Covenant in his stead? 

“Is this about the Covenant?”

“Covenant?” Noctis slurred. Ignis glanced down at his prince. He still lacked a shirt. They both did. Ignis couldn’t help but notice the faint silvery burn scars from the ring and the stabbed wounds above his chest. He ignored the brief flare of fury for what the Astrals had led Noctis to do.

“Put this on.” Ignis grabbed the garment to the side, his shirt, and offered it to Noctis. “Ifrit is just being a nuisance.”

“Yours.” Noctis purred as he sniffed the shirt. Ignis felt his stomach give an odd twist at those words. Watching as Noctis dawned his shirt, brought a sense of satisfaction. 

He leveled a glare at Ifrit and repeated, “leave.” 

“Look I would.” Ifrit pulled at his flame red hair. “If the two of you would just consummate your feelings for each other!” 

“What?” Ignis blinked. Had he missed something? Or had the Astral truly gone mad like all the stories said? He should have figured it out after Ifrit basically cursed Ignis with catching on fire any time that he and Noctis so much as touched. 

“Do you need permission or something?” Ifrit appeared in front of him, standing just to the side of the bed as he leaned over, both hands on his hips. “I can lessen the effects of his heat for ten minutes.”

“Did you cause this?”

“Not directly.” Ifrit shrugged, then waved a hand over Noctis. “Here. That should help.”

“Ignis?” Noctis shifted in his arms. “What’s goin’ on?” Wordlessly, Ignis just gestured to Ifrit, all the while keeping his grip on Noctis. He didn’t trust the Astral in the slightest. “The Inferian?” Noctis turned towards Ifrit, then nodded. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Greetings, King of Light.” Ifrit actually  _ bowed  _ to Noctis. He didn’t think the Astrals held any reverance for mere mortals, even ones that saved the planet from starscourge. “Now, talk.”

“Actually, I got a question. Why does Ignis keep catching on  _ fire _ ? I mean it doesn’t burn me or him for that matter, but it’s weird.” Noctis started.

“As you are a descent of Ramuh, Ignis is of my line.” Ifrit casted a patronizing smile at Ignis. Ignis wanted to punch him. He had bought that whole child of the Inferian then and he wasn’t sure if he believed him now. Even if he was, that would have been thousands of years ago. At least, he assumed. The Inferian was supposedly killed in the battle of the Astrals, which was at least two thousand years ago.

“So he catches fire?”

“You do not have a Covenant with me.” Ifrit started. Noctis froze. Ignis in turn let out a growl, moving to place his chin on Noctis’s shoulder. Then he continued, “which can be formed through Ignis.

“I will not be an instrument for you to use against Noctis!” Ignis thundered. He wasn’t going to let an Astral command him to just take advantage of his prince. “Especially when he is vulnerable in this state.”

“If it was about the Covenant I could have just talked with him and formed it myself!” Ifrit snapped. 

“And I would not let you.” Ignis raised his dagger up, as he clamped a bewildered Noctis against him. He wouldn’t lose Noctis to them, nor let them take advantage of him, not when he was in heat.

“Ignis!” Noctis placed a hand on his arm, lowering the dagger. “All you want me to do is  _ sleep _ with Ignis, right?” A note of incredulity echoed in Noctis’s voice. 

“Yes.” Ifrit nodded. 

“Why?”

“Bahamut is after you and I wish to fight him.” Ifrit smacked his hands together, flames leapt from his skin. “After two thousand years of being infected with that blight, I demand revenge.” 

“I won’t let Bahamut touch him.” Ignis growled, tightening his hold on Noctis.

“You think you can stop him?” Ifrit reached out a clawed hand and touched Noctis’s cheek. Ignis lashed out with his blade, moving Noctis away from the Inferian.

“Stop it.” Noctis grasped Ignis’s arm once again. Ignis in turn tightened his grip on Noctis, unwilling to let him go. “There’s no reason for the two of you to be fighting. Look, IIfrit, it’s not a problem. I don’t mind fulfilling the aspects of the Covenant with Ignis.”

“Noct.” Ignis glanced down at Noctis, who wasn’t meeting him in the eye. 

“Excellent.” Ifrit clapped his hands. “I’ll leave the two of you to it then. Maybe I’ll get grandchildren out of this.” A moment later Ifrit disappeared. 

“Noctis,” Ignis cupped Noctis’s cheek, turning him towards him. The scent of heat still lingered in the air. “I do not want this to control your actions. You do not owe the Astrals anything.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me?” Noctis teased, but the way his shoulders tense, and his hand trembled against Ignis’s belayed his nerves. 

“You are the only one that I want.” Ignis traced his thumb against Noctis’s cheek. “And never dreamed I could have. Do not think for one moment that I do not want you. But I do not want our actions to be at the demands of the gods or own biology. If I am to have you,” Ignis held Noctis’s gaze. “There must be no doubt on your part. I will not let clouded thoughts obscure that moment for you.”

“I,” Noctis swallowed.

“Understand this,” Ignis growled, meeting Noctis’s eyes. “I would require all of you.” A hand trailed down Noctis’s throat, and rested at the junction with his shoulder. Fingers pressed down against the gland there, noting the skin was still reddened from their earlier actions. He could imagine a bite mark there, letting all know that Noctis was his. “I could not go back. I am selfish, Noctis. I wouldn’t be able to let you go once I have you.”

“Ignis.” His prince leaned into his touch, breath hitching. The sweet scent building once more in the air between them. Ignis held himself back from chasing that breath Noctis released. Noctis’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, before snapping open. Focused. “Mates. You want me as your mate?”

“Yes.” Letting go of Noctis’s neck, Ignis brushed the dark strands of hair out of his eyes. “I do not expect you to know what you want.” 

“I can’t think.” Noctis mumbled, falling forward. 

“In that regard, why don’t you take a quick shower, while you can manage?” Ignis caught Noctis, and summoned a pair of cotton pajamas. At least Noctis could get out of his ruined formal wear. Though seeing Noctis wearing his shirt made Ignis want to trail the lines of that shirt, to feel the skin underneath.

“You won’t leave.” Noctis took the clothes.

“I will stay with you during this, Noct, but I am not going to do anything more.” Ignis offered the prince a smile. He could manage this. Maybe he’ll get used to Noctis’s scent and it won’t affect him as much. 

* * *

Ignis pushed back strands of wet hair as he studied Noctis. His prince was curled on his side, face buried into the pillow that Ignis had used earlier, a dozen more pillows surrounded him along with an odd assortment of clothes. In pure frustration, Prompto had made a nest for Noctis, just so that Ignis could get a few minutes to himself. 

“He didn’t wake once,” Prompto spoke softly from a nearby chair as he resumed the game on his phone. 

“That’s good.” Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed. Noctis shifted in his sleep, to curl against him. Grabbing a pillow, he settled Noctis head in his lap, brushing back his hair. 

“Ravus wants to talk.”

“Can it wait?” Most everyone agreed to the terms that they addressed in that first and only meeting, but there were specifics of tariffs and trade that were more tricky. Along with both Ravus and Aranea pushing from them to visit Tenebrae and Niflheim. Both mentioned that people wanted to see the True King. Even when Noctis was technically king yet. Ravus also apparently had caught a strange notion in his head.

“Nope.” Gladio entered holding a pack of water bottles over his shoulder. “He had an idea for the treaty and insisted on discussing it with us. Well specifically he wanted to see if he could catch Noctis at a more lucid point, and I said to just discuss it with you. Though he wouldn’t say what that idea was.”

“Very well. Prompto, could you pass me my phone?” 

“Here,” Prompto handed him the device, then glanced down at Noctis. “Will you be okay with him for a bit?” 

“Yes. I apologize for the other day.” Ignis did not want to admit that he had needed a chaperone, but he was going to hold true to what he promised Noctis. Regardless of how much Noctis tempted him. 

“No worries.” Prompto waved off, then grabbed Gladio’s arm, “we’ll get lunch. Have fun speaking with General Snobby.” 

Ignis waved him off. Then pulled up the conference app, and clicked Ravus’s icon. What on earth did the Prince of Tenebrae want? 

“Count Scientia.” Ravus nodded, pale hair pulled back.

“Ignis is fine. You had a topic you wanted to mention.” Ignis ran a hand through Noctis’s hair. The prince buried his face against his stomach, a small hum resounding from his throat. Ignis almost preferred the moments where Noctis acted like an oversize cat. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. A union between myself and Noctis would usher in an era of peace.”

“No.” Ignis shot down Ravus’s request, staring the other down through the screen. Noctis wasn’t something to be barter with for peace. In this he had complete confidence that the king would support him. Even if Noctis might agree if it was for the good of his people. “There will be no arranged marriages.”

“You are no royalty, you do not get to decide what goes into the peace treaty.”

“We mentioned it yesterday during the meeting. It’s in the revised treaty agreement. Article 4 clause 30. No arranged marriages.” Ignis kept his voice even. He was not going to growl at Ravus. They still needed to finish this peace treaty. Though if he were honest with himself, having Noctis sleeping against helped tremendously with keeping his temper. “If I am not wrong. Most everyone has approved of that version of the treaty.” 

“Well I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe you need to. Tenebrae’s royal line is matriarchal. Lady Lunafreya will be queen. Not you.” Ignis ran a hand through Noctis’s hair.

“Regardless. The prince’s scent holds notes of Sylleblossoms and Ulwaat berries, which are unique to Tenebrae. The true king is destined for me-” A hand came out of frame and whacked the back of Ravus’s head. Then Ravus was shoved out of frame and Luna was staring at him.

“My apologies for this idiot, Ignis.” Luna offered.

“Luna!” Ravus protested out of view.

“How is Noctis?” Luna smiled, still pushing Ravus back. 

“Asleep.” Ignis answered.

“I owe him my thanks for saving Luna’s life.” Ravus swiped the phone from Luna, holding it high. “I demand the right to court him.”

“No.” Ignis wanted to tell him no. Not when Ravus had led to Regis death in the other timeline and sounded overall disgusted by Noctis. Had Ravus’s feelings changed so quickly just because he found out Noctis was an omega? Ravus had only spoken to Noctis when he was a child.

“Last I checked you weren’t the True King. What right do you have to dictate this?”

“Ravus.” Luna sounded off screen.

“He isn’t yours.” Ignis bit out.

“Nor is he  _ yours _ .” Ravus snapped. Ignis’s hands curled into Noctis’s hair. Noctis was  _ his _ . He sat curled up next to Ignis, begged for Ignis to stay with him during this. No man nor god was going to take Noctis away from him. He wouldn’t let them. His expression must have given him away as Ravus added, “Unless you took advantage of him in his current state.”

“I would  _ never _ .” Ignis growled. 

“That’s enough.” The phone swayed out to a view of the ceiling for a moment. Then Luna’s face filled the screen, as the sound of her heels echoed against the floor. 

Ignis took a deep breath. Noctis’s scent clouded around him again, a siren calling out to him to wake his prince, to claim him fully as his so that Ravus would never even think to touch him. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to let his instincts sway him in this. 

“Are there any objections to the current draft of the treaty?” Ignis finally asked. 

“No. We’re willing to hold the signing ceremony as soon as Noctis is recovered. We’ll send the current verison for you and Noctis to go through. But only if he’s feeling up for it.” Luna nodded, the sound of a door shutting behind her. “And on that matter, we’re no closer to determining how to stop Bahamut.”

Ignis froze. The last he saw of the Astral was in that nightmare. He hadn’t had a dream since. Bahamut had thought to trap Noctis through Ignis. What would he do now? What if he learned that Noctis was in this state? Ignis hadn’t been able to stop him in the nightmares. Helpless. He’d been helpless the entire time, unable to move. Terrified that the dream was reality. 

“According to Gentiana, he doesn’t seem to be aware of Noctis’s current state.” Luna continued. “Do you still plan on fighting him?”

“I will not sit idly by and let Bahamut have his way.”

“Which is why the Covenant should be formed.” Ifrit appeared just behind Luna, a smile wide on his face. The Oracle jumped. Ignis tensed. At least the Astral hadn’t appeared in his room again. “Thought you would prefer to speak with me this way,” Ifrit twiddled his fingers at the camera. “I am willing to fight Bahamut. But the best way to get to him is to be summoned within the crystal.”

“No.” 

“Destruction of the stone could release the Draconian.” Luna mused.

“The stone can only be broken by the one who yields its power.” Gentiana’s voice sounded like the breaking of ice alonga glacier. Ifrit disappeared from view. “Joy fills my heart to see you once more, my love.”

“Shiva.” Ifrit’s voice reminded Ignis of the flicker of candlelight fighting against a wind, waiting to jump and ignite an awaiting pyre. 

“Yes.” Luna cleared her throat. “Either way it bears thinking about. We really ought to wait for Noctis to recover. I’ll email you the final draft of the treaty for the both of you to review.”

“Thank you. That will be all.” Ignis ended the call. He didn’t resist the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Fighting the Draconian would require Noctis’s aid, logically, he knew that. Ignis couldn’t defeat him on his own, couldn’t in all honesty stand a chance of fighting him. Noctis needed to be there. Fully recovered from both the heat and his past injuries and ready to fight an Astral. Ifrit’s words echoed in his head. Having the Inferian would aid them immensely. Ignis wasn’t sure, besides Shiva, if the other Astrals would even fight the Draconian. 

War of the Astrals.

The last one had nearly leveled the continent. 

A hand trailed against his stomach, Ignis caught it and glanced at the culprit. Noctis peered up at him with dark eyes hazed, his dark hair spread out in a halo around his head. Ignis is struck all over again on how beautiful Noctis is. His cheeks flushed from his heat, and his skin almost seemed to glow. 

“Ignis.” Noctis mumbled. Bringing their joint fingers, Noctis started to lick them. Heat pooled. As if enthralled by a siren’s touch, Ignis couldn’t bring himself to move. After he finished his fingers, Noctis brought his mouth to Ignis’s wrist, to lap over the pact mark, the one that Noctis had bestowed on to him, all the while he watched Ignis’s face. Chills trailed across Ignis sink and his stomach tightened. Control it. Ignis willed. He needed to control himself. Noctis quickly moved to be seated fully in Ignis’s lap.

“Noct.” Ignis’s hand fell to his shoulder, lightly trailing against the skin against his neck, feeling the swollen mating gland. A low moan echoed from Noctis’s throat as he leaned his head against Ignis’s shoulder. His. He could mark him. Ignis could imagine the mark and the connection, being able to feel Noct all the more clearly, knowing no one could take him away. He wanted it. Needed that connection with Noctis. His finger trailing along the gland. The scent of Ulwaat berries and something else wrapping around him. Noctis’s tongue darted out against Ignis’s neck. 

“Mine.” Noctis purred. Dark dilated eyes meeting his. Ignis’s breath hitched as Noctis lapped at his neck. Most of his focus was taken by trying to keep hold of the magic that wanted to leap out to wrap around Noctis, the fire that danced beneath his skin. Rough teeth glazed over his skin, clamping down. 

“Noct.” His hips jerked up against Noctis. Grasping the back of his head, Ignis pulled Noctis off. Noctis titled his neck in offer, dark eyes almost glowing as he licked his lips. 

“Want you,” pointedly Noctis rotated his hips, “Don’t you want me?”

“More than anything,” his fingers massaged the base of Noctis’s neck. He just needed to move forward, to give into the call that he had been resisting for three days. Why was that again? Noctis wanted him, clearly and his scent wrapped around him. Ignis leaned forward his tongue darting out against Noctis’s neck. 

“My eyes!” Prompto’s ducal tones rang through the rooms. 

“Prompto.” Ignis gritted out as Noctis squirmed in his grip. Firmly, he attempted to halt the other, “Noctis, stop.”

“My nose.” Prompto pinched the appendage, “I leave the two of you alone for barely an hour and this is what happens.” A slow smile crossed his face. “Do you need a chaperone?” 

“Do you have lunch, Prompto?” Ignis asked as he shifted Noctis off his lap, the other clinging to his side. 

“I’ve got it. Fine grade sushi to tempt Princess here.” Gladio greeted. 

“Thank you,” Ignis nodded. The other shuffled off of him towards the food. Ignis shadowed him, not sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Hopefully, Noctis’s heat would break within the next day or two. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist. 

* * *

When Noctis woke that fifth morning focus and demanding that he was fine, Ignis had reluctantly agreed that they should get back to work. Even if he would prefer to stay in bed and rest. Instead he plucked an ebony from the fridge and set about scheduling their meetings for the afternoon and texting Gladio to fetch breakfast. The meeting at least should be short. Noctis had been clear minded enough to review the treaty the previous night. 

“Are you sure you are up to today’s activiteis?” Ignis asked, tucking his phone away into his pants pocket. 

“I’ll be fine, Iggy.” Noctis came out with damp hair and wearing a black button up and slacks. A far cry from the soft cotton pajamas they had barely convinced him to wear yesterday. 

“Come here.” Ignis beckoned. Reaching out when Noctis was close enough and scenting his neck. The mating gland wasn’t swollen anymore. Inhaling, he caught the floral scent of Sylleblossoms and Ulwaat berries, but only the faint linger traces of the sweetness that flooded Noctis’s scent during heat. “Make sure to hide your scent.”

“Yes, Mum.” Noctis pulled back. Tongue darting out over his lips as he swayed towards Ignis. 

“Breakfast!” Prompto hollered out, no longer as keen to rush into the room without some warning. 

“I hope you don’t see me as your mother.” Then unable to help himself, he briefly pressed his lips against Noctis. Pulling back, he watched as Noctis’s cheeks flushed and he placed a hand against his lips. Yes, Noctis was fully out of heat. Ignis turned and walked away, unable to help that little smug smile on his face.

As Ignis opened another Ebony and sat down next to Gladio. He watched Noctis come into the antechamber, his face still red. How much of what happened did Noctis remember? 

They ate their meal quickly, Prompto chattering at Noctis about the random bits of sight seeing he and Gladio had gotten up to during their brief breaks. Ignis spent his time glancing through the paper, focusing on the upcoming peace treaty, and Noctis. Not even bothering to hide his gaze as he would in the past. Noctis would occasionally meet his gaze, flush and resume his conversation with Prompto and Gladio. 

There was a knock at their door, before Gladio answered it. Only for Aranea to waltz past him and slam her hand down on the breakfast table, “We are getting coffee.” 

“All of us?” Prompto jumped.

“No. Me and him.” Aranea gestured to herself and Ignis. 

“Great. We can go fishing then. We’ve got the morning off.” Noctis cracked his fingers, grinning viciously. 

“Noct, I don’t know if it is wise to go out in public.” Ignis started.

“There’s a cafe right next to the fishing spot.” Aranea glanced between the two of them. “We can go there.”

“I’ll text Luna if she wants to join.”

* * *

The coffee shop was quiet with a large window that overlooked the prior. Noctis, Luna and Prompto stood by the water side holding on fishing poles, though Ignis doubted Prompto would catch anything. Gladio and Nyx stood nearby, clearly on look out, and he knew the other three glavies were somewhere as well. The spot they chose was in a separate section of the cafe, empty and with a perfect view of the fishing spot. 

“What did you wish to speak about?” Ignis asked as he sipped his coffee. The Altissia coffee had more nutty hints then he preferred, though the taste was still smooth and it was strong enough that it would keep him awake. He still preferred Ebony. 

“How much do you remember?” Aranea hadn’t even taken a bite out of her pastry.

“Pardon?”

“The other timeline. Do you remember the ten years of darkness?”

“No.” Ignis answered honestly. “Only remember finding Noctis on the throne in the future, but not the time that lapse.”

“Do you remember after that?

“No.” Leaning back he studied her, noting how much younger she looked. But all three of them looked younger than they felt, “I take it you do.”

“I remember it all.” Aranea stared down at her coffee. She was silent for a moment before she continued. “From a year before Insomnia fell till a year after Noctis brought back the dawn.” 

“What happened after?” Ignis couldn’t help but ask. Though the thought of living without even the hope of seeing Noctis again sent a shiver down his spine. A part of him was glad he didn’t know. He didn’t want to even face the possibility in a dream. So much of what he wanted was wrapped around Noctis. He rather the whole world had burned then for him to lose him. 

“After ten years of darkness, what did you think would happen?”

“Not enough food.” Ignis started, having a brief vague memory of that struggle.

“Apparently potions aren’t any good if the whole line of Lucis is dead. We struggled, and tried to farm to bring life back, but...There was no Oracle to help us.” Aranea’s eyes were on Lunafreya laughing as she pulled up a fish with Noctis helping her unhook it. From the way she said and that look, Ignis wondered.

“Luna?” Ignis watched the smile on Noctis’s face. The way that sunlight hit his hair, bringing out raven highlights. 

“She doesn’t remember, so it doesn’t matter.” Aranea stared at Lunafreya as she talked to Nyx. “I had heard about the Glavie before. Who hadn’t by that point. He was a hero in a dying city. I just hadn’t thought. As long as she is happy.”

“You should speak with her.” Ignis couldn’t help but stare at Noctis. At the possibility brewing between them and the fragile hope that fluttered in his chest. “To both of them.”

“What if Ravus or someone else grew to care about him as much as you do? Would you willingly share Noctis?” Aranea retorted.

“I was prepared for Lunafreya and Noctis to be together. To never be able to embrace him as I wish. Now that I’ve tasted him…” Ignis watched as Noctis laughed at something Prompto said. What if Noctis developed feelings for Prompto or even Gladio? Would Ignis be able to stand aside? Not that it mattered. Gladio had only ever seen the prince as a bratty little brother. The two were also clearly enamored with each other. They wouldn’t return Noctis’s feelings. What of Ravus? The chance that he could have Noctis, fully and completely. Not content to stand aside and watch as Noctis married someone else. The heat only solidified his ambitions. He would give Noctis the chance to decide, but he wasn’t going to let him doubt Ignis. “I do not think I could share.”

“My point.”

“But I am not Luna or Nyx. You should speak with them.”

“Not that anything could happen. I’ve taken charge of Niflheim, and she’s to be crown queen of Tenebrae. The most we can have is a dalliance.” Aranea sipped her coffee. Then she focused on Ignis. “Though I must admit my surprise that you resisted claiming the prince the moment you remember.”

“What?” Ignis blinked at her. He didn’t think he was that transparent.

“Ten years,” Aranea tapped the side of her head, “you searched the entire time for some way to save him. Despite being blind and demons prowling every surface, it didn’t stop you. The last time I saw you, you said you might have found a way.” Ignis stared at her. A way to save Noctis, to prevent his death. Aranea continued, “it required forming a mating bond and that was all you were willing to say. For a moment, I thought all this,” she waved around them. Something odd flickered in her eyes as she spoke, “but then I remembered what happened at the end.” 

“I don’t imagine I took well to losing Noct.” Ignis stared down at his mostly empty cup. The thought of losing Noctis, of knowing he nearly lost him a month ago, he couldn’t even bear to think about it. His chest tightened, and he reached for the pact bond between them. The feel of it soothed his nerves. Noctis was alright. 

“No, you did not.” Aranea bitterly confirmed. “I’ll help you fight Bahamut.”

“Why?”

“I owe you one and,” she offered a small smile, “call me spoiled, but I don’t want to lose anyone, not this time around.” 

“What are the two of you talking about?” Noctis snuck up. When had he abandoned his fishing? 

“Hello to you too, Prince Charming.” Aranea stood and offered her seat. “And I think I’ll be off. It is good to see you again, Ignis. The both of you. Never thought I’d get the chance.” A moment later she was out of the door.

“What did she say to you?” Noctis glared at the area that Aranea left through.

“We merely talked about the years of darkness.”

“The time skip,” Noctis moved, taking the seat next to Ignis instead of Aranea’s abandoned one, “I thought you didn’t remember it.”

“I don’t. She does.” Suddenly the image of Noctis on the throne, pale and still, with a sword through his heart over took Ignis. He reached out, dragging the other close to him, hands on Noctis’s wrist as he counted his pulse. 

“Ignis,” Noctis moved to wrap their fingers together, one of his fingers stroking across Ignis’s knuckles. Then brought their joint hands to his neck, over the gland, “I want it.”

“Noct,” Ignis’s heart leaped into his throat.

“You didn’t touch me once during my heat,” Noctis said. Ignis let out an amuse snort. Noctis moved closer, brushing their thighs together, “And I can’t get what you said out of my head.”

“Which part?” Igns slowly moved his fingers over the gland on Noctis’s neck, all while maintaining eye contact. 

“About what you want.” Noctis inhaled.

“And what do I want?” Ignis hit the button for the blinds. The room in the cafe was empty and the door shut. They were secured for now. As he turned fully towards Noctis, his fingers brushing over the smooth section of skin. 

“Me.”

“True,” Ignis drummed his fingers over Noctis’s neck, “be more precise, my dear.” 

Noctis’s breath hitched. “Mates.”

“Mates,” Ignis nodded and leaned forward, close enough for their breaths to mingle, to see how wide Noctis’s pupils had grown. He felt the frantic beating of Noctis’s heart under his finger tips. “Is that what you want? All of me?”

“Yes.” Noctis breathed out.

“Let me give you a taste of what that would entitle,” Ignis snagged Noctis’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “allow me to court you, first.”

“Date.” 

“Date.” Satisfied, Ignis drew back. Only for Noctis to pull at his shirt and close the space between them. Mouth parted easily as Ignis deepened the kiss, trying to convey everything he wanted and how desperately he needed Noctis. Having Noctis in his arms like that, Ignis didn't think he could ever let him go. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with this chapter. Mostly how far I wanted things to go and what direction I wanted. I tried to give a good balance of plot and intimacy. Also this was then first time I've posted something as intimate as what is described here. Please let me know what you think.


	12. Falling into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date! A romantic outing that Ignis wouldn't give the details of, instead drawing Noctis out before the sun was even up. Also battle plans for the fight against a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I’ve been a bit distracted with the craziness that’s been happening. But this chapter starts out with a full out fluff intro, featuring, slight competitive flirting.

“We went fishing yesterday, so I doubt that’s your plan,” Noctis added as he watched the pre-light of dawn. The sky was an array of lilac, and that odd twilight, not even the sun was awake. Noctis was more surprised that Ignis had managed to get him out of bed, tucked away on a boat, and out of Altissia without Noctis being more than vaguely awake. Ignis had a plan, and Noctis couldn’t help but wonder how long he’d been thinking about it. “Unless you just wanted to watch the sunrise together.”

“Noct,” Ignis’s lips twitched, and Noctis couldn’t help tamper the impulse to distract him again. Instead, he watched as they turned around one of the rock croppings dotted with seals. Even they were still asleep. “It is a surprise.” 

“We could have spent the day in my room.” Noctis offered, trailing a hand along Ignis’s arm, his sleeves were rolled up, and Noctis hadn’t realized how smooth Ignis’s skin was. Grinning when he saw Ignis blush, Noctis added, “laying on the bed, making out.” 

After their kiss yesterday, Ignis had started acting even more proper than usual, going so far as to refuse to share a room last night. Given the previous week and how Ignis had behaved during the afternoon meeting yesterday, Noctis couldn’t help but be amused. Every time Ravus mentioned the alliance, Ignis would artfully interrupt him, leading the conversation back to the argument about shipping and trade arrangements. Noctis wouldn’t have even noticed if it wasn’t for Ignis holding his hand beneath the table and the laugh that Luna hid the third time it happened.

“And we are here,” Ignis shifted the lever for the anchor and turned to face Noctis fully. At the look in his eyes, Noctis swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, bringing his hand towards Ignis’s mouth. Ignis kissed his palm, slowly and fingers trailing to the pactmark on his wrist, which Ignis had given him. Warm breath ghosted over the mark for a moment, before lips clasped against it and Ignis sucked. 

Warmth pooled in his stomach, and a high keening sound echoed in the room. He clasped a hand over his mouth, shocked that he let out such a noise.

“Knock it off!” Gladio thundered into the cabin, arms folded in a fierce posture, all ruined by the shit-eating grin he gave the two of them. 

“Shut up.” Noctis mumbled as his cheeks heated. Moving to pull away from Ignis, only for Ignis to entwine their fingers together and turn to Gladio, not flustered in the least. “I still don’t think we needed a chaperone.”

“I wished to court you properly,” Ignis’s smile was all smug as he kissed the back of Noctis’s hand before pulling him out of the cabin and ignoring Gladio’s gesture of ‘I’m watching you’. Prompto immediately went towards Gladio, and Noctis swore he heard the two _giggle_. 

“Come Noctis,” This time Ignis’s smile was all warmth as he pulled him to the front of the boat and wrapped his arms around him, “watch.” The ocean was reflecting the pink of early dawn, was turning with fish, a dozen seagulls launching down to take in the harvest. 

“So it is fishing,” leaning back into Ignis, Noctis glanced up at the other, who shook his head. Noctis glanced back just in time to watch as a spear, no, a horn, pierced up from the water, followed by the body of the largest whale he had ever seen, more than twice the size of the boat. The whale crashed back into the ocean, water spraying to cover both of them, capping the waves in white foam. 

“Lord Bismarck,” Ignis whispered, as they both watched the whale beach the water once more, blowing out the water. 

“He’s beautiful,” Noctis said, completely stunned, amazed at the whale's patterns that contrasted with the rising sun, painting everything in lilacs and oranges. The water moved in turmoil beneath them, and the whale moved to his side, lifting a fin like a wave. 

“Yes,” Ignis’s voice soft in his ear, “he is.” 

Noctis laughed, watching as the whale dived once more, and showing off his fluke, just beneath the rising sun. In the background, he could hear Prompto’s exciting chattering and Gladio’s low rumble. He was impressed that the two hadn’t interrupted their date yet. Watching the sunrise like this with Ignis and even the others, everything else faded away. In moments the great whale was gone.

“The local fishermen consider him a deity who grants the angular blessing. So you were right. It is fishing. I heard that they could even catch the Styrial Bluefin Tuna.” Ignis chuckled, as Noctis promptly summoned a rod.

He spent the rest of the morning fishing, calling it quits when he finally caught the fish. To his delight, Ignis prepared sushi, knives flashing silver in quick movements, even going so far as to throw one in the air, twirling it neatly before catching it. He even cut a radish in such a manner to appear as a flower.

“It’s too pretty to eat.” Noctis teased, gesturing to the vegetable.

“As if you would have eaten it anyway.” Ignis added as he slid a plate in front of Noctis, sans garnish. Then picked up two of the dishes and put them in a fridge, “I’ll save the extra for Gladio and Prompto.” 

“Here,” Ignis summoned a bottle of some sort of sauce, as he sat down across from him, “for the fish.”

Noctis hummed, poured a little in a small dish, broke apart his chopstick, picked up a piece, dunk it in the sauce, and took a bite. Flavor exploded across his mouth, the sauce adding to overwhelming rich flavor. Noctis let out a small moan, completely enraptured. Ignis had outdone himself again. 

“This is good, Iggy.” Noctis glanced up at his date after his third piece. Ignis’s plate was untouched, and his focus was entirely on Noctis. Noctis swallowed. Then steeling himself, he picked up another piece, meeting Ignis’s eyes and plopped the whole thing in his mouth. So good. “You should try it.”

“And miss watching you enjoy yourself,” Ignis’s voice was light, but the hungry in his eyes betrayed him. Noctis wondered how far he could push his alpha before he lost control. Then again, it was Ignis who asked for Gladio and Prompto to accompany them, as chaperones. Grinning, Noctis stole a piece from Ignis’s plate and held it in front of Ignis. When the other leaned in to take a bite, Noctis snatched it away and ate it himself. 

Shaking his head, Ignis finally began to eat. “Did you enjoy your surprise?”

“Yes, how did you even find out about Bismarck. I’ve never heard about him before.

“I overheard the fishermen talking about him at the Maagho, and decided to investigate. They do call him a god of fishing, and I immediately thought of you.” Ignis fiddled with another piece of sushi for a moment, before summoning a box wrapped in ocean blue with a silver ribbon. “And I have a courtship gift for you as well.”

“So old fashion. Y’know, we could just date like normal people.” 

“Ah so you don’t want it,” Ignis pulled the gift away as if to dispel it.

“I do.” Noctis to reach out and grab it, tearing open the packaging. “Though I don’t remember all the rules of courtship. I doubt my father even does.” The box itself was white, and Noctis summoned a small knife to cut the tape. Inside was a silver chain, and a small silver and blue pendant of Bismarck. The necklace radiated magic and enchantment. “Did you make this?”

“I only did the spell work.” Ignis smiled. When, Noctis wondered, had Ignis the chance even to find or enchant this? Was it even in this timeline? How long had Ignis liked him?

“It acts as a null to stop foreign magic or enchantments.”

“Like toad?” 

“And confusion. Though with the demons gone, we may not have to worry so much about status effects.” Reaching out, Ignis’s fingers brushed across his. “If you want, I can help you put it on.” 

Noctis nodded and held out the necklace to Ignis. Rising, Ignis stood behind him before Noctis felt the cold touch of metal against his neck. Then the quick touch of fingers against the gland at his neck, as if to settle in the straighten the necklace. Noctis caught Ignis’s hand, keeping it on his neck as he turned to face him. Heart pounding in his chest, he reached out and pulled Ignis down towards him. Their faces were inches apart.

“Thank you,” Noctis closed the gap, brushing his lips against the other. Before pulling back, “There perfectly chase.”

“I think not.” Ignis dunk his head, one arm wrapping around Noctis to bring the two closer together. Licking Noctis’s lips until they parted, Ignis deepened. Noctis chased the taste of the other and lost sense of anything else.

A cold splash of water against his face broke the moment along with the distant cry of ‘Victory’ and more giggling.

“Prompto!” Ignis half-growled, pivoting his attention back towards their chaperones.

“Hey, you literally asked us to interrupt if we thought you were going too far.” Prompto laughed, shooting his water gun again at Ignis. “We’re merely following your orders.”

“I suppose I can just save the extra sushi for myself and Noctis at a later point.” Ignis mused, offering a hand to Noctis. Standing, Noctis pointedly positioned himself behind Ignis and quietly summoned a weak spell.

“No, dude. We were promised sushi. You can’t just take it back.” Prompto whined. 

“Payback!” Noctis hollered as he lobbed the blizzard at Prompto. It burst in front of his face raining down a light spray of snowflakes. 

“Not cool!”

“Revenge is best served cold.” Ignis chimed in but went to retrieve the sushi anyway. Noctis summoned his own water gun and gave chase after Prompto. Eventually, he and Ignis formed a team against Prompto, until the latter surrendered and started chatting away at Gladio once again as they made their way back to Altissia. 

Soaked through a smile tugging at his lips, Noctis fingers brushed against the pendant, feeling the spark of magic that was all Ignis’s. Tucking it beneath his shirt, he settled the necklace over his heart.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Noct?” Ignis snared his free hand, entwining their fingers together once more.

“Yeah,” Noctis smiled, fiddling with the chain. The question of when still hanging over him, “You had to have planned this, but I can’t figure out how long.” 

“Noct.” Ignis gaze was firmly on their entwined hands. 

“I just can’t get over the fact that some of this,” he ran a finger against the pendent, “must have been true in the other timeline. Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“You were engaged to Luna. I had thought-” Ignis’s thumb ran across Noctis’s knuckles.

“We’re just friends. She’s like a sister.”

“I know that now.” Ignis chuckled dryly, “All I ever wanted to be your happiness, Noctis. As long as I was at your side, I was content to watch from afar. But that was then,” he brought Noctis’s hand to his mouth, and kissed those knuckles, “now I could not bear to be parted from you.”

Noctis heart pounded in his chest, and he couldn’t think of anything to say for several long moments. Not with Ignis looking at him like that, as if he were precious than any horde of gold or jewels. 

“What does courtship exactly entitle?” Noctis finally asked. 

“I’ll get you a book.” Ignis grinned. “I may be biased in my current answers.”

“Ugh,” Noctis groaned, he did not look forward to reading the dry content of half a century old customs. “How long does it last exactly?”

“A year and a day.”

“A year?” Noctis sputtered. “What about Bah…” An idea struck him. One Ignis might like less than the one Ifrit had suggested, but if everything worked out. “Iggy. I’ve got a plan.”

“What is it?” Ignis’s smile truly lit up his face. Noctis mused it over, looked at their held hands, and knew instantly that Ignis would hate it. 

“I’ll save it for the meeting. I need to ask Luna something.” 

“Ominous,” Ignis teased, raising a hand to brush back Noctis’s hair. Noctis’s leaned into the touch and whispered,

“Kiss me?”

Ignis obliged. 

* * *

“Everything seems to be in order,” Camellia settled the finalized papers, glanced through it one more time, and agreed, “and I support this treaty,” she signed the document and passed it to Aranea, who signed it with a flourish as well. She held out the manuscript to Luna, their fingers touching briefly, as the Oracle signed it as well. The pen felt heavy in Noctis’s grip as he added his own signature. His father had already emailed his approval of the treaty. But there was one separate factor that none of them had addressed yet.

“On the subject, I do not care what you need to do as long as any fighting does not touch Accordo. We are a country of peace, and I haven’t any soldiers to offer you.”

“We have no intentions of waking Leviathan,” Luna reassured. 

“Then I will take my leave. I am too old to even think about waging war against a god.” Camellia nodded rigidly at them and slid out of her chair. “I offer you Altissia for you to plan, but that is all.” With that, she turned her back and left the room with a snap. 

Silence weighed over them. Noctis didn’t know how to broach the subject. The one he was really here to set in motion was the one he didn’t want to. The notion of what he needed to suggest shook him with its heresy, even if it was his idea. The Scourge, the fate Ardyn had to endure, were all the fault of the Astrals themselves. That and Ignis was going to hate his plan. His alpha had yet to fully relax since the meeting started, and his eyes had been on Noctis more than the treaty.

“Please,” Noctis gestured to the three glaives standing at the doors, to Gladio and Prompto, “sit. I don’t know where to begin, but I would like to hear what everyone has to say.”

“So we really are going to do this.” Aranea snapped her chair forward, hands landing on the table. Startling Nyx, who sat down between her and Luna. “How do you even kill a god?” 

“Do you know how to kill a god?” An unfamiliar woman’s voice overlaid her words. A memory amongst fields of forever blooms. What was her name? It was so close, that distant dream.

“Noctis, you are,” Luna turned to Noctis. He could almost hear it. The tolling of bells, the flicker of blue wing butterflies, and the sensation of falling, forever and ever. Only to be caught. Who else had been in Pitioss? Who had saved him? He could feel it, another bond that he hadn’t realized. 

Luna continued, “the only one who might have the power to do so.”

“Etro.” The name stumbled out of his mouth

In the blink of an eye, a woman appeared silken fabric wrapped around her in ribbons of white and dark blue. She sat right in front of Noctis. Ignis immediately moved Noctis’s chair, placing himself in between them. Daggers appeared in his hand.

“Who are you?” Ravus shot to his feet. 

“Who are you to speak to me? To address me as such,” She turned her head. “How many times have you died for me, Ravus Nox Fleuret? How much pain have you suffered so that I may be freed? I’ve seen your heart, and I find it wanting.”

“You would not die for me.” A finger titled Ignis’ chin, pure power at radiating from her. Ignis leaned into the touch as if compelled. She smiled at a stun Ignis. “But, you would burn for him.” Leaning forward, Noctis heard her whisper, “do not leave him in the dark again.” 

Turning her attention back to Noctis, she reached out. Lithe fingers carding through his hair. A hand against his cheek, Noctis leaned into the maternal touch. 

“My beloved light,” the words sounded like a million bells, the roar of the ocean, the rumble of the land, the howl of the wind, “in this endeavor. I grant you my power and my blessing. May you destroy the last of the invaders.”

She kissed Noctis’s forehead and vanished in a dozen iridescent blue butterflies. The Ring of Lucii was a pale comparison, the barest flicker of a candle compared to the might of a forest fire. It was everything Noctis could do to remain upright, though he still found himself swaying into Ignis. What was that? Not even receiving the covenants had felt like such pure light, pure life. He could feel the magic coursing in his veins, reaching out to spread from him to his pact mates, before reflecting back, growing. 

“No!” Ifrit appeared a moment later in a swirl of light and a hint of smoke with eyes wild and fire dancing across his skin. “Don’t go. Please.”

“The Inferian,” Ravus growled, as if to attack, but lacking his own sword.

“Was that her?” Ifrit swirled to Noctis, frantic for a god, “Tell me, O’ King, have you managed to bring her back.”

“Ardyn-” Noctis started, for it hadn’t really been him. He couldn’t take credit. “In the depths of Pitioss-”

“A testament to my own folly,” The Inferian’s laugh was like the sound of fire crackling, of the earth-shaking beneath magma, of the cracking and splitting of glass as heat consumed it. Ifrit’s laugh was wild. “That was her.”

“King of Light,” Ifrit knelt before him, “I heard your plan-”

“Of course you did,” muttered Ignis bitterly. Perhaps Noctis should have told Ignis his idea earlier.

“And I would be delighted to grant you my aid in this way.” He offered his wrist. Noctis barely moved in time to prevent Ignis from swatting it away.

“Forming pact bonds with us.” Gentiana stepped in, a flash of snowflakes. Luna made a startled gasp, making Noctis wonder what Gentiana had said to Luna before all of this. “Can be done. Though it will not grant our power.” 

“But I could still call on Ifrit?” Noctis clarified, not looking at Ignis, who had caught his hand and held it tight under the table. 

“Yes!” Ifrit grinned, arm still held out for him. “Clever.”

“My king,” Shiva stepped towards Noctis. Only for Ignis, to wrap an arm around him and pull him back. Shiva stopped, shaking her head, “you could always call upon us. Any of us. The covenants still stand at this time as well. Ramuh always willingly grants you his aid.”

“Then let’s do this.” Noctis held out his own wrist to the Inferian. “I don’t need your power for myself; only your will to fight.” He bit down on the offered wrist. Fire lit his skin where the Inferian bit. The pact link clicked smoothly in place, and not the normal dizziness. 

“Aranea, do you still have those airships?” Noctis asked as Ignis wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

“We do, but they stopped running when the scourge disappeared.”

“We can get Cid to tinker something together.” Noctis hummed to himself. “Maybe we can get it to run on Lucian magic as a source instead, but it’ll exhaust the mage.”

“I could do it.” Crowe volunteered. “If I had some help, we could probably make it all the way back to- Oh.”

“So Noct,” Gladio interrupted, though he was looking at Ignis more than Noctis. “What is this plan of yours?”

Noctis told them.

By Gladio’s shouting, Noctis safely assumed that his shield didn’t care for it much either. But when you have two Astrals and an Oracle agreeing that it might work, his pact couldn’t find ground for a strong argument. Hesitantly, he turned to Ignis, who hadn’t uttered a single word. Even Aranea was casting Ignis significant looks. 

Noctis was wrong.

Ignis didn’t just hate it.

No, he loathed it. Shit.

“Iggy,” Noctis reached out, but Ignis turned away. Maybe this plan could handle Bahamut, but it wasn’t worth losing Ignis over.

Though he supposed, it didn’t really matter in the end. 

“Do you have him, Gladio?” Ignis asked, voice icy. 

“Yeah.” Gladio placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Won’t let him out of my sight, or do anything risky.”

“Good.” Ignis nodded, stood, and left through the doors, not saying a word to Noctis. Noctis had never seen him so angry. Well, Noctis had never seen Ignis angry at him before. 

“Prince Noctis,” Ravus interrupted. “I have a gift for you,” he knelt, pulling out a long thin package, opening the box, “and an offer of courtship.”

“I’m already courting Ignis. Is that...” Noctis stared down at the contents, unsure what to make of it, “gold rope?” There had to be half a dozen chains of gold littered with a random vomit of gems from emerald to sapphire. 

“A necklace.” Ravus stood holding out the ‘gift’ and continued, “and I really must ask you to reconsider. Think of what a golden opportunity this is.” Did he mean that as a pun? No, no, he didn’t. “Our two house united, a show of peace.”

“Um… Ignis’s mother is from Tenebrae. I think he might be a noble in your country or something.” Noctis honestly hadn’t the slightest. Ignis never really spoke about his parents. Not that he likely remembered them. After all, Noctis couldn’t truly remember a time when Ignis wasn’t by his side growing up.

“Our cousin.” Lunafreya chirped, moving to close that glimmering monstrosity from sight. “Ignis is our cousin, and as head of the house, he has my full blessing, not that he needs it. You, Ravus however, do not. Find someone who isn’t in love, like Lady Aranea.”

Ravus laughed low and bitter. “That is rich, dear sister. According to your new rule, I could not choose her either. For you see,” he leaned forward, a cold smile on his face, “she’s in love with you.”

“What?” Luna cast Aranea a surprised look. Aranea’s expression shifted from amusement to a blank face. Faster than Noctis could blink. “Is that true.”

“Alright,” Gladio grabbed Noctis’s arm and then Ravus’s “we better find Ignis. Libertus, Altius with me. Nyx, sort yourselves out.”

With that Gladio hustle them out of the door, Luna casting a wide eye sort of helpless look at Noctis, who merely shrugged. Given Ignis’s current icy temper, he doubted he could offer much in the way of advice. 

Gladio waited till they arrived at their rooms to round in him. “Why would you even suggest _that_?”

“What else can we do?”

“How about destroying the crystal?”

“That may just release him. Ignis wanted to deal with him.”

“Not like this. None of us want this.”

“Honestly, it probably won’t kill me.” 

Gladio snorted and added, “I don’t think that’s exactly what Iggy is worried about.”

“Noct,” Prompto started, fidgeting in his spot. All at once seemed far too young. Noctis blinked. His head felt scrambled. They were in the past. No, no. He had seen, experience parts of the future. “I agree with Gladio and Ignis. Maybe we can come up with a better idea by tomorrow?”

“At least give us that long, Noct.”

“Fine.” Noctis huffed and turned to his room. “I’m going to sleep.”

“You haven’t had dinner yet.”

“I’m not hungry.” Noctis didn’t feel like eating, not if Ignis wasn’t there to cook for him. Where did Ignis even go? Noctis slammed the door closed behind him, searching the room. It was empty. Face planting into the bed, he inhaled.

The bed still smelled like him.

Turning over, he unlaced his boots and curled into the bed. How long did they really have? The treaty was finished, and Noctis would have to face the last of the Astrals. If everything worked. Maybe this way, he could finally be done with the Astrals with everything. Everyone would live this time: his father, Lunafreya, Prompto, Gladio, the glaives, and Ignis.

Ignis. Noctis stared up at the ceiling. A year and a day. He couldn’t help but smile at it. According to custom, Ignis should have gone to Tenebrae after his parents had passed, to be raised by Lunafreya’s mother. He couldn’t imagine living without Ignis. Not after his one foray alone had ended up with him trapped in a crystal for a decade. Maybe he should have talked the idea over with Ignis on the boat first. 

Closing his eyes, he basked in the memories of that morning. Already it felt like a lifetime ago. A stolen moment of happiness that wasn’t meant to last. 

The night, where they watched the stars from the top of the Citadel, he could hear Ignis’s vow. ‘I will not let them have you.’ Noctis hadn’t realized what he meant then, not really. Now, with this plan laid before him, maybe he should have asked for his missing memories. The images of a world in ruin, of dying to bring back dawn, and beneath it all, laid the memories of a decade spent in the crystal.

With Bahamut.

If he reached out, Noctis could almost grasp them. All those flashes of what was, what might have been and if this plan fell through, what still could be.

No wonder Ignis was furious.

His phone rang.

Dad.

“Hey, Dad, give me a moment,” Noctis answered, throwing off his suit jacket and tucking it in the blankets. He wanted some air, and not to worry about having ears listening in. “And I’ll call you back.” 

“ _As you wish_.” 

Noctis hang up. Changed into a pair of pajamas, and pushed his window open. Summoning a knife, he turned and tossed it to the roof. Gladio was going to have his head for leaving a secure location, but Noctis wanted space to think and just talk to his dad.

He pressed the call back button. “Hey, sorry about that.”

“ _Needed to give your security the slip?_ ” Maybe he was a little predictable. 

“Ignis is mad at me.” The words just sort of tumbled out. 

“ _That’s new_.” His father’s voice was equal parts dry and concern.

“We went on a date, and everything was perfect-”

“ _You did not mention a date yesterday_.” His father sounded amused. Noctis felt his cheeks heat. He sort of hadn’t wanted his father to know quite yet. But now he needed advice.

“Anyway,” Noctis glossed over, “I came up with a plan to handle the issue with Bahamut.”

“ _If Ignis did not like your plan, I don’t imagine I would be any more approving_.”

“ _Thanks_ , Dad.” Noctis huffed sarcastically, “at least, hear me out.” Noctis explained the plan he told everyone else mere hours ago. 

His father listened without saying a word. Silence held over the phone for a few minutes before he heard a long sigh.

“ _As your king, I agree that your plan has a tactical advantage_.”

“Thank you.” Noctis grinned.

“ _As your father, I can’t help but understand Ignis’s own feelings. I would give your boyfriend_ ,” his dad definitely sounded teasing here, “ _a day to come up with a better one. And maybe, just some advice, speak with him before you spring it on everyone at once_.”

“I knew he would have shot it down.” Noctis protested.

“ _Perhaps, but it would have given you more time to work on what you wanted to say to the others, and give him a chance to think about it. Well, with that settled_ ,” his father gained an odd cheery note, “ _how was your date? When are you planning the wedding and having children?_ ”

“What!?” Now Noctis knew he was blushing. At least he didn’t have any listening ears. “Dad! Come on. We’ve only been on one date.”

“ _That the two of you were aware of._ ” His father chuckled. 

“Well. I’m going to bed now.” Noctis said, leaned back, watching the way the moonlight rippled on the water of the channels.

“ _Give him some time to cool off Noctis. I’m sure he’ll come up with something. Have a good night. And I love you, my son._ ”

“G’night. Love you too.” Noctis hung up, still embarrassed. His father was definitely going to ask them for more details when he got back. Had anyone even told him about what happened a handful of days ago? Noctis hadn’t. Just said he was sick. But-

“Prince!” A distant voice shouted. “Noctis!” Nyx? What was he doing out here? Shouldn’t he be talking with Luna and Aranea? Then he made a hand gesture, which either meant turn around or come here. “

Noctis swirled on his foot.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of blades, hovered posed above the city. Above it all, Bahamut flew, rapidly, shrinking down in size as he approached, till he was a more human size. Still tall enough to give Noctis’s neck a crink, regardless, Noctis summoned a weapon.

How had Bahamut even appeared?

“ **O’ king, thou spoke mine name, and I came for thee.** ” His voice sounded like the clash of a thousand blades, like the aftershock of a battle, it reverberated within him. 

“It shouldn’t work like that.” Noctis protested. Bahamut shouldn’t be here. They weren’t ready. “Then leave. I have no need of you.”

“ **No**?” Bahamut lifted a hand. The blades rose with him. “ **Shall I release my blades as well**?”

“You threaten everyone, just to get to me?”

“ **My little king,** ” Bahamut purred, stepping closer. A blue shield wrapping around them. Noctis turned, surprised, and caught sight of Nyx hitting against it mid warp and the suddenness of a splash. “ **Come with me, and no harm shall be done**.”

If he refused, thousands of swords were ready to rain down upon Altissia. Vaguely, Noctis wondered if he might have one timeline, where Altissia wasn’t destroyed. He couldn’t let this city be destroyed, or its people harmed. 

Maybe, just maybe, his plan could work. He had already told everyone what it was.

Ignis was going to kill him.

“Spare them,” Noctis gestured to the city, “harm no one I care for, and I will go with you.” He held out a hand. 

“ **As you wish** ,” Bahamut’s claw closed around it. “ **You were never meant for the mortal world** ,” Bringing him into the air, Bahamut waved one hand, and all the blades disappeared. Beneath them, he could see two figures. Nyx and-

Ignis.

“Noct!” Ignis’s cry was beyond wretched, beyond desperation, resonating with the necklace on his neck. It tore at him. 

‘Forgive me.’ He mouthed, he had no right to ask for it, but hoping Ignis would understand anyway. Then, not knowing if he said it before added, ‘love you’

The world disappeared with the sound of a thousand chimes. Everything was replaced with the crystalline void. A familiar shimmering blue, and a bed that was the only furniture, the only landmark, against everything else.

A bed that Noctis remembered.

What had he done?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun dun duunnn!!!* One more chapter after this! I'll attempt to post it in August! (I'm still debating if I want to write an epilogue or not.) A large thank you to BattleScarredKitsune who cheered me on while I was trying to work on this. (And who stopped one evil plan, but none of the others.)


	13. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of the gods. A final stand. Most importantly of all, a rescue mention. Ignis will not fail.

“No!” Ignis sank to his knees, staring at the empty night sky. Noctis was gone, disappearing in the night like the whisper of a dream. He saw the swords, the threat posed to Altissia, knew that what Noctis had done would save everyone in the city. A king of kings. A million swords vanished in an instance. 

He didn’t care.

It wouldn’t bring Noctis back. He would see Bahamut burn for this. 

Shiva’s words echoed in his mind, the great secret of the Astrals. ‘ _ Why, Noctis? _ ’ Shiva repeated, ‘ _ Why would the Draconic desire the chosen king? The better question is ‘Why a god of war?’ _ ”

“Ifrit!” Ignis yelled. When was that blasted Inferian when he needed him? Frustrated. Ignis cast a spell of fire, tossing it high in the sky.

“Ignis!” Nyx’s voice seemed distant. “His plan, we can still use it.” Then a burst of cold shattered over him. Blinking rapidly, he met the glaive’s eyes and nodded. They had lost some of the tactical advantages of this plan, and didn’t have time for further planning, but-

It could work. The memory of the rooftop echoed back to him. His promise to Noct that he ever intention of keeping. Bahamut would never keep Noctis again. Not if he could do anything about it. Where was that pesky Astral? Ignis cast another fire in the sky, calling out for the Inferian once again. Nyx was ducking down beside him. 

“What?” Ifrit appeared in a flash of flame.

“Take me to him!” 

“You lost him?” Flames spark along Ifrit’s entire frame. “You let the King of Light be stolen from you.”

“Wait-” Nyx stood, placing a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis knocked the grip off.

“I did not see you stopping Bahamut.” Ignis hissed, fury raging within him. The Inferian was right. He should have planned better, should have realized that just leaving Insomnia wasn’t enough. Ifrit’s ability to keep popping up incessantly should have keyed him in. But he thought Bahamut was trapped in the crystal. Their whole plan was contingent on the fact.

If Bahamut could get out, would it even still work?

“I am not everywhere!” The god steamed back, fire swirling in between the two of them. “Only where there is flame.”

“Then take me to him.”

“I can not!” Ifrit roared. 

“You will!” Ignis reached up and pulled the god down to his eye level, refusing to back down. He would reach Noctis, and if he had to find every last Astral and make them take him there, he would. He would climb into the crystal himself if he must. But Bahamut would not have Noctis, would not be permitted even to touch Noctis. 

“There is no fire. There is no spark. It is a place I have never been and can not go of my own free will.” 

“Then take me to that bleeding crystal, and I’ll climb in after him myself.” 

“That won’t work.” 

“I will make it.” He clenched his fist.

A clash of ice washed over both of them. Ignis swirled on his foot and stared at Nyx.

“Great, I have your attention.” Nyx swirled one of his blades in his hand. “You were burning down the roof with your tantrum. The original plan will still work. Ifrit, can you bring us with you when Noctis summons you?”

Ifrit blinked took a step back. “Yes.”

“Good.”

“Though the journey may kill you. No mortal has gone to that realm before.” Ifrit folded his arms, the flames retreating all at once, till only his hair danced with the echoes of firelight. 

“The Prince has.” Nyx added.

Ifrit snorted. “He was meant to, and it was meant to kill him.” 

“I will not be separated from him again.” Ignis growled. 

“Then you better hold on. I leave the instant I’m summoned.” Ifrit twirled a few fingers at Ignis. Ignis snatched them.

“I’ll grab the others and tell them the plan has been pushed forward. You’ll grab Blondie and Gladio?” Nyx nodded before throwing a blade down and disappearing into one of the windows below. 

Ignis straightened his glasses, before slinking down through the window Noctis’s must have used, dragging Ifrit down with him. A scolding Gladio and Prompto were standing at the door in Noctis’s room. As soon as Gladio saw him, he let out a curse, turning to hit the wall. 

“Where’s Noct?”

Ignis just shook his head, keeping hold of Ifrit, despite the heat radiating from his skin. “We’re enacting the plan now. Prompto, you’ll help Crowe.”

“Can’t the Astrals just teleport us there?” Prompto asked, eying Ifrit.

“Can’t touch the crystal.” Ifrit shrugged. “You’ll have to transport that yourself.”

“I don’t even know how to use magic.” Prompto looked down, practically radiating distressed. Still young, still just a teenager. Both Gladio and Prompto were. They were young for their fate, even in the alternative timeline. 

“You can, and you will.” Ignis clenched his fist, mind racing. He didn’t want Prompto to accompany them. Not when by all looks in promises that this would be another war amongst the Astrals. The past one had considerably changed the landscape of the planet. How could he ask Prompto to fight an Astral, when by all accounts, he hadn’t even fought any man or beast before outside of training? Noctis wouldn’t forgive him if his friend died following after him. Prompto would be safe with Crowe and Aranea. “Crowe is a good instructor.” 

“I’m going with you.” Gladio turned and folded his arms. “To wherever Noctis is. I am his shield, and I won’t fail him again. He shouldn’t have been-”

“Gladio,” Prompto put a hand on his shoulder, “you were trained to fight demons and men, not the gods. You’ll get him back.” Gladio placed his hand over the others, squeezed it, and nodded. 

“We should inform the king,” Ignis added. He should be the one to call, to let the King know how badly his son’s guards had failed once again, how Ignis had allowed his anger to cloud his judgment. He shouldn’t have left Noct alone. 

“I’ll do it.” Gladio grimace. Ignis shot him a surprised look. “Look, Specs, we need you to go over the plan with the others. And I’m-”

“It’s not your fault.” Prompto protested, cutting him off. Gladio opened his mouth to argue.

“Regardless,” Ignis cut in, they didn’t have to for an argument, “inform him that we plan to relocate the crystal. There’s only one place that might hold Bahamut back from escaping it again. He should know the one.” 

Gladio nodded, picking up his phone, and leaving the room. Ignis followed after him but turned to head to the small living space. Lunafreya was making coffee in the kitchen. Aranea and Ravus were silently staring at each other across a table; tension still radiating from the two of them. Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus also stood in attention.

Gentiana stepped forward from nothing, a smile on her face. Then her outfit shifted, and she was Shiva once more. Ifrit launched ahead, bringing Ignis with him. 

“Now is the time for swiftness,” Shiva started. “Only four can make the journey.” She offered both of her hands, as Ifrit offered his other free hand, “Safety can not be guaranteed,” Shiva looked at each of them, “nor that any may return.” Aranea made a strangled noise, reaching out for Luna. “And if possible, the when can not be controlled.” 

“I do not fear death.” Luna stepped forward and clasped Shiva’s hand.

“Luna.” Ravus’s voice was sharp, rising from his seat, to pull his sister away. “Let me go in your stead. Tenebrae is yours to lead.”

“No, brother dear.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “I have this power to be used. You can lead our people in this peace we’ve brokered. My destiny has always been to aid Noctis.”

“I-”

“I know you will succeed.” Luna smiled. “And that your heart may find peace as well.” 

“Luna…” Ravus stepped back, expression torn. “I do not wish to lose you once again.”

“We may find a way back. But if we do not go then, Noctis may be lost to us.” Luna glanced at all of them, standing next to Shiva. The beginnings of frost dusted her fingers. 

“I will not fail again.” Gladio reached out for Ifrit.

“Where do I sign,” Nyx grinned, lacing his hand over Luna’s, and gave Aranea a nod. “I’ll see the princess safe.” 

“I will keep my vow.” Ignis nodded at Ifrit and clasped the Inferian’s hand. “Aranea, you know what to do?”

The new leader of Niflheim nodded. “Crowe thinks she can mimic the magic, but she’ll need help.”

“I’ll go.” Prompto glanced at Ignis and Gladio. “Transport the crystal, trap an Astral, no problem. You’ll bring Noct back, right?” 

“Yes.” Ignis wouldn’t let Noctis go again. Not when they were both so close to having what they wanted, a world where everyone lived, and centuries-old threats were gone. He would stay at Noctis’s side no matter what.

A moment later, flames consumed his vision. His gut twisted.

* * *

He still felt like he was burning. Staggering forward, it took him far longer than he wished to get his bearings around him. They had landed into a crystalline blue nothingness, save for one feature—a large bed, all silver, and covered with pillows. In the center, Noctis held a blade pushing for the distance between himself and Bahamut. His other hand was pinned down, wrapped in the Draconian’s grasp. 

Ifrit snarled and launched forward, colliding with Bahamut. Ignis tossed one of his blades and willed himself to warp, remembering everything that Nyx had taught him about the technique. 

He and the glaive appeared at Noctis’s side in the same instance. Noctis’s eyes glowed magenta was entirely blank. Half in a trance and half dazed. Then he blinked rapidly up at both of them, before rolling forward and landing on his feet. 

“Didn’t think you would come.”

“We moved your plan forward.” Ignis winced, but took position next to Noctis. Nyx mirrored his actions. His focus split between Noctis and the three Astrals. Shiva and Ifrit attacked in perfect unison of flame and ice, only to dodge or roll away when another blade was launched. 

“It’ll work?” Noctis asked, his voice sounding off. He radiated with the odd swirl of the Astral’s power shown in sparks of magenta surrounding him. 

“We wouldn’t let you go again.” Gladio added as he deflected one of the stray blades that headed towards them. One that had missed Shiva’s attempt at freezing it. “So what’s this guy weak against?”

Hundreds of blades appear above them. Bahamut took to the air, with Shiva flying after him. Freezing sword after sword, but there were too many. Dozen dodge the ice to head straight for them. Ignis used his daggers to block and parry blade after blade, moving all the while to prevent making it past his and Gladio’s guard. But they couldn’t keep this up infinitely. 

Ignis watched the fight. Magic might work against Bahamut. But he doubted his or Gladio’s arms would make a dent in Bahamut’s armor or his defense. It reminded him of Noctis’s armiger. Infinite weapons to fall upon them, only to disappear and launch towards them again.

“It’s not enough.” Noctis strained.

“I can manage to support,” half kneeling at his side, Noctis eyes flared magenta once more. The crystal world rumbled. The Archaean appeared, tearing chunks of the crystal and throwing it at Bahamut. Nyx disappeared a moment later, tossing his blade to perch on the Archaean shoulder, before attempting an attack on Bahamut. Ignis helped Noctis up, no matter how much he might want a shot at Bahamut himself, he would not leave Noctis’s side. Gladio deflected another blade. 

Bahamut merely grew in size, matching Titan in all aspects. The swords that made up his wings swirling around him. 

“Noctis,” Luna held out her triton, using it to block another blade that launched towards them. At this point, Ignis wasn’t sure if the blades were meant to take out Noctis’s guard or if Bahamut was going after Noctis as well. The conversation between the Astral sounded like thunder, glaciers breaking, and the roar of the fire. “I can distract him with light. Summon Leviathan and Shiva could freeze the water she brings.” 

“It’s not,” Noctis bite out the words, catching himself on one knee, “easy having all of them here at once.”

“Then I shall grant you strength,” Luna placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder, and all the world grew bright. Energy lapped and whirled around them, reviving Ignis’s strength. 

A great tidal wave wrapped around everything. Ignis reached out for Noctis, recalling the few times that Leviathan had been summoned before. The Astral did as much damage to them as they did to any of their foes. Then all at once, it was over. He barely managed to land on his feet, holding onto Noctis. 

Only, both Luna and Nyx had vanished with the tide.

“Noctis?” 

His prince’s gaze was dazed, more magenta than blue. Then he turned to the Astrals, Bahamut was encased in a tomb of ice, entirely frozen, save for his eyes. Had they, Ignis could barely believe the thought, won? 

“Is it over?” Noctis sounded out of breath. His face was pale in contrast to the fact that his eyes still burnt with power. 

“It is possible.” Ignis agreed, focusing back on the entrapped astral. Shiva almost looked smug. 

“Gladio,” Noctis called out. “Go back.” Titan reached out and grabbed the Shield. Then disappeared in crumbling rock, taking the shield with him. “He should make it back. I think.” 

“Ifrit! Bring Noct and I back.” Ignis held an arm around Noctis, supporting him. The Inferian grinned, vanished in a spark of light, only to appear next to them. Ignis reached out, only to glance back at Bahamut, hesitant to believe he was truly trapped. A crack, then another, the ice shattered. 

A sword flashed between them. 

Instinctively, Noctis took a step back. A human-sized Draconian appeared between them in a flash of light. Ignis summoned his blade, fire swirling around him, and attacked with a single-minded purpose. Flames were dancing around him. Ifrit responded in turn, surprisingly coordinated with Ignis’s movements. A hit, then a parry. A dozen blades surrounded him, Ignis swirled, hitting one, dodging another. Only to hear the shrink of metal, and a blade flying around him. Noctis stood at his back. 

“Got your back, Specs.” Noctis flashed him a grin, before summoning a dozen more blades, the armiger starting to swirl around him. 

But the blades did not stop.

A dozen splintered to a hundred, then thousands. An onslaught of metal with no end. A shield of ice wrapped around them, freezing some of the blades, before shattering into dust. Several daggers pierced through it. One aimed at Noctis’s back, another straight for Ignis.

He didn’t even have to think. 

Ignis parried the one aimed for Noctis, as a blade slinked into his side.

He stared down at it. Stun for a moment, crimson blossoming at his side. He placed a hand on it, only to pull it away, red painted his fingertips. He staggered under the blunt piercing pain that washed over him.

“Ignis!” Noctis’s face swarmed over his vision. He cupped Noctis’s check. Disappointed at seeing his eyes still magenta. He would like to have seen their true color. 

Black danced at the corners of vision, with white starburst flickering through, like fireworks. Noctis’s words were lost to gentle whooshing he heard covering all sound. Ignis dropped his hand. Noctis caught it, clasping it over a glowing glass, sparking with an emerald solution. It broke and washed over him. 

He inhaled sharply. Sounded resonating over him. 

“Ignis.” Noctis’s voice hitched, holding Ignis’s hand tight. 

“Noct,” Ignis smiled. His head clouded, disjointed. Flames flashed over them, and the deep rumbles of the Astrals brought everything back into focus. They moved to stand. Ifrit stood above them, circling them in fire, who tossed a smirk back at Ignis. 

Light glinted off of a broadsword.

“Ifrit!” The Astral brought up a wave of flame. The blade swirled through it, glowing red with heat. Ifrit just laughed but kept standing in his spot.

Above them.

If he moved, Noctis would be hit.

The blade sunk into flesh. Shiva smiled down at the three of them, ice encasing the broadsword in her gut. Her hand raised to trace down Ifrit’s cheek before she dropped a kiss on his lips.

The Glacian shattered, taking the blade with her.

Ifrit so still, he might as well be frozen. Then he shook. The Inferian launched forward with a vicious roar. A blade made of fire, bone, and metal appeared in Ifrit’s grasp as he charged Bahamut. Their blades clashed, sending out dozens of sparks. Swords were swirling around Bahamut, rocketing forward to strike long gashes in Ifrit’s arms. 

“We need more help.” Noctis offered Ignis a hand. Ignis stood, summoning his daggers once more.

“Eos.” Noctis’s voice held the same unearthly cadence as the Astrals. Somewhere between English and a forgotten language, older than time. A woman stepped forward, tall as both Bahamut and Ifrit. A sheathed katana was at her side. Her gown tattered with ribbons that ranged from white to the darkest of blues. The Astral did not so much walk as glide forward, each step mastered with grace.

Ifrit and Bahamut froze, staring at the new summon. 

Eos did not hesitate. Her blade swift as she attacked Bahamut. He barely moved out of the way, holding his massive broadsword. Another clash of blades. Ignis envied her skill, so fast that he hadn't caught the movement. She stepped forward again, relentless. Bahamut backstepped, focusing entirely on her. Their deep voices echoed in that odd forgotten language, one that shook Ignis’s head, like hammers and a horrid echo of the darkest part of a cave.

Bahamut did not see Ifrit.

Nor the blade that sank through his armor to come out the other side. 

The broadsword dropped, sinking into the crystal world. Eos pierced her blade into Bahamut, hitting right where his heart would be. 

The Draconian fell backward. Clashing through the ground. The world shattered, like thin ice. Showing a horrible dark void that lingered beneath. Cracks radiated as it slid into the ground, like the impact of rock on thin ice. More splinter off.

They were going to fall.

A hand wrapped around them. Thunder crackled in their ears, as lightning danced in the sky. Ramuh held them gently in one hand, as he hurtled his staff, striking just one target, lightning the Draconian. Eos and Ifrit still held their blades, preventing them from budging, but remained unarm. For one moment, Ignis met Bahamut’s eyes.

The Astral smiled and lowered his arm.

A single blade struck Noctis, knocking him out of Ramuh’s grasp. Ramuh became insubstantial fading back to clouds, a tug in Ignis’s stomach indicated that he would go with him.

Ignis jumped.

Diving after Noctis, who was falling. Falling past the shards of the crystal world, falling into the darkness that laid beneath.

True nothingness.

He twisted as he fell and saw that Ramuh had vanished. No hope there. He pivoted, focusing on reaching Noctis. His eyes had fluttered closed. A blade pierced directly through him. No. No he wasn’t going to lose him at the last moment. Ignis pulled out a Phoenix pinion, but it wouldn’t do any good unless the blade was removed. 

“Help us!” Ignis shouted. The bond was splitting, about to crack, awash in pain. Noctis was dying. No. He couldn’t accept this. He wouldn’t let this happen. Not again, not after everything they’ve been through. He wasn’t going to lose Noctis. He couldn’t. “He’ll die if you do nothing.”

Eos and Ifrit looked up to see them, no longer content to fall with Bahamut and bring him down. The two exchanged a glance, then spoke in a language that Ignis could understand.

“Let me,” Ifrit pivoted, fingers wrapping around Eos’s blade. “I’ll see this through.”

“You will go with him.” Eos looked him in the eye. “I am already dead, forgotten.”

“And I am a blight by name and deed. Let me have this. And save them,” Ifrit nodded to Noctis and Ignis. “Let me be the last sacrifice to be made.” 

“I’ll remember.” Eos kissed Ifrit’s brow. Her dress wrapped around her, and she stepped on nothingness as if there were stairs. Reaching out, she caught both of Noctis’s hands, pulling him towards her, cradling him. In one smooth motion, she pulled out the blade. Blue light filled the wound.

The pact bond stabilized, no longer about to shatter. Ignis let out a relieved breath, only to be snatched before he plummeted straight past them.

“It is done.” She passed an unconscious Noctis back towards him. Ignis wrapped his arms around his prince, not questioning how they were floating amid nothingness or the large chunks of the crystalized world.

Blue light filled his vision, and the world shifted.

* * *

Dozens of pieces of glass sparked like the shards of stars, glowing with a pale blue light, brighter for all the contrast of the never-ending void that surrounded them. As they floated down, Ignis’s arm wrapped around Noctis. But his attention was purely on Noctis, who was blinking up rapidly at him. Eyes were ocean blue once more. Ignis held him close for one moment, before placing Noctis down, peering at their surroundings with a strange mix of awe and fear. 

Finally, they landed before a statue of a goddess, of Eos and before her a throne, not the black and gold one of Lucis, but one hidden in the darkness. Next to it stood, in flesh and color, the goddess. 

“As you have for me, I have brought you back to the place where I have lingered for millennia.” Her appearance wavered, growing faint for a moment, before solidifying once more. “I have not the strength to do more.” Her gown floated around her, dancing in the wind, the ends of fabric disappearing to nothing, “You must find your way out once more.” Eos reached out and kissed Noctis’s brow. 

Then from one moment to the next, her form wavered into hundreds of blue butterflies before finally vanishing to nothing but glittering dust. 

“Pitioss,” Noctis trailed off, staring at the statue, at the crystals floating in the air. 

“You aren’t alone,” Ignis pulled Noctis to him, lifting his chin to study his eyes, dark blue like a brewing storm. “And I will not let you fall.”

“Together?”

“Always.” Ignis kissed Noctis’s palm. Then leaned his forehead against Noctis, content to just hold him and to bask in this moment, before they began their trek to face the dangers of Pitioss and, after, the world once more.

“You have fought gods for me,” Noctis grinned, bright and happy, breaking the silence. “When I thought I would fail. That I would sacrifice myself again so that everyone would be saved. You came for me.”

“There is nothing I would not do for you,” Ignis started, voice raspy, “just promise you’ll never leave me. I can not bear to lose you. I love you more than anything.”

Noctis cupped Ignis’s cheek then brought their lips together in a brief gentle kiss. As Noctis stepped back, Ignis seized him, bringing the other flush against him. Then he kissed him for all he was worth. All the worry and terror of the fight, of being lost in the darkness, faded with the warmth between them. Of magic swirling together and the hum of their pact bond, of the pure delight that by some impossibility, they were both alive. They had  _ won _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how satisfied I am with this chapter. I may go back at some point and make edits to the entire story. (Aka. This hasn't really been beta read. I've just use grammarly to check for typos.) I will be adding an epilogue in late August (which will be fluff!). Please let me know what you think. Also stay safe!


End file.
